Class Is Now In Session!
by Ceberus Fire 17
Summary: Vincent has gone back to his hometown to investigate an eleven year old mystery and now....He's gonna wanna kill everyone in his high school and the author for writing this. VII & VIII Crossover AU. YESSS THE FINAL CHAPTER! now..wait for the Sequel
1. The First day of school, welcome to hell

Title: Final Fantasy High

Author: RedCrimson17

Warning: Contains Cid being Cid, Barret having a fit on the bus, Vincent wanting to kill everyone, and

Hojo and Sephiroth….er, yeah. Extra warning: May or may not contain some Yaoi (Depends on my mood)

Story Summery_: Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really been wanting to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/?????

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus

Special GuestsCecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

Chapter 1: First Day

Vincent waited for the bus, while listening to one of his old favorite CDs, KMFDM's "Hau Ruck" He was dressed in the usual as well: Black, everything was black. His pants, his shirt, the long sleeved undershirt, his hair (Well, that was natural), the belt had some red on it, but not enough to erode the black spikes that decorated it. He also had on some black gauntlets with silver plating them, and his boots (Which were also black) had several spikes at the toes and at the very rim of the boots. He had several red bondage chains and belts latched onto his semi-tight pants, which made him look even more dark.

/_Count your blessings, walk the line/_

_/Don't move too fast or fall behind/_

_/There are rules you must obey/_

_/They get rewritten by the day/_

_/Don't to this/_

_/Don't say that/_

_/Your every move is marked and tracked/_

_/By the all-oppressive eyes/_

_/By satellite that's in these skies/_

_/A new American century/_

_/Has only just begun/_

_/No one exempt from the tragedy/_

_/Counter attack, start pushing back/_

_/Fight the power/_

_/That chokes your speech/_

_/Fight the power/_

_/That makes you bleed_

_/Fight the power/_

_/That propagates lies/_

_/To keep you weak/_

_/Keep you in line!!/_

His head tilted back and forth from time to time, listening to that song always made him smile slightly. He stared down at the walkman and watched as the numbers scaled to the song. It was almost as good as a clock. Back in his old town, he would wait until the numbers read **2:34** before looking up and seeing the bus right there. Out of habit, he did this and the bus had arrived.

The bus driver, an older woman, was staring down at him as he blinked a few times before he walked on. /Time really did a number on this old hag./ he thought to himself, almost wanting to say the words out loud. He kept his eyes on her as he began down the aisle, until his eyes turned to see another teenage boy stick his foot out to try and trip him. The other was a bulking black teen with a false metal arm. He was sneering at Vincent, which didn't make much of a difference to him.

He continued to the back of the bus, where there were more teens staring at him. Two of them were girls. One had long brown hair that was tied back and she was wearing a pink and red dress. The other had dark hair with three or four streaks on blonde in the front and she was dressed in a black and blue outfit. Both of them were giggling at him, almost flirting. Across from them were two boys. One had slicked-back, spiky black hair, and the other was a blonde with hair almost as spiky as his. They were both dressed in similar black clothes, but they also looked like twins. Those two weren't really concerned with him and were staring straight ahead, not saying a word to one another. Across from them was a teen who's brown hair was shorter in the back than the front and his deep blue eyes were staring out the window. A large scar ran over his nose and between his eyes, all the way up to his forehead.

He didn't recognize any of these people on the bus at all. Had it really been that long?

Then, he heard a voice.

'Hey!! HEY, VIN!!" Vincent stopped and looked all the way in the back. A teen with platinum blonde hair that was lapped over by a pair of goggles. A pack of cigarettes were wedge in between the goggles and his head and another pack stuffed in his sleeve. He wore a blue coat, an old pair of boots that his father gave him, and dark brown shorts that covered his knees. He waved Vincent over, who was a bit shocked to see him. The dark hair man sat next to him and stared for the longest time at the smiling blonde. "How the hell are ya doing, man?! It's been a while, ain't it?"

"….And you are?" He asked. The blonde seemed a bit stunned by his question, almost enough to knock Vincent in the head.

"Ya don't remember me at all?! It's me!!"

"……." Vincent just blinked.

"Cid Highwind, remember?" Vincent's eyes became huge when he realized who the teen was. A small smirk crept onto his face and he nodded happily.

"I remember now."

"Yeah," said Cid, lighting a cigarette. "We used to live right next to one another, remember. We were always getting picked on by all them other kids in the neighborhood, ya know?" Vincent again nodded, remembering his childhood vividly.

"Yes, then my parents decided to move away from town and I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, it sucked. I wrote ya everyday, ya know?" Cid smiled over at his friend, who simply took the cig and had a few drags for himself, and then placed it back in it's owner's mouth.

"I never got any letters….." Cid's eyes seemed to drop, and he looked away. Vincent followed his movements with his eyes.

"Yeah, well….that whore of a mother of mine went and burned them. I didn't find that out until I was 12. She thought that I shouldn't be hanging around with a "bad influence" like you anymore. While she was out banging every guy with a car in the city!!" He lit another after finishing the first cigarette. Vincent leaned back when he felt the bus taking off, still watching Cid.

"What happened to your dad? Does he still work in the--"

"Nope!! Became a super for some big company. I've been staying with him for a few years now. And just what is he like, your thinking? Well, he's stopped his drinking…."

"That's nice to hear Highwind. I'm happy for you. …at least someone's family is getting better." Cid looked over at Vincent, concerned. It was Vincent's turn now to avert his eyes from his old friend, not really wanting to talk about his "family" at the moment.

"Hey, Vin…?"

"By the way," He said, trying to avoid the subject. "Why do you call me that again? I seem to have forgotten." It worked. Cid thought about it for a moment, and then replied.

"Do you remember when we were kids? That mountain, Barret, over there was beatin' the shit outta ya and I was getting robbed by Zack and Cloud." Vincent looked forward and was shocked. His eyes darted back to Cid.

"That was them?!" Cid nodded proudly.

"Yep!! Cloud and Zack aren't like that anymore, but Barret's changed a lot!! He acts out once and a while, like he did earlier, but he don't mean nothing by it. He's just joking. Anyway, we got our asses whipped, and you were out of it. I just managed to get out my inhaler and let you use it."

"….You shoved it up my nose Highwind!!"

"Hey!! Did ya wake up?"

"Yes, but I still have problems breathing cause of that!!"

"Whatever. Anyway, when you came to, we started talking and shit. You were really cute as a kid, little hair and big red eyes and all." Vincent looked as if he wanted to punch Cid for just saying those things out loud. "Yeah, but I ended up the better looking outta both of us. Anyway, you were pretty hurt, so I took ya to my dad's house."

"If you would have taken me to your mother's, I would probably be missing for a few months."

"Ain't dat the God-honest truth!! He fixed you up and you got to spend your first sleepover there."

"If you could call it that…"

"Yeh, well…. Dad started calling ya Vince first, and you started crying cause it wasn't your name and you were afraid that you'd get in trouble for it."

"….and you said that I could start calling you 'Highwind' if I allowed you call me Vin, because you couldn't say 'Vince' right. I remember now. You always were a good person Highwind. But wait….I thought you had asthma." Cid took another drag of his cigarette before getting rid of it.

"Yeah, I did, but my mom stopped paying my med bills when they came up to 400 Gil. And my dad sure couldn't pay 'em!!"

"….And you started smoking?" Cid grinned at his friend.

"Yep!! So, what's happened to your family so far?"

"……Nothing good." Vincent looked away from Cid for a moment, then the bus stopped.

Well, it didn't exactly stop. It was more like a screeching halt that caused the entire thing to spin out of control!! Everyone on the bus looked pretty pissed off at the bus driver, that is until a really thin girl dressed in a sweater with the sleeves chopped off and a pair of really short-short…..shorts hopped onto the bus, a wild look in her eyes. Vincent knew who this was and ducked down in his seat, fear consuming everything about him. Cid looked confused.

"Who is that?"

"Someone who I thought would never follow me here!!" He said in a quick whisper, shaking. The girl was 16, with short dark hair with blonde highlights and dark brown eyes. She looked around at the people on the bus and suddenly became hysterical.

"EXCUSE ME!!!" She screamed as loud as she could, catching everyone's attention. "Yes hello!! My name is Yuffie, and I'm looking for someone very, very important to my life!! His name is Vincent Valentine and he's the most sweetest, cutiest, loving man in the entire world!!! Here's a pic!! Look see?!" She held up a crayon pic of a very "kawaii" chibi Vincent…. That nobody recognized, all except Cid. When no one said anything, she grunted in anger and left the bus without saying another word. After a few minutes, the bus started again.

Vincent peeked his head up and sighed with relief. Cid was even more confused. "The hell was that all about man?"

"Somebody….that I thought I left behind for good. This must have been how Sonic felt about Rose…."

"Wha?… You making games references now?"

"I will elaborate when we get to school Highwind, okay?" Vincent hissed, his eyes glowing brighter and that scared his friend greatly. The sting of the scorpion called guilt was heavy and Vincent was quick with his apology. "I….I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"…..Don't worry about it Vincent. Ain't nothing to be sorry about. I understand about long distant relationships." Vincent wanted to kill that scorpion called guilt and eat it for lunch.

"You are…..one of a kind Highwind."

"Thanks!!" He smiled, teeth bared and cigarette hanging from his fangs.

Now, he was pissed.

He was sure that she didn't just move all the way to his hometown just to date him….or stalk him, same difference. Just what the hell does he have to do to get away from that girl?!! The bus stopped again. It was the last pick up then it was off to school, but when they got there, it was nothing but silence. Five teens got on the bus:

The leader was about 17 or 18, with light red hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tank top and ripped blue jeans that were covered in chains and pins. Seven silver rings were pierced through both ears and a bar ring in his left eyebrow. One of the four who followed him was a tall black young man who was built very fair and had a goatee and his ears were pierced as well.. He wore a black zip-up hoodie over his white tank top and a pair of sunglasses that were just as dark as his biker gloves. The second was around the same age as the latter, but shorter and had spiky red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His ears were pierced the same way as his friends. His black jacket was tied around his waist and his tank was dropped over his clothes. He wore black chucks and jeans that were more ripped than anything else, and a pair of dog tags around his neck, along with biker gloves. The girl who followed him was a blonde. She was dressed almost exactly like her partners, except she wore really baggy, ripped black jeans. Behind her, the last of them. A young man of Asian decent, with long black hair that draped down his back. His jacket was zipped all the way up and each ear held ten silver rings, and he wore the trademark ripped blue jeans as the rest.

The gang looked around the bus, searching each face and recognized everyone on there. Vincent watched them as the slowly came closer and closer. It was visible that everyone, but Cloud, Zack, Squall, Barret, and Cid were afraid of them. "Who are they?" The dark haired youth asked his friend, who was lighting up another cigarette.

"Them? They're the Turks. A gang that's known for fucking up a bunch of people, and they're good at it too! That blonde boy there is Rufus. Over there, the tall one is Rude with his partner Reno, who's the reddy. That girl is Elena, and that one there is Tseng. He's the badass of 'em. They're cool folk though, but just don't get in their way of something they want. 'Course, they aren't what you should be looking out for." Cid explained, amazingly, with only two curses!! Yay Cid!!

"And who is?" Vincent asked, but his answer was interrupted by Reno's foot stomping on the top of the seat in front of the two. He and his gang were staring at them, snickering and glaring menacingly.

"So, Cid, who's your friend?" Elena asked, arms crossed as she sat across from them with Rude. Reno sat in front of them and Tseng and Rufus sat together across from the "reddy" as Cid called him prior.

"….Vincent." The blonde answered slowly, not really thinking of what they would do if they actually knew his name. Vincent looked over at his friend with a side glance, not really concerned with just what it was that the gang was after. He didn't really care. It wasn't what he moved back for. It wasn't what, but who he was after that drew him back to this place.

Elena giggled at this then looked at Tseng. "Hey, he's a cutie, don't you think Sir?"

/Sir?/ Vincent thought. Tseng sighed lightly and turned slightly to stare at her.

"Elena, when are you going to stop calling me Sir? You've been doing that since third grade."

"Aw, leave her alone Boss!! She's just too proper for us losers." Reno joked, waving a hand in front of his face, and causing Elena to look really, really pissed.

"Why don't you shut up!! God, you're such a stupid--" Rude suddenly coughed, cutting off the rest of Elena's sentence, and receiving a vicious glare from the girl. Rufus chuckled at this, then looked over his shoulder at Vincent.

"Please excuse them. They don't seem to know how to behave when fresh blood arrives straight from the bank. So, you're new? Vincent, huh?…" Vincent didn't say a word to this, but stared. "So, you're not the talkative type? How sad." He turned over to Tseng and smiled. "Maybe you should try to make friends with the new kid, huh Tseng." His eyes then looked over Zack and he smiled, which Vincent caught and thought it was odd. But the "reddy" became a distraction for him and stole him away from the moment.

"Don't bother with it Boss!!" Reno interrupted again. He smiled down at Vincent and Cid. "Hey Cid? Do you have any extra cigs on ya? I kinda ran out!!"

"Soft pack or box?" The blonde asked and Reno thought.

"Eh, gimme the box!" Cid tossed a box of USA Gold to him, which he caught easily. Then Cid tossed a carton of Sonoma, which was hidden in his backpack, to Rude.

"There ya go big boy!! I know ya ran out of 'em already, right?" Cid gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

"I heard that you moved away after that student teacher was killed." Tseng said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to him, he was looking back at Vincent with unmovable eyes. "There was a big murder conspiracy behind it. Everyone thinks that she was murdered by a boyfriend she was dating, but there was no evidence to prove it. You left shortly after, right?"

"….I was five." Vincent retorted coldly. He didn't like the fact that Tseng recognized him at all. He was one of those kids who were way too conniving for his own and everyone else's good. He and Vincent used to fight all of the time, almost always ending up with Tseng winning a mental battle.

"I know. I just thought it was weird that you would come back. You really seemed to like that girl a lot." Tseng turned around, looking dead ahead and waiting for the end to come: School.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent hadn't seen the high school since his father took him to a home game. It was a building that was four floors. Almost seven hundred students in total. There were also thirty-three teachers as well, but he only had five or six for the rest of the year.

He sat in the bus room with Cid and stared around the area. He didn't recognize anyone, but it didn't matter. Sooner or later, he would find just who he was looking for, and then there would be--

"Look at that!!" Cid suddenly pulled his friend out of his thoughts and pointed to a girl who was dressed in a yellow dress with long brown hair that was curled away from her face and shoulders. She was slender and very, very, very hyper!! (Very…) She was standing next to the table where the girls from their bus were sitting. Cid was smiling, a unlit cig clenched tightly between his teeth. "Yeah, that Selphie is a hot one alright!!" Vincent side-glanced his old friend and rolled his eyes away.

He went to look at two other students that were different. Zack was talking to a young man with short blonde hair wearing a gray trench coat. He had an identical scar to the man on his bus, and he was sitting with a girl with silver hair and a patch over an eye, and a darkly tanned young man. All four were apparently friends. He didn't really care who they were, or just what they were talking about. Suddenly, he saw someone who couldn't have been real. He saw someone who shouldn't be alive, and then realized that it wasn't who he thought it was…..

A young man, only a year or two older than him, with long silver hair that flowed near past his knees, and beautiful, shimmering sea-green eyes. He was handsome and very tall, appearing to tower over everyone in the bus room. He wasn't slender, but he wasn't too buff, either. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, sleeves rolled over his shoulder, and black jeans and large, knee-high boots. A black and red armband was tied around his left arm, right under the pit, and he wore a Tribal Patch beanie on his head that matched. A large chain was welded on his pants' pockets and made that metallic clanging sound with every step.

He pulled a chair up from a table and sat in it next to Zack and his friends. Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of the young man, until Cid nudged him gently with his elbow. "Careful. If he sees you looking at him, then you gonna get whupped."

"Who is he?" Vincent asked in a fever. Cid lit his cig and sighed out a smoke.

"He's Sephiroth. The biggest baddie in the entire school. He transferred here a month after you left. He was a good kid, but I heard that his mom and dad are psychos. His dad is the senior science teacher, Professor Hojo. He's a nut job in itself!!" Vincent's eyes flickered over to his friend and back to Sephiroth, then finally he turned back in his seat to face his friend.

"He looks like someone I knew…."

"Who's that?"

"………" Vincent didn't answer. He simply crossed his arms and threw himself deep in thought. Of course, that thought was cut off by a large mechanical arm reaching around to choke him. Yep! Happens all the time when he--

Wait…..

WAIT!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!

Vincent quickly ducked and reached to his side. /No!!/ He remembered where he was and stared back to his opponent. It was Barret, who was fuming terribly. Vincent just glared at him, sure that he could take the giant brick wall if it was needed.

"I see ya came back to town, fucker!!" Barret yelled at the top of his lungs, catching everyone's attention, including Sephiroth (And that man was never concerned with anything!!) "Who do ya think you are fer coming back to my town like ya did?!" Vincent didn't respond, but continued to glare at the man. He didn't like being attacked from behind, nor did he like the fact that everyone would want to know about him. It was all just the same.

"…..Can I never be alone?" He was asking himself, but Barret wasn't one to know stuff like that if it was written on a giant post-it!!

"Wha' ya call me, bitch?! I'll take you out if I hafta!!"

"I did not call you anything." Vincent suddenly realized that he was on the floor and staring at the other like a dangerous animal. He stood up and dusted off his pants, then glared at Barret. He didn't know what his problem was now, but he didn't care either. If there weren't so many witnesses…..

"Hey Barret!!" It was the boy in the silver coat, along with the girl and the tanned boy. They stood behind the burly handicapped brute (Hey, three Bs!! Alright, that's a level up!! You learned "Jump"!!) "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size for once." Barret looked back at the boy and his friends, then back at Vincent.

"This fight ain't about you Seifer!! I have a score ta settle wit' this bitch her'!!" Barret's scowl became more vicious and Vincent didn't falter in his gaze. The man, Seifer laughed, as did the girl and the tan man.

"Did you hear that, Rajin and Fujin? This chump thinks he's going Scott free!"

"This dude don't know who he's up against, ya know?" The tanned man, Rajin exclaimed with a laugh, then the girl tilted her head, face as slate as stone.

"…"

"What's the matter Fujin?" Seifer asked, then saw Sephiroth standing beside her, his arms crossed and curious to see what was happening. Zack had tagged along as well, his elbow leaned onto Fujin's shoulder and the girl couldn't help but smile at the two of them--Just for a moment anyway. "Oh? You wanting to watch too?"

"Please…I just want to see if this guy can fight or not." Sephiroth said matter-of-factly, and Zack started to laugh.

"Yeh!! It'd be nice to have new member of the Disciplinary committee. Don't ya think so Rajin?"

"I don't know, ya know? This one looks a little scrawny, ya know!"

"…PATIENCE." Fujin spoke quietly (Even though the words are in CAPS… ) Seifer laughed manically at this.

"That's what I like to hear!! You're right Fujin. Let's see what this guy can do, huh?"

"…….." Vincent just couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of these people wanted to see him fight/What the hell is this? A video game using turn-based fighting like an RPG?/ He couldn't help but think that and smile. /Oh yeah….I forgot./ He glared at Barret and held his right hand over his hip, ready for his move that would either ruin him, or cause him to be the greatest hero ever….. But a long, slippery blackness stopped him from moving any more, it's movement was that of a giant serpent…

"Wha? Got nuttin' ta say?!" Barret didn't see the whip stretch across the room and come around his neck, nor did he foresee getting launched into the air and slammed in a far off wall. All of the students were a bit shocked, but knew it was coming one way or another.

"GODDAMN!!" Fujin shouted and everyone had the same expression coming from their mouths. They didn't expect the owner to be so….er, "violent" today.

Vincent was the one who looked more shocked than anyone else. He hadn't expected any help from anyone at all. He looked around to see no one with the weapon of choice. It was strange, but his attention was taken back to Barret who looked as if he was very badly injured with a broken nose. "AWW!!! GODDAMN!!!! AHHH!!! AAAAHHAHAHA!!!"

Barret looked up to see Vincent standing over him, holding a little green sphere in his left hand. He growled at first, but when the slender teen knelt down and smacked him in the face (Particularly, the nose), It became a strong whine, a sound a cow would make if it got shot with a BB gun. "AHH!! YOU STUPID BITCH!!! WAIT TIL I--" Barret's words were cut off by Vincent smacking his hand out of the way and pressing the green item to his nose. A few seconds later, his injury was gone. Barret ended up patting his nose again and again, making sure that it was really cured, then stared up at Vincent, who was standing up and securely putting his Cure materia back where it belonged.

"You will be fine now. I suggest that you do not do anything like that again." Vincent said quietly, then began to walk back to his seat. Then Barret got back to his feet and screamed,

"Don't think that this is over punk!!" Vincent stopped, not looking at him at all. "You'd best understand dat she belongs ta me!! Got that?!" Vincent simply rolled his eyes. /Whatever he's talking about, I'll never know…./

"Whatever…." Was all Vincent said as he sat back down, and looked over at his friend. Cid had a huge smile on his face and looked as though he wanted to laugh. Vincent stared at him without words, almost wanting to smack him as well.

"You sure are a card!!" Cid exclaimed finally, glancing over at the table of girls that were now watching them. Then, the blonde got an idea. "Hey!!" He slung an arm around his friend and nudged a fist into his face jokingly. "I just got an idea to help me get my girl!! You in or out?!!" Vincent looked over at his friend, and, after a few seconds, sighed heavily.

"What is it Highwind?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Thanks to all who is reading this series of unfortunate events (Which is happening to Vincent) Now for the pop quiz!! Well not really!!

**1) **Why has Vincent come back to his hometown and just who is he looking for?

**2) **Has Barret got a death wish? What the hell is thinking trying to take out Vincent, eh, and just who is the burly black boy after this time? (BBB!!! ANOTHER LEVEL!! Yay, you learned "Charge"!!)

**3) **What's up with Sephiroth being a biker all of a sudden?! He looks cool and all, but does he really have to be more scary than what he is now?!

**4) **Just what is Cid up to, and will he and Selphie end up together?

**5) **What the hell is Yuffie's problem?! And why is she stalking Vincent? Is it for his materia again, or is it true love?

**6) **Yes, I did use a VG reference in the chapter: Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are the best for comparing Vincent and Yuffie, it seems.

Stay tuned and I'll thank ya for the reviews!!

My little rant for today:

A little problem: For those who believed Vincent was a kid in the Turks (WTF?!!)

There are those who have actually posted that there was a fault in the game. Technically, they say that Vincent is only six years older than Cloud (This is true in a physical Sense. He is "**_PHYSICALLY_**" older than Cloud) , and Since Sephiroth could just a day older than Cloud (This much is Bullshit!! Way too mature to be a 21 year old, I know this personally…) That would have to make Vincent only six years old when he was in the Turks.

……. Whoever posted this up was not paying attention to the game AT ALL. I never met a six year old who towered over everyone in the goddamn room and was 6,0 or taller. And most six year olds tend to go to shiny things to shove up their noses or choke on rather than look for true love

So, for whoever is reading this and did post that little "fault" up, or those who believe what that guy is saying (Which I highly doubt is a lot) This fanfic has nothing to do with that "fault" at all. So, don't get your hopes up that there's another believer out there. I simply ignored all of their ages, or else they would all be considered the oldest dropouts ever!!

(And that little fault thing really pissed me off when I read it, so there!)

So, I will be expecting hate mail anytime now :D

Thank you.


	2. Suicides are meant for the Suicidal

Title: Final Fantasy High

Author: RedCrimson17

Warning: Contains a shit load of Suicides, Yuffie being Yuffie, love triangles, Sephiroth and Hojo fighting, Vivi makes an appearance! Yay Vivi! Cid tries to make "Operation: SELPHIE" proceed into operation, This WILL contain some Shounen-ai, but not a lot of Yaoi, cause I read the guidelines and stuff and completely forgot what the hell they said and I don't wanna get in trouble…..for now, anyway.

Story Summery_: Yeah, I know I know! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really been wanting to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap_: Vincent is back in his hometown and going to high school with his best friend Cid and some of the kids who used to torture them as kids. When he gets to school, Barret challenges him, when suddenly, someone with a whip helps him outta his bind and Barret gets a broken nose. Barret vows to win something that has absolutely nothing to do with Vincent's interests and Cid gets an idea to use Vincent's help in order to win his dream girl Selphie over._

Chapter Summery: _Next, it's off to gym class with the greatest teacher in the world! And a few other new students get caught up in some of the strange drama that's going on. Cid's plan goes into action to win Selphie's heart! Vincent meets up with someone he can actually relate to: Squall! And Sephiroth gets in an argument with his old man! What could it be about? VIVI! Vivi is here! And Rude falls in love with Yuffie and Reno has to find a way to snap his friend outta it!_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno/Barret

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _Get the picture now?_

Special GuestsCecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suicides Are For Second Period

/This is stupid…./ Vincent thought as he, Cid, Barret, Cloud, and several others waited for their gym class to begin. A new gym teacher was hired just the other day, after the last teacher, Mr. Zidane had to go through a Tail Replacement surgery. Vincent refused to wear anything that wasn't red or black and resorted to bring his own gym clothes, rather than buy the school's proud green and white, which was entirely stupid looking. Near the far end of the Gym was a sign that said, "IF YOU THINK THAT SUICIDES ARE A WASTE OF TIME, THEN SO ARE YOU. NOW GET OUT!" Vincent couldn't figure out just who would put up a sign like that or even why. The entire school was just stupid! If it wasn't for the little mission he assigned himself, he would be back home, where he belonged.

/Home…. Is that where I belong?…. No, I'm just thinking too hard. I belong here. I don't need them, not anymore./

The girl with the eye patch sat next to him on the bleachers, looking straight ahead and not trying to communicate with anyone at all. Vincent actually found her to be the best person he's met in a while. She suddenly looked over at him, piercing red eyes, just like his, but there was something wrong. Her hair wasn't silver, but translucent, and her eyes were more pink than red. She was an albino. Not many people were like that or even knew what an albino even was, and it was strange to meet one in his school.

"WHAT!" She shouted as loud as an intercom, causing everyone to fall out of their seats. Vincent hadn't expected for her voice to be that strong by the looks of her, but then again, he didn't look that _physically_ strong himself.

"I am sorry if I was staring at you. Forgive me." He said without missing a beat. The girl looked away from him quickly, back to her nothingness. Reno, who sat two bleachers below them snickered.

"Hey, Fujin! Is that anyway to treat the new guy? He's just trying to say hello." Vincent glared at nothing, side-glancing at a far away wall. The girl, Fujin, looked daggers down upon the red head, almost ready to pull out her hidden Zan and disunite his head off.

"ANNOYANCE!"

"Oh, come on! It ain't that bad to welcome new people! By the way, how are you and your boyfriend doing, eye?" His affectionate name to call her. She smiled. Cid, who was still smoking at this point, looked over at his friend, then down at Selphie who was talking to Fujin's brother, Rajin. He was a strong young buck, not as strong as Barret, but the tanned man could easily take Cid down if he wanted to. He also knew that Selphie had a thing for Rajin and it sucked a lot of ass! He'd liked her ever since she moved into town when he was in the eighth grade. She was so cute, after all!

Vincent looked over at Cid, wondering why and _what_ his friend was fuming about. He nudged Cid with his shoulder, catching his attention. Cid looked a bit puzzled at Vincent, then remembered just who he was. "Problems?" Vincent asked quietly, looking down at Selphie and Rajin.

"Yeh! That mutt muncher is trying ta steal my girlfriend!" Vincent quirked a brow.

"Highwind, she's not your girlfriend, and they look more like friends than anything else. I do not think you have anything to---"

"That's right!" Cid yelled, apparently not listening to a damn thing his friend was saying at all. "That fat fuck is trying to steal my girl, and I won't fuckin' have it! You finish studying that song I gave ya?" Vincent's left eye is twitching by this point and he sighed heavily.

"I did."

"Good! Yer the only one I know that can help me with this, you know? I've already written a poem to go with it!" Cid pulled out a crumbled, torn-in-four-pieces-and-tape-back-together notebook paper with a large grin on his face, and a cig between his teeth. Vincent suddenly held out his hand.

"……." Cid looked a bit nervous, but he eventually handed over the "paper" to his friend.

_**--My love,**_

_**You're soul is but a whisper of the breeze of winter. Once upon time and time again, I fabled the entrance unto thine heart, pray thee, the path is still open to me. Allow me to be so endeavored, to make thee happy at last. But alas…. Thy heart wills another, in my sights have seen. Pray thee, tell the truth of mine eyes tis nothing but a romantic foolishness. Endeavor me, my hearted rose, for thou is the rain of the sun, the glory of mine heart.--**_

Vincent was actually impressed, passing the paper back to his friend and gave a single nod of approval. Cid's smile got bigger as he snatched his note back. "Glad ya like it! All I have to do is give it to her when she's alone, and she'll be mine!"

"There's one problem with your plan." Vincent said, and Cid looked over at him with concern.

"What!"

"Will she be able to understand it? The girl doesn't look that bright….." Cid laughed at Vincent's concern, then pointed up to the sky for a dramatic and heartfelt speech.

"Vin! The clouds of love are rising above us and today is the day that I win back the girl of my dreams" You could almost hear the trumpets sounding off a triumphant tune and the breeze lift Cid into a higher--Much "higher"--sense of heavenly greatness….whatever that is, and Vincent looked like he didn't know what it was either, cause he and the rest of the class were staring at Cid as if he were a moron….okay, maybe he is, but he's a sweet moron. Even Rude looked up at the blonde and shook his head for a few seconds.

"SILENCE!" Fujin shouted and pointed to the door.

"Huh? Oh, the prick is here! Shit!" Reno sat up and looked over to the teacher doors. Everyone thought it would be another really cool teacher, too….too bad it wasn't, huh. The older man was dressed in a white tank top, that just barely covered over his large, well chiseled chest, and dark red sweat pants and tennis shoes. He had somewhat long hair, but it was tied and hung over his left shoulder, while the rest of his hair was short, sticking up, and graying terribly. He was definitely in his late 30's or early 40's, and a pair of blue tinted glasses sat on the tip on his nose. His strong, calloused hands held a very solid and dangerous dodge ball and he glowered at each student with disgust.

"Hello. I am your new phys Ed teacher. You can call me Auron. I'm not the type to deal with formalities…." He stared over at Vincent and narrowed his eyes. "Most of you should be well prepared for your class, and if not, then I suggest that you do…. Understand?" Vincent sent a similar look to the teacher, which was only replied with a heart-felt chuckle by the man. He already liked this student. More the reason to torture the little bastards, he thought. "We will begin the class with Suicides! Do any of you not know just what Suicides are? Anyone?"

"I don't!" That high voice. That chipper spirit! It couldn't be. Vincent wanted to curl under the bleachers when he saw his stalker skipped into the gym, holding a note that had Vincent hoping against hope. No! He was praying it wouldn't say what he was thinking. It couldn't be possible… Auron read the note and nodded to the girl.

"Everyone, this is Miss Yuffina Kisaragi. She will be our new victim-- Oh, I'm sorry….I mean classmate from now on." His words didn't sound very convincing at all about that whole "victim" thing.

"Actually, everyone calls me 'Yuffie'! Remember it cause--" Auron shoved the girl into the bleachers, interrupting her monologue.

"Nobody cares. Now, onto business."

"Oh! You're the worst!" Yuffie shouted back to him, taking note that he had a lot of materia hidden somewhere on him--She could smell it. She then realized that she was sitting in the lap of Rude, who was just staring at her. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! VINNY!" The girl skipped up to Vincent and slung her arms around the moping teen's neck, while his friend chuckled viciously. Rude continued to sit there for a few while Auron went on to talk about the value of Suicides--In sports and religion (This would include bombers)-- then, out of the deepest abstract of his dementilly twisted and fanatical soul, a faint trace of a smile began to grow on his dark face. "She's cute…." He said and Reno's jaw dropped. Auron had just finished his explanation of the Suicide and made his decision.

"You will all go outside and run three sets of Suicides around the school. Let's go!" Auron shouted, then looked back for a good laugh.

Everybody who wasn't named Auron had their mouth's hitting the floor. Vincent was in danger more than he knew. Not only was there a stalker on his very heels, there was also a gym teacher who was out for his student's blood!

-- Note: Suicides are when you run 17 laps or runs (Point A to Point B) at full speed. Thank you --

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little black Mage was walking through the halls of the large high school aimlessly, trying to find out which class was his before he was way late. But he was a foreign exchange student and nine at that! So, not even the freshmen wanted to help him out. The poor little boy was so confused. He managed to get lost on the third floor, where mostly Junior and Senior classes were located at. He was walking by one of the few classes that weren't in session and came across two figures in a heated argument. He looked inside hoping for some help.

"You really think I care about your reputation?" It was Sephiroth, arguing with an old man with long black hair and large glasses and dressed in a lab coat. The man was his father, Hojo.

"You have to understand! This is very important to me, and for you to go and try to screw it up for one stupid boy--" Hojo began again, but his son cut him off.

"I don't care about what your stupid plans. I don't care about you or Jenova!"

"You watch your mouth about your mother!" Hojo raised a finger to his son's face, but Sephiroth pushed him away.

"Please! What are you going to do other than ruin my life--Oh ,wait, you already have, haven't you?"

"I am warning you : You have already pushed one too many buttons with me already, and now--"

"I don't care! I really don't give a fuck anymore, okay! Besides, she's not my mother, and you know that better than anyone else, don't you _Daddy_?" Sephiroth suddenly looked to the door and scowled at the little mage. The boy blinked a few times and was scared.

"U-Um….Sorry. My name's Vivi and I'm lost. Can one of you help me?" Sephiroth glared one last time at his father, giving a wicked grin to him as well, then went to Vivi.

"Sure kid. C'mon. I'll show ya around some. Where are you do for?"

"Well, I'm supposed to get to room 615, but I don't know where it is. And no one wants to help me at all." Sephiroth smiled at Vivi.

"That's the class I'm supposed to be at right now. Listen, I'll have the teachers excuse ya if you want. They'll give you an extra day to learn where your classes are….if you can do a favor for me!" Sephiroth and the little black mage walked out of the room together, leaving Hojo in a mad panic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent and Rajin were the last ones to collapse as soon as they got inside the gym again. Cid had borrowed Reno's inhaler and the two were taking turns sucking air from the tiny white tool. Yuffie was right behind Vincent--Literally. She was so close to him, that when he fell, she was knocked right over him by his foot. Selphie, Rajin, and Fujin were sitting together, too exhausted to even try and take in deep breaths. And the worst part, only Rude and Auron were the only ones who were still standing . Auron is understandable, cause he's a psycho-workout fanatic who does shit loads of damage even at lvl 1! But Rude! All he did was eat junk all day and then sit at home and play his PS2. Reno, after being able to almost catch his breath, looked up at his friend and growled weakly.

"How WHEEZE did you COUGH, COUGH not get WHEEZE, COUGH, COUGH, WHEEZE tired!" Rude just shrugged his shoulders slightly, then adjusted his sunglasses.

"….Cheat codes." Reno was now glaring at him, fangs visible until he took another hit of that delicious asthma medication (Mmmm…Yummy!)

"How in the hell COUGH, WHEEZE did you get Cheat WHEEZE Cheat codes For GYM?" Again, Rude shrugged.

"….I got skills, yo."

Reno looked as if he wanted to kill Rude, but he was still a bit weak from the run. Then Auron blew his whistle, summoning everyone to their feet and having the students line up against one of the padded walls of the gym. "This," He held out a dodge ball before the students, all of them wondering just what was going to happen next, "Is a dodgeball. This represents the difference between victory and defeat, winners and losers, life and death." He suddenly pulled a large brown bag out of nowhere and threw it to the floor. Inside was every materia imaginable. Yuffie's eyes grew huge.

"WHOA!"

"Whoa, indeed…." Auron picked the bag back up and threw it to the bleachers. "I have defeated many foes with the techniques I learned from my younger days. Fiends have never defeated me. Those materia. They represent every game I've ever won and will ever win. They have all been mastered and used only once. They are the greatest of the greatest, a mint condition collection." You could just imagine the drool filling in the girl's mouth and about ready to pour out.

"Wow….. What a great hunter!" Vincent heard her say this and instantly got an idea. He leaned downward to her, almost grinning.

"You know," He began his sweet, sweet lie so gently, almost too happy to slip the idea of the teacher into the girl's head, "I heard that this Auron was once known as the greatest materia hunter in the world, finding thousands upon thousands of materia within days. He would make a great partner, wouldn't he?" Yuffie's eyes became bigger and suddenly, a new thought of romance came into her mind. The image of Yuffie and Auron standing over a mountain made of nothing but materia, holding hands and dancing over their victories.

"You will all go against me in a game, understand? This is the game that will determine just who will be champion, understand?" Everyone looked a bit confused.

"Um," Selphie began, tilting her head to the side, "isn't that a little unfair. Don't you want to at least have a few of us on your side?"

"Ha! I won't be needing any of you on my side. You'll just slow me down." He sat about five balls in the middle of the gym and threw one to Rajin, who laughed and held it out for Selphie and his sister to see. "We'll begin as soon as I blow my whistle. Ready? Backs against the wall."

The game began in 3...2.…1

BBBBRRRRRRRRR!

Everyone but Auron rushed to snatch a ball, but they were stopped by a single dodgeball flying high in the air, catching everyone's attention, then, as they all looked upward, the other seven balls--Wait Seven! What the hell! There was only six!--were launched and knocked each teen flat on their asses! Auron rushed forward, grabbing a ball, and striking them again, all in the face, and then capturing the same ball in mid-air and throwing it again at the next target, repeating this same technique over and over until he was sure that the kids all had concussions. Rajin was the strongest of the group and tried to reach for a ball, but another smack to the head knocked him out cold!

"….I win." Auron said, standing over his student's with a terrifying smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was kneeling down behind a corner and looking out at the old Rent-A-Cop that patrolled the school everyday. Officer Steiner. He didn't like the man at all. Not because he was a goody-two-shoes, not because he stood up for what he believed in, and definitely not because he took his job seriously. No, those were things that would've made him actually think the cop was cool. It was the sheer fact that his old man hired the frigid-ass cop to make sure that Sephiroth wouldn't cause any trouble that pissed him off!

"That's him." He whispered to the black mage who was sitting beside him. Vivi looked up to the senior with his expressive, glowing yellow eyes. He blinked a couple times and then looked around the corner nervously.

"Um…You-You want me to do-do that to h-him?" He stuttered a little, looking back up at the silver haired man. Sephiroth nodded, smiling viciously.

"That's right! Do you have any Fire materia?" Vivi reached into his pocket and pulled out a fiery sphere, flames burning inside. Sephiroth shook his head slightly at the sight of the materia, then smiled a little wider. "What is that, a level 3?"

"Y-Yeah. W-W-Why? Did I do something W-Wrong?" The little mage was shaking slightly. Sephiroth patted the child on his back and laughed quietly.

"No way! That's great. But…. It's Fire 3! How the hell did a little kid like you learn that spell so quickly!"

"Well, I-I'm a black mage, so I already know Fire magic. It was e-easy for me to l-learn it."

"Good! Even better…. Now, go ahead and do your thing!"

Just as Vivi was getting ready for his spell, Squall was walking to the bathroom. He just noticed that Sephiroth, Vivi, and Steiner were in the halls and stopped, wondering what was going on. He didn't have time to react when Steiner's ass was suddenly caught on fire and he started dragging his ass on the floor trying to put the flames out! Sephiroth started running down the halls, Vivi flailing mid-air in his strong grip, and knocked down the shorter teen to the ground.

Steiner just managed to get rid of some of the searing pain when he looked down the hall to see Squall staring right back at him. At first, the teen didn't know what was going on, but when he saw the anger in the man's eyes, his own dark blue eyes grew huge and he tried to run away. But damn, that old man was quick when he wanted to be! Even before Squall could get to his feet, Steiner was on his back and handcuffing the youth, his knee into his back and knocking his head back into the floor.

"That's it young man! How many times is this, huh! FIVE!"

"I didn't do it this time!" Squall said calmly, but anger was still strong in his voice. He was pulled up by the old man and towered over him. Squall didn't bother looking down at the cop, or trying to justify his reasons for not talking to him. "Sephiroth….I'm gonna kick your ass…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent, Yuffie, Rajin and Selphie were the last ones standing this time. Mostly cause they were too busy dodging every damn ball that came their way. Auron was holding one ball, with five more behind him. Vincent was the person holding the seventh ball--Still don't know where that one came from-- and wasn't willing to go down that easily. He also wasn't going to spend the rest of his time in the class with a dodgeball Nazi! He took aim.

Auron laughed and hurled his ball at the boy's leg, causing Vincent to flip back and throw his ball, by "accident" right at Yuffie's face! The poor girl was knocked right onto her ass, just before breacking into a sob and then wailing that had everyone covering their ears. Vincent was on his back, looking up at the ceiling, letting out a long breath. "….Ow…." Auron stood over Vincent menacingly, then picked the youth up by his shirt and stared into the boy's face with anger.

"No…hitting….the face." Vincent looked back and saw Yuffie crying, almost wanting to apologize right there, but then Auron jerked him back his attention . "Get yourself to the detention hall now…..if you know what's good for you." He threw him to the ground and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

"So, what is 3x3 again?" A girl with long brown hair sat with a five year old Vincent. She was nineteen and very beautiful. Her long hair was tied back, and she was dressed in a cute corset top and frilly skirt, covered over by a football jock's jacket. Vincent was dressed in his little school uniform, smiling up at the young woman.

"Um….is it 9?" She smiled.

"That's right! Oh, you're so smart Vincent. Just like my little boy." Vincent laughed, then stared at her curiously.

"You have a kid!" She looked down at her hands, and then nodded to the child.

"Yes, I do. I made a mistake when I was younger, and now I'm trying to take care of it. Hopefully, I can make up for that mistake when I'm older. I was way too young to have a kid, but I thought I was in love and….….…. Oh, forget it! You're way too young to be worrying about any of this, you know that!" She tapped him on the nose, then started packing her books back in her meshed bag and got up from the couch they'd been sitting on. "You're parents are home, and the lessons are done, so I guess this day is over." She began to walk to the door. Vincent suddenly stood up on the couch and cried out to her.

"No! Don't leave me alone! I love you!" The girl looked back at the boy and smiled, went back over to the couch and patted his head.

"Don't be silly. I have to go. My little boy needs me."

"But I want you to stay. I'll miss you too much."

"Oh… I'll miss you too, Vincent. Just be a good boy for me until I come back. Can you be a good boy for me?" He nodded sullenly. The girl leaned forward and gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek, leaving a lavender trace on his pale skin. "Be a good boy for when I come back, okay? I'll see you soon!" She walked out the door and Vincent was left to only rub his face and stare out the door.

"….Goodbye Lu…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Time

/…..This is stupid./ Vincent thought to himself. He was sitting in the detention hall, staring away from anything that could've been considered a life form. He hated the fact that he hit Yuffie and got thrown into detention. /I should've hit her harder…./ He suddenly heard an agitated sigh, and couldn't help himself but to look over and see Squall. He was handcuffed to his seat by the ankles and was staring at a unusually large lighter. The boy looked back over at Vincent and caught his gaze with a flick of his lighter, shooting out a 10-15ft. flame out and lighting up the entire room. Vincent's eyes turned slowly to the holder of the lighter and swallowed. /Oh…shit./

"What are you here for?" Squall's voice as a bit raspy, but it came with not talking with anyone for so long. He was a very quiet soul, and his voice was deep and strong. His eyes were intense and full of something that Vincent really wasn't interested in learning about at all.

"I hit someone in the face." Vincent replied quietly and turned away, not really wanting to make conversation. Squall nodded slowly and turned away himself.

"Wouldn't be that girl who's been stalking you all this time, would it?" Vincent shot a look back at Squall, then looked straight forward.

"What about you?" Vincent tried to change the subject.

"I got set up! That idiot cop Steiner got me in here."

"Steiner?" Vincent looked back over at Squall, who was still nodding. His eyes were closed, however.

"Yeah, the Senior Science professor, Hojo? He hired that pig to keep his kid from getting in trouble. Everyone else gets blamed for what they didn't do."

"For someone who doesn't talk to anyone, you're either very informative, or very chatty." Vincent said matter-of-factly, causing Squall to snort at him.

"Nah, I just talk around those who I know well enough."

"You know me?" Vincent was confused. Squall opened one eye and stared over at him.

"We used to have the same tutor together. I was the chubby kid."

"Oh, yeah….. Yes, I remember you now. You sat on me." He saw Squall smirk, which was quickly hidden away before anyone could make a comment about it. "So, how did you get set up?"

"Sephiroth." Vincent felt his heart stop suddenly. Just hearing that name made him nervous. "He got some kid to use Fire 3 on the pig and I got blamed for it. Just because there was a fire doesn't mean that I did it. I was going to set the school on fire tomorrow but I changed my mind! How would you like to help me out!"

"……"

"Heh….That's what I thought. Then how about we make a deal?" Vincent sent a side-glance to him, but returned forward. He was trying not to listen to the young man. He really didn't want to get involved with whatever he was playing or what he was saying. It was stupid to get involved with people who didn't want anything but help for their own problems. It was disgusting. "I can help you get rid of that girl, get her to like somebody else, if you help me with something."

"I don't associate with people…." Vincent kept his resolve strong. Squall looked over at him with a devilish smile. Of course, if Vincent were looking at him, he would never do such a thing. He did find it funny, however.

"Please! You communicate well with that idiot Cid. Besides, you got something to gain and nothing to lose, right?…."

"……"

"Hmph. You really think she'll leave you alone all by herself?"

"…..What's your offer?"

"You help me get set the Junior section of the West wing on fire, and I'll take care of that girl problem you got. I hear that the Turk's Rude has a thing for girls like that, maybe…."

"Rude? Why would he have someone like that around, and I don't think she would be interested in him at all."

"What does she love more than anything?" Vincent thought carefully, but it didn't take long.

"Materia."

"Huh….Materia… Then leave that part to me. I can get her melting in that monster's arms in no time, if you help me that is."

"…..Deal. But you're locked to a desk. How do you expect to--" Squall held his lighter to the cuffs, that were secured to the seat and torched the metal until it fell off of his ankle. Vincent blinked. "…..For Shiva sake…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you go!" Nurse Rikku said, wrapping up Fujin's arm. The girl nodded, grateful to not have a mixture put on her. Everyone knew just what would happen if Rikku fucked up the damn mixture and tried to use it on someone. The nurse suddenly looked over at Auron, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. "Auron, you gotta stop hitting the kids so hard! They aren't as strong and buff and ….sexy looking without a shirt on--AHH! I'd better go!" Auron just rolled his eyes as Rikku left the gym. Of course, she tripped, cause she was wearing high heels to be sexy and dropped a mustard bomb right on her head. "AAAHH! I GOTTA GO! I GOTTA GOOOOO!" She screamed as she ran out of the gym.

You could hear a loud explosion just outside the doors….

Rude, however, was too busy staring at Yuffie to be concerned about his own injuries. Reno caught him doing this and growled. "Dude! What are you looking at!"

"….Just enjoying the view!" His friend said with a smile. Reno was annoyed greatly by this. He didn't like the fact that his friend was in love with--Yes! LOVE!--with a lying, no-good, thieving, materia-hungry bitch. Worse, he didn't know just how to get rid of her at all!

"Wait! Cid!" He crawled over to Cid, who was sitting down and grumbling to himself cause he couldn't smoke a cigarette. "Hey Cid! Doesn't your friend like that weird chick!" Reno pointed to Yuffie, but made sure his friend didn't hear anything. Cid looked over at Yuffie for a second, then thought about how Vincent was trying to avoid the girl.

"Yep! Must be. I think he broke up with her cause he thought it wouldn't work out. I think distant relationships actually strengthen the love of the two people involved, in my opinion. In fact, I--"

"Hey! I'm the love expert here, okay! Don't try and tell me what's good in a relationship! I know that little thieving brat, and she ain't a good enough gal for my friend okay. But you can help me out with this, right!" Reno had a sneering smile on his face and Cid was a little scared.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"If you can help me get that brat off my friend's mind, then I can help you get that girl Selphie, okay!" Cid's ears were all open.

"Really! That'd be great!"

"Shh! Shut the hell up Cid. We can't let Rude know, or he'll kick our asses. Now, we gotta figure out just what it is that she likes about your friend and then we can try and pawn it off on someone else, you know?" Both Reno and Cid crossed their arms, thinking hard about the situation. Just what was Yuffie's weakness?…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall looked down the hall, just outside the detention door. He was watching out to see if anyone, teacher or student was coming in their direction. Vincent was behind the door, waiting for him to make a move. Then, Squall made a gesture for Vincent to follow him and the two walked outside. They stood silent for a few seconds and then the two began to move again. Squall rushed down the stairs, but he was running with the top half of his body down and his arms spread out, making him look like a duck or a swan trying to take a running start before flying. Vincent raised a brow, and then followed suit, imitating the other teen until they got to their destination. The Junior West Wing.

For some reason and in an unexplained way, Squall had a flamethrower in his pocket and pulled it out without any trouble at all. Vincent was wondering just how the man got such a thing in his pocket, but decided that it was for the best not to know, or ask.

"You might wanna stand back for this…" Squall said, holding the torch to one of the lockers.

"Won't that be a bit dangerous?" Vincent had to ask about this.

"…Not at all. You shouldn't worry about things like this, you know?"

"…..I don't like fire as much as you, unfortunately." Vincent tasted the frightful, disgusting flavor of dread. He hadn't liked seeing fire since he was a kid.

It only took five seconds for the entire row of lockers to be set on fire and half of the West Wing to be engulfed by the scorching heat. Vincent started to choke, the heat was taking it's toll on the teen, and was falling fast. He looked around wildly, trying to stay conscious, but there was no sign of exit or even Squall. It was then that the flames towered over him and he collapsed to the ground….

"….I don't like fire, because of her…."

"…_Vincent….. VINCENT! WAKE UP!…_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..Oh, I think he's waking up!…. Can you say your name for me?"

"………..Vincent."

"That's great! Come on now. You gotta wake up!"

"…..I am too tired. Let me sleep."

"Can't do that."

"……."

"Hey, are you going back to sleep again!"

"I do not talk to strangers….or anyone, as of that matter. Leave me alone…."

"…Will you talk to me, then?" it was a different voice, one that sounded very familiar to him.

"…Lu!"

Vincent's eyes finally shot open at the sound of that voice and he looked around wildly to see who it was. It was the girl who used to tutor him when he was a child. She was smiling down at him, her sea-green eyes searching into his crimson pools lovingly. He smiled. Just seeing her again…. To know that she was alright…

"Lu…You're still alive!"

"Lu? Who's Lu?" The girl approached him and he realized that he was mistaken. His vision was blurred, but soon focused to see a different girl standing there. She had long blonde hair, the back pinned up, and her dark violet eyes were covered by sleek, black lens glasses. She was dressed in a black top and skirt, with a teal and black jacket covering her upper body. Her teal boots matched well with the rest of her outfit.

Vincent blinked a couple time, wondering just who that girl was, and why she looked so familiar to him--Better yet, how he mistook her for Lu (Whoever the hell she is!) The girl sat on the school's hospital bed next to him and smiled, sighing gently as she crossed her arms. Her smile was warm and gentle, something only a good person with a true heart could produce. And Vincent was very wary of her, not know just what she was capable of. After all, it's usually the good hearted person who screws you over in the end.

"I see you still can't keep out of trouble….just like you." Vincent only stared at her, really not sure just what she was talking about. His eyes narrowed a bit, but she didn't notice.

"……."

"What's the matter? Don't recognize an old friend when you see her?" She laughed quietly, something that was rare to find in most girls.

"….I don't know you, do I?"

"Tee, hee, hee…. I was the little girl with the retainers who couldn't say her W's or S's. Remember now? I even had those pigtails that you liked so much!" Vincent's eyes got a little wider and he sat up to get a better look at her.

"………Quistis?" She laughed again.

"So you **do** remember me then? That's good." She crossed one leg over the other, then looked away to see that Rikku was nowhere to be found. "….Looking for that damned man again? I suggest that you get better soon. The old man will want a talk with you, if he finds you." She looked back down at him and smiled again.

"How did….?"

"I found you after I told Squall to go back to the detention hall. He hates this school so much, as you already know by helping out. I'm sure he did all of the work. That's just how he is."

"……"

"He's always setting fires, ever since he moved into town. His family was caught in one and he's been obsessed ever since. I knew that he'd try and get you involved, so I guess that it wasn't a bad idea to follow you after that whole incident with Barret and all."

"….." He didn't say anything, but the look on his face just screamed "That was you!" She couldn't help but smile wider.

"So….How'd you convince your parents to let you come back here? Or do they even know that you're here?" Vincent's eyes narrowed again.

"………"

"What?….Oh, yeah….I… I'm sorry. I forgot about that. I-I didn't mean to…." Vincent still didn't say anything, but watched Quistis look around, trying to change the subject someway.

"……You've changed."

"Huh?" She looked at him, surprised that he actually spoke to her. She combed her fingers though her hair and cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

"….You look different. You never used to look me in the eye when you spoke." She smiled and then blushed slightly.

"I…still have that problem now, you know…. I'm a teacher student, trying to find my way in this life, but I still have that sort of problem with helping out anyway I can. I still have classes here, but I teach at a different school. I have my privileges though…. Right now, I'm on break. Rikku told me I could find you here." Finally, she stood up from the bed, allowing the teen to stand up after her. "You'd better get back to the detention hall. The principal is visiting there any minute now, so I suggest that you hurry before he gets there. I'll try and distract him for you."

"…..Why are you helping me?" His voice was a little cold when the words came.

"Because I…. I owe you that much. Better get going!"

Vincent, without saying a word, nodded and ran out the door. Quistis crossed her arms again and sighed quietly. The young man traveled though the halls and realized that he didn't recognize this floor at all. Not only was the area confusing, but one corner seemed to go to the same place. He looked around again, trying to get his bearings straight.

"Looking for something?" It was Zack. He was leaned against a wall, making Vincent think about ever seeing someone crossing his path. The black haired teen smiled like an idiot and pointed to the left. "The stairs are that way."

"……."

"Yeah, Quisty told us that you might need some help, being new and all! Hurry up and don't get caught, okay! It'll ruin our little "paths" you know." Vincent didn't nod, didn't say anything, but ran in the direction Zack pointed. The stairs led down to the next floor, the Sophomore floor, East Wing. He came across another unfamiliar area, where the boy in the silver coat waited. He smiled at Vincent viciously, almost mocking him.

"Wow, a guy like you getting lost on his first day? Don't you know that the detention hall in down the hall to your left? By the way, the name is Seifer." Vincent followed his words and ran in that direction as well. But he found a dead end on the way. He was angry, but his anger was subsided by one of the girl's that was on his bus coming out of a class room, staring at him.

"Hey! Going the wrong way! Detention hall is to the right! Seifer isn't good with directions, you know? Oh, and my name is Aeris." She pointed behind him, where another set of stairs lay await. He ran to that now, ready to kill all these people who were helping him. When he got that far, he could see Squall standing outside the door of the detention, arms crossed and eyes closed. When he saw Vincent, he retreated in the room, Vincent following suit and the two went to their seats. Squall pulled out a set of cuffs and secured his leg to his desk, while Vincent went back to his original seat.

"…….." Vincent was pissed off at the teen by this time. Squall was waiting for him to say something, but then looked over at him.

"……." His foot was tapping lightly on the floor, and then the youth looked away from Vincent, sighing.

"…..Now that you've had a tour of the school, now you get to meet the principal." Squall finally said, not looking at his fellow classmate, who sent a look of annoyance back. It wasn't long before the sound of footprints coming closer to the room. They came closer, and closer and closer, until an ugly, old-ass man, dressed in a red suit came strutting through the door. He had a smug smirk on his face that made Vincent grimace and turn away, and Squall just didn't react.

"Well, the Junior West Wing needs repairs, thanks to our little arsonist." He spoke about Squall, but the teen merely shrugged.

"Wasn't me."

"Oh really? And I suppose that you were cuffed to the desk the entire time?" Squall shrugged his leg up, revealing the chains. The principal blinked. "….damn it." He said under his breath, then looked over at Vincent. "You! Aren't you the one who's father went to prison for murdering one of our students several years back?" Vincent's red eyes shot to the old man, rage seething and flames rising. "Oh, did I say something not to your liking?"

"He was framed, and you know it." He said quietly, but the words were strong enough. The old man, however, wasn't very bothered by this.

"Please! Lucrecia was a very valuable student, if it wasn't for your father! He killed her, taking her life before she even had a chance at making a future! How can you so easily say that your murderous father is innocent, when all of the evidence proves different!"

"……Why don't you tell me?" Shin-Ra cleared his throat and held his arms behind his back, very calm now.

"…At any rate, it doesn't matter anymore. My name is Mr. Shin-Ra. I believe you met my son, Rufus. He rides your bus route."

"……"

"What's the matter? Did my talk about your daddy make you introverted towards me? Just to give you a certain knowledge; I am god of this school and I say who is accepted and who is not. I can assure you that my son will have no part of you in his life at all. He's a good boy, and he'll give me a great heir someday." Shin-Ra boosted proudly, looking upward and Vincent couldn't help but smirk.

"I think your wrong."

"What was that!" Shin-Ra looked down at Vincent, who didn't flinch at all. He was still smiling wickedly, not really caring what the fat man would do. He already knew there was something about him, something that didn't fit right, and now he knew why it was. That strange tension when they first met….It was nothing more than a mental warning, but there was absolutely nothing to worry about anymore.

"I know something you don't know…." He sang softly, making the older man more angry and crazed than what he already was.

"Boy! I can break you in ways that will keep your family from claiming you for the rest of your natural life!"

"….What family? I'm disowned." Squall glanced over at Vincent, seeing the heat he was taking from the principal and sighed. He didn't really know the guy, but Quistis said that he needed everyone's help if he was going to solve his problem, after all.

"Hey fat ass, weren't you going to tell me who set that fire?" He called out, the old man turning to him in rage.

"You watch your mouth as well."

"Whatever. So fat that you can't walk without kicking yourself in the ass cause it drags everywhere."

"What did you say!"

"Huh, I didn't say a word!" Squall said so innocently, but still looked as though he were annoyed. Vincent watched him, appreciating the gesture and show no signs of it. His face showed nothing but coldness.

"Yeah, like you didn't set that fire in my school!" Squall looked up at Shin-Ra, confused

"Fire? What fire?"

"The one you set in the Junior West Wing!" The old man was balling his fists, but Squall still looked as though he were confused.

"….Can you…describe this fire for me?" That did it! Shin-Ra was pissed, and more than a old geezer should be too! But before another word could be spoken, Reno and Cid entered the room, both of them with the craziest smiles and staring right at Vincent. The dark haired teen glared crimson at his friends, almost wanting to knock them in the face just for coming at such a tense time.

"Hey, hey, hey! We need to see angst over there, Boss!" Cid spat cheerfully, one hand on the door and the other hand saluting the principal. Shin-Ra looked at both of them, irritated by the intrusion, then asked,

"Which one?" Reno and Cid looked at each other for a moment, not really sure who to pick.

"Um….How about both?" Cid said to Reno, and Reno nodded in agreement.

"Eh! Why not. We're gonna need both of the angsty boys Sir!"

"Reno! Do not forget your position with me!" Shin-Ra said in a warning tone, and the "reddy" smirked evilly.

"Why Sir! We've been in so many positions already and it's hard to remember all of them. But I do like the one where you lift your leg up and jiggle your ass just when I go to--"

"JUST GET THEM AND GET OUT!" He screamed out, finally on his last nerve. Reno laughed and he and Cid went and pulled a teen from a chair. All four ran out of the room (Well, Squall was dragged until they realized that he was cuffed to the chair and bugged the principal for the keys, which caused the principal to curse at them, then hand over the keys.)

They were only half-way to the gym when Vincent looked over at Reno, then Cid. He didn't understand just what was going on with everyone in this school. It appeared that everyone he ran into, no matter if they were freshmen (If he ever were to meet any) or Senior, was willing and wanting to help him. But why? It didn't make sense. He only knew four--five counting Quistis, of course--and that was because they'd grown up in the same neighborhood. Everyone else, however, moved in after he was gone, or went to another school previous to his leaving.

….So what the hell was going on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you do after that!" Yuffie asked Auron, while staring at his bag of Materia. Auron sighed as he **had** to retell the same story for the eighth time now. It really was getting annoying to him, but then again, it's Yuffie. Vincent really didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't looking for him at all! She wasn't searching the school in a stupid stealthy way that would only make him want to bang his head against a wall!

/Wow! It's my lucky day after all…./ He thought, almost smiling.

Then Reno pulled him towards the girl and the teacher, making Vincent's gut turn in several directions, none of which was going towards her. He also noticed that Rude was standing in shock, watching the girl talk away at Auron's ear. /Just what is he upset about/

As soon as Reno was in earshot of the two, he let go of Vincent and sneered at the girl, who blinked innocently and then looked shocked to see Vincent. "How could YOU!" he began dramatically, Vincent gawking and Auron looking confused and more frustrated. "You go behind your boyfriend's back as soon as he's out of the room and start flirting with another man--A teacher at that! You whore!"

Now, Vincent's eyes were huge, realizing just what was going on and glared over at Cid, who was trying to chat with Selphie. Unfortunately for the blonde, he was being blocked by Rajin, who was acting as the "We-Gotta-Go" friend (You know, the girl who's in the club with her friend and as soon as a cute guy goes to talk to the girl, her friend jumps in with "Oh no! WE gotta go now girl!" Yeah, that one!) and there was no way that Cid was going to get any attention from Selphie with him in the way.

"W-Wha?…" Yuffie had a hand to her face, almost guilty from hearing this from Reno. She blushed slightly, then looked between Auron and Vincent, looking as though she were trying to chose which one she wanted to talk to first.

"You know that Vincent would fight for you, and yet you look to fold in another's arms! How could you!" /Hey, I sound cool/ "Don't you love 'em, Yuffie? Don't ya!" Reno crossed his arms, very pleased with his performance, and Vincent and Rude wanted to kill him--Not hurt him, KILL HIM….

"….She is not my girlfriend." Vincent said, as deadpan as ever, keeping the anger that was building up in his body from going for his gun. Auron suddenly let loose a laughter that surprised Vincent greatly, almost frightening him, but all he showed was his wide eyes to anyone who was willing to stare. /What was that? Why did that…./ His thoughts were trying to drift back to a point in time where he heard such a fearless laugh such as that, but nothing came to him at all. He just couldn't recognize why it sounded so familiar to him, and yet it wasn't. (Wait, wha…? Make some sense boy!) He quickly threw the thought away in his mind and turned back to Cid, calm and uncaring. The blonde was walking back over to him, sulky that he couldn't talk to his "golden goddess" who stood just beyond the reach of a tan mammoth.

"…….This sucks!" He exclaimed, almost on the verge of tears. Vincent sighed and shook his head.

"…It serves you right." was all Vincent said, and getting a dirty look from Cid.

"Whaddaya mean by that!" Before Vincent could answer, Yuffie grabbed hold of the teen's left arm and was snuggling up to him, while trying to hold her grip on Auron's materia. Vincent glared wildly at her. He wasn't annoyed that she'd done that, but it was the fact that he kept his one of his guns always hidden on his left side that alarmed him. And knowing Yuffie, she'd pull out the weapon, thinking that it was materia, and end up shooting him in the face.

/…Actually, getting shot might get me out of this class again…./ He thought, almost smiling. Then, Squall came in, somehow escaping the wrath of Shin-Ra, and carrying a small change bag in his right gloved hand. He walked right over to Rude and then looked over at Reno, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid, then back at Rude.

"Here. Thanks for letting me borrow this." He said stoically, then took out several materia, one after another and placed them into Rude's hands. "Let's see, HP Plus…. Er, this is Cover-Limit Master…. Here's Kjada. That's level four. And this is Knights of the ROUND, Master level. Thanks for letting me borrow your stuff. You're a great materia master and hunter." Squall looked over at Vincent again and winked just before turning on his heels and walking out, everyone was silent until he was gone.

Yuffie's eyes suddenly went to Rude and Reno slapped his forehead. "SONOFABITCH!"

"Wow…Every guy here uses materia? Maybe I should look around before I settle for Vincent…." Vincent almost smiled. "But! I LOVE YOU VINNY!" She clung tighter to his arm, and he wanted to pull that gun from his side and shoot himself in the temple. /What is it gong to take to get rid of this girl/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Thanks again for those who reviewed my delightful story! Strikes a pose like superman I am very pleased that ANYONE is even reading this, you know? Does any of this remind you of high school yet? The deception, the love affairs, the weirdness…. YES, THE MADNESS! ONWARD TO THE QUIZ!

1) Will Cid ever, **_ever_** get to talk to Selphie? Or will his dreams be dashed again And just what is this plan and will it still continue as planned?

2)Will Yuffie ever leave Vincent alone and go for Auron, or will it be Rude who takes the girl's heart from the poor gothic teen?

3)Why the hell is everyone helping out Vincent?

4)What's the deal with Quistis? Is she Vincent's new love interest, or is she hiding something more that will show her true colors?

5)Why is Auron the gym teacher and Rikku the nurse! Shouldn't that be the other way around? I mean, that shit's dangerous, you know? Better yet, why _is_ Auron there? This is a guy who hates everyone, and he's allowed to deal with kids! What the hell is the school system thinking man!

Thank you to all who will review and are enjoying this silly fic of mine. Until next we meet!

My rant for the day:

Vincent the Turk: Was he as deadly back then as he is now?

There are those who believe that Vincent is the only character who can truly be called a monster and is only powerful when he's in his beast/monster forms (Galian beast, Chaos, etc…cause I can't remember the rest) In fact, people say that his beast forms are the only thing that make him cool at all and even go on to say that Vincent was weak as a Turk. If he were a good Turk, then he would know better than to get involved with Hojo and Lucrecia's relationship.

**NO!**

First off, Vincent Valentine. That name is cool in it's entirety alone! How can you think someone like that is weak! Second, before being made into a "monster" by Hojo, Vincent was a top agent Turk,(That's what I think anyway) a gunslinger, something that isn't easy. Hell, I think the guy was a great-ass sniper and was assigned to be one of several responsible for the protection of the Jenova Project researchers, if not, then he must've worked alone and was chosen because of his ability to function all by himself.

Also, Vincent seems like a really level headed guy, so it doesn't seem likely that he would try and do something to interrupt the scientists while they were working. He was never shown in the flashbacks to ever enter the Shin-Ra mansion other than the time when he went to confront Hojo about Lucrecia's condition, because he respected their privacy and didn't want to become a distraction, or he didn't really care what the hell they were doing back then, you know? So, in any case, Vincent was pretty much a killer who spent most of his time alone, until he got to know Lucrecia.

And a lot of people wonder why Vincent didn't just kill the bastard Hojo before he could get shot himself. But you have to think: If Lucrecia were dying and the only doctor around other than Hojo was half way around the world, and there's possibly no one who had a car or could or would even lend one to Vincent, why would the former Turk risk losing the life of the one woman he truly loved just to kill that rat-bastard. If he kills Hojo, then Lucrecia dies and that would be something that would cause even more guilt in his head, you know? Of course, I don't think she died from having Sephiroth either, but she really needed the help, or else she'd be in a lot of trouble.

Yeah, I know a lot of you are wondering why I'm subjecting you to my ideas and shit, but it's kind of helping you to understand how Vincent is in my mind and how he's supposed to be in this fic. That way, none of you can kill me later on OKAY! But don't worry, Vincent isn't the only one I'll be describing. Cloud's next!

Thanks a lot and please don't blow me up! XD


	3. Attractions may VARY

Title: Final Fantasy High

Author: RedCrimson17

Warning: Contains Vincent being Vincent (Very stoic), Cid trying to be romantic again, Sephiroth knocking people out of their chairs, Cloud blowing up Cid, Shera being a really nice teacher, Zack and Seifer don't like each other, but Rufus and Zack begin their Shounion-ai romance!

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really been wanting to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Okay! Okay… Vincent ends up with Auron as his new gym teacher and Auron is totally hot in a tank top and sweat pants! Now, Vincent accidentally knocks Yuffie in the face--She's a new student too!--and has to go to detention while Reno and Cid concocted a plan to get Rude to forget about Yuffie, even though Cid already promised Vincent he would help get rid of the girl. Now, Squall ends up escaping from detention and catching part of the school on fire, Vincent passes out and Quistis saves him! Yay Quistis. Auron creeps everyone out and Yuffie now likes everyone! Now, on to the show!_

Chapter Summery: _Vincent has problems with his mother (Visibly) and it has something to do with his father. Cid manages to get Operation: SELPHIE underway with the help of Reno and Rude. Cloud gets pissed off at Cid, while Zack and Seifer get pissed off at Zell while Shera is teaching class! Then, Zack starts to wonder just what his feelings are for the Turks leader, Rufus, when he starts to notice strange things. Vincent keeps trying to figure out just why everyone is helping him out when he's visited by two relatives. ALSO, the Vin/Seph relationship comes into play._

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret?

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _Get the picture now?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining outside. Almost 2:30(am) and he still wasn't getting any sleep. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't sleep, but then again, Vincent was always a night owl. He sat up in his bed. His hair was tied back and fell over his shoulder, and he removed the covers from his body after finding that it was too hot to sleep with. He looked over at his PHS. He knew that she probably left a million messages on there….It didn't matter. He wasn't going to listen to them now, or in the morning, or later in the day….

His apartment was neat, clean and very dark, but it was surprisingly just what he wanted when he paid for it. He didn't own very many possessions, but the few chairs and the bed and table that came with the room. He had to buy the lamp and coffee pot that were set in the kitchen. He didn't really need a clock, since his PHS had an automatic clock and beeper on it.

His eyes suddenly looked out to the window and studied the droplets from the lightning storm outside. The lightning was close and the thunder that followed was loud and it almost sounded like a tree nearby had gotten hit. He laughed shortly, remembering when he was a child, how he feared the thunder so much…

/Come on Vincent! It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not going to hurt you if your smart/

That was his mother, who was knelt down in front of her son, holding his hand and trying to convince the little boy to come join her outside, the woman who's face was just as forgotten as his father's. She was already soaked, her dark, dampen hair only made her yellow eyes glow even more (That was about all he could remember about her now), but she wanted the child to experience the rain for himself. But Vincent was one of those kids who studied so much that he knew a lot of risks. He especially knew that thousands--if not millions--of people who die because of lightning strikes every year.

/Oh, Vincent….. Why do you always have to be this way/

/Let me try…/

It was his father now. He was, at that time, a skyscraper compared to the child and Vincent had no way of fighting when his father picked him up onto his shoulders and he walked outside with him. Vincent started to scream, but his father's eyes glared up at him.

/Don't cry….I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise./

His father's words were strong and he didn't sound like a terribly cruel man at all. He just wanted his son to enjoy the rain. Vincent looked up into the sky, eyes continually flickering to stay open as the drops of rain hit his face. And he smiled as the lightning flashed across the sky. His father's laughter seemed to overwhelm the sound of the storm and encourage the child to laugh himself.

/See….There is nothing to fear, my son. Fear is something that is natural, but unnecessary when it comes to such things as this. Remember this, and you will have nothing to fear forever. You are my son, and you are to become a being that will encourage others to fear you…./

/Remember this….and remember me./

"….."

Vincent didn't know his own father's name, or what he looked like. "The story of Madness," He walked over to a corner in his room where he kept his clothing (Since he didn't have a hamper) and pulled a paper clipping from it. It was the oldest thing--the only thing--he'd ever kept from his childhood. He then walked back to the bed and began to read from the old newspaper clipping. He always had it neatly folded and stuffed in a pocket wherever he went, a constant reminder of why he was there, what he was there to do.

" 'Twenty year old student was murdered by a madman said to be her clandestine lover.' It was said that Lucrecia Crescent, the niece of the famous Professor Gast, was found murdered Thursday, April 23 XX39 (the week previous of that clipping.) in her mother's home. The murder weapon was a large sword that was still embedded deeply in her throat.' " He sat down on his bed and continued reading.

" 'It is believed that Crescent was killed by her lover, who's name has been kept confidential by the request of the suspect and of his wife. The guilty party is a 36 year old man who police believe started the affair with the student and is the father of her eight year old child, Sephiroth Crescent. The child is now in the custody of the student's former teacher and her uncle's former colleague, Professor Vidar Hojo and his wife Jenova. Until tests proves otherwise, the suspect is the unacknowledged father of the child.

" 'The suspect was placed at the scene of the crime by his own wife, who has remained confidential. She said that he has been having an affair with the student for years and knew it was time to end the relationship when he told her he was going to kill Crescent. She didn't take his words seriously until the news reports came in and decided to call police on the suspect. The court is set to determine a sentencing any day now.'"

He picked up another clipping for a few years later and read it aloud as well.

" 'DNA Proves No Motive!' On September 30, XX44,(Five years after the murder) DNA tests have been brought in and shows that the suspect, who's name remains confidential as part of the guilty plea deal, in the Crescent Murder is proven to not be the victim's son's father after all. The suspect now seems to have no motive at all for the murder and now police are wondering whether to release the suspect or not. After investigating the suspect's wife again, she revealed that there was no affair and that she was with the suspect the entire time of the murder. Yet the judge has said that the guilty party will remain in prison until the real murderer is found and that 'A wife will make up any story to get her husband out of jail' How long must we wait to set an innocent man free!' "

He threw both clippings down and stared at his PHS. /My mother told me….that he left for another woman…. And she lied to either make what she did right, or to convince herself that he did indeed commit this murder./ Either way, Vincent was pissed. All this time, he believed that his father was a lowlife who deserved to die for all of the acts he committed, and now….he knew different.

All that…. And he still didn't know his name. In fact he didn't even remember what his father looked like, now that he thought about it. All he remembered was those terrifyingly dark eyes. Those eyes that made him understand what power and fear were. For as long as he could feel it, the fear of his father's eyes remained in his heart, even though the image was forever gone.

And then his PHS rang. Vincent looked over at the devise and sighed. It was her again, he knew, and he didn't feel like talking to her at all. It was bad enough that it took him nearly ten years to find out and escape to his original hometown, but now she was trying to contact him, after all of the shit she pulled!

_This is Valentine. Leave a message._

It was his voice messenger. It was set so that he could hear the messages aloud if needed, and it kept him from using his phone and potentially giving away his location. She had a habit of calling in her cop friends to locate him via satellite so he couldn't leave the house. It was also a good thing that Vincent knew how to hack machines and phones, making them work exactly how he wanted.

_BEEP! _

"_Vincent…. It's me. Listen, I know what you're thinking and you have every right to be angry with me. But you have to understand that I was doing this for _us_! I love you and I loved your father, but he's a murderer and he got what he deserves, okay!"_ It was his mother. And she was failing in her attempt to anger him enough to pick up the phone.

Vincent sat on his bed again, staring at the PHS, which was now glowing a deep blue as she continued with her message. _"Vincent, you have to come home. You're only a child and I wont have you going wherever you want just because you think you're your father. Do you really think you should claim yourself as the son of a murderer! He doesn't deserve a son like you, but I….your mother has to make sure that you don't ruin your life! _

"_What are you going to do Vincent? Kill the 'real killer'? You know that Lucrecia's killer in behind bars and yet you're going to find an innocent person to pin this on? Is that it? Do you really think that your father is innocent and that the killer is somewhere in that stupid little town!…. VINCENT! Pick up the PHS, please…"_

A bullet destroyed the PHS, sending the tiniest bits scattered around the room. Vincent was holding a gun in his right hand and his left hand was aiming with another, smoke spewing from the barrel. His breath was labored, heavy from the anxiety that his mother caused him, the anger and fear that _she _instilled into his mind. Then, he slowed his breath, closing his eyes and sighing to relax himself again. He lowered his weapons and placed them back underneath his bed. He stared back over at the broken remains of the PHS.

"Yes….I do. Shit. I need a new PHS now, huh Mom?" And he went back to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Attractions May Vary….

Vincent was in his first class, other than the psycho gym, Science. There, he finally met Hojo, Sephiroth's adoptive father, and guess who he was seated next to….the silver haired teen himself. And it didn't seem like it was getting any better when he noticed that Yuffie managed to get a seat across from him and would stop waving and smiling at him. He could see the trouble coming before it even began. Hojo had begun his class with stating that magic was nothing but a silly, stupid result of people who were too retarded (And those were his words) to understand science and just made up the word as a way to explain what they didn't know. Vincent felt as though the man was crazy. Everyone in the school believed in magic, but this old man was going against what everyone believed just because it angered him so much. Then he looked at Sephiroth with a side glance. He wondered just how much pain and anger he had pent up inside because he was raised by such a tyrant. Hojo was indeed…. **_NUTS_**, but just what was the point of even trying to fit in with people with a father who would go around and tell others how they should live.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth caught him staring over and got pissed. So, he kicked his chair so hard that Vincent fell right from his desk and landed on his back….again.

/….This is the second time…/ he thought, wondering just how many more times he would have to deal with all of this again and again. Sephiroth looked down at him and smiled with a crazed look in his eyes…..until Shin-Ra walked into the open room and stared at the two. He growled loudly and turned to Hojo, who had his back turned the whole time and was still ranting and raving about the whole magic/science thing. He just happened to look over and see the man standing over there and get angry.

"What are you doing in my class? Get out!" He shouted and the principal scowled at him.

"Hojo, did you know that your students are getting well acquainted?" Shin-Ra stared pointedly at the two teens who were glaring at one another and Hojo's eyes went huge.

"…..In the name of the Lord, Zero Bahamat ….. Both of you to the detention hall--NOW!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay class! I am your new teacher!" The woman wearing large glasses and dressed in a pink and beige dress began, writing the words "I am your new TEACHER" on the chalkboard. "My name is….. Miss Shera!" She turned around after signing her name on the board and smiled at the class. "We're going to be learning our times tables today class!" Every student in the class stared up at the front in disbelief. How lucky were they? The times tables? Easy!

Seifer sat in the class, his feet kicked up on his desk and listening to his CD, Atreyu, when someone suddenly kicked his feet from his desk. The blonde looked around and saw Zack. His friend. /It's that time again…./ He thought as he sneered back at the spiky boy. Oh and there was a reason behind Zack's stupidity. He knocked the feet off the table for a reason, and now he was staring over at the teacher, making sure that her back was turned to them. The two teens looked over to see Zell, the one student they couldn't stand. He wasn't only loud, annoying, and cocky, but he was also always throwing stuff at Fujin and calling her an albino freak. (She just happened to be in the class as well.)

Maybe it was because he always picked on her, even though the two were joking. Maybe it was because they were bored and Zell was an easy target. Maybe it was because Fujin would always proceed to cause near bone-breaking injuries on the student for opening his mouth and then have to listen to him run his mouth again, saying how he was too strong to get his limbs broken and wasn't able to realize just what the hell happened.

Nah, they just didn't like him.

As soon as it looked like she wasn't paying attention…..

"Okay class, now 2 + 2 Can any of you guess what that is?" Jump time. The two teens ran across the room to mug the hell out of Zell, but this time, the tattooed blonde knew it was coming and jumped onto his desk and readied his fists. Zack lept into the air, pulling his sword from his back (Where did THAT come from? Oo?) but he hit his head on the false ceiling and was knocked backwards. Seifer managed to just stay on the floor and swing his double-barreled gun blade at the Zell's feet. Zell, however managed to dodge everyone of the swipes and leapt over to the other student's tables, knocking over their books and trapper keepers.

"HEY! WHY DON"T YOU THINK FOR ONCE ZELL?" one of the other student's yelled when he got to their table. And Shera squealed with delight.

"That's right! 2 + 2 4! That's very good. Now, you can do your multiples of '2'! Now 2 + 2 actually equals the same as 2 x 2." Shera continued, oblivious to the carnage that was going on around her. Zell finally landed on her desk and on his back. Seifer lept up onto the desk after him and tried to gut him with the weapon, but Zell's gauntlets were good for blocking, being they were made from titanium steel. He threw back Seifer and ran to the back, where Zack was waiting for him.

Zell was thrown back and onto Shera's desk and nearly killed when Seifer AND Zack came barring down with their swords. He just managed to push the two away and punch them both in the face, all three landing on the floor and out of sight just as the teacher turned around to grab another sheet of paper "Okay, now let's move on to 2 + 3's!" She said excitedly and turned back to the board. Zack was thrown back up at the ceiling and Zell rolled out of the way just when he landed again. Seifer was up on his feet and slashing down at his opponent, Zell trying avoid each hit and accidentally rolled all the way to the back of the room again. Zack got up and followed them, his sword ready for the teen.

Zell jumped up onto Fujin's desk somehow (She was too busy reading a book to really care and get involved. Best to let the boys have their fun first) and kicked Seifer in the face hard. Zack grabbed one of his legs and pulled him onto his back and he and Seifer hopped onto the desk and got ready to stab the teen. "AHH!" That was Shera. She'd somehow managed to turn around to find her students about to kill each other, hands on her face and a look of horror expressed. "What do you think you're doing!" Seifer looked at Zack, who did the same to him, then down at Zell.

Then he had an idea.

"This student here," Zack began, "Refuses to believe that 3 x 1 3!"

"That's right!" Seifer followed swiftly, if not staggering in confusion about his friend's words already, and straightened himself away from Zell. Zack did the same. "You explain Zack!" The dark haired teen in black scowled at his friend for a few seconds and then turned back to Shera, smiling.

"Well, Seifer and I were showing Zell that if we were attacking him and he was attacking us back, then that would make three of us." Shera calmed down, nodding with intention and stuck on every word they were saying. Zell looked confused. "Now, if we added another person, then it would come to FOUR of us fighting, and Zell got that mixed up with his times tables. Right Zell." He looked over at the blonde to see Seifer's weapon, which _was _behind his back, now to Zell's head.

"R-Right!"

"So, we were demonstrating that 3 x 1 3 by hitting Zell three times for every stupid thing he's said for the day! We would like to show this demonstration to the rest of the class, Ms. Shera. I'm sure it will be quite the _learning experience_. Hey Fujin! Wanna help out here?" Zack and Seifer grabbed either arm and pulled him to the front of the class, gesturing for Fujin to follow. Zack held his arms tight while Seifer removed his coat and handed it to Fujin. The girl didn't really feel that he deserved to get hit in front of the entire class, but he was annoying the hell outta her already! Enough was enough!

"So, tell me," Shera began, very excited about the demonstration, "How are you going to share this with the class!" Zell shot her a crazed/horrified look and then turned back to Seifer and Fujin (Since they were the only two he could see at the moment.

"You…you guys aren't going to do what I think….are you?" Seifer cracked his knuckles.

"Now, Fujin, just what has Zell called you and in what ways has he annoyed you!" His smile was always something to laugh at. Seifer wasn't funny looking at all, no… He was quite handsome, at least to her. It was the emotion and drive that made his smile so wonderful.

"FOOL! MORON! LOSER! FREAK!" She "said", moving her right hand in a downward motion. Her eye moved over to Zell, who looked like he really regretted messing with her, but then he allowed a cocky smile to rupture his nervousness away.

"Please! Nobody's going to let you do this, you know! I'm going to be--"

"HOW WONDERFUL!" Shera exclaimed happily, clapping her hands quickly with a huge smile on her face. "This will be a great demonstration for everyone! Please proceed…." Zack and Seifer smiled at one another and then both looked down at Zell, who was nervous as shit.

"Eh….Heh, you know… I always liked you guys!" He chuckled nervously and Seifer balled his fists. /Nobody hurts Fujin and gets away with it/ He thought as he pulled his fist back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next classroom, just next door to the new teacher's room, was the Magic/Materia training class. If these students were going to go out in the world and cause a lot of chaos, they might as well do it well, if not at all. The teacher was Reeve, a surprisingly great mage, which was a shock for everyone when they found out about his great manipulation powers. He had studied these things with great stress as a student himself, and still going strong. There was only one problem with the entire issue of him actually teaching a class.

He was too damn handsome!

There was only two boys in a class of 18; Cloud and Cid. And he was starting to think that the policy of allowing the student's of calling teachers by their given names was a bit out of line. Selphie, Rinoa, and Aeris were in the class as well. And they were all staring at him like he were a pair of the greatest shoes and they were on sale. It was annoying. He knew that they weren't listening by the look of their grades….

But what the hell was Cid's excuse! He should've been passing the class just as Cloud was, but he was failing just as bad as the girls were….unless…. Reeve shook his head at the thought. No, he didn't look like he was gay, and he's always staring at something near the front of the class all of the time.

Cid sighed again for the seventieth time in that class, his eyes were completely fixated on Selphie and Selphie alone. He LOVED just to stare at the back of her head and would die right there if she were to turn around and smile at him. Cloud, on the other hand, occasionally looked up to stare at Aeris, but that was once or twice in a 90 minute class. He didn't have time to daydream or stare at girls all day like his classmate did. School was just too important for him to just go around and look at girlfriends. Besides, nobody was interested in a guy who was a total bookworm and serious all of the time.

"What's the matter Aeris!" Rinoa asked her friend, who was sighing almost as much as that guy who was always smoking in the back. She turned to her friend and shook her head. "Oh, you shouldn't worry about that! I know he looks old, but I bet you Reeve is a great man when it comes to manipulations!" Rinoa joked, but again, Aeris shook her head.

"No, not Reeve. Cloud…."

"OH!… Oops." She'd accidentally said way too loud. "You still have a crush on him? He's such a bookworm! All he ever does is study. I don't even think he's that strong, little less knows how to fight! Have you ever even seen him in a fight!" Aeris sighed again, which caused Rinoa to sigh herself. "Oh, come on Aeris! How long are you going to stick with someone who doesn't even seem interested in you! I mean, look at his hair? Who in the world has hair like that!"

"…..His brother?" Aeris blurted out and Rinoa thought, remembering Zack.

"Oh, yeah! That guy with the black hair. And speaking of black hair… Do you remember that guy that was on our bus? The Goth? He is so HOT! He looks like he could whip anyone, and that includes that bookworm! Oh, come on Aeris! If we knew that **maybe** Cloud was a decent fighter for sure, then maybe I could see you with him. You should really go with that guy! He's so cute!" Aeris sighed again, waving a hand up and down nonchalantly.

"Who cares. He's just another guy that's going to this school. It's not like he's anything important you know?"

"Please! He is almost as cute as Squall! God, he's so handsome! You know that I wouldn't say anything unless I think it would really be good for you!"

"Don't you ever take your mind from boys at all!" Rinoa smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"No way! It's great to daydream and stuff, you know?" Aeris sighed again and looked over her shoulder, watching Cloud get his class notebook out and a pencil.

"But….I like the bookworm."

"Okay class!" Reeve yelled at the top of his voice, beginning his teachings. "We'll begin our lessons on Fire/Firaga spells. Fire materia is a strong starter for all beginners, but it is possible to learn spells, even if you aren't Black Mages or even Sorcerers/ Sorceresses. Now, most beginners can begin with either one but depending on your experience and preference to your occupation. Black Mages and Sorcerers/Sorceresses are the most powerful at these spell castings, while Fighters are usually just as skilled, but not as powerful."

Reeve just happened to look over and see Cloud and Cid. Cloud was taking notes on what the teacher was saying, while Cid was still staring at Selphie (Though, Reeve didn't know this at the time.) So, he decided to make some volunteers out of the class.

"Mr. Highwind!" He yelled and Cid jumped, staring at the front of the class with huge, expressive pools of sapphire. "Would you like to help me explain just how difficult it is for a fighter such as Mr. Strife and yourself to use Fire materia and Firaga magic?" Cid's eyes suddenly got wider, and then looked over at Cloud, who was still writing down the rest of what Reeve had said, not even hearing the last thing he said. So, Cid came up with an idea.

He kicked Cloud in the leg.

"OWW!" Cloud stood up and glared down at Cid, who was smiling as cheerfully as always. He really wasn't in the mood for this shit at all. He had too much stuff to do, too much studying to concentrate on, too much--

"Mr. Strife, would you like to say something to the class?" Reeve asked, waiting in anticipation for his best student to do something great. And he was sure that he was going to get Cid back for that little kick as well. Cloud gave a side-glance at Cid, then smiled evilly at Reeve, pulling out his Fire Materia and turning to a different page in his textbook.

"Yes, actually I do, Sir. I would like to demonstrate to the rest of the class how you can mix the two attacks together!"

"Proceed." said Reeve, raising a hand to his student and Cloud held out his free hand toward Cid. (Mind you, Cid may not be the bush with all his leaves in place, but he wasn't THAT stupid to not know what Cloud was up to.)

"You can easily combine the two magic attacks together with the will and the concentration, and you need lots of concentration. Let's pretend that Cid is a moron and he kicks his class partner because he doesn't know the answer to a simple QUESTION!……" Cid, again, smiled like an idiot. "Now, all you have to do is summon Firaga into the palm of your hand as so." Cloud concentrated a small fireball into the palm his hand, almost singeing the few bangs that formed over Cid's goggles. Cid suddenly pulled out a cigarette and leaned it to take a few sucks. In a matter of seconds, he was smoking again.

"Thanks a lot there Cloudy boy!"

"Please…. Continue Mr. Strife." Again, Reeve raised a hand and Cloud nodded at his approval.

"Well, then you can take a simple Fire materia--like this one, one with a flame inside--and hold it inside of the Firaga spell, combining and adding power to the flames. Now, it's time to test for it strength." Cid blinked a couple times, then pulled his goggles down and grinned like an idiot, his cig chomped tightly between his teeth.

"Let 'er rip!" He gave the thumbs up and Cloud smirked.

"Very well!"

Another small explosion in the school…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent noticed a rumbling sound and assumed it was the nurse again. /Damn….she is clumsy./ He managed to glance over at Sephiroth again without getting caught. He looked just like his mother, he knew that much. But just what was it about him that drew Vincent to look at him again and again. Sure, he WAS a kid back then, when she was still considered a person and not another name in the news obituary, but she was the only one who ever let him grow his mind, to make him think that maybe there was more life than just reading about it. She always took him to different places and parks and drove him around until he was sound asleep, always humming that silly tune she loved so much….

Now that he was thinking about it, when did he learn to read all those books from. It definitely wasn't his "mother". She could barely read herself and hated books. She always said that the movie-versions were better than the books (An avid reader will always tell you different.) And it sure wasn't Lucrecia! She didn't mind reading once and a while, but not every single day! Maybe it was his father? He couldn't remember ever thinking his father of reading at all, and maybe he just picked it up. But someone had to teach him how to read all of those books.

"Stuck again, I see…." It was Squall. This time, however, he was chain from his neck down to his feet to the desk. The principal was making sure that he wasn't getting out of the room this time. Vincent and Sephiroth, who sat on either side of him, stared at him, wondering just what the hell he did to get chained to a chair. Squall looked over at Vincent and scoffed softly. "ISS…. Not supposed to leave the room, you know."

"Oh…" Was all that was said. Sephiroth gave a deep "Hmph" and turned forward, crossing his arms and legs and looking quite pissed off.

"This is all your fault, you know…" Vincent looked over at Sephiroth, who was now scowling at him.

"I did not tell you to kick the chair from under me." He responded back, sending a similar look back at the taller teen. Sephiroth grinned slightly moving over in his seat so he could observe Vincent more better. He recognized him from somewhere, but he just needed to stall in order to remember where that was from.

"And I didn't say you could just stare at me all day. Just what's your problem anyway. Act like being new in town makes you something special?" Vincent's eyes narrowed and he sat back in his chair, silent as ever. Squall looked over at Vincent and then at Sephiroth.

"He ain't new." Squall said and Sephiroth stared at him for a second. "Vincent Valentine. Shin-Ra says that his old man went up for murdering your mom." Vincent's eyes were mad as he looked over at Squall and then at Sephiroth, who was more than angry now. No….he was almost on the brink of dementia! His arms slowly unfolded and he gripped his desk table, still burning a hole through the dark haired man. Vincent showed no emotion, but he was terrified of what Sephiroth might do to him now.

So he looked away.

"What, can't look me in the eye!" Sephiroth asked, the bile that was already to it's highest point was rising higher and higher. Vincent didn't say anything to this, didn't look at him. He just wanted to forget it all. He didn't like the fact that his father was framed by his own mother, but now to have the son of the woman he loved angry at him was more than enough to make him go out and shoot everyone in the school.

"…………. I….. I am sorry." He didn't mean to say that out loud. But it was too late now. What is done is done, is what he whispered over and over again. Then Sephiroth smiled, calm and collected. He knew just from the reaction that he….

"You're the kid that my mother was tutoring, right?" Vincent looked over at Sephiroth, shocked that he knew about him at all. "Yeh…. My mother would always talk about you whenever we went out together. She…wanted us to play together someday." Sephiroth finally looked away from him. Now, Vincent was _pissed_. He didn't want Sephiroth to know who he was at all! Now, this just might ruin his plans…..

"Does it really matter now?" He asked calmly. Sephiroth chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Not really sure anymore…. He's always saying that I should be thankful."

"……Who?"

"Hm?" Sephiroth had been looking at his hands when he turned back to Vincent.

"Who says that you should be thankful, is what he's asking." Squall translated for Vincent. Sephiroth chuckled again.

"My adoptive father: Hojo. He's a pain in the ass and I hate his guts."

Silence. Nobody said anything at all at this point. Vincent was still thinking of a way of how to place his plans back on track. He needed someway of making sure that Sephiroth wouldn't tell everyone that his father was a killer. Yes, this would definitely ruin everything he needed if he was to get revenge. But how could this have happened? How could he continue now?…

/If he finds out who I am….then, I won't be able to kill him after all….. And that fat Shin-Ra. I have to find someway of shutting him up and making sure that he does not go around and spread the word!…. Wait, his son. Rufus will prove to be a useful source, if I can find the right subject…. Squall doesn't seem to be as trustworthy as the rest, but he is a good start….And Sephiroth won't be able to tell if I am bluffing or not at the moment. Wait…../ He remembered one person sitting on the bus, one person who could possibly make everything work after all.

And a dark smile gleamed across his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, 25-27!" Zack exclaimed happily. He and Rufus were able to sneak out of their classes and go to their elementary basketball court. It was right next to their high school and it was always an easy access. Rufus was in the lead, but Zack wasn't far behind, of course, and as always the two are the most competitive between their group of friends, even though they came from different backgrounds.

Zack and Cloud were actually one of the poorest kids going to their school. Cloud was constantly working on getting the best education while Zack worked hard in order to pay for bills and food. Zack was always more hyper than his brother, Cloud, and Cloud always seemed to have a knack for studying and that kind a….er, stuff. Their mother was a hard worker as well, ever since their father died a few years back, and both were trying to make it easier for her. Usually, Zack and his brother were always getting their share of brutal attacks and vicious slander throughout the years. Even though they did pick on Vincent back in the day, but it wasn't like they really meant anything by it. (of course, Barrett was a jerk all the time, so….)

Rufus, on the other hand, came from a more prestigious class. His family was wealthy, more than most people knew and, with his father being the principal of his school, this made the young man more powerful than anything. His "gang" is nothing more than the kids he grew up with in the public schools. He was first introduced to public schools by his father, saying that it would help him get a feel for using people. Ever since he could remember, however, his options about friends and accomplices were very different than what his father would believe. He'd stuck by his own thoughts on people and found that the rich and greedy have little personality, that his much poorer friends had WAY more personality than anyone on his father's friends. And Cloud and Zack….? They were the best in the world! Zack was always full of life, and Cloud was probably one of the smartest guys he could ever meet.

And Zack…..He was the best friend Rufus could ever have!

And now here they were…. Two complete opposites playing together as if they were life-long friends. Rufus had the devil's smile on his face as he stared at Zack, his opponent, his friend. The ball was dribbling back and forth between his hands, then he moved. Zack wasn't far behind and tried to guard, but Rufus was much more faster than he was. He quickly ran around the court, with Zack on his heels and threw the ball into the hoop. He got it. And that was the end of the game. Zack kicked up some imaginary dirt and glared at Rufus playfully.

"You suck!" Rufus smirked back at his friend, then walked over and slung his arm around Zack and pulled them together very tightly.

"You are just in denial of who is the most superior at these games we play. That is your problem." Zack laughed quietly, but then he was interrupted by a strange sensation, a very cold shiver crawling up and down his spine as he stared at Rufus, who had just let go of him and was walking back to the school. "C'mon Zack! We have to get back before my old man finds out."

"….Yeah, sure…" His voice was weak from confusion.

The two of them ended back up in the gym locker room, taking showers and toweling off and making sure that they didn't smell like sweat when they went back to their classes. Zack was humming a stupid diddy that he once heard Sephiroth sing from time to time, when he got that uneasy feeling again and turned around to look…..

….and see Rufus staring at his ASS? Zack freaked out and pulled a towel up and tried to cover his entire body with it (Smart thinking there Zack….) "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled and Rufus looked absolutely confused, but regained his composure and smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter! You were looking at me like that!"

"What?…."

"Don't try to deny it! I saw you!" Zack was bearing his teeth at his friend, who currently thought he'd lost his mind. So, Rufus pointed over to the bench just where Zack was standing at and a little brown wallet was sitting there.

"I was trying to see if my wallet was still there from when I left it earlier…." Zack's jaw dropped and he was relieved, while Rufus just thought his friend was being stupid again. He walked over and grabbed the wallet, the pulled his shirt on and walked out the door. "I'll see you later Zack." His voice echoed though the hall. Zack was still unnerved by all of this, however.

Just how could he think that his friend was….well, how he might be, could be….

He shook the thought and went back to putting on his clothes. Just as he got his last article of clothes on, he remembered something. "Wait….. That was my wallet!" Zack just happened to put his wallet in front of his locker before they left to play, while Rufus always kept his in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat silently in his seat. /Just a few more minutes and then I can leave…../ He thought, almost wanting to speak the words out loud. It wasn't that he didn't mind staying the room silently, but it was the sheer fact that he wanted to make sure that no one else knew just who he was. If just one mouthy teen were to know about this…..

"What's your mother like?" Vincent quickly turned to Sephiroth. The young man had been quiet for a long time. Before, he was just in a joking manner, but now his demeanor was serious and he was staring down at the floor with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. Vincent didn't really know how to answer that question. No one had ever asked him what "she" was like, so he didn't really answer. Sephiroth stared back into those crimson pools with his ocean, searching for an answer. "What's wrong?"

"……Nothing."

"Then, why don't you answer me?" He wasn't looking away, and Vincent was beginning to glare at him.

"I have nothing to say about her."

"How can you not? She's your mother."

"Exactly. She is just that."

"You're crazy. You shouldn't give her some kind of praise just because she's your mother!" Anger was in the air again. "You should be thankful to even have a mother who loves you!"

"………." Vincent was silent, staring blankly at Sephiroth.

"What!"

"You are starting to sound like your father." Sephiroth's left eye began to twitch and Squall was looking between the two of them as if he knew what might happen. Then he got up, all of the chains and locks that held him fell in a circle around the desk. He stepped over the metal objects and walked to the door, leaving Sephiroth and Vincent in a state of disbelief.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Come get me when you two work out whatever problems you two have." And he was out the door.

"…….."

"….I need to learn how he does that." Sephiroth said with a dirty smile. "But Anyway, you shouldn't be saying that kinda shit about your mother! What would you do without her! At least you have a mother to hate!"

"And that's my fault!" Vincent was pissed. He didn't like people to talk about his father in such a manner, and it didn't matter if he was Lucrecia's son or not, Sephiroth had no right to say anything about him, or his father! (Technically, Sephiroth didn't say a damn thing about his dad in the first place, but Vincent isn't one to hesitate or wait around for a subject to come to him in the first place) "Where in your sick head did you get the idea you can say that it's my fault or his! Where does anyone get the nerve to say anything about my father at all!"

"I didn't even bring up your father's! I don't know if he's a murderer or not, but I don't care! Either way, you and him are connected to my mom's murder and I wanna know why, okay! Don't you think that I have the right to know jus that it is that cause my mother to die! Don't I have a right to know just what it was she did to deserve to die? Doesn't your mother have the right to know that you love her no matter what she's done to you. It doesn't make sense for you to hate her so much? Just what's it that made your mother so terrible that you could hate her so much! "

"She turned my father in so she could keep having an affair with Hojo, okay! She went out and fucked your old man and then lied to the police just so she could keep sleeping with him! My father found out about it, I think…." Vincent took a deep breath and after a few minutes, allowed a sigh to escape his lungs. "He wanted to leave her, perhaps… I'm not very sure about it. He was always quiet, and I don't remember much about him! And it's all that fucking whore's fault!…. IT'S ALL HER FAULT…. "

Vincent shouted as loud as he could, barely able to keep his mind straight. He would've allowed his large fangs to be shown to his fellow classmate, but he didn't want to look more like a freak than what he already did. Also…..

Sephiroth's eyes became wide with understand and pity. He was able to understand why it was Vincent wanted revenge. He walked over and slammed his hands onto the dark haired teen's desk and leaned close to his face, very close. Vincent was still angry at the situation and didn't notice Squall peer into the room and then leave after spotting the two teens.

"….What!" He murmured, staring deeply into Sephiroth's glowing eyes. He moved a little closer.

"I'm sorry….."

"….Don't be. You were just as innocent as I…." Sephiroth took a hand and cupped Vincent's chin, pulling him to a mere touch of the lips. Vincent almost wanted to close his eyes and lean in more. Then Sephiroth pulled back and went to his desk. He threw his feet over the desk while Vincent dropped his head and stared at the floor.

"Wrong….. I was never innocent. Remember that….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!"

Vincent sat up in his bed, staring at nothing and drenched in a cold sweat. He was terrified….. Of the dream. But, it wasn't a dream, was it? He couldn't tell at that moment, but….. It was hard. He finally relaxed after hearing his own voice saying, "It was all a dream. It doesn't matter anymore." He looked around the room and stared at everything. (Even though there wasn't anything to really look at)

/I need to stop having nightmares about this…./ He thought, but the thought was scattered by the sound of a pebble hitting his window…..And then a large rock came crashing though.

"VIN! YO, VIN!"

"….Highwind?" Curiosity was more strong than his anger and he stood from the bed and walked over to the window and opened it. He almost cut his hand on the glass. Cid was outside of his window, smiling and waving, and was accompanied by Reno and Rude.

"HOWDY!" He screamed and one of the neighbor's dogs started to bark wildly. Rude didn't even move and Reno was looking nervous as hell. /….A crack squad of losers, I'd say/ He cracked a smile at the thought of his friends. And yes, he included Reno and Rude as friends. Cid laughed heartily and rubbed a finger under his nose. "C'MON! WE GOTTA GET OPERATION: **SELPHIE** UNDERWAY!"

"Why are you yelling? I'm only one floor above you?" Vincent asked and Cid was silent. Then Cid threw another rock up at Vincent's head. "OW! What the hell, Highwind!"

"STOP LOLLYGAGGING AND GET DRESSED! WE GOTTA GO CATCH ME WOMAN!" Vincent fumed silently to himself as he rubbed his head and hopped down from his window, his black and red shirt in hand, with the words: "The Entry Way of Death Is Release Of The Soul." written on it. Cid smiled at his friend and slapped his back hard, causing Vincent to cough violently. "Good to see yer up and at 'em, eh shithead?"

"…..I hate you." Vincent managed to say without coughing. Rude smirked and Reno chuckled a bit, and then the boys took off to their destination: Selphie's house.

The girl was probably in her own NeverNever land by now and them waking her up just so Cid could win her heart wasn't a very good idea, that's what Vincent thought anyway. He learned over the years of observation and loneliness that women are very fickle creatures and they usually over react and over-dramatize **every little thing** they can think of. The one thing he did know was that woman do like to sleep --A lot. (A mental note taken by his tardy classes thanks to his drunken mother)

Cid had Rude holding a violin case, something Vincent didn't notice until just then. The taller teen tossed it over to him, which he caught and opened immediately. "It can't be….." Cid lit another cig, as did Reno, and smiled at his old friend.

"Yep! I managed to sneak over while no one was around and get it out of the place. I knew how much it would mean if ya had it….. And I really wanted ya to have it cause it was hers…." Vincent felt the strings of the crimson and black violin, then held the old bow that matched.

"Lu….. You got me Lu's violin…. She would let me play this for hours….."

"I know. Now, lets get going, shall we!" Cid proclaimed happily, and then aimed his sights at Selphie's balcony. "Listen, you remember that song you played all the time when you were a kid? The really pretty one?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes, 'The Oath' is what you're talking about right?" Cid laughed again and then nodded.

"I need ya to play it for me, okay! That way, when Selphie wakes up and hears it, I can read the poem to her! Then she'll fall for me easily!" Cid pointed over at the two Turks gang members. "These two are here to help as well." Vincent looked over at the two and shook his head.

/You sure have some weird thoughts and ideas Highwind…./ "Do you wish for me to start playing now?" Cid nodded and Vincent began to play. The song, "The Oath" was slow, spiriting and full of life. From the way Vincent played, it was almost like he was waiting for his precious Lucrecia to come to him again and was ready to welcome her with a wonderful, love-filled performance…..or maybe even her son. /This is strange…./

/Why can't I stop thinking about him?….I don't even know him…./

/He's nothing like his mother…./

/No, that's a lie….he's just like his mother…. He acts just like her…./

/Why would I try to lie about somebody like this?…../

/He is just like her….and he looks just like her as well…./

/Their eyes are even the same…../

Selphie's light came on and the girl (Hair soaked from a shower and dressed only in a towel and some shorts) came out onto her balcony and looked to see only Cid. Everyone else was hiding under the balcony so he could have his romantic moment. "Is somebody, like, there?" She asked and Cid knew that this was it. It was his destiny calling him and he was ready to answer.

There was just one problem: He forgot the letter he wrote.

He figured this one out after all the shit he'd gone through just to write and now he had to go and fuck it up like he always did….. No, this was his shining moment! He had to do this. He **HAD** to!….or else his friends would kill him. So, he winged it. "Hello! Hey, is that just a recording or are you just trying to make me mad!" She had her hands on her hips and Cid cleared his throat.

"Milady, I would do anything to see the sun's smile upon thy face again…." He began, extending his hand upward to her and she was caught off guard. "I wish for nothing else, but your hand in love and in a gentleman's respect." Selphie smiled and leaned onto the banister, sighing contently.

"Wow! A real romantic poem! For me?….Oh, Rinoa is going to be so jealous of this! Go on!" Cid was smiling on the inside and gestured for Vincent to play louder. The teen continued his tune happily, a smile was on his charming face and his fingers made the melody pour out into the night air. Reno and Rude were getting tired and the red head was running out of cigarettes.

"Goddamn, Cid! How long is this supposed to take?" He looked to his watch. 3:15 (am) "Goddamn it! This is getting stupid! How is this going to get him the girl of his dreams if he can't hurry up with the damned song and shit!"

"….Any yer eyes are so fuc……free and beautiful to me. You make my heart soar in the air alone. Please….Please say that you will be mine and fu….all of mine alone!"

/Wow, he's really censoring himself today! I'm impressed/ Vincent thought as he played through the most important part of the song. It was so unlike Cid to just keep himself from cursing--And for a girl at that! The last time a girl he was dating made him angry, he cursed her out so badly that she went to the hospital for post-traumatic stress for a month. /….This girl must really mean a lot to him./

Selphie smiled warmly at Cid, getting ready to give him his answer, and Cid was as excited as a child on Christmas just to see that smile. And then…..

The loudest, incoherent music came on and distorted the entire sound of the night. Car alarms were going off within a fifteen block radius, dogs were barking, neighbor's lights were coming on and people were yelling out from their windows! Vincent and Cid looked over to see Rude and Reno head banging (Well, Reno looked like he was having a seizure and Rude was just slightly bobbing his head up and down.) Then Selphie blew a raspberry at Cid and yelled,

"EW! I hate Slipknot! That band sucks as bad as Linkin Park!" And she went back inside.

"HOOO! ROCK AND ROLL BABY!" Reno shouted over the music (Or he tried to) and held out the "666" sign. (The hand gesture that rockers use) Cid looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the world. Then Selphie's dog came running after them, a large red lion with a tattoo on it's side. "Oh shit! It's RED XIII! Run like hell boys! RUN LIKE HELL!" Reno screamed and all of the boys ran out of the yard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym class

Vincent could hardly keep his eyes open when Auron called him over to the tightropes. /Shit/ Was all he could really think and didn't help him move any faster. He looked over the rope and didn't really know just what he wanted him to do. He'd already passed that obstacle nearly two days ago, so why would he want him to do it again. Then, Auron pulled over a bed of hot coals right under the rope. /…..Goddamn it/ Auron had a sick smile as he watched Vincent gawk at the hot coals…..but his smile disappeared when he saw one person he hadn't seen in years.

"Hey there!" A tall, tanned man holding a blitz ball under his left arm walked into the gym, catching strange glances from everyone, especially Auron and Vincent. He was dressed in a yellow muscle shirt and sweatpants, and his orange hair raised and curl in the front. He had a stupid grin on his face and held a strong accent as he spoke. "Wow, look at all the faces, ya!" He said as he looked at everyone and then saw Auron and Vincent. "AURON! VINCENT! What are youse two doing here?"

"Wakka!" Auron said, almost warning the other man. Then, he calmed himself and walked over to the other. "Wakka, what in the world are you doing here?" The taller man stuck out his chest proudly and smiled.

"I just transferred from Besaid High to here, becoming the new Phys Ed teacher, or at least the second in command of gym class, ya!"

"….That still doesn't explain why you're here." Auron said, peering over at Vincent. He wanted to make sure the teen wasn't too curious about how he knew Wakka. Wakka scowled down at the shorter man, almost trying to imitate him. And Auron didn't find this amusing at all. "Not funny."

"Yeh, well my son is transferred at this school too, ya. Along with Lu."

"Lulu? Lulu is here?" Vincent said very quietly. He didn't know why Wakka was there, but knowing that Lulu was here as well gave him a bit of hope that he hadn't dreamed of. But then again….Wakka was here too. And the man looked over at Vincent and smiled.

"And how is my li'l nephew, ya? Getting good PR with the ladies I hear, ya?" You could just barely see the cheeks of Vincent's face becoming red, if not his whole face (If he wasn't so pale) "What's the matter? Too embarrassed to say hi?"

"…..Hi." Wakka rubbed Vincent's head brutally, and then he and Auron went to the teacher's room in order to talk some "things" out. Cid and the others looked over at Vincent, who was still slightly red. Selphie and Fujin walked over to him and the brunette giggled.

"Wow, that's , like, your uncle? He's so hot!"

"But he's annoying…." Vincent replied quickly, not looking at anyone. "I don't know why he's here, however…."

"But he just said that he got transferred here from Besaid High School, remember?" Selphie said cheerfully. Cid just wanted to die inside.

"Why will she talk to Vincent, but not to me?….." Fujin turned to him.

"MYSTERIOUS."

"Wha? But I'm mysterious too! She doesn't know a thing about me!" Fujin shook her head.

"OBNOXIOUS!" She gave a gesture that angered the blonde, and Reno and Rude snickered a bit. Rajin suddenly placed a hand on Cid's shoulder and pulled him into his chest, almost suffocating the teen.

"Cid, you gotta stop trying so hard, ya know. That's what Fujin's trying to say, ya know?"

"M! MMMMM!" Rajin looked down at him

"Huh…..ya know?"

"AIRRRR!" The tanned teen let go of him (Finally) and Cid's face turned from blue back to it's original color. "Goddamn it! You don't hafta chock da life outta me, you know!"

"…..Ya know?"

Vincent decided shortly before it began that he would ignore what everyone was doing. He could do that, because Yuffie was sick that day. He looked to the teacher's room and then nodded to himself. "Highwind." He looked to Cid, who was still having a hard time breathing. "Make sure no one follows me."

"Uh, yeah, sure…." Cid was slightly dazed, but could manage. Vincent walked quietly over toward that very door. He couldn't really see inside, but he wanted to **hear** what they were saying. He would've never thought that his uncle, a man who hadn't been in his life for nearly 10 years, would know someone like Auron. And Lulu? What was her story! Why was she tagging along with Wakka, some who pretty much annoyed the shit outta her all of the time? He could just vaguely remember moments in his childhood where Lulu had electrocuted Wakka for being "too mouthy".

"I'm telling ya! She's still around, just not in this area." That was Wakka. You could hear Auron pacing back and forth.

"But what I want to know is why she hasn't shown herself to me! I know that we've had our differences, but still……"

"I know what yer thinkin' bro! Sure, she's still alive after all that, but ya gotta remember: She almost committed suicide cause of Vincent and, well, you know….."

/…..Because…of me/

"I know this, Wakka." Auron's footsteps paused momentarily, then continued. Wakka must have been tapping his foot as well. Nothing but a random thumping noise. "But she should've known that woman would turn on all of us."

"Well….er, did you!"

"…….No, but she could've…. No, it's not right to shift the blame to her. I miss her so much now. It was mistake that will be greatly made up for when the chance is given. She is _my_ angel…..with black wings and fox eyes like no other…."

"You still love her? Then why did ya divorce? I always thought you two made a good couple, ya."

"…..I thought so too…"

"And what about the kid? Isn't he….?"

"Don't worry about him. I already have plans for that one. After all, it doesn't matter just what I am doing here after all. Very soon, I shall express just what it is that I am looking for soon enough."

"Auron. This is too dangerous, ya. You really know what your doing?" Footsteps again, the is time, it was Wakka moving. "And then again, what about the other one? He sure is messed up in the head, ya. And ya gotta remember, we don't know if he's more stable of if he's as bad as the other, ya. Do you know what that kid's murder did to him back then. He really loved her, ya know?"

"I know this….but still…. I know that this is the time. And when I find her again, I'm going to make things right again. I want to be with the both of them. But I will make things right with my wife again. That is first."

/So….Auron is here because of his wife/

_ VINCENT VALENTINE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY _

That was the intercom. Vincent rushed back to the others in a mad panic and sat on the floor next to Cid. Auron and Wakka walked out of the room together, staring over at the kids. "Do you think one of them heard us?" Wakka asked and Auron chuckled quietly.

"Of course they did. They're children after all….always curious. " Auron walked over to the kids and aimed his eyes at Vincent. "Go." Was all he said and the teen was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat in the room. It was furnished is dark oaks and velvet. The owner of this room was someone who had mastered a form of Black Magic. It was obvious to tell that this person wasn't anyone to fool with either. Just who--He did not know. Until she walked in. A tall woman in a black dress and high heels. Her black hair was very long, most of it pinned back into a ball and the rest was braided all the way down her back. She wore makeup that revolved around the color of a dark violet, and it just happened that her eyes were the same color at that. She looked down at Vincent and smiled darkly.

"Hello Vincent. How have you been?" She sat at her desk while Vincent just stared in disbelief.

"Lulu?…. What are you doing here? No….What are you doing here with Wakka!" She smirked a bit more.

"We have our 'reasons'. The more better and informed question is….what are _you_ doing here, my nephew?" Vincent was taken back and then glared at her.

"What do you mean nephew? I am of no relation to you." Now, it was Lulu's turn to look surprised. She appeared entirely shocked that he didn't remember her at all. "In case you've forgotten," He began, trying to explain himself and the actions he was taking, "You and Wakka abandoned me when my father went to prison. I was left alone with my mother, who was a psycho bitch and you wonder why I don't trust either of you….. Especially since you and Wakka don't get along."

Now, she was laughing. /Shit…./

"First of all, you are oblivious to the truth of what has happened. Wakka and I did not abandon you. You stepmother simply took you away from us, saying that you could become endangered in around people closest to your father. She claimed that we would try to take you away from her. So she--"

"Wait! Step mother?…. She….she's not my real mother, then?" Vincent's question brought forth another puzzling look.

"You never knew? She never told you she wasn't' your mother?" Vincent shook his head. Lulu sighed quietly and shook her head. "Of course she wouldn't. You're parents divorced when you were still an infant. They were still in love, but your mother…..she is 'powerful', a user of black magic like me. She was my sister."

"…..Go on."

"She wanted the divorce because of her powers. She was afraid that she would hurt you and your father. Her medications that controlled her power weren't as affective as they used to be."

"Her name, or is she bound by that legal action too?" Lulu fell silent. Vincent found himself on the edge of his seat and so he leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. His dark hair fell over his left eye and his vision became a bit blurred. "I see. So, you're not at liberty at all….. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I understand that you don't want to be around any of us….because you don't understand any of us. You do not know us as enemies, but you do not know us as an ally either. I know that you can't trust us….not yet. I can only hope that you can keep us in your heart…… Also, I have a request."

"…..And that is?"

"I need you to watch out for Wakka and mine's son. He's new here, and is vulnerable to many things that come with high school years. His name is Vidian, but all of his friends call him 'Vivi'. He's a black Mage as well."

"….Magic runs in the family, it seems." Vincent said coldly, but Lulu smiled at him. "What?"

"It runs in you as well. How do you think you were able to do all those great things at such a young age? You were only a baby and you could complete the entire piano concerto. You were also accomplished in the violins as well. It's amazing how far you've gotten at such a young age."

"One question: Why the hell did you marry Wakka? I thought that you always hated him, at least that's what I remember from when I was a child…. You were always attacking him and stuff."

"…..Wakka was always a handle. Sure, he annoyed me, but when your father was taken away, and my sister was sent to an asylum when she started to lose control of her power, Wakka was there to watch over me. He had faith in me, when others didn't….when I didn't. He watched over me, because he loved me, even back then, when I would threaten to kill every five minutes….." He watched as Lulu's hands started to clutch tightly, dark violet nails tearing at the furniture. Vincent swallowed, staring at the nails and then at her.

"And you….fell in love just like that?" Lulu relaxed, visibly, but then again, she was better at hiding her emotions than Vincent could ever be. After all, she **_was_** the first Goth in the family.

"Well, Wakka also had something about him that made him….._attractive_, in my eyes anyway. He was always carrying some kind of pride and opportunity to just get to know me better. In fact, he was always looking for any excuse to just get me to notice him. Much like your friend, what was his name….? Cedric Highwind. He is the one with that crush on the brunette, correct?"

"Highwind….." Vincent sighed at the name. He really was his best friend, and then thought about Auron and Wakka. If it were true, then perhaps that he really could relate to Auron. /He and Wakka must've known each other for ages. They must've separated when they were younger. That's why Auron was so surprised when they saw each other again…./

"But I digress," Lulu continued, an unfeigned smile on her face, "you carry great magic in your blood, much like your mother, but it has been so long since we've had someone with your gunning skill in our family. You should be excited, and yet you live this life of darkness…..just like your father once did."

"So, it's the magic in my blood that's made me so strong and intelligent?" Vincent brought his hands together and intertwined the fingers. "So, why don't I excel in this magic? You'd think that since--"

"Times varies. You must understand that….. You're power is just as strong as your mothers, perhaps even more. I do not know about it, nor can I help you in this or give advice. Just make sure not to turn on the wrong person….if you chose to do so." She tossed him a small trinket and Vincent looked at it carefully.

"What is this?" He held it up for her to look up at and she smiled.

"That belongs to your father. He's a man who enjoys keeping trinkets of the past, especially that of his fighting. He is a great warrior….."

"……..Thank you Lulu." She nodded and gestured him to walk out the door. He left her alone and there was silence in the room for the longest time. "…..Do you really think that was a wise decision? Allowing him to have such an important piece like that? He could lose it, you know." Lulu spoke to the man behind her window curtain. Auron stepped out and sighed.

"It's important that he learns for himself. After all, he's just like his mother."

"But as hard-headed and considerate as his father." Lulu added and Auron scoffed.

"Please…. He is nothing like his father. The only thing he gained from that man is his strength and stubbornness." Lulu chuckled, and then looked to the man.

"And you don't sound the same as he does? How funny do you sound?"

Outside, however, Vincent was finding that having such a trinket of his fathers wasn't such a great feeling. He didn't like the fact that he had to have something that belonged to his father, instead of having his actual father with him. It wasn't fair. He looked down at it as he walked down the halls, until he knocked into Quistis. He didn't fall, but the girl landed on her ass and was on the verge of tears until she realized who it was.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Vincent!" She said playfully and Vincent was dumbstruck. Probably because he could see up her skirt and didn't want to say anything stupid. So , he helped her up and stared at her. He hadn't seen her in a long time and was actually wondering about her, just a little. Quistis was blushing after being lifted back onto her feet and couldn't help but smile at him. "You're a real jerk, you know that?" She joked. Vincent shied away, staring at the ground.

"…I have been told this." /And other things…/

"Oh…." She looked away and then back, sighing quietly and almost trying to see something in his face.

"What?" He asked in a strong voice, and Quistis laughed.

"Nothing. Do you want to walk me to my next class? It's right next to the gym." She walked ahead of him then waved him over. And he came. By the time they got to the stairs, Quistis and Vincent were both silent. He was still staring at the strange trinket and Quistis was just curious why. "What is that?" She pointed and stared at him to see his reaction. But Vincent didn't respond at all. "Vincent? Hey! Do you even know what that is?"

"…..Not really. My au….I mean, Lulu just gave this to me. I have not one idea of what it is, or if it does anything."

"Oh? Then just why would she give it to you?" Vincent stopped, as did she, and sighed.

"….It was my father's. I do not know why, but this….. This makes everything that I am doing at this point seem so….so…"

"Empty?" He looked to her and nodded.

"Yes….Empty. Quistis."

"Hmm?"

"Why is it….that everyone I meet here, is either threatening me, or helping me out of some kind of situation? Is this your doing?"

"…..Hmph! Good question! I really don't know Vincent. I'm just following orders."

"But who's giving the orders?"

"I cannot say."

"Are they giving you something in return?"

"I cannot say."

"Can't you…. Can you not give me a name? A single name?"

"….. sigh ….Xu."

"Xu? Who is Xu?"

"That's the name you're looking for, or did you already forget?" Quistis patted Vincent on the shoulder and walked down the hall to her class, leaving Vincent confused.

"So…..Who is Xu?…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Yes the end of another long--**or is it?** Oo--Chapter to a complex and stupid story that I've written. For those of you who think this is a really good fanfic and think this is funny Passes out milk and cookies for every one , you aint seen nothing yet! Wait until the lunch scene For those who think that this is the stupidest thing you've ever read Passes out cookies and some milk Forgive me, but it must continue! NOW! FOR THE **_QUIZ!_**

**1) **So, Lulu and Wakka are Vincent's relatives, but does that make Vivi his cousin!

**2) **What's Selphie to think of Cid now, and will RED XIII kill everyone?

**3) **Will Seifer and Fujin ever get some time alone? Probably.

**4) **Why didn't Sephiroth try and kiss Vincent? Was he waiting for him to lean in as well, or is there something for him to wait on? And what was Vincent's deal in the whole thing? If he didn't want to be kissed, then he would've moved away, right? Or maybe the memory of his true love (Even though he was six years old at the time) was keeping him there.

**5) **Rude, Reno, and Yuffie! I don't know if I'll put any Yaoi implications there yet (Most likely not), but I'm still open to them as friends looking out for each other

**6) **Here's a great question: How does Auron know Wakka and Lulu? Is he there to help them find out who framed Vincent's father, or is he just under orders, as well as the rest of the school (Unbeknownst to Shin-Ra)?

**7) **Zack and Rufus! I smell Yaoi! My friend never really liked Zack, but I thought that he'd be a perfect character to get with Rufus cause he's….well, yeh….

Thanks a lot for the review and keep reading (Cause reading keeps the mutant cows from outer space that sing the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song from our brains!)

My Rant for the day

Cloud: Would he really have been a bookworm?

For anyone who believes that Cloud is one of those guys that's always beating up on smaller guys and can't do shit without having someone tell him he's great all of the time…. Puts out your torch and gives you a ceremonial goodbye You have been casted off of the island.

Now, don't get me wrong. I understand why people think that that, cause it is hard to read someone's facial reactions with those Block-hand graphics where they only show the damn eyes. But I don't think so. It's most likely that Cloud is one of those guys that can concentrate on working more than anything else. Remember when he was younger and wanted to become something great, a great warrior like Sephiroth. He wanted it so bad and needed to be great in order to make his mother proud and possibly make Tifa like him again. He's also the most powerful swordsman and fighter in the entire FF series(Yes, he IS, and anyone who wants to argue is going to be in for a surprise) but he's also able to keep track of everything that was going on and understood every detail of the happenings around him (Well…Sorta)

Anyway, he seems like he could be considered somebody who's able to keep track of anything and can tolerate whatever comes his way. He also seems like someone who's able to take mental notes just as an event is happening. So, he does seem like who would make the perfect bookworm. There's only one problem with the situation: His attitude.

Cloud is a guy who knows just what he can get into and tries to do a lot of things all by himself. Like in AC, Cloud was so busy feeling guilty and worried that someone else would get hurt, he tried to make sure that he was on the only one who could fight. He didn't want to lose anyone at his cost of guilt. He's a good leader, but he way scared of losing one of his closest friends because of his stupidity.

Well, See you all later!


	4. Breaking the ice

Artist: White Town--Song: "Your Woman"

Title: Final Fantasy High

Author: RedCrimson17

Warning: Contains Seifer trying to get along with Fujin as she is pissed off and everyone is in for it! Cid, nearly committing murder, Sephiroth getting jealous of Vincent and Quistis! Rude waves like an idiot ( ), Tifa has a little sister in the Junior Student Council and she's the president (Oh shit…)

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Vincent blew up his phone first, then Vincent had class with Sephiroth and got the chair knocked from under him and they were sent to detention. Cid dragged Vincent to Selphie's house and tried to get her to date him. Reno and Rude messed it up and RED XIII nearly killed them! Auron got a new partner, Wakka, who's Vincent's uncle, and then Vincent finds out that Lulu is his aunt too by blood and is married to Wakka! Then Lulu asks him to watch out for Vivi, and then he ran into Quistis (Literally) and then she gave him a clue as to who's helping out! Xu!_

Chapter Summery: _Vincent tries to find Xu while Cid is looking for a way to catch the attention of Selphie. Seifer and Fujin go into the school basement to find something really, really important. Zack and Rufus have another encounter and Vincent and Quistis try to get along better, despite their years apart. Sephiroth gets jealous of Quistis and Vincent and then wants to try and "tell" Vincent just who would be best for him. Reno is still trying to convince Rude that Yuffie is BAD! (None of this is in order by the way, so don't get scared)_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret?

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Breaking the ice/ **_AKA, The Week everything goes RANDOM (Part 1) _**

** Tuesday **

"So…..What are we looking for again?" Seifer was asked just as he, Fujin, and Rajin came to the basement door. It was chained up almost as much as Squall was, locks everywhere. Rajin easily pulled the chains and locks from the door and tore the heavy, metal door from its hinges and threw it to the side. Seifer nodded and then laughed. "Thanks Rajin. You're the best."

"No problem, ya know!" Rajin pounded left fist to his chest a few times, before Fujin pushed him away and on the ground. "Ow…Ya know! What was that for, ya know!"

"QUIET." Fujin whispered, even though everything she says is always in "CAPS." She looked down at the inside and then back at Seifer, and then at her brother. "GUARD."

"I'll do my best Fujin, ya know!"

"SILENCE." She shushed her brother again, and then walked inside. "SEIFER." She called and Seifer turned to Rajin.

"Make sure that no one knows that we're down here. It's important."

"Don't worry, ya know! I got all of this covered, ya know!"

"Take care of yourself." And he walked down into the basement.

The school basement was where all of the crap of the past is stored, from prized trophies to news clippings that described how great the school was. It was dark and no one had been down there for the past two years. Just what they were looking for, only Seifer knew. Fujin never questioned just what it was that made her and the scarred man click. All she knew was that they were the best of friends. In fact, he was the only one who really knew who she was and as for her personality--well, that's a bit too personal that even she wouldn't go into.

But Seifer really was a great friend.

Speaking of which, Seifer looked around the first layer of the basement to see just where they were. He then turned to Fujin, holding out his hand. "Map!" His turn for a one liner. Fujin pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Seifer. He stared at it for a few moments then held out his hand again. "Flashlight!" She passed him the light that had been hanging from her right wrist. He turned on the light and stared at the map again, this time able to read it, while Fujin simply watched him.

/……Just what is it you're looking for Seifer? Is it really that important? Is _she_ really that important…./ She started a bit when he looked up at her, then she looked away. /What the hell are you staring at me for? What! I was only watching what you were doing, since you _are_ leading the way…/

"You okay? You look a little _freaked out_!" Seifer started to make stupid "spooky" noises, and it was apparent that she was annoyed. "Are you afraid of the DARK? OOOOOHHH…..

"ENOUGH!…." /You're being stupid. / Seifer looked a bit surprised himself and relaxed, shrugging his shoulders and laughing.

"Hey! I was just playing! Don't get your panties in a knot!" Fujin glared at Seifer with a deadly poison, one that wasn't human. "Okay….Sorry. Why are you in such a bad mood today, huh?"

/…Because you won't tell me just what you're looking for _and _ you dragged me and Rajin here for a wild goose chase, AND you keep hanging around that little brat Xu all of the time and ignoring your friends--You know, Me, Zack, Rajin, Sephiroth--but other than that, I'm just damned peachy! I just wish that you'd would consider our feelings before going off and looking for trouble! Maybe we would like to cause some trouble for once, you know?…. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Rajin! How much does that suck? I'm going to have to throw him off of the school roof before the day's over just for that…./

A small smile on her face….

"I guess you're in a good mood?" Seifer scratched the back of his head. Usually, Fujin was easy to read, mainly cause she would always "tell" you what she was thinking in one-liners and there was always that one slate emotion on her face that never changed, but when she smiled…. /Goddamn it! I hope she's just thinking of hurting Rajin and not me today…./ "Let's keep going and get out of this place as fast as we can, okay?"

"CONTINUE." Fujin replied, following faithfully behind her friend. They continued further and further until they came to an old door that was locked. Seifer pulled an old rusted key and stared at it. Snickering, he tried to put the key in the slot.

"Here we go! Now we can--" The key broke into a million pieces. "AAAHHH! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! Xu's going to be pissed ! How the hell are we supposed to get in now!" He panicked and tried to scrape together the key. Fujin sighed and walked over to the door.

/It's not even locked/ She pushed the door open and the old lock fell to the ground. "….OPEN." Seifer blinked a few times at he door, then quickly got up, dusted his coat and cleared his throat.

"I-I knew it was open the whole time! C'mon Fujin, did you really think I would be that stupid not to notice!"

/Yes./

"C'mon and let's get this over with already!" Seifer walked through the door and, when he was far enough, Fujin let out a small, cheerful laugh.

/God, you're such a moron…./

"Fujin! Will ya hurry up already!"

"SEIFER!" She yelled back and hurried behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent walked through the halls alone again, and lost-- But for a different reason this time. He was looking for Quistis' co-conspirator: Xu. The girl must've been behind everyone's knowing him and wanting to help. Just what was it about him that got her to come to his aid. He just happened upon a Junior Student Council meeting in the middle of the hall. A girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a strange uniform was leading them.

"Okay, now we've gotta do our best when it comes to this stuff, okay? WE need to make everyone believe that the student council is good and that we're very important to the school itself!"

"But…everybody hates school." One boy said, and she glared at him.

"And with that attitude, you'll always have people and student's hating school! All of the teachers and parents blame video games and violence on TV for the problems of the world--Heck, even music is getting attacked and it's true! A lot of those things are a problem, especially rap music! But it also comes to the schools to get involve and help their student's lead better lives and grow and mature in this world! If they don't, then how will anyone really know what's best for us. After all, like the old folks say, we ARE the future, and we must preserve that future--But first is our homework and student body, and then the rest of the world!"

Only one clapped. Vincent.

"That's quite a speech." The girl, as well as the rest of the Junior Student Council, stared at him, but she ended up smiling proudly and crossing her arms.

"Well, you have to have you're heart in what you believe in or else it's worthless! Thanks for the encouragement! Who are you?"

"….Valentine."

"Don't you have a first name?" The girl was batting her eyes now. /Great, now I have a flirt on my hands/

"Vincent." She stared at him, face clear of any emotion, but thought was stirring. What she was thinking, however, was something that Vincent couldn't quite figure out. "What's wrong. Am I bothering you?"

"No."

"….And you're name?" Vincent could sense something about the girl, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Tee, hee! You can just call me 'Lockhart'. That's my nickname around here." The girl replied cheerfully, almost proudly. "Is there something you wanted?"

"…I'm looking for a girl named Xu. Do you know her?" Lockhart thought for a minute, then shook her head.

"No. I don't think so, or else I would've met her by now. As Junior Student Council President, I'm at liberty to know every student here! Shall I ask around?"

"No, thank you anyway."

"Hey! Would you like to join the Junior Student Council? We can always use new members and everyone's wel--"

"No….but thank you. I must go." And Vincent started to walk away, just as another girl, older than 'Lockhart' but almost identical, dressed in black Goth pants and a tight top. Her hair was longer as well and she had a cute smile on her face.

"Hey there!" She called to the girl, who laughed happily. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"His name was Vincent Valentine." She watched the older girl's face change in expression and tilted her head with curiosity. "Hey, Tifa, do you know him?" The older girl shook her head.

"No, I don't think. But he does look familiar…. I wonder who he is. Hey, sis, have you seen Cloud around?" The girl shook her head.

"Tifa! You're still trying to get with that loser nerd!"

"He's not a loser and he's awesome! I mean, I've SEEN him fight and everything! He's great."

"Whatev! It doesn't matter to me. Hey, when are you going to join the Junior Student Council! I wanna know!"

"Hey! I'm not into school politics! Why don't you go ask that gorilla that keeps stalking me! He's always thinking that I'm you anyway, you know?" And Tifa walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent wandered the school a little more, until he came around the area where Lulu's office was sited. Maybe he could ask her. /I can trust her. She's never lied to me before…..But then again, the last time I saw her, I was still wetting the bed/

"What do you know!" His heart fluttered at the sound of that voice. /Lu/ Vincent turned around to see Quistis. /….I've gotta stop doing that. The second time I've mistaken her for Lu. Why do I keep doing that/ The girl smiled brightly at him, then approached. "Why in the world do we keep bumping into one another like this?"

"……"

"…I see that you don't like my company." Her smile disappeared. "Just what is it that you don't like about me Vincent? Why won't you try and talk to me?"

"….You know a lot."

"…That's what happens when you pay attention in school anymore. It's called learning." Her own words caused her to laugh a bit, even caused a small smile to chirp up onto Vincent's face. (Even though that was gone before she could even look) "Sorry. I've been hanging around Cid for too long, it seems."

"You're an acquaintance?"

"Yes. I thought you knew that. Cid and I….we used to date back in middle school." Vincent looked surprised, and almost blushed. Quistis giggled and shook her head. "What's the matter?"

"….."

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything serious. We were more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. He was too busy getting in trouble while I was always working on my studies. So silly. Besides, he was only dating me so he could get Selphie jealous."

"It didn't bother you?"

"No. It wasn't like I liked him or anything. He was just….there. I understood why he did it. You're not jealous, are you?" Vincent wasn't amused at all.

"No."

"Liar!"

/….But I'm not lying/

"So tell me, why are you here? Looking for something?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I…." She hesitated at first, but then stared into his eyes, smiling brighter than ever. "Because I care…about you." Vincent's face flushed red as she took his left hand and began leading him down the hall. "C'mon. We can talk in the Senior garden. Nobody's allowed but the seniors, and not many of them like it anyway cause of the flowers. It's perfect for us to be alone."

"But….But I--"

"No Buts! Besides, we need to catch up on the years we spent apart!" The two walked together (Well, actually, Quistis was dragging Vincent away to wherever the hell she was going) But they didn't notice Sephiroth standing on the opposite side of the hall from them, growling fiercely.

/What does he think he's doing with that brat?…./

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid sat on the roof of the school with Reno and Rude, all of them smoking and drinking Cap'n Morgan. They were also laughing their asses off about the whole situation as well. Cid lit up another cig and let out a few drags. "So, do ya really think I have a chance at her?" He asked Reno, who was drunk off of his ass and laughing like an idiot.

"Shurya doo!" (Oh, Christ!) "Ta tell ya da truf, I thik yoo 2 woube good tagatter, ayow!" Rude cocked an eyebrow and was sure that those last few words weren't in all coherency.

"I think he said that you would be a good match with her." Rude translated. Cid smiled happily and then nodded to his friends.

"Then, we gotta find a way to get her on my good side again!"

"Again? Cid, if she really liked you, she wouldn't let Rajin push you around so much." Cid giggled like a schoolgirl when Rude said this.

"That's what you think! I happen to know for a fact that Rajin, Fujin, and Seifer all got an important assignment from Xu today. So that means Selphie will be all alone for da taking!" Reno fell over and Rude just raised a brow.

"….."

"Yeah! WHOOOOWW! MORE BOOZE!"

"That's right! Let's get going!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/This is stupid…./ Fujin and Seifer were searching deeper and deeper in the Basement. She was getting agitated, but her face wasn't showing it. While Seifer was getting WAY too into the whole "Adventurer" kind of deal, imagining himself as a great explorer and using his gunblade to cut away the "Jungle" (the few cobwebs that just happened to be in his path.)

Fujin sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. And it really was getting stupid to her. Seifer didn't tell her just what they were looking for and the fact that he was actually getting along with Xu was enough to piss her off.

Not like she was jealous….or anything like that.

"Good, where almost there!" Seifer exclaimed, reading the map carefully. Fujin simply stood there, fuming about the fact that Xu was getting so close to Seifer. After all, Xu was a li'l, school-loving, goody-two-shoes! She was never late for school and absolutely loved the principal! And for Seifer to want to be associated with that bitch! Who did he think he was, going around some girl he barely knew and leaving behind the girl who's grown up with him (And her stupid brother) from the time that they were in daycare! Why in the world would he forsaken the one person's who's stood by his side all of this time just to be with that stupid, snobby bitch Xu.

"Hey Fujin! Xu was completely right about this place! Check this out!" Seifer said in an almost way too happy tone of voice--And that finally broke Fujin. She growled at him and was scowling like a mad dog. Seifer gawked, not really sure why she um….mad. "Fu-Fujin! What-Why are you staring at me….like that?"

Note: Fujin is about to scream at the top of her lungs while thinking her whole rant out in her head. Thank you and watch out for the dust bunnies--BUNNIES! 

"BASTARD!" Now, she was screaming, hoping someone would hear her yell at him.

"Wha? What's the matter with you!"

/You inconsiderate pig! Didn't you ever think of my--/

"FEELINGS?"

/How in the world could you just go to that stupid bitch slut--/

"XU?"

/You never think of me in that way, and I've been your--/

"--FRIEND--"

/--for almost our whole lives and you have the nerve to go and spend all of your--/

"--TIME--"

/--with that stupid bitch! How could you do this to--/

"--ME!"

/Wasn't I close enough for you! Wasn't I good enough! How the hell can you be in--/

"--LOVE--"

/--with Xu! She doesn't even know you like I do! Why won't you answer me--/

"--SEIFER!"

/LISTEN/

"I'm the only one who's ever cared about you and you want to go and be with that bitch Xu and not even notice my feelings! You bastard!"

Fujin blinked a few times, curious as to why Seifer was staring at her in a way that she didn't recognize at all. And then she realized--She spoke out loud. "OOPS…." She looked away from him, too embarrassed to stare him in the face. Seifer just happened to understand why she'd been acting the way she has as of late. Ever since the principal got him and Xu as partners in finding "IT", Fujin's been very, very cold and distant (And trust me, you **can **tell the difference) He didn't really understand at the time (Or even cared, really) what her problem was and just thought it was one of those Time-of-the-month kinda things. But he never thought that it was because of him that his friend would be so upset.

/Goddamn it, Fujin! Why did you go and say that! Now, he's going to try and make me feel better…. We need to keep going so he won't bother me./

"CONTINUE!" She pointed to the door and started to walk, but Seifer caught her from behind, his arms carefully around her neck and his breath to her ear. "………Seifer." She whispered softly, still trying not to look at him. One hand came up and touched his arms.

"Hey, Fujin…. I'm sorry."

"…..It's okay. I…I must've been stressed out, is all. We should keep going."

"…Why don't we just stay like this….for a while?"

"…Seifer…..Let me go."

"….I don't think that I can. No. I don't want to let you go. I never want to let you go…." Seifer's words were sincere and gentle, something that made Fujin drop her head and go

/….Fuck/

"Fujin….." Seifer turned her around and held her in his arms, staring deeply into her eyes.

/Heh, always the romantic, right Seifer/ Seifer leaned forward and closed his eyes. Fujin would've flinched away if he already didn't have a hold of her. /Goddamn it Seifer! Stop joking around! This isn't funny! I know that you don't really feel this way. I know you're just trying to make me feel better! And it's not working! It's not working/ She couldn't help but close her eyes as he came to kiss her.

/….Seifer./

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you guys are ready!" Cid exclaimed, happy as shit! He, Reno (Who is still hammered) and Rude were all dressed up as a Mexican mariachi band. (Does anyone remember the movie "The Three Amigos"?) Reno had the guitar and Rude held a pair of maracas in his hands. Cid had a rose stuffed in between his teeth, as well as a cig hanging from his lower lip and he was smiling like a moron. They were in the cafeteria (First lunch) and was ready for their big break. And finally it was time….

Selphie sat at her table with Rinoa and Aeris, she and the second were trying to convince their friend to forget about Cloud. Then Cid's Mariachi came up. All of the girls were staring at them, giggling. That is, until they started playing. Reno tried to play something (I think….that it's Metallica or some shit. I don't know, really) and Rude simply stood there, shaking the maracas in a nonchalant way and that ever-stoic and expressionless face was the same. And Cid started to sing….out of key.

"I LoVE YOU! I LovE YoU SO VeRY MuCH! YoU Are MY AAAAAaaaNNNNNGGGgggGEELLLLL!" Rinoa, Aeris, and Selphie, as well as the rest of the students in the cafeteria, covered their ears and cried in agony.

"AHH! My ears! Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP!" Rinoa screamed, and Aeris was banging her head on the table, trying to knock herself out. (Unfortunately for her, she equipped Ribbon to her accessories slot for gym class so she wasn't going to sleep any time soon) And worse, Selphie was allergic to cigarette smoke and Cid was blowing a heavy load of smoke right into the girl's face. And poor Selphie went into an epileptic seizure, rolling on the ground and banging her head against her chair.

"That's right baby!" Cid exclaimed happily. "Dance to my music of LOVE!" Reno was way too drunk to even know where he was, and Rude was staring around the room trying to look hard and not as stupid as he really did look. (And they ALL looked stupid.)

"WOOOO! YEAH, BABY! MONSTER MAGNET! YEAH! OH, YEAH! WOOOO! **WWWOOOOOOO!**" Screamed the drunken guitarist, trying to play "PowerTrip", but doing a horrible job, since he broke all but one of the strings. Cid was still singing his stupid song while Selphie was going into convulsions, and Rude was shaking his maracas in a really butch way. By the time that everyone in the cafeteria was watching, Tifa just happened to be walking by, looking for Cloud, when she saw what was going on and screamed.

"Oh my god! Cid, what do you think you're doing!" She ran over and picked Selphie up, trying to help the poor girl away from the smoke. And Cid, he looked so confused.

"What! She's dancing to show how much she loves me back!" Tifa couldn't say anything to that response, but opened and closed her mouth repeatedly with a crazed look on her face. Cid just couldn't understand how everyone could think that he was trying to hurt Selphie. His Selphie, the girl he'd loved since third grade. She was the cutest girl in the world to him and he loved her. He really did. So, why would everyone say that he was trying to hurt her at all?

Then Steiner came into the picture just as Tifa took Selphie to Rikku's medical room. He looked as serious and as stoic as ever, but when he saw the three teens dressed as mariachis, he simply stared in confusion, his jaw dropping to the floor in disgust. "What do you three think you're doing in the school! Dressed as a bunch of ruffians! Not in my school!" He said after composing himself. Cid and Rude stared and shrugged at one another, then looked at Steiner.

"We aren't doing anything bad."

"Really? Then how do you explain the fact that you were trying to kill that innocent young lady?"

"I wasn't trying to kill 'er! I'm trying ta tell 'er that I love her and she did a little dance for me!"

"Enough of this foolish banter! You're all going to spend the rest of the day in detention!"

"Not Happenin'. It's time to battle, bitch!" Rude said smoothly, giving his maracas a tiny shake of fury.

**BATTLE TIME**

**BOSS FIGHT: STEINER, THE SCHOOL'S RENT-A-COP**

Steiner: Lvl 40

**HP**: 673/673

**MP**: 56/56

Cid: Lvl 15Rude: Lvl 33Reno: Lvl 32

**HP**: 213/245**HP**: 599/599**HP**: 579/579

**MP**: 23/28**MP**: 44/44**MP**: 50/51

Steiner gets FIRST STRIKE!

Steiner uses ARMOR BREAK on Cid! (Cid gets knocked into a wall and bounces back right into Rude)

CID: "Ow! That fucking hurts! &$#)!)$$(#&)!"

Cid's HP is reduced to 1/245

STEINER: "HA! Tis nothing but children to me!"

RENO: (singing) "C'mon into the hotel, baby!" (Strums that last string of the guitar and hits Steiner really, REALLY hard) "YEAH! ROCK N' ROLL BABY!

Reno does Critical DAMAGE!

Reno learns A MINOR!

Steiner's HP is down to 370/673

STEINER: "AHH! TAKE THIS!"

Steiner uses ULTIMATE ATTACK! (Steiner swings his sword and creates a giant hurricane that sucks up all three and leaves them on the ground.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three were on the floor, but Rude managed to get up, not a scratch upon his shiny bald head. Steiner's shocked by this and takes a step back. "How? How can you possibly be able to take all of that! That was my greatest attack!" Rude brushed off his shoulder.

"Please. Don't you know anything about the Turks? We have to live through a whirlwind every time Elena gets an F on her test. NOW! IT'S TIME FOR MY SUPER ATTACK!"

"What! NO! Stay away from me, ruffian!" Steiner held up his arms in defense, but nothing could protect him from this.

"MARIACHI MARACA-MACARENA ATTACK!" A cheesy Japanese pop song could be heard in the background with a girl singing in a really high pitch voice, as Rude released a warrior's scream that shook the entire school. He charged his maracas and shot an energy beam that made Goku's Kamehameha look tiny. He blasted a giant hole through the lunch lady's kitchen, and all the way to the library, where Lulu was studying up on some spells with Vivi. Steiner dropped to the ground and the VII victory song started playing. Rude started doing a little pixel dance when the school monitor pixel walked into the cafeteria and had a little exclamation point over his head

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" His words appeared over his head and Rude smirked at him.

"Whaddaya think! What, you wanna take me on too bitch!"

"Bring it! You're going down, Old School style….bitch!" worded the hall monitor as the music changed to one of those really cool songs you hear in the background of the show FLCL (God, I miss that damn show…) and Cecil just happened to level up!... A pixilated girl came from behind him and worded,

"Be careful Cecil!" And ran away. Cecil nodded. Well he didn't really nod, he just hopped in place.

"Don't worry Rosa! I have the crystal with me. Now, let's do this!"

Rude performed his ultimate attack again, but t had little affect on the FF IV character. (Actually he appeared in FF II for the Nintendo, but that was when they and Square Soft ((God I miss them)) were still friends But I digress) Cecil worded a laugh and then pulled out a sword with really bad graphics.

"Ready for this! I summon thee: ISS BAHAMUT!" A really bad dragon (Cause of graphics) formed on the screen--I mean, in the cafeteria and roared, but no sound came. It readied for it's flame, but instead of flamed out papers and mathematical word problems and pencils. OH Damage is 99999! WOW! Rude stood no match for the attack and finally fell to his knees. "Never mess with you're elders, bitch boy! Take them to prison--I mean ISS."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fujin walked in front of Seifer, who had a big red mark over his face that was the shape of a slender hand. She was PISSED. Not because he kissed her, or even saying that he needed her more than anything after the kiss. It was the fact that she had to wait all of that time until she admitted that she was actually jealous of the whole incident with Xu.

It was really fucking stupid and she was pissed off.

Seifer, on the other hand, was just plain confused. No matter what he did, Fujin was always angry about something, whether it be him or her brother. And it sucked so much, because he really liked her a lot. Sure, Xu was just a partner in this whole situation and the fact that she was cute wasn't out of the question, but she was just a girl and she wasn't his type at all. He didn't like her at all, and the fact that Fujin smacked him after the kiss just made him more confused. And they hadn't said a word to each other since.

"WHERE?" Fujin asked, her voice still seething with fury. Seifer didn't answer, but instead rubbed his cheek.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" He pouted a little, then she sighed.

"YES."

"……You're a bitch sometimes, you know that?" Fujin's eyes grew wide, not expecting her friend to say something like that. When she didn't respond as quickly as she usually would, Seifer continued. "I mean, you get mad at me and then start actually talking to me, something you haven't done since you were a kid. Why didn't you just keep giving those one liners I like so much! I mean, I care about you so much, you know that!"

"………JERK."

"How am I a jerk now! I keep you so close to me, all of the time!"

"WRONG."

"….And how!" His hands were on his hips, almost in a way that made him look like a 33-year old woman. If she wasn't mad, Fujin might've graced the cursed school with another smirk.

"XU…." Seifer finally let it sink in….and a small grin creeped onto his face.

"Fujin…." He was almost singing, "…you're not jealous, are you?" He allowed those canines to shimmer, even in this dull light, and Fujin rolled her eye to a side glance, AWAY from her "friend" (At the moment, she doesn't seem to want anything to do with him at all….) Seifer sighed, then smiled tenderly as he approached his albino friend. "C'mon Fujin! Do you really think that I could stand someone like Xu? I mean, she's cute and stuff and I like the way her ass moves when she walks down the stairs--"

_**WHACK!**_

This time….it was the other cheek.

Fujin still didn't make eye contact with him, but she _did_ cross her arms and huffed a growl. (That counts as progress, doesn't it?) Seifer just managed to grin despite the pain that lashed his cheeks. "Okay….that hurt a lot more than the last one, but I'm right aren't I?" She still wasn't looking…. "Fujin, for you to think that I would abandon you and Rajin and Zack and even that tough-as-nails, sonofabitch Sephiroth…. It's so stupid. You guys are my best friends. But Fujin…." Seifer came closer to her, not afraid to get smacked again. After all, his cheeks are already in pain, what else could she do? "…You know that I care about you more than anyone else in our group? Plus, you got a great ass--"

_**THUD!**_

Seifer was face down in the dirty mud, a small footprint on the front of his face. Fujin finally dropped her leg back down and growled. "WHERE!" Seifer picked himself off the ground, but remained on the ground, sitting there and staring at his friend-- Who was about to commit Second Degree Murder--and smiled warmly. Her eyes narrowed. But Seifer continued to smile nonetheless…

/Yep! She's pissed off today! I guess it is kinda my fault after all…/ Seifer thought, smoothing his hair back with his right hand. /So hard to keep the women in line…./ Fujin quirked a brow and sighed, throwing her arms to her side and looking exhausted.

"Please Seifer! Quit posing like you're some kind of great sex stud and let's get going." Seifer blinked a few times, surprised that his friend would make a remark like that. /How did she know I was thinking that/ He looked stupefied and it was annoying her. "SEIFER!"

"Okay! Okay…!" Seifer got to his feet and brushed off his coat again, then looked at Fujin. Her face was so red…. /Yeah…she's going to kick my ass! Maybe I shouldn't have pissed her off about her ass….but she does have such a great ass. The best….. What have I been doing wrong all of this time?…./

Fujin wanted to find a bat and crack it against Seifer's head. Not only was he trying to piss her off, but it was working…. She couldn't understand why he was acting like an ass all of a sudden. And then, it hits her/Maybe….he thinks I'm more attractive when I'm angry? Yes….that's it. He wants me to be upset all of the time, that's his fetish! Ha. Arrogant bastard! How could he just go on and act so innocent when it's plain to see what his deceitful game is… Well, I'll just have to be in a good mood for the rest of the day. That'll break his spirit./

Fujin, after a little trouble and having to actually remember just how to do it, smiled cheerfully at Seifer and then walked past him, in the direction she thought might be the way to their destination. Seifer's eyes were huge when he saw this and he became afraid for a moment….that moment passed when he started watching her walk away, a little tilt in his neck helped put a smile back on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat alone with Quistis by his side. She was staring up at the sky while Vincent was thinking about his route to escape. It wasn't like he hated her or anything, he just didn't trust anyone at that school….except maybe Cid, but that was because nobody listened to a damn thing he said at all. So anything Vincent told him would be foolproof. Reno and Rude were just there and the only ones who would even bare to listen to those two were Rufus and the rest of the Turks. Tseng would have to be another he would deal with later and when the time is right….

But Quistis….

She was a good girl and always did the right thing. In fact, she was one of the better students of the school and respected by everyone there, even by the principal. And that, Vincent decided, was what made her a threat in his eyes. She was "too good" for her own good. A person like her could easily be killed for just trying to do the right thing, maybe even for turning someone in for a real crime. She was too much of a liability for him to handle.

But Quistis….

She was alluring in a way, as well. Vincent wasn't stupid and very quickly noticed the similarities between her and the beautiful brunette that once walked the earth so long ago. She was just like Lucrecia, from the way she walked and talked, to the way she stared at him with a warming smile and the way she smelled (Yes, Vincent has smelled the girl from time to time whenever he encountered her). He didn't know what to make of the whole thing.

He knew that she wasn't his Lu. He knew this, but every time she was close, he swore that the feelings were there. The feelings that she gave him were the same as they were back then. He couldn't compare them. He was…. Well, he didn't know what it was, but it was strong and he did like it, but he also knew that it was too much of a risk to try and be with the girl. There were too many things that could go wrong if he did.

And one he wasn't expecting came walking towards them, quiet and still and waiting for the perfect moment…..

"What are you thinking?" Quistis' voice drew him back from his thoughts, his deep crimson glaring down at the smiling, golden hair fairy. He suddenly quirked a brow, and caused her to tilt her head in curiosity.

/Fairy? Where did that come from….? I guess she looks like a fairy./

"…What's the matter? You look, um…confused?" Vincent looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." She laughed quietly, her right hand covering her mouth as always, and then, after a few seconds, laid the same hand on Vincent's left. Vincent's cheeks flushed, becoming brighter than his eyes. /What is _this?_….Why does she make me feel this way? I… I don't…understand why…../ He allowed the hand to stay there. He looked back down at her. Quistis was blushing. /Is she nervous/

"Your face is so red Vincent!" Quistis made a point as he sat there, staring down at the ground, embarrassed and wide-eyed. His heart was racing terribly and he didn't know just what to make of the feeling when he looked into Quistis' eyes. And he didn't have the ability to stop his own mouth when it came to those feelings and wanted to kill the scorpion once named Guilt, but changed it's name to Male Stupidity after a long and agonizing divorce. And those kids…..goddamn, that was so heart-breakin--Wait! What the hell am I talking about?

"…..You are beautiful." Vincent's eyes became wider with his own shocking words, too late to stop them from spitting from his mouth and the "fairy" before him was just as red as his eyes. The breeze flowed gently from the south, causing a mixture of gold and raven black strands to dance around and against each other. /…..What the hell am I thinking? I would never…. She looks like her, but she isn't her. Quistis is **not**Lucrecia! There would be no way…../

/But, I want that hope…../

/I…./

/I want Quistis…./ Vincent's free hand reached and touched Quistis' face, then moved to brush her hair back, the girl was in a heady daze herself, almost lost in whatever was dragging the two of them in.

"….Vincent….I, I don't know--" He drew her closer and began closing his eyes a little, and she did as well and leaned in for a kiss. "Vincent…."

"Quistis, I…."

"Cute! Really cute…." Sephiroth's voice was loud, almost as loud as the clapping emitting from his hands. Vincent stood up first, then Quistis. The girl hid behind the dark haired teen, staring fearfully at the taller young man. Sephiroth glared at the two of them, not really happy with what he was seeing exactly.

Yes, though he would never admit to it….

Sephiroth was **_jealous_** of them….

"So tell me: When's the wedding? Really, cause I'd love to see you two love birds go at it all night long! I'd even hold the camera for you if I weren't puking my guts out." The older teen elaborated his point by sticking his finger down his throat and tried to make himself gag, if not Ralph. Vincent held his left arm out a little, almost in an attempt to guard Quistis from….

From….?

/Why am I guarding her? She can take care of herself, but I…. What does she need protection from Sephiroth for? Sure he's powerful, but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to attack someone as innocent as her…./

Note: Uh…can anyone say AERIS! Thank you 

"What's the matter? Did I scare your little girlfriend too much!" Sephiroth said coldly, smiling while he placed his fists on his hips and walking around them oh, so slightly. Quistis held onto Vincent's arm and watched the other carefully knowing full well what the silver haired man was quite capable of if he was angry enough. "And it looks like it's working too!" That time, he was a bit more cheerful about it…..creepy!

"What is it you want, Sephiroth?" Vincent was always good at getting to the point of things like this! He glared his own crimson into those sea-green pools while ready to embrace Quistis more, protecting her from any danger that would come…..of course, he did actually know to do this. His subconscious was actually trying to warn him of a worst threat, something only woman could ever recognize: Jealousy. Sephiroth suddenly clasped his hands together and his eyes went big and dreamy, like he was stuck in some kind of day dream.

Vincent and Quistis looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh Vincent…..How could you go for that little girl after we spent all wonderful time together! After all, the way your eyes shimmer when you get so _close_ to them…." Sephiroth sneered a look over at Vincent. After a few seconds, the dark haired teen figured out what he was doing and almost spazzed out on the taller of them.

"Sephiroth! Shut the FUCK up!" Vincent's voice carried venom, but the taller didn't even seem to notice his words at all, as he clasped his hands together again, and you can almost see the stars sparkling in his eyes. (Think Sailor Moon when she's pining over food)

"Oh Vincent! The way you kiss is so great! After all, your tongue moves in ways that are so smooth and sensual…. I just wish you weren't so shy around people, just like in the detention hall…" Again, that deadly smirk. Vincent's eyes were as big as a fish, but Quistis was shaking, staring up at the him, almost on the verge of tears.

"Vincent, is he telling the truth? Did you kiss him?" Vincent stared down at her, and shook his head.

/Hell no, I didn't/

"Oh Vincent!" Sephiroth said so dramatically, almost laughing when he pretended to cry into his own hands. Sweat drops on Vincent's head showed that he was more than irritated. "How can you deny this love that we share? I did everything for you! EVERYTHING! I even went and sucked your--!"

"VINCENT!" Quistis screamed, and very cleaver to cut off the taller teen and now Vincent was about to start shooting in the school at random will like he was in Berserk form. It really did get to him; Not because Sephiroth was trying to make him mad, or that Quistis was getting upset or actually believing in what the other was saying! It was because…..

/I….really wanted to just….. I wanted…./

Vincent looked away from Quistis and then at Sephiroth like he was about to say something (OO, big mistake there Vinny!), when Quistis' right hand came cracking across the dark haired teen's face and she ran away, crying. "You jerk! Don't ever come near me again!" She screamed as she passed Sephiroth, who was smiling his pretty little head off and his arms behind his head.

Vincent scowled cartoonishly at the older teen while Sephiroth giggled happily. "Why….did you do that?" He couldn't stop himself from asking and Sephiroth stared at him, curious.

"Why do you think? There's a girl who can't control her temper, you know?" /Great, now **I'm** starting to sound like Rai…./ "Anyway, I think you know, really." Sephiroth approached him without effort, catching the shorter teen's arms before he could make a move, but Vincent didn't try to resist. In fact, it was almost like he wanted to be caught in Sephiroth's grasp. Sephiroth released one hand and cupped under Vincent's chin and pulled the dark haired teen's vision to him. "You know….that you like me."

"……………You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Yep!" Sephiroth joked. Vincent suddenly noticed something about his personality. Something that everyone else could never see.

/He only smiles…..at me? Why is that? Everyone else is his friend or an enemy. So why am I different? Is it because of his mother? Is it because I cared for her so much, that I see her whenever I see him?…. Why is he so happy around me. He doesn't act like this whenever--/

Vincent was pulled out of his thoughts when he measured how close he and Sephiroth's faces were, almost brushing their lips together and hot breaths hitting each other's faces. Sephiroth's long hair was mixing and tangling into Vincent's own, but it wasn't long before Vincent moved away and started walking back to the halls. He'd had enough of this game. "Stay away from Quistis, understand? She doesn't need to deal with you or me…." Sephiroth sneered at this and then laughed

"No problem….But you didn't say anything about you." Vincent stopped and went to look back, but decided to continue on instead of confront the other.

"I wouldn't expect any less…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid, Reno, and Rude sat side by side in ISS, but they were blocked by separating wall and their backs were turned from Steiner, who was watching the three vigilantly as he made out the paper work. He didn't exactly know their names, so he was having one of the students who were with the principal come and bring over their transcripts. He was so stoic, loyal to his work, trustworthy……gullible. He was always the butt of everyone's jokes, and the "KICK ME" signs that constantly plagued his back wasn't helping at all. Sure, he was good to everyone and he loved his job to keep kids out of trouble, but nobody seemed to respect him at all, and his wife's daughter, Aeris, didn't seem to like him at all.

Hell, she called him an embarrassment once, and that had to hurt.

But he did love her, just like she was his own daughter. If only she saw him not trying to replace her father, but as a father figure. Oh, well….Maybe one day, when things would be settled and worked out….

Cid suddenly kicked his side of the wall, trying to get Reno and Rude's attention all the while not letting Steiner notice. As soon as Rent-a-Cop wasn't looking, he peeked over to see the two looking his way. Reno was only slightly peeking, since he was right next to him and Rude was on the verge of falling out of his chair, but showed no signs of worry as the seat was balanced on one leg.

"We gotta get outta here before old rust-bucket can set us up!"

"And how are we--Oh, oh--how are we going to get outta here?" Reno managed to ask despite the sudden hangover he was suffering from. He--From outta nowhere--got a icepack out and held it to his head, soothing his brain just a little. "That fat--Ouch--lard is like a wall if we charge him."

"Yeh, I know…." Cid started to think, one of his best qualities, when little Vivi came in, holding a stack of papers. He looked over at the three boys in curiosity and then was nearly assaulted when Steiner tried to cut him in two while giving out a war cry!….HOLY SHIT!

"A-A-AAHHH!" Vivi screamed as he fell to the ground. Steiner was about to stab him with the rusty old sword when he recognized who it was.

"Are you not Miss Lulu's child, young one?" He picked Vivi up and placed the child on his feet. Vivi looked up at Steiner and nodded nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes… My mommy wanted me to do something with these papers and she--" In just that single moment, that empty void created by the child who so unwillingly let this loose….in that single moment….

…..Cid got his idea.

"YEAH! That's right! Your mom wanted ya to blow up Steiner!" Everyone looked at Cid: Reno and Rude thought he finally lost his mind, Steiner and Vivi were absolutely confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reno screamed just what everyone was thinking. Steiner blinked a few times before recovering, but Cid beat him to speak next.

"Now remember, you gotta make sure that the flame is bigger than the last time, okay?"

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT! This child was not sent to me by his mother just to blow me up!" Steiner's sword was in his hand, but Cid's smirk (And his cigarettes) were closer to his heart than whatever metal Steiner could bond with.

"Yes she did!"

"She did not!"

"YES….She did!"

"No, she would never!"

"Did."

"Not!"

"Did."

"Not!"

"Did."

"**_NOT! _**!"

"Then prove it, ya piece of tarnished and rusty bucket of shit and metal! In fact, why don't ya go and ask'er yerself! I bet ya she'll stare at ya all crazy like that cause ya ain't burnt to a crisp yet!" Cid finally yelled and Steiner jumped out of his seat.

"Don't you worry, for I shall inspect this further, you hooligan of this day and age!" And with that, Steiner was out the door. Cid looked over at his friends and smiled cheerfully. Reno and Rude were smiling too and soon the three were out the door, leaving only little Vivi alone in the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….and we go on and on and on and on!" Zack sang and it wasn't long before Rufus joined him, arms slung around each other's shoulders and faces bright and pink from the drinks they'd just finished while skipping another class.

"WE are the champions, my friends!" Zack imitated the solo guitar that went with the lyrics and Rufus continued. "And we'll keep on FIGHTING til the end! OH--"

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS--NO TIME FOR LOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS….."

"….Of the world!" Zack finished off with a long, and drawn-out note and dramatically holding his arm in the air and posing as the victor of a fight. Then he fell back down on his butt and laughed hysterically with Rufus following to sit next to him. An arm slung over the spiky haired teen's and gave a manipulative smile. Zack's face was suddenly redder than the alcohol could ever make. He stared at his friend sheepishly, then turned away to stare at the floor.

"Hmm? What's the matter with you?" Rufus asked, noticing the change in his friend's change. Zack shook his head, trying not to look back at his friend.

"It's nothing….." /Except that I keep having these really weird thoughts…..that's all./ "Don't worry about me, okay?" Zack shrugged away Rufus' arm and leaned back into his seat, one foot brought over his other leg's knee and resting. He turned fully away from Rufus and stared at a far off locker, trying to gather his wits again and keep out the thoughts that were running rampant in his head. It was…..annoying.

Rufus didn't know what to make of it. His friend had never acted that way whenever they were together. Even when he first met him. Zack was never intimidated or scared of what power or money Rufus' father had, nor did he try to shy away at all when Rufus fought the former leader of the Turks and became the boss of them. No. Zack had always remained his friend, cheerful and such a goofball. He could never really see what it was that kept the dark haired teen at his side, even when it seemed that he had changed so much over the years.

And now, Zack wouldn't even look him in the eyes, so something was wrong…..

Wasn't there?

Rufus suddenly cupped Zack's chin and pulled his face back until he was staring directly into those deep blue eyes. Zack's eyes were wide with surprise and he didn't really know what to make of it at all. He didn't know just what Rufus was thinking, or what he was about to do.

So…he fell out of his seat in a panic.

Rufus blinked a few times, and then laughed. "The hell is with you today?" the young man asked and Zack looked up at him pitifully, one eye closed and a hand rubbing the back of his head. He almost looked like he was pouting and about ready to cry. After laughing for quite some time, Rufus watched as Zack got up and scowled at him, his arms crossing defiantly across his chest. Rufus tilted his head to the left and watched him curiously. "Something the matter?"

"You're a jerk, you know that?" said the dark haired teen, and his friend actually looked a bit confused by his words.

"You….just now figured this out after we've known each other almost all of our lives?" Rufus' little taunt caused Zack to stare at him curiously. So, Rufus continued. "I don't even see what you're so upset about! I haven't even done anything….yet." That stupid smirk on his face.

Zack was really starting to hate that smirk suddenly.

"The hell? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zack didn't realize it, but he glaring daggers down at Rufus like he was about to kill him for no reason.

"….Oh. Sorry about that. I was just….lamenting." Rufus raised a brow.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Zack's face was completely blank.

"Um….yes?" Rufus smiled and stood up to sling his arm around his friend again.

"Zack… you truly are one of a kind." Zack flashed a cheesy smile to his friend, opening his mouth to say something…..

….When Rufus gently tapped his ass.

"Oh, and good game!" Rufus said coolly and went to stride out of the locker room. Zack stood there, a bit confused by all that had just happened in a matter of minutes. Then, he realized that the only thing that was moving was his heartbeat--which was going at a really fast rate. He looked back at the door…..and then to the audience.

The lights dimmed a little and the spotlight hit only him as he began his song.

(Wait….What the fuck! This wasn't in the damned script! What the hell is going on!)

Zack: (Begins swaying gently to the light and cheerfully mellow music suddenly playing out of nowhere and out of the author's control) :In a really, _really_ high pitched voice: "Can I do this….. Can I truly feel these feelings that I have….:In the DEEPEST voice you can imagine: **developed for him**?"

(Zack crashes through the door of the locker room, which is thrown right into Barret, who is now unconscious with a big lump on his forehead, and starts frolicking through the halls of the school as the song "Do you believe in (Love after Love)" begins playing, but his own lyrics are meshed into the actual music)

WARNING: THIS CAN GET PRETTY BAD AND--DARE I SAY IT?--VULGAR. IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN OPEN SENSE OF HUMOR AND DON'T LIKE REALLY, REALLY DETAILED STUFF, DON'T READ THIS SONG. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED-- The author 

Zack::His voice is altered by synthesizers: "No matter how much we try, we can't seem to see eye to eye. And I can't through these feelings for you…."

(Knocks into one of the teachers, don't know who, and continues down the hall)

"And I've tried to run away, then you went and good-gamed me! And after all of that fun, I really think I wanna --Come on!"

(Somehow, Zack ends up in the meadow of a far off mountain, in a blue dress and dancing like he's that chick in "The sound of Music" movie, with all of those Disney animals running around and birds flying around his head. Don't know how they're not getting impaled by that kid's hair…. He jumps to the top of the mountain and spreads his arms wide open like that chick in the movie)

Zack: "Do you believe in gay after straight?" (Starts echoing himself for effect. Oo?) "We could go at it but you'd probably say, 'I really don't think it's hard enough!' OH! Do you believe in gay after straight?" (There's that echo again) I'd think you'd be so nice but rough. And I really don't want you in my mo--"

(Zack suddenly realizes that he's in the cafeteria for second lunch and is standing on top of the He/She lunch lady, who staring right up at him as he's perched on Her/His head. Her/His lips purse and a growl emulates from somewhere within the Five-O-Clock shadow. Zack smiles nervously and hops off of the scary person and starts running again)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was walking through the halls again, this time trying to figure out what the hell was going on with his life. First, his father was framed, then he's nearly assaulted by a gorilla, and now a beautiful, but undeniably dangerous girl and a even more dangerous psychopath were both after his….er, heart? No, something wasn't right about all of this. The fact that two people were chasing after him wasn't what bothered him at all. It was the fact of **_who_** was the matter.

Even though she wasn't Lucrecia, Quistis looked almost exactly like her, and that bothered him. He wasn't sure if was the fact that she did _look _like her or if he was really attracted to her personality. And as for Sephiroth….. Vincent shuttered at the sudden thought of him. He was her son, older by maybe a year or two, but the attraction was real, as was the temptation. Sephiroth looked a lot like his mother, even acted a bit like her with the whole careless taunting and rude interruptions he would get from time to time.

The other thing that was bother him was that everyone didn't really know him, but they were still helping him through this. Everyone was helping. **Everyone** was. And, as far as he saw, there was no reason. No one here really knew him, except for maybe Cid, but that was years ago. And Xu….just who was _she_? And just what was her role in the whole thing? Xu couldn't possibly know him, he knew that was for sure, but then what was the reason.

His head was hurting from thinking so much. He really wasn't used to such things, really. All he really wanted was to prove his father was framed and maybe--

"Do you believe in gay after straight? (After straight After straight After straight….)" Vincent saw, and _heard_, Zack running down the halls of the school like a fool and disappear behind a corner. A sweat dropped down the side of his head.

"What the hell….?" was all that came out of his mouth then.

How could it possibly get any worse, than getting stuck with a bunch of psychos in a school, he thought, just as Sephiroth threw him into a locker, out of know where mind you, and pinned him there with his left arm, smiling darkly at his prey. "Hello Vincent…" Vincent again sighed.

"….fuck."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid, Reno and Rude finally made to their next destination: Class 809--Driving's Ed. The class that Selphie took. Cid was absolutely elated to have a second chance (Actually, it's probably the sixth time, but whose counting?) and looked to his friends for encouragement. Reno gave a thumbs up and Rude simply nodded.

"Knock 'em dead, tiger!" Reno said just before Cid flung open the door. Palmer sat on his desk eating a tube of Lard N' Riceballs while his students were taking a test and the trio came breaking through the door. Selphie saw Cid and nearly jumped to the ceiling in fear. Cid's smile went from ear to ear as his vision of his angel went from mental to reality.

"Selphie!"

"Keep the hell away from me! You tried to kill me!" The girl was ready with her Nunchaku out and ready in her fighter's stance. Cid looked disappointed.

"But…but I didn't try to kill you. I was just--"

"Shut up! Just what do you want from me, you freak! Go AWAY!" She screamed and Cid's head dropped and his shoulders rolled. Reno looked pissed.

"Now, listen bitch!" Yeah, that's the way to win a chick's attention, there Reno! "Cid's been trying to get you to notice him for years! He's done everything he can to get you to like him like he likes you the way he wants you to like him but you don't like like him the way he like likes you cause you never really knew that he like likes you, not just like you!"

Everyone in the room simply stared at him.

Meanwhile, the same eerie smile had crossed over Rude's face again. Why, you may ask? Because a certain ninja girl was sitting in the class and was joining in the stare of Reno. Yuffie suddenly noticed Rude and smiled, waving cheerfully with a silent "hi" that caused the tall teen to wave back…..and wave….and wave, and wave, and wave, and wave, and wave, and wave, and wave, and wave, and wave, and--

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YER DOING RUDE!" His friend asked, eyeing both the him and the girl. Rude didn't even bother to look at him, but continued to watch the girl. She was blushing now, if not near giggling. She grabbed at her cheeks and started to turn away from him in embarrassment and glee. Reno was so pissed. "Rude! Rude are you even listening to a damn word I'm saying to you? RUDE!" He turned to the blonde at his side, who was still sulking. "Cid, will you help me out her--"

"I would never try and kill her! I like her so much and she's the greatest gal you could ever meet. Why does she hate me so much…." Tears were streaming down his face and Cid suddenly bolted out of the room and dashing through the halls, sobbing hysterically. The rest of the class (not including Rude and Yuffie) were a bit surprised, especially Selphie.

"What a loser! What was he thinking just coming in here to kill me again!" she yelled, but her cheeks were flushed red. Now, Reno _and _Rude were mad at those words.

"You'd better watch your mouth!" Rude yelled, fist balled and looking like he was ready to fight again….without the maracas. Reno nodded adamantly.

"I thought that you'd be a good person for him to date for all of these years, but seeing the way you're being a bitch now…. I don't know what Cid ever saw in ya!" Selphie's eyes blinked three times and she looked confused.

"Wait! Cid likes me? He likes _me_!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever bitch! C'mon Rude. Let's go look for Princess Cry-me-a-River, ey?" Rude nodded and the two walked out of the room, angered by the situation. Now….where to find Cid at?…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stared at Sephiroth coldly, while the taller teen gave a playful glare back. After a few moments, Vincent released a causal sigh, saying, "Are you quite done with this….? I have other places to be, as you know." Sephiroth shook his head. He could barely hear Vincent grinding his teeth in anger. Vincent went to elbow Sephiroth in the mouth, but the silver haired teen grabbed his arm and pinned his arms against the lockers again. This time, there was no getting loose. Sephiroth pressed his head against Vincent's and continued to stare into those crimson pools, entranced by the dangerous color there. Vincent really wished he'd paid more attention to what was going on, instead of that idiot that was running down the halls of the school. He cursed himself mentally and then growled fiercely at the man before him. Sephiroth moved to breathe onto his neck and allowed his hot mouth to touch Vincent's neck.

Vincent gasped quickly, then released a long moan. For a few moments, neither two moved, but Sephiroth continued to use his mouth as a massaging tool on the dark haired teen's neck, adding his tongue in for effect. Then he was staring into those crimson pools again, but their angered expression was replaced with that of nothing but want and longing. "So, now you want me to stay, eh?" Sephiroth removed his left hand and cupped Vincent's chin, waiting for him to say something in objection so he could counter with a kiss.

"……..What do you want with me? Are you that jealous of her that you would come and do all of this stuff to me out of spite?" Vincent said smoothly, emotionless eyes and face returning to him again. Sephiroth almost looked shocked to see that the young man was fazed by his enticements, even for a moment….almost.

"What? You didn't like it at all?" He sang.

"….Let me go Sephiroth. I have no time for your little games. Now I need to find--"

"What, that li'l girl you admire so much? Just because she looks so much like my mother?" Sephiroth scowled at him with deadly intent.

/…I hadn't expected him to know that much about it./ Vincent thought. /Whatever the case, I don't really give a shit. I just need to get away from him, then maybe I can get somewhere with all of this…. I need to find Quistis. I don't know if she's--/ Vincent's thoughts were interrupted by a slight, loud gasp. Quistis was standing right there, watching the two in shock….and anger. Vincent had the most stupidest face and Sephiroth could help but smile happily at the result of this.

/Wow! Maybe she'll finally leave him alone. He doesn't need to associate with someone who will only cause him trouble and grief. Especially a goody-two-shoes like that girl. Hopefully she'll--/

This time, Sephiroth's thoughts were knocked out of order by a slap to the face, brought to you by the sponsor Quistis. Of course, he wasn't the only one to get the shit knocked out of him. Vincent was on the floor by the time Sephiroth was rubbing his face and Quistis was standing right over him. She glared at Sephiroth fiercely and looked like she was going to hit him again. Sephiroth actually cringed away, holding his hands in a way of surrendering to the much shorter teen before him.

"What do you think you're doing to VINCENT!" Sephiroth dropped his arms and scowled deadly at her.

"Whatever he wants me to do to him, right Vincent?" He replied in a sultry voice while leaning dangerously at the blonde haired woman before him, but Quistis didn't falter in her glare.

"Please! What in the world would Vincent want with you, when he has me!" Vincent managed to sit up by this time, and then saw the one thing he didn't need to see. Sparks of rivalry were exploding between Sephiroth and Quistis' eyes, growing brighter and more strong than ever. The last thing that the dark haired teen needed was more people to chase after him, and now there were two rivals going after him.

/…..Great. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…. murmur, murmur " was all that Seifer said as he and Fujin continued into the basement. She was still smiling like she'd done something worth smiling over, and Seifer, well……

He basically gave up at that point. He didn't know just what the girl wanted, really. He was really, REALLY trying to do everything he could to get her back to normal, but nothing was working. She just smiled happily at him and it was really starting to depress him--**a lot**. So, he was leading the way again, map and flashlight in hand, occasionally looking back to see her still smiling. He sighed and decided to just simply stare ahead and at the map.

"Are we almost there?" Fujin asked as cheerfully as possible. Seifer didn't look back at her, but kept going.

"Yeh, we are I think." his voice was so sullen, Fujin couldn't help but wonder.

/……What the hell? Maybe he's just sad cause I'm not his little moody girl anymore! Yeah! That's right! Revel in your victory Fujin. He's lost and he know it/ Fujin continued to smile, watching Seifer carefully as he continued to walk ahead. /He really is a fucking jerk. Acting like he likes me when he really likes Xu. Bastard! Who does he think he is, just doing all of this just to make me jealous! Jealous? What the hell am I talking about? He wasn't trying to make me jealous! He was just being a bastard for leaving me for Xu/

Fujin's eyes shot open and she stopped, staring blankly at Seifer's back as it began to fade into the darkness. She couldn't believe what she'd just thought, those **_thoughts_** that just came into her head out of frustration and anger. What was it that caused all of that to come into play, she'd never know, but it was stupid.

/Yeah, stupid….. Wait! Where….? Seifer? Seifer/

"SEIFER?….." She called, but there was no answer. Everything was dark and apparently, Seifer had walked so far that Fujin could no longer the light or hear his footsteps. So, like any girl in her situation…..She panicked. "SEIFER! SEIFER! Answer me, damn it! SEIFER!……Seifer….. Don't leave me alone. Please." Her head dropped and she almost went into tears, but this is Fujin so she is going to start crying like any other girl in her situation.

So instead she started ranting. And that ranting triggered more ranting and kicking and screaming. She did this for so long that her face became red and her eyes just the same color and sore. And it wasn't long before she pulled out her Zan (Truthfully, I don't know what the hell that weapon is and I just call it "Zan" because that was one of her attacks and I liked it.) and began slashing and hitting anything that came into her range, even if it was AIR. She kept up this assault until her strength was gone and she fell to her knees.

And slowly….the tears fell to the black floor.

"Seifer….."

"What the hell happened to you?" A bright light hovered over the girl and she looked up at Seifer, who looked pissed off and confused. "You look like you got the shit beat outta ya Fuu! What happened?" Seifer helped her up and stared at her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you okay? Did you get attacked by a monster or something?"

"No….." She said, leaning forward and accidentally knocking her forehead into Seifer's chest. She didn't really mean to.

It. just. happen.

Seifer's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, making her own arms come onto his chest. She looked up, staring deeply into his eyes. "…..Seifer, I--"

"Shh…." He said, coming down to kiss his girl.

Note: GOD, THAT WAS SO FUCKING CUTE! Thank you 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chemistry class.

Tseng was teamed up with Elena again and they were trying to figure out how to make a small explosion with potassium cyanide and Water magic. (Pretty much used water magic cause there was NO SUCH THING as Water Materia. Yeah, sucks don't it? Thanks Square Enix.) Elena was pretty much the chemistry genius of the group, but Tseng didn't really know _why_ he even joined up in the damned class. He pretty much failed anything that had to do with direct science and had to take summer school classes in order to pass to the next grades, but this was way, way, **way** out of his amnesic memory.

So, Elena volunteered her hand to help him out. That and she wanted to get closer to him.

"Okay, now pass me that vial over there." She said, staring at the burner and the bright green fluid sitting over it.

"You mean this one?" Tseng asked quizzically as he picked up one of several vials set on their table. Elena held out a hand took the vial. Just before pouring in the contents, stared at it and shook her head.

"No. It's the one with a dark brown substance……No, the other one…..No, the **_other one_**!….No, Tseng." She raised from her seat and glared at him, then saw the vials. Each one was a bright orange and very sandy. She raised her hand. "Excuse me tea--" There was no teacher and all of the students were either too snobby or asleep to help them. "This is great. All we have is this stuff and I don't know what it is."

"What was it supposed to be?"

"The dark stuff? It was supposed to be a leftover cast of Water magic. You know, the stuff that's left over after you cast a spell without materia and the ether takes a discharge." Elena kicked her feet onto her table and sighed. Tseng simply blinked, almost looking confused at what she said, but not too much or else it wouldn't be "Tseng". Elena sighed again and then looked over at Tseng.

"Think of it as….um, a gunshot."

"What?"

"When you fire a gun, the bullet's what you want to happen. You want that shot to get discharged. Well, when that happens, the gunshot residue and the shell is all that's left. That's kind of like spell casting science. The bullet is the spell and the shell and residue is the negative leftover of the ether. And Water magic negatives are always a dark brown."

"Oh, that makes sense…..I think."

"Good. I'm glad that I'm turning into such a good tutor!" She said with a heart (If you can't see the not, then you've been abducted by dust bunnies and the program on this site doesn't carry special characters) Tseng nodded happily, but not showing his happiness. He really didn't mind Elena when she was so grabby and hyper and wild and rampaging about Reno making fun of her and Rude interrupting her every word when she would try and curse Reno out for doing something stupid to her. She really was a nice, smart girl.

He still couldn't figure out why he even took the class. He didn't like science, he HATED the class and memorization. He hated taking long-ass notes that they could easily read in the damned science book and then putting them together and having to make a notebook in order to even get a good grade in the fucking class. He hated that the teachers never really explained anything that would help him understand just what it was that they were even talking about, let alone the whole science part, cause most of it sounded like some shit that a drunk and a couple of frat boys made up in their spare time in the 1700's. He hated the classes.

Period.

So, why did he take it? He was actually managing to pass with the help of Reno and Rude always going and hacking into the school database and changing his grades for him. (Thanks Reno) And it wasn't like any extra credit would help him at this point. So, what was it that possessed him to take the class. Especially Chemistry: The hardest science that he knew of.

"Found some!" Elena said happily after sceeving another sleeping student's vial of negative Water magic. She swished the vial's contents around just to make sure then instructed Tseng to place his goggles on as she did hers. "Don't worry Sir! I'll help you pass this class no matter what!"

/There she is with _that_ again…./ Tseng thought. He hated being called that more than anything (Well, next to Tsengy-Wengy-Poo…). The blonde had been calling him that ever since grade school and it's been annoying him ever since. There was no need for it, but she really didn't care. It was her (Send in the quotes!) "pet name" (QUOTES! RETREAT!) for him. He rested his head into his fist and sighed arrogantly.

"Are we almost done with this? I'm getting bored." He grumbled loudly, and Elena glared at him.

"DO YOU WANT TO PASS THIS CLASS LIKE A REAL MAN OR WHAT!" She screamed in all caps (Scary!) and woke up most of the class, who quickly fell back to sleep and the preps and jocks went back to talking. And Tseng? He almost fell out of his chair like Sephiroth kicked him in the head or something. He looked up from the floor, angered and ready to kick some ass. Elena glared at him still, almost ready to kick him in the head herself. "Besides, who know when this stuff might come in handy for you."

"Ya ne'er know!" Tseng said quickly as he sat back in his seat and stared at Elena, who was already back to working on the project. Tseng watched her carefully add more components to the chemicals that were already in the glass, not really sure what everything was and too stubborn to ask just what. His head was pressed onto his fist again and he continued to watch, not her work now, but Elena.

He just happened to notice that she was only slightly paler than other girls, even though she tanned sometimes. Her wide blue eyes were fixated on the assignment before her, but he could've sworn that she stared at him with more intensity than any homework. Her lips were coated with that bright pink paint and he just wanted to see if it would smear if he were to touch them.

"…..No." He didn't mean for the words to come out of his mouth. Elena glanced over at him, then fully turned to see that he was staring right at her. She blinked a few times, blushing.

"Tseng? Are you….?" She poked his red dot with her finger, curious. "….okay? Tseng? Hey, are you okay? Hello?" She waved her hand in his face. Now, whatever the hell was going on in his head, I don't know, but what I do know is this: He suddenly growled, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down under the desk. "AHH! Tseng! Sir! What are you--? Oh…._Oh_, Tseng…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, really, it was getting stupid. Somehow, and he was pretty sure some strings were pulled, Vincent was back in detention, along with Sephiroth and, again, Squall, who was sealed tightly in an iron lung-type of machinery. A hockey mask was wrapped around his face and it kinda made him look like Jason from the "Friday 13th movies you laughed at when you were a kid. And Vincent couldn't help but wonder if he was unconscious, or if Squall was just biding his time for his next great escape.

/….So many things to ponder, really…../ He thought, though the thought wasn't really his main concern. He was really trying to avoid thinking about his _real_ main concern, because, if he were to just glance over at it, he were sure that he would either get the chair kicked from under him again, or he would get pinned to the wall like before.

Sephiroth was sitting there, arms crossed and eyes closed, bored as shit. He didn't like the fact that he was set up to get detention by his old man just for his "protection". /Protection of covering his stupid ass…../ The teen thought to himself, the looked over at Vincent. A dark smirk came over his face as he watched Vincent try and _not_ look over at him. It really was funny, since the only reason he was even doing any of this was because he didn't want Vincent getting close to Quistis. In truth, Quistis had actually been in Sephiroth's sights for but a semester, but when she turned him down, he was pissed. And it sucked a lot cause Zack won't stop bugging him about asking her out and was not teasing him to try and hit on Miss Scarlet.

Sephiroth shuddered at that thought. He did NOT want anything--ANYTHING--to do with that bitch. Especially since she had a thing with his father a while back and was now after him. It was really dumb, and he wasn't one who like to be chased.

He looked over again at Vincent again. There **was** something that drew him to the dark haired teen. He didn't know what, but it was "interesting" to see where it would lead. Vincent was attractive, but saying that would be the greatest understatement ever.  Hell, Vincent was almost as tall as Sephiroth and could likely hold his own when it came to a fight. He'd already heard stories from Selphie (Who just happened to be a chosen exchange student from two years ago and went to Vincent's old school for about a month before returning) that Vincent wasn't one to be messed with when it came to his guns _and _his fists in a fight.

This also made Sephiroth curious.

Vincent suddenly noticed Squall walk over to the door and leave. He and Sephiroth stared over at the iron lung and saw a torch, a chainsaw, and several lightning materia laying around on the ground around the lung. They blinked several times before looking at each other and shrugging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fujin and Seifer finally made it to a door, one that was completely rusted and near shattered. The girl looked over it and stared over at her friend. He was looking at it closely as well. "I wonder what's in there?…." He asked himself out loud. Fujin went back to the door and nodded.

"OPEN."

"Right. We wont know until this is open. Would you like to do the honors?" Fujin smiled evilly at him and then took a bow, aiming her arms to the door.

"OPEN."

"You're too kind Fujin." Seifer took out his gunblade and aimed for the door, quickly running and striking the door. Three bright blue streaks of flames ignited the room and caused everything to be seen, including the several hundred skulls that were scattered around the room. Suddenly, Seifer looked around himself as well as Fujin and readied himself for a battle, as did his white haired friend. Both stood cautiously, then the sounds of roaring came to full strength and down, from the shadows of the ceiling, came…..the weakest monster of VIII.

Seifer looked like he was ready to hit something, and Fujin simply stared at it blankly. Seifer smacked the top of his head quickly and groaned. "It's one of those….er, bat circle things? The ones with the wings going around and around?"

"BEZZEHAL?" Fujin questioned, not really sure if that was it's name or not. Seifer looked over at her and scoffed.

"How the hell should I know! Let's just kill it and get this over with!"

"S-S-SEIFER!" Fujin called, stuttering a little. Seifer looked in the direction she was staring at and saw them: Millions of Bezzehals (If that's even their name! It's been a long night folks !) ready to devour the both of them.

"Okay…..How did a bunch of these Bez….bats things get into the damn school? Don't you think it's kinda _funny_ Fujin?" Seifer's smirk was contagious and soon Fujin caught the symptoms of the disease.

"READY."

"Set!"

"Go….." Seifer moved forward for his onslaught, while Fujin casted Zan as many times as she could, each blow that would tear one in half, anything behind would be killed as well. Seifer was running and jumping in the air, slashing anything that looked like it could ruin his coat. Blue flames and hot red blades were killing every one of those beasts. Finally, Fujin pulled out a yellow orb and a yellow magic and combined them together.

"LIGHTNING!" She screamed and a very strong lightning storm formed at the ceiling and several bolts came down and destroyed the rest of the, um, er, monsters. Seifer looked around. Not a monster in sight. He looked at Fujin, who was now putting away the orb and staring back at him. "WHAT?"

"How….What kind of magic was that?" He was gawking and she could help but smile.

"A combination of Lightning Materia and Bolt 3, also known as Thundagra. Learned in class. I used to be Cloud's training partner back in my sophomore year." She explained quickly and then walked through the now _opened_ door, which was nothing but ash. Seifer followed quickly behind her. He stopped, however, when she caught sight at what they were after.

"What is it?"

"LOOK!" She pointed at "it" and Seifer's jaw dropped.

"Whoa! So, that's who the killer is then? But why here? It doesn't make sense….." He picked up a piece of paper that was sitting on a mantle and stared at it, reading everything that was on it. "Fujin. We can't let ANYONE know about this. Xu needs to get this right away. As soon as she has this, we have to forget everything about this, understand?" Fujin nodded and then the two walked back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lockhart just happened to walk around the school, making sure there were no slackers or solicitors trying to tarnish the name of the school, when she saw Rajin, Fujin, and Seifer walking together and stopped. Seifer saw the girl and halted his group. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Did you find it?" Seifer pulled out the paper he and Fujin found and placed it into her hand. She pulled out a pair of glasses and looked at all of them, her vision was much better now. "This is good. Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this. Did you read it?"

"Yeah, we did." Seifer said, Fujin following with a nod.

"Okay. You know that you'll have to swear not to ever recall any of this, right?" All three nodded. Lockhart sighed quietly. "It's good that Mr. Valentine didn't recognize my sister OR me. If he did, we'd be in a lot of trouble. After all, he was the cause of all of this, you know?"

"Don't worry, ya know!" Rajin yelled. "We don't know a damn thing about what, ya know!" Lockhart nodded.

"Good. You three are the most trust-worthy I know. The Superintendent will be most please with these results. Maybe then….we can all find some peace. I will see all of you some other time." Lockhart bowed graciously to them and walked away with the paper.

/If we can prove that this is all wrong/ She thought/then maybe we can save them after all…../

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AH! The end of another long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry that these are so long, but nobody wants a cliffhanger right in the middle of reading, and this is going to be over soon. Anyway, I bet you that you can't guess what's really going on, can you? CAN YOU! ANSWER ME YOU BASTARDS! Just kidding! Anyway, **_TO THE QUIZ, BITCHES!_**

**1) **What the hell man! Just what is it that Seifer and Fujin found, and why was it place at the bottom of the basement. And where did all of them bat thingys come from? Ain't it confusing?

**2) **What is going to happen to Vincent now that he has three people after him?

**3) **Will Yuffie and Rude ever hook-up, or will Reno prevent this?

**4) **Will Cid ever get over his pain of losing his chance with Selphie? (Probably not!)

**5) **Just who is Lockhart, really? She seems like she knows a lot more than meets the eye, other than her glasses

**6) **Is Quistis and Sephiroth going to duke it out or will there be a "prevention?" hehehe….

**7) ** Will my cat ever stop pissing on my clothes! STOP IT MARLEY!

**8) **Will Janet ever die? Really, that bitch needs to go. DIE JANET DIE (Sorry, McDonald's Ranting)

My Rant for the Day

Vincent VS. Barret--Who should have a gun

This is something that my dumbass brother told me one day that really pissed me off. He said that Vincent shouldn't have a gun cause it ruins the realization of the timeline. I pretty much went "Huh?" And so he went on. He said that Vincent shouldn't have a gun because there were dragons and other mystical creatures hanging about. So, when I questioned him about the technology and Cloud's bike, and Barret's gun and some other shit, this was his response : "C'mon! Cloud can have bike cause he uses a motorcycle, and Barret can have a gun cause he's Barret." Oo? What?…..What!…..

So, dear brother…..

You are stupid as hell! I don't know why you're so dumb, but you are dumb! What the hell kind --I mean, what was your brain thinking! Barret can have a gun cause he's Barret! What the fuck! That's like saying, oh, I don't know-- RED XIII can't be a house pet cause he might scare the children while Chaos can. Even though Chaos would tell your kids to kill you in your fucking sleep, oh yeah! He's much more suitable to be a pet than something that would actually PROTECT YOU WITH IT'S FUCKING LIFE!

I think I made my point.

See you next time! V


	5. THE MOST RANDOM DAY OF THE WEEK!

-1Title: Class is Now In Session! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: RedCrimson17 (Now goes by the name of CerebusFire17 ((Would've been CeberusFire17, but Yahoo got screwed up……Damn it all!)) so don't get confused! )

Warning: Contains Vincent getting interrogated for some stupid shit that has nothing to do with the story at all….and a big conspiracy that makes you think: "What the fuck is going on around here, eh?" like a Canadian would say, but you're not Canadian and if you are, please excuse the cheese to your left for it's been out of the fridge for the past month and it's just been sitting there like a punk and laughing at your face. Did I have a lot of coffee? You bet your sweet, sweet ass that I did, now shake it and let's get on with the story!

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Okay! Now, Vincent got caught by Quistis in the halls and Sephiroth caught them walking together and got jealous, so he started terrorizing them (Mainly Vincent); Cid, Reno and Rude tried to serenade Selphie, but almost kill her and get in a fight with Steiner and Cecil. They got thrown into ISS, but they tricked Steiner into believing that Lulu wanted to burn him and stuff, yeah! Fujin gets jealous of Xu and she and Seifer make out :D. Zack sings a really gay song and is scary! Yeah, that's basically what happened so far._

Chapter Summery: _A great war happens between the Turks and the Disciplinary Committee over Fujin getting something flung in her hair. Unfortunately, Vincent gets the entire blame! Yuffie comes in like Sailor moon! Cloud listens to Cradle of Filth, YAY! This is the most RANDOM thing I've written in a while, so please cope with it if you get lost. I know I did!_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret?

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Vincent gets framed! **_AKA--The week everything goes RANDOM! _**

** Thursday **

Lunch time.

Vincent sat alone, just the way he liked it. It was the only time that Sephiroth would sit with his gang and Quistis was nowhere to be found. Cloud sat with his brother, studying his books as usual while Zack was eating both of their lunches: Chicken and mash potatoes and gravy. The dark, spiky haired teen had finished it all in a manner of seconds and begging his brother to buy more. Reno and the rest of the Turks were sitting on one side and Seifer's gang on another. And Vincent….

Was right in the damn middle of what would be the most random of all days of the most random week EVER….

"Hey Rude, wanna see something funny?" Reno said, holding a spoon of potatoes in the air and aiming at Vincent's head. Rude looked over at it and nodded. "Let's see how my aim's going, eh?" He took a forefinger and pulled the top of the spoon back, then, after enough force had been applied, he flung the potato as fast and far as it could go. It was only seconds away from hitting Vincent's face, but the young man just happened to duck and the potato…..hit Fujin right in the head, staining her hair a grayish-brown color.

For a few seconds, she didn't move, but then she stood up and turned around, flames rose from around her and the fury was greater than what they could ever think! Reno and Rude looked over at one another and gulped, then ducked under the table. Seifer and Rajin and Sephiroth stared at the back of her head and saw the lumpy substance .

"Hey Fujin, ya got something in your hair, ya know!" Rajin said, and his sister turned and glared at all of them like a blood-thirsty demon.

"**_SILENCE_**!" She roared and the entire cafeteria became quiet, and only Vincent was still eating his lunch, which happened to be a spoonful of mash potatoes going into his mouth…..which Fujin caught sight of and launched her Zan right at his hands. The spoon was chucked right into the ceiling and the potato landed on the floor.

The dark haired teen looked over at the girl, who was mad with rage and FURY at this point. Her aura was steaming off of her body and all of her friends had backed up, ready for her to explode at any point. She pointed to Vincent, who was pretty much in shock and gawking at the whole situation as he watched everyone else flee from the large lunch room. Vincent's large eyes went back to the girl, almost on the verge of tears…..

"CAPTURE!" She ordered, and the men, not wanting to face her wrath, quickly lunged for the dark haired teen. Vincent jumped from his seat and knocked Seifer down. But Rajin was quicker than he looked, and when Sephiroth ducked before Vincent and threw him into the air, the youth hitting the ceiling and landing face first into the floor, there was no escape for him then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't really know just where he was, when he woke up tied to a chair and bare-footed, but it was obvious that this wasn't a very good place to be at. Vincent's eyes were completely unfocused and the bright light above wasn't helping much. He could make out the figures before him, however, in the darkened room.

Fujin was sitting in a chair while Seifer, Sephiroth, Rajin, and Zack were standing on either side of her. Her leg was crossed over the other and a hand under her chin. Her eye stared at him intently, a deadly smirk on her face. Slowly, Vincent's cognition returned and he scowled at all of them, not really sure what was going on, but didn't really feel he was going to participate very well with them at all…..

"EXPLAIN," Fujin said casually and Rajin cleared his throat.

"See, Fujin wants to know why ya threw that stuff in her hair, ya know. So, if ya just say yer sorry and tell her why, we might let ya go, ya know!" His explanation almost earned him a smack to the face via his sister's hand, but she sighed calmly and then looked back to the one tied down to the chair. Sephiroth was having way too much fun with this, even though he showed no emotion and didn't look as though he were going to say anything that would upset the girl even more.

He coughed.

Zack, however, couldn't stop laughing. He was constantly patting his hand on Seifer's shoulder, who was trying hard not to laugh as well (Cause the last time someone "insulted" Fujin, she nearly took his head off with her Zan just for smirking.) and his face was a blood red. Vincent sighed heavily, knowing that there wasn't going to be an easy way out of the situation.

"Can I go? I didn't even do anything." He said plainly. Fujin's eye narrowed and she looked to Seifer, snapping a finger and glaring darkly at Vincent still. Suddenly, a door opened and Seifer went to pull Cid out of other room. He pulled Cid into the light next to Fujin and let him go.

"What the fuck do you want with us, eh!" Cid shouted in an almost incoherent voice. Zack didn't hesitate to laugh again and Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"Cid?" The blonde turned to Sephiroth, curious.

"Wha?"

"How good is Vincent's aim? I heard he was the best shot in the world. Is that true?" Vincent's eyes grew big and he looked to Cid, praying that he wasn't going to--Oh god, he is! Cid smiled and stuck his chest out in a cocky manner, his hands on his hips and a cig hanging from his lower lip as he laughed proudly.

"Vin here? Why, he's the best goddamn shot in the entire world!" Vincent hung his head. "I remember that just yesterday, he took a cig, and when he was down to the butt, he flicked it all the way from his apartment to about three fucking blocks away! The piece of shit was still smoldering when he found it! Yeah! Vin can shoot anything from anywhere and never miss!" Fujin pondered this for a mere moment and then gave a "Hmph."

"QUESTION!"

"Fujin wanted to know if Vincent could sling mash potatoes into someone's hair if he wanted to, ya know?" Rajin explained quickly, so that they could retrieve the answer they were searching for.

/Damn it, Highwind/ Vincent thought in frustration. / Why in the hell am I always getting my ass in this shit every fucking time? Why am I the target of everything in this school?…/

"Why, that would be no fucking problem at all for Vin here! What kinda goddamn question is that!" Cid stared at everyone except for Vincent, who was now simply waiting for someone to just go ahead and put him out of his misery.

"Thanks a bunch Highwind…." he murmured coldly, and Cid (Like the goofball he is) smiled happily at his friend and gave him a thumbs-up just as Rajin was going to throw him back out of the room.

"No problem buddy!" Vincent's left eye twitched slightly. And he felt the urge to take out his gun and….

His gun?

Vincent looked down to his side and noticed that his gun was gone. The weight of the weapon was no longer pulling his leg and a strange fear came to play on his face.

"What's the matter Vincent?" Sephiroth asked, a dirty smile on his face. Vincent turned to him and growled fiercely.

"What have you done with it! Where is Atomsk!" Sephiroth and the others blinked and stared at each other (well, except for Fujin cause she was way too pissed to care about anything like that.)

"What the hell's an atom-musk?" Zack asked, unsure if he was even pronouncing the word correctly. Vincent's growl became even more vicious than before.

"Don't be so stupid! You know what the hell I'm talking about! Where is it! If you don't tell me where it is, I swear to Ramuh…." The dark haired teen clenched his fists and he felt as if he had the strength to tear through the ropes that bound him. Sephiroth shook his head a few times before speaking.

"Quit being stupid and making up such things. We don't know what an "atom-musk" is. So, why don't we skip this whole act and tell us why you struck our dear Fujin in the head with that food, hmm?" Vincent blinked a few times.

"You….don't have it? My weapon?"

"Dude, you didn't have a weapon when we dragged you in here. We really don't know what the hell you're talking about," said Zack honestly. Vincent hit his back against his chair like he'd been shot.

/Atomsk….is missing? How did I lose it? I always have it by my side….if I do not find it….If anyone finds it and sees that number….. She will come for me. I have to find it. I cannot risk having her come here just to fuck up my plans/

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND IT!" Vincent's voice, as it was discovered at this time, was a lot louder than Fujin's and everyone in that room jumped.

"DAMN!" Fujin said in amazement, but she was still in her mind to go over and cut Vincent's head off with her Zan. "QUIET."

"Yeh, ya know! We aren't going to let ya go, until ya tell us why ya did all that stuff, ya know!" Rajin said with his fist balled and shaking towards Vincent, who was just giving him a stupid irritated look.

"You are fucking stupid. Why in the hell would I go and hit her with food. And how could I do it with my back turned like that! Did you guys even think to noticed that, when I saw it, it was launched onto her right side, which I was sitting on. Which would mean that someone would've have to turn completely around in order to do that, or they were already faced that way. If I were to shoot her, it would've ended up on the left side of her head, instead of the right!"

Fujin, Rajin, Seifer, Sephiroth, and Zack blinked after thinking of the statement and then laughed coyly. "Wow….we didn't think about that, huh?" Zack said, scratching the back of his head. But Sephiroth coughed.

"It doesn't matter. He could easily be making it all up. He should be punished for his deeds…" A sick, perverted smile came onto Sephiroth's face, teeth bared and hands rubbed tightly together. He walked over to Vincent and smiled even more, a seductive look in his eye which none of his other members could see. Vincent's eyes grew huge. "Maybe we should see how much you like bondage, Vincent?" He whispered when he got very close to the teen's face. And Vincent….

Started hopping in his chair away from Sephiroth screaming, "HELP! HELP, ANYONE! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF--!"

Suddenly, Yuffie jumped down from….er, somewhere and got in between Sephiroth and Vincent. "Hold it right there! Nobody touches my Vinny and gets away from it!" She chirped and Vincent continued to hop. No, not to Yuffie, but to Sephiroth and the other members of the Disciplinary Committee still screaming for help.

"But Vinny! I came to help you! Why are you running away? Gasp They brain-washed you, didn't they!"

"I'd rather be raped by Sephiroth than get saved by you!"

"OHMYGAWD! They did brain-wash you! My Vinny would never say anything like that in his entire life! Don't worry Vinny! I'll save you and kick all of these bastards asses for doing this to you!"

"Hmm….Well, at least I still have a chance at rape." Sephiroth said with a smirk, then grabbed Vincent while he was passing him and leaned him downward as if he were dipping him in a dance. "I didn't know you were kinky that way, my lovely….."

"……AHH! AHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!"

Rajin and the other boys were laughing their asses off at this point and it was genuinely funny…..until Yuffie's giant-ass Shurikin went and knocked the shit out of Rajin and he fell on the floor. Fujin jumped up from her seat and pulled out her Zan.

"ASSAULT!" She yelled and ran to charge the sixteen-year-old girl. Vincent was still being held by Sephiroth, and Zack and Seifer were still laughing their asses off at Rajin, who was unconscious on the ground. And then suddenly, a really girly song started playing while Yuffie was fighting--

What the hell! Oh, shit! Not you guys again!

­­­­­­­**_/ She Runs like the wind/ A star among the stars/_**

_**/How could you ever think/ She intention was untrue/**_

_**/She protects the good/ Fights the wrong/**_

_**/Thinks it's a crime to own only one thong/**_

_**/She chases Vincent/ Just to hear him say/**_

_**/ "I love you Yuffie"/ Someday……./**_

_**/She's the Love-luck Ninja/**_

_**/She has no fear/**_

_**/She's super cool/**_

_**/Even if you don't care/**_

_**/She's the Love-luck Ninja/**_

_**/She's so super and cool/**_

_**/And if you're not careful/**_

_**/You'll be missing your materia/**_

_**/Too…………./**_

Note: The author has absolutely no fucking idea what the hell's going on and doesn't really know how drunk she COULD'VE BEEN when this was written, cause she isn't even sure if she was drinking that morning. Also, that song sucked ass. Thank you 

Vincent was in shock. What the hell did he do to deserve all of this, he thought. It was as if he'd been a child molester/murderer/rapist/Elvis impersonator in a past life or something. He was pretty sure that he wasn't, but then again…..with his family history, you would never know.

"_You know, you could always figure out this sorta stuff when you were at home."_

"Huh?" Vincent could've sworn that he just heard someone's voice, but he didn't know who. Maybe it was just in his head.

"_Of course, you always were protective of her, weren't you?"_

"…_..L-Lu! Lu, is that….?"_

"_Nope! But you're close! Who do you think taught you how to read? She wasn't the only one who you cared so much about."_

"……_?"_

"_Ah….you don't remember, do you?"_

"_Remember what? Who the hell are you? I need to get out of here! I need to get away. All of these people are crazy!"_

"_Yeah…..That's true. But what about your dad?"_

"…_..my father. What about _him_?"_

"_Well…..He is your father, after all. And your poor mother. I wonder what she would think if she were to see you again. It doesn't matter now. If you don't remember her, then what's the point of me telling you who she is?"_

"_Who are you talking about? I don't understand! If you're not talking about Lu, then what's the point? Who are you?"_

"……_.My name? Ellen."_

"_Ellen? Why….why does--"_

"_--it sound so familiar? Cause I knew your family back when I was in junior high. Xu wanted me to get in contact with you."_

"_XU!"_

"XU!" Vincent screamed and everyone in the room stopped. They all stared at each other and then at Vincent. Sephiroth suddenly ripped the ropes from Vincent and released him so he could finally stand straight. Vincent noticed that everyone was watching him, but Yuffie, being new like him, didn't know why and started bouncing up and down in a bratty way. "What? What's the matter, did I say something stupid?….. Or something I wasn't supposed to say at all?"

"How do you know Xu?" Seifer asked, arms crossing and eyes narrowing slightly. Fujin stared at Yuffie and smacked her back before the teen could think of doing anything stupid again.

"OWWY! What was that for!" The girl screamed and Fujin sighed.

"PRECAUTION."

"Well….you didn't have to hit me so hard! And who's this Xu Vincent? You better not be cheating on me!" Vincent gawked over at the girl and sighed.

"The ONLY way I could cheat on you is if we were actually dating, and we are not Yuffie. So please stop saying that--"

"I can't believe you would do this to me! How could you be so cold!" Yuffie somehow managed to cling to the taller teen's arm before he could say another word and a stunned look on his face was enough to tell everyone else who had a brain how he felt. A sweat dropped formed on the side of his head and he looked around at everyone.

"Yuffie, will you please let go of my arm?" Vincent said when he looked back at her. The girl shook her head.

"No! Not until you prove to me that you've been faithful this entire time! You've probably been sleeping with that one-eyed whore over there!" Yuffie pointed to Fujin and Seifer's face became red.

"What the hell did you say about her!" Yuffie and Vincent jumped, well not as much Vincent. His attention was just drawn back to him. He carefully pushed the shorter girl away and stood his ground.

"Look, I don't really want to--"

"That li'l girlfriend of yours is going to get you both in a lot of trouble if she doesn't learn to keep her mouth shut! Nobody talks about Fujin and gets away with it!" Seifer balled his fists while Rajin, who was now awake and ready to knock the shit outta Yuffie and Vincent. "Get ready for the main event…."

"FREEZE!" A strong yet optimistic female shouted just as they kicked in the door. Tifa rushed into the room, followed by Cid and the Turks gang. She looked around to see what was happening and then saw Sephiroth. "So, I see that you're up to your old tricks again!" She yelled, arms on her hips and glaring at the silver haired teen. Sephiroth only laughed.

"What, you still looking for Chocobo-head. If you think that fighting me is going to get him out of his work studies than you've got another thing coming." He said quickly, not even worried about what was going on, or the fact that he had Vincent by the hair now.

"Yeh, well, at least I wouldn't go and mess around with his brother like you did. I can't believe you!" Tifa yelled, and Sephiroth and Zack winced at that comment. Vincent blinked a few times before the words and actions registered and worked together in his head. Rufus stared at Zack and tilted his head in confusion. Zack looked over at him for a second and then to the floor.

/Sephiroth and whoever they're talking about were together and….he cheated on him with Zack?…..So, that means…./ Vincent thought to himself. A smirk came to his face. It was perfect.

"At least I'm not pretending to be something I'm not! And it seems that it's a family trait, right Zack?" Sephiroth glared at the one standing behind him. Zack was blushing slightly.

"Aw, come **on**! It was a one-time thing! It didn't mean anything. And you said that you wouldn't say anything about that!" The teen yelled back.

"Well, I didn't. Little miss Junior-League did." Tifa suddenly covered her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Oops! I'm sorry Zack. I-I didn't…." Zack shook his head and replied,

"Hey, I know….. It's not like it's the first time anyone's heard of it, you know… At least I have yours and Cloud's forgiveness….unlike some people." Zack glared at Sephiroth, who simply scowled back.

"Can we get back on subject, please?" Rufus demanded of everyone. Seifer laughed at this.

"Really, and who do you think you are to order me around?" The blonde smirked at the other, but Tseng didn't get intimidated that easily. He reached in front of him and pushed Reno and Rude forward.

"I believe that you two have something to say about all of this? Right?…." Reno and Rude looked behind them to see Tseng's all too serious face and then laughed coyly.

"Sorry about that Eye." Reno began. "See, we were aiming at Vincent here, and--"

"YOU!" She said in surprise.

"Yeh, but he ducked. We didn't know you would try and torture the guy for some dumb shit like that! You really aren't mad about that stuff….are you?" Reno and Rude (amazingly enough) both gave cheesy smiles to the girl, who was mad with rage like never before.

"……you guys are so FUCKING DEAD!" She whispered until those last few words. Tseng straightened his shirt and stared at Elena, who was looking up at him.

"Nice hickey Sir." she stated in a mischievous voice and Tseng jumped, something that was very "un-Tseng" like. He quickly coughed and regained his composure, smoothing back his already smooth and silky black hair and glared deadly at the Disciplinary Committee.

"Was that a threat, Mr. Almasy? Because all of that can be arranged that you and your little 'committee' will visit the ER by the end of this Second Lunch period. It's very easy, you know."

His hands went behind his back, and it wasn't long before the Turks and the Disciplinary Committee all had their weapons out, ready to fight it out…..with Yuffie and Vincent stuck in the middle of it all. Vincent pulled the girl close to him, knowing that a lot of shit was about to go down, and he'd already felt guilty for having his friend dragged into it all. He didn't need someone else getting hurt on his conscious. Yuffie ducked her head against Vincent's chest and waited for something to happen, while Vincent watched either side of the gangs getting ready to duke it out. It wasn't going to be good--at all….

Vincent watched as all of them readied for a charge when he heard something that wasn't even supposed to be in the fanfic, but the author got bored and really, really liked the idea/Is…..is that a guitar/ Vincent looked around, swearing to himself that he heard a familiar bass guitar solo coming from somewhere. /Why the hell does that sound so familiar?……Freedom lift thy…..Freedom…. I know that song/

Suddenly, Cloud came on his bike, sword in hand and headset on. A loud, heavy-metal song was playing, one that Vincent knew very well.

_/The Time has come/_

_/To rise again/_

_/Freedom lift thy skewered hem/_

_/Free from beasts and severed men/_

_/My dreams unfold/_

_/Ten thousand fold/_

_/The world will never take me/_

_/They will never desecrate my SOUL/_

Cloud's head tilted up and down a dark smirk crept over his face and he held his combined swords in his hand. Everyone else was in pure, untainted, perfectly captured fear…..

"Shit." Tifa whispered just as Cloud came charging on his bike. Vincent, thinking quickly, grabbed Cid and Yuffie by their wrists and ran to the door. He shut them out quickly, just as the clashing and banging and sounds of destruction flooded the halls. All three sat on the floor in front of the door and sighed heavily. Cid lit a cig, Vincent held his head, and Yuffie wouldn't shut up about how she wouldn't let another girl steal her man.

"…..I swear, I'll get that one-eyed freak for doing this to us! She has no right to do this to us and you know it! I can't believe…." Vincent looked over to Cid, who was staring at him the same way.

"You going to help me with this or what?" He asked, exhausted.

"Well, I'm not one to insult girls or anything, but ….." Cid replied, and he and Vincent got up, and picked up the chattering girl. Vincent opened the door, and Cid threw her inside of the chaos, and the two shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, what the hell is going on around here? Why is everyone so obsessed with me?" Vincent asked his friend and Cid could only laugh.

"I don't know Vin. It could be because you're so fucking mysterious and shit." Vincent glared at Cid like he was back in that room and listening to shit again.

"Thanks a bunch Highwind……. You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Ellen, would you?" Cid looked over at Vincent and shrugged.

"Not that I know of. Why, she a friend of yours or something?"

"No… Just curious is all. Well, what of Cloud and Sephiroth? What was that all about?" Cid laughed again.

"You mean what Tifa said? Let's see…. Cloud and Sephiroth used to go at it a long time ago, but then….."

"Hmm?"

"Well, back in the day, Zack was with Aeris, but they split. You know, the girl who's always in pink with long brown hair?" Vincent nodded. "They broke up and he started to hang out with his brother and Sephiroth. It wasn't long before he joined up with the Disciplinary Committee, and Sephiroth joined up afterwards. Cloud was thinking about joining the group as well, but this was while their dad was as sick as a fucking dog. They weren't really worried about their dad, though, cause he'd been through a lot worse shit.

"Anyway, all three had been hanging out together for a while. You know, the usual shit. One day, Cloud got the message that their pop was in the fucking ER and hauled ass to the place, while Zack stayed and helped with something that the Committee needed. Sephiroth and Zack ended up alone and …..er, theyfuckedeachotherandallthatshit….." Cid rushed through that part of the story, which almost caused Vincent to smirk. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Cloud found out about this and he was pissed. Mostly at Zack, cause that was his brother. Tifa wasn't too happy about it either."

"Tifa….that girl in black?"

"Yeah. She has a thing for Cloud, but she could never say it. Sides, he's not interested in relationships anymore. After his dad died and the whole romance thing, he's just sorta slipped away from everyone. Hell, he doesn't even say shit to Tifa, and she used to be his best friend. And then there's Aeris….."

"What about her?"

"Well, she broke up with Zack, hoping to get together with Cloud. Zack knew that she liked him, but by the time they broke it off, Cloud was already taken. She still likes him, though."

"I see…."

"By the way." Cid suddenly pulled out a "Dirty Harry" and passed it to Vincent, who was extremely ecstatic.

"Where did you find this!" Vincent stared at Cid with astonishment. The blonde shook his head.

"In the cafeteria. After they jumped ya." He said with a silly grin. Vincent nodded and then excused himself from his friend so he could catch the next class.

Cid stood alone in the halls, silent. He lit another cig and then released the smoke into the air. He looked around himself, sure that he was alone…..well, partially alone. He turned around a few times and then sighed. "So…..how long are ye going to stand there and act like ya don't fucking exist?" Lockhart suddenly peaked out from a corner and hopped over to the taller teen. She smiled at Cid, but the blonde didn't look too happy. "Do we really need to do all of this shit in order to get all of this clear for him? I think he'd be able to get through all of this shit by himself."

"That's not what the Superintendent says! It's all been decided and there's no turning back! Did you give the identification number to the hacker and have it sent to the mother?" She stared at him seriously, and Cid gave a shameful nod. "Good. We need her here as soon as possible. The Superintendent says that she'll be needed, even though she might not recognize Auron."

"Auron? What's he got to do with it?" Lockhart placed her hands behind her back and started pacing back and forth in front of Cid.

"Don't you know? Haven't you already figured it out? Now that Ellen's gotten in contact with Vincent, he'll have to meet her soon enough. The arrangement's already been made. All we have to do is wait for the mother to appear and the Superintendent catch her in the act. It's highly unlikely that she'll even recognize her as well. It's been eleven years almost."

"I know that!" Cid yelled. Lockhart stopped and smiled.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty! You know that this was planned a long time ago. If we don't do this now……"

"I know…. I know, but do we really need all of this fucking secrecy? I don't like pick pocketing from my own friend's ass, ya know?" She nodded.

"I know, but it has to be done. He and his father share the same traits--They're both so isolated from the world, so cold. By the way, you guys put on a great show. I'm just scared that Fujin will come after me for having Reno do that to her hair."

"Nah, she's not mad, but Reno'll never hear the end of this shit. I didn't know that Cloud and Tifa would show up like they did."

"Do you think that they know?"

"Nah. Only the Turks, Disciplinary Committee, and us know what's going on. Everyone else is just following orders."

"And Quistis? She seems to be walking on her own accord now. She might jeopardized the entire situation because of her feelings."

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah….that's the end of chapter 5. Confused yet? You should be, heh hehehehe! ON TO THE QUIZ!

**1) **_Wow, that was a bit trippy! It was all an act, the entire thing? What's going on?_

**2) **How is Vincent going to use this new information about Cloud and Sephiroth to his advantage?

**3) **Who is Ellen? And how can she communicate to Vincent through his mind.

**4) **Just who is this "other" person Ellen was talking about, and why would they be so important to Vincent?

**5) **Why is Cid and Lockhart joined up with the school's most dangerous gangs and why are they trying to get this "mother" to interfere in order to call in the Superintendent?

**6) **Is Quistis really a danger to the plans of the Superintendent? Why would she try and keep Vincent safe?

**Sorry, no rant for this chapter. I figured your brain would explode from too much shit, you know? Later! **


	6. Love is the cure for all Emo bookworms

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains Vincent being manipulative (At last!!) Sephiroth and Cloud going through their "issues" ( Oo?), Aeris trying to capture Cloud's heart and then getting kidnapped, Rufus trying to get into Zack's head ( The one on his shoulders!! YOU PERVERTS!! PAY ATTENTION!!!), Cid sulking with Reno and Rude trying to cheer him up, Auron and Wakka and Lulu talking about "somebody", Vincent's mother will finally be coming in and you won't like it! BITCHES! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Yeah, the last chapter was pretty short, possibly the shortest chapter in the entire fucking story, but fear not, it is not over yet. Well, Reno and Rude tried to hit Vincent with some food but accidentally framed our dark hero for hitting Fujin in the back of the head with said food, and said Vincent was taken into said custody by the said victim. Now, Cid wasn't much of a help and then Tifa and the Turks came in and Then Cloud came and started shit again. But it was soon discovered that it was all a RUSE to get the identification number of Vincent's gun, Atomsk! Just what is going on and who is the Superintendent everyone fears? _

Chapter Summery: _Cloud and Sephiroth used to be together, until that fateful day that Sephiroth pounded Zack. Years later, Cloud is now overwhelming himself with homework and secret fights to forget his pain of losing his one love. But now, Aeris has stepped up to the plate to try and help Cloud open his heart again……That and Vincent wants to get Sephiroth out of his hair for a while._

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/?????

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Love is the cure for all emo bookworms!! **_AKA: The Week Everything Goes RANDOM!!! _**

** Friday **

Vincent looked over at Sephiroth, who was about to nod off in his old man's class. He didn't really understand how the two could ever coexist in the same household without driving each other crazy. It was weird. But that wasn't what was bugging the teen. It was the fact that Sephiroth hadn't tried to piss him off or doing something stupid and seductive, or even trying to start an argument with Quistis again. He was….quiet. It was unnerving how the day was going, and after yesterday……

Vincent shuddered a little from just thinking about it. The whole incident was a mess, and to be saved by people who made as much sense as the plot of that chapter was even worse. He stared over at the side and caught sight of Cloud, the blonde who once dated the silver haired teen. How awkward it must've been, that and his brother was in the class as well.

/Wait…./

He turned around and saw that Zack was staring, not at the front of the class or at the teacher, but between Cloud and Sephiroth. Guilt was now striking the hell out of teen and he was suffering from his past. It really did bother Zack that he cheated with his brother's boyfriend at the time, but he never really got over it. And yesterday, Tifa's little speech didn't help him feel any better about it. Then, as cautious as he was and carefully turning back to the front, Vincent smirked at this foretelling opportunity.

/…..What an advantage I have./

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not still upset about that are you?" Tifa asked Zack for the seventh time that day. It was second period and they both had Anatomy together. Zack sighed suddenly, which caused Tifa to worry for him. "Zack….you're really down about this aren't you? I can't believe it. It's almost been three years, you know. Cloud forgives you, you know that."

"Not really. He talks to me, but not like he did before. I don't like this at all. I stole his happiness. I wasn't even there when dad died. How could he and Mom ever forgive me for that? It's not like I meant for it to happen. We were both really, really, **_really_** drunk, you know?"

"Zack. We all forgive you okay?"

"But did you have to say that in front of everyone like that?!! And Rufus?!! What'll he think of me?" The teen started to slam his head onto his desk, but after the third time, Tifa pulled him back and sighed. She looked around to see if anyone were paying attention, but no one really cared. It _was_ Zack, after all.

"It's not going to help if you break your head open, you know." He smiled at her and she giggled.

"You know, you changed a lot. I remember when you used to be a slut like that Scarlet teacher." Tifa scowled at him now, and he waved his hands in a defensive manner. "Sorry! Sorry!! I forgot."

"It's alright." She sighed out. "I know what you mean. I never really cared back then until I met you and Cloud. God, and those clothes that I wore!!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I was such a hooker!! I just recently found that old white top and that leather skirt that I used to wear all the time, and it looks so nasty. I don't think that I could ever put something like that on again. I think the only thing decent I wore back then were those boots!!"

"What made you change?"

"I….. I really don't know. When I met you and Cloud, it was so weird. Like everything I ever thought was right…. It was suddenly wrong."

"It wasn't as wrong as what I did, though…." Zack said, and Tifa sighed again.

"Zack….."

"Do you….do you want to talk to him again?" She blinked.

"You can get him to do that?"

"Sure, if you come over to the house today." She smiled happily.

"Yes!! Of course I will!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud walked through the several alleys of the library, looking for a particular book on Alchemy and it's use with healing magic and it's curative properties. He knew that the book was in there since he requested it months ago, _and _ the librarian had said that there was already a copy in the Magic/Alchemy science section (which no one ever looked into cause nobody really cared about that stuff.)

He'd searched the entire library looking for the damned thing. It was the fifth time at that fact, and the whole ordeal was starting to piss him off. He needed that book for extra credit and Reeve definitely wasn't going to give it to him if he didn't have the book. He walked over to the assistant librarian, who was the girl with the cute pigtails, and smacked his hand on the desk, not even grasping her attention in the least.

"Hello?!" He said, annoyed that the girl was practically ignoring him. Suddenly, a woman with long, silk black hair came from the back. She wore large, round glasses and a modest blouse, grey vest and a matching grey and black skirt and shoes. She smiled at Cloud meekly, but he didn't recognize her at all.

"I'm sorry, I'm the new librarian. I just happened to be in the back and left this student in charge." She spoke ever so softly, then turned to the girl. "And you should really try and appreciate anyone who is willing to come and read these old books. He and that other student are the only ones who--"

"Please!!" The girl interrupted quickly. "He's nothing but a bookworm and that's it. At least that other girl can fight. Nobody's even seen this guy do anything at all!"

"That's still no reason to go and ignore a reader in question and need of information." Finally, the librarian sighed and turned to Cloud. "How can I help you young man?"

"I'm looking for a book that deals with Alchemy and curative Magics. I know that you have that book in the library!! I asked that other librarian just the other day!"

"Oh, I see." The woman turned to the small computer that sat on the desk and looked at the recalled list that was set. It took only a few minutes, and then she smiled. "Well, the good news is that we _do_ have that book, but we currently don't have it here. Another student has checked it out almost two days ago."

Cloud looked like he wanted to cry.

"What?!! Someone else has the book? Who? WHO??" He would've jumped over the desk and strangled the woman, but something was holding him back. She stared at him sternly now, and, if he didn't know better, her eyes seemed to shift from a dark blue to a vibrant, bright yellow and back very quickly. He blinked a few times and then calmed himself, remember where he was.

"Listen here….. We do not tolerate such 'behavior' in this school."

/Wow, she **_is _**new!/ Cloud thought to himself.

"Now, we do have a record of who it was that checked this book out. Let's see….." She check the laptop again and then nodded. "Yes. It's registered to an A. Gainsborough. I'm not sure if he would let you use the book, however. This person seems to have an obsession for learning everything about curative Magics, potions, incantations, First Aid, Materia, even Alchemy healing. This person is a professional."

"……"

"Is…something wrong? Do you have a problem."

"I'll get that book." She blinked a few times, confused.

"….I'm sorry?" Cloud suddenly pulled his sword from his back and gave her the most serious look imaginable.

"I said that I'm getting that book!! I won't give up until I get that extra credit!!" Cloud rushed out of the library, full speed, leaving the librarian and the assistant to watch in confusion.

The librarian stood straight and removed her glasses for a moment to clean them, while the girl kicked her feet onto the desk and sigh with annoyance. "God, I wish that guy would get a life and learn that books aren't everything!! Only losers and nerds need books."

"Oh….you truly think that?" The woman asked, her voice was darker, but the girl didn't seem to notice at all.

"Cha! Yah! After all, nobody learns anything from those books!!"

"How wrong you are. I have a younger sister who has learned plenty in the Dark Arts and Black Magics from her books, and even I have learned a great deal from reading those 'silly books'. I enjoy those books very much to this very day, as does my young son…." She had her back to the girl.

"Yeah! And look where you are now. You turned out to live like a loser!! What it takes to make in this world is looks and charm. If you don't have either, like you, then you get absolutely nowhere!!"

The girl was suddenly smack out of her chair and several feet over the desk by the librarian, the woman's eyes were glowing bright yellow, as they did before, and were staring down at the girl. The girl looked over at the woman and gasped. A dark aura surrounded the woman as she sneered at her.

"You have a lot of nerve to insult me….. Not many people live long to do that, but the Grassy Moss has improved my little, how can I say…. 'outbursts'." She cackled a bit, then raised a hand, pulling the girl in the air and choking the life out of her.

"N-No! Y-You're a-a…a….. You're So--S-S-So-So--" Before she could finish, the girl was slammed into the closest wall repeatedly until she was knocked out cold from the impacts. The librarian walked into the back room and opened the door, and smiled down at the older woman who was tied up on the floor.

"You really should teach that girl some manners." She said before she slammed the door back and left the library. "I….do not like this place at all….." She said, removing her glasses and crushing them on the floor. Her dark smile became more vivid and dark veins began to move from her temples to her eyes and cheeks. "I'll have to do better when staying focused on the task at hand…..after all, this is what is best. Right, Xu?….."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris was walking to the next class when she saw Vincent standing at his locker. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage as best as she could and walked over to him. Vincent was busy trying to find his gun again. He could've sworn that he'd had it by his side before he left the class, but now he couldn't find it at all!.

/Why the fuck does this keep happening to me? I never used to lose my gun like this before. Maybe…. Maybe it's all the stress that I've been going through. This place_ is_ driving me crazy. I can only hope that….the symptoms aren't permanent. That would piss me off./

"Excuse me?" Vincent looked down to see the girl in pink again, Aeris. She was smiling warmly at him, those big green eyes of hers were so innocent and pure. She suddenly held out his gun before him and he blinked.

/That's twice it's happened!/

Vincent took the gun and stared at her. "Thank you…"

"Tee hee hee! It's no problem. You should be more careful when you're walking around with something like that! You might get in trouble with the Disciplinary Committee or worse, Vice Principal Shin-Ra."

"I will have no troubles….as long as it is by my side." Aeris giggled a little and then patted Vincent on the back.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it! But you know…"

"What?"

"You the first Vampire that I've ever met who needs to use a gun before!" Vincent made one of those face that you could help but laugh at cause he looked so fucking annoyed at it. Oo?

/………/

"Where the---How did you come up with--I mean, …..How the hell do I look like a vampire?!"

"Oh come on!!" Aeris said, gently jabbing his side with her elbow. "I know that it's true! I can keep your secret safe!" She giggled a little and several sweat drops appeared on Vincent's head, along with a huge throbbing vein in the middle of his forehead.

/Just for my heart's sake, I'm going to forget that I ever heard that and go back to what I was doing./

"Um…." She looked shy now, staring down at her feet and blushing a bright red. Vincent didn't know what to make of it until she looked up at him with a shy smile. "Would you like to sit with me at lunch today? Rinoa isn't here and I could use the ….um, company?"

/…..What is she trying to do now?/

"Please?…. Look, it's not everyday that I ask someone to do this, especially someone as cute as you…." Her face got even brighter. Vincent's mind seemed to stop working for a moment just to process the data that was inputted right into his brain.

/She….just asked me to lunch, like a date? But I thought that she liked Cloud…. Hmm…. This could be a good opportunity after all./

"I would be more that delighted to join you, Miss Aeris." Vincent said as politely as possible. Aeris smiled more happily that what could be impossibly godlike and skipped away down the hall to her next class. Vincent sighed and looked over his weapon. Nothing was damaged, no ammo used, but something was different about it. It felt lighter than before. He checked the clip. /No, the magazine is new, and the barrel is practically clean…../ He looked to see if anyone were watching him, but there was not a soul in sight.

"I'd better get to class or Auron will have my ass…." He said as he walked down the hall a few more steps, attaching his gun back to his side. He suddenly stopped, when he heard a soft, echoing sigh from all around him. He'd never felt anything like that, and he wasn't sure if it was anything at all.

/Hmph. I'm just imagining things…./

He walked around the corner, just as the imposter from the library came melding from the walls. She stared down from where he'd once been and smiled darkly. "I could've sworn that I heard someone here not too long ago…. No matter."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid sat at his lunch table, crying in his spaghetti like a baby, while Reno and Rude were eating their food in silence. He was still crying over the fact that he lost his only chance at having a real chance at winning Selphie's heart. Hell, they had to get an anti-depressant in order to get his help with the whole "Get Vincent's weapon" scheme. And now, he was gone, lost in his own sorrow.

Reno looked back over at Rude, who was just sitting there, a brow raise high enough that it could be seen over his shades. Finally, the red head stood up and yelled, "Shut the hell up and stop your bitching!!"

"……." Rude looked over at Reno and then shook his head. "Sit the hell down before Cecil kicks your ass again."

"…..Fine! I was only trying to help." Reno pouted a bit, then shoved his mouth full of spaghetti. Rude went to Cid and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen," he began strongly, his voice holding something that would be considered pride and compassion, "women are considered the smartest and stupidest sex of the human race. They can solve problems in a flash, but don't understand why their man's upset when they spend 5000 gil on a pair of shoes and a Prada bag. You can't understand them, and yet they're better than your right hand. So shut up and eat your damn food." Rude went back to eating and Reno and Cid stared at him with huge eyes.

"….Did he say what I think he just said?" Cid asked, tears and sniffles gone finally. Reno shook his head.

"His dad's pocket suffers the constant battles brought upon by his mother's credit card budget." Reno replied and all three laughed. Cid looked at his two friends and sighed.

"Ya know, if I didn't have you two dimwits, I don't think that I'd ever laugh again…. You guys are the best."

"What about Vincent? Do you think he'll kill us for what we did when he finds out?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Cid replied quickly. "He tried to shoot me once for taking an apple from him during gym class."

"By the way, What's Ellen's whole thing in this? I don't get it." Cid shook his head.

"I have no idea. I didn't think that girl had family when she died, but I guess I was wrong. Ellen, as far as I know, is Lucrecia's older sister, and she knew Vincent, just a little. Other than that, I don't know." Reno stared over at Rude, who shook his head slowly. Then Reno went back to his food. Cid stared over at them and raised a brow.

"What? Ya don't trust me?"

"You gotta admit Cid," Reno began after he swallowed. "You're really in deep with this whole thing. And what about you and that whole Quistis thing, back in the day? Don't you remember what happened then? I mean, she doesn't hate you for it, but still….."

"Wha? Me and Quistis? Nah, I'm not too worried about that. If I know her right, she's already gone and told Vin that a long time ago. It won't come into his head until maybe a little later when he figures it out on his own. 'Sides, that wasn't as important as what's coming up next."

"What do you mean?" Rude asked. Cid snickered a little, that strange look in his eyes.

"Wait till his mother comes back." Reno and Rude looked at each other with worry, and Cid just gave that cheesy smile. "Hey, it's only way we can get all this shit over with. You know that."

"But….what happens if _she_ comes back too?" Reno asked.

"That's what Vincent is for."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sat in another of his classes, where his brother Zack was also in, and was working on one of the many homework assignments he had. Zack was paired up with him again, as usual, but for some reason it didn't feel right. Zack had hardly said a word and it was distracting. It was always Zack who couldn't shut up and go on and on and on and on (and on x15, cause I can't write the same thing that many times over and over again.) but now he was silent. He was completely quiet, not TALKING. Cloud tried to ignore this for only so long before it finally got to him.

"Zack!! What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to piss me off? Stop being quiet!!"

"What?" Zack shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way. "I just feel like not talking."

"Don't give me that bull shit!! You know that I can't stand it when you don't say anything!!"

"Why don't you shut up!! I have every right to be quiet as much as you do and I don't think it's right that you're telling me that I have to talk!!"

"Zack, it's annoying!! Will you please stop being quiet and quit annoying me so much?!"

"I'm not _trying_ to annoy you, I'm just thinking about….stuff."

"Thinking? You?! And just what stuff are you thinking about?"

"Stuff….and stuff!!" Zack crossed his arms defiantly, while his blonde haired brother sighed and turned back to his books. Then Zack sighed as well and that caught Cloud's attention and he turned all the way around in his desk to stare at his brother. Zack looked back at his brother for a second and then looked at the ground.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"….You've been acting weird ever since I went and busted up the Disciplinary Committee and that whole thing with that Vincent guy. What happened in there?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about."

"Liar!!" Cloud started poking Zack's head with the end of his pencil and made stupid "wooing" noises. "What the hell happened to you in there, huh? Did somebody make fun of you, cause if they did, I'll--"

"No….no, it wasn't that."

"Then what was it? You're never like this….."

"Like I said, it's nothing, **_okay_**?!!" Zack turned completely around in his seat, his back to Cloud. Cloud placed a hand onto his brother's shoulder and stared at him with concern.

"Zack, hey…. I'm your twin brother…your other half. You can tell me anything, okay? You know that." Zack shrugged his shoulders away and shook his head.

"Well, this is something that I can't, okay? So, quit bugging me about it!!" Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"No way!! Tell me what the fuck is bothering you and grow up. I'm your brother, and, after all the shit we've gone through, there's nothing that can take that away from us, okay?" He placed his hand on Zack's shoulder again and the dark haired teen smiled weakly at him. "Just what the hell did somebody say to you that's got you this upset?"

"It was…..about what happened between us. I'm sorry."

Cloud's eyes got a little bigger, and then he sighed heavily. He pulled his brother back and hugged him, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. Zack didn't know what was going on and his eyes were huge, looking around to see if anyone were staring at them or not. Finally, Cloud let go of him and smiled a little.

"What the hell was that for?" Zack asked.

"You look like you needed a hug. You're still upset about that?"

"Yeah!! I kinda…you know, stole your….boyfriend or whatever the hell he was. It's not like I was trying to, it just…." Zack sighed again and Cloud smiled weakly, rubbing his brother's back to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it anymore, alright? It's over and that was a long, long time ago. You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, okay? Just what in the world caused you to be like this….get over it. Besides, you have to help me out."

"Huh?" Zack blinked a few times and shrugged. "With what? You know that you're hopeless when it comes to girls!!" He teased and Cloud gave him an annoyed look that made him sigh. "Okay, okay! What do you need help with?"

"….Extra credit in Reeve's class."

"HUH?!! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am NOT the type who is good at homework and you know that!! Don't you remember me cheating off of you all of the time in kindergarten?"

"No!! someone stole the book I need for my extra credit. I need to find out who it is….so I can fight them for the glory of that extra credit I need so bad…." Cloud balled his fist and flames seemed to rise from behind him in a show of his determination. Zack just stared at him unimpressed.

"…..you mean that someone other than you goes into the library and rents out the books?"

"They check them out, Zack! And….uh, yeah."

"Do you even know who has the book?" Cloud thought. Then nodded.

"Yeah. Some guy with the name Gainsborough. And as soon as I find them, they're going to pay…." Zack's eyes got wide and he coughed slightly at this. He stared at his brother and hoped that he didn't notice. And Cloud didn't. He was too busy in a stupid speech about how other's need to respect him when it comes to renting out books that he actually needed for his extra credit. Zack stared down at his bag with worry.

Damn….. That's why she got it, huh? Sneaky bitch…/

As soon as the class was over, Zack bolted for the door and ran all the way to the lunch room, where he knew that _she_ would be there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat quietly with Aeris, who was politely eating her lunch while he wasn't touching his at all. She smiled at him occasionally, but the youth simply nodded back to her as acknowledgement. She sighed. The girl had hoped that maybe the dark haired teen would help her forget about her feelings for Cloud. But it wasn't working. She and Zack even plotted a relationship together so that Cloud would get jealous, but when it didn't work, they broke it off and soon found out that Cloud was in a relationship of his own, but she never knew who exactly he was dating, of course.

Aeris was always the jealous type.

But now, she saw that no matter how many others she would try and date, her heart belonged only to Cloud. And Vincent could see that as well. He stared at her for a moment, quickly reading the signs and thought to himself that it was definitely time. "So," he began quickly, "When are you going to stop fooling around and tell this Cloud fellow how you feel?" Aeris started for a moment.

"H-How did you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious by the way you stare at him…..and how he looks at you." Okay, so he lied about the last part, but he's gotta make it convincing for his plan to work, right? "It gets dull when two people so in love can't even admit when they care for each other."

"Cloud….likes me?" A cute smile came to her face and Vincent knew that he had her.

"Of course. Can you not tell?" Aeris blushed brightly, staring away while holding her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh!! Oh, my….I can't….Wow--He actually--I mean, he was always so shy and well--He likes me? I can't even--Whoa!!" She didn't stop rambling for a while. But when she did, Vincent stood up and sighed.

"If it will make you feel better, I will tell him for you. I happen to have another class with him this--" He stopped when he saw Zack running full speed towards them and back away from the table, thinking that the teen would crash into them. But Zack stopped, trying to catch his breath, and smiled giddily at Aeris. The girl blinked, her face still flushed.

"Zack? What are you doing here? Your lunch isn't until later today, isn't it?"

"Yeah…..I know….. Hey!! Where….where's that book that you ….you got from the library?" He said as steadily as he could. She nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause Cloud's looking for it and he's really excited to get that book, for some reason. I can't really remember why, cause I wasn't paying him any attention. He's such a jerk about that too, you know? He's always saying that I never listen to him or something like that; but I'm not sure, I wasn't paying attention. Yeah, but he's looking for it. …… Hiya Vincent! How are ya likin' the school?"

Vincent smirked.

"It is quite….er, unique. How about I talk to Cloud about that book for you, Miss Aeris?" Aeris smiled brightly, and she nodded quickly to the thought.

"Yes!! I would love that!" She winked, indicating that she wanted him to do something to finalize the rumor. "Thank you so much Vincent!!" Vincent walked away from her, his mind racing with many ways of doing this….. (His plan, that is)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud walked through the school, looking for anyone who knew this A. Gainsborough, but nobody even knew each other's last names, so it didn't help him when all he had was the initial, A. As he continued, he came across someone he really didn't need to see at the time.

Sephiroth.

He was standing outside the bathroom, waiting for Seifer and Rajin to get done with a nerd who didn't have a hall pass, when he saw Cloud and smirked. "Hey there _Cloud_. How are you doing today?" Cloud didn't bother to look at him when he passed by, but Sephiroth caught him by the arm and pulled him back. "I asked you a question…..lover." Cloud took his sword from his back and Sephiroth released him, his smirk growing. "My, my….aren't we touchy today?"

"Shut up!! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today!" Cloud snapped back, breath heavy and eyes locked to strike him down. Sephiroth could only chuckle at this and he walked closer to his former flame.

"Don't tell me that you're still upset about all of that? It was so long ago."

"Back off!! I don't care about the past, but my brother--"

"Oh, Zack? Don't tell me that he's all depressed and shit. After all, it _was_ his idea to go and---"

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!!" Cloud shouted, and Sephiroth erupted into a maniacal cackle.

"You were always funny, you know that? Such a beautiful display of emotion is always so touching between the two of us. If only your brother knew how to hide his feelings as well as you did."

"…….." Cloud placed his sword back where it belonged. Sephiroth tilted his head, a bit curious of this.

"Did I say something that didn't strike you well, Strife?"

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"Just watching you is enough excitement for me, Strife." Sephiroth said as he stepped closer and closer, just enough to reach and touch Cloud's sharp bangs. "I thought you knew me well enough to realize that long ago…"

"Hmph! I'm also not the kind who'll give in to what you want, Sephiroth. Later." And Cloud walked away, rage surging in his mind and heart. Sephiroth watched him walk away, not realizing that Vincent stood in the corner of the far away wall, watching the entire scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris sat in the Senior garden, reading her healing book that she'd just checked out two or three days ago, and it was worth the time to read. The basics of it, more or less, was the relationship between Alchemy and Curative Magics, not their all-over usage together.

"_**The Assemblage of Alchemy and Curing Magic**_

_It was once believed before the use of Independent and Ether-cost magic, Alchemy was used as a substitute to trade the appropriate energy needed to cast a spell with great and outstanding efficacy. This trade was done specifically by those who'd trained in Black Magics, or many who were to become Sorcerers/ess. _

_Now, many know Alchemy/Alchemists as those who combine several potions or different items together in order to create something different or new. But in the Marabou years, Almost seven years ago, Alchemist were those who worked with Sorcerers and Black Mages to discover what could exactly could come of combining all of their magic and skills together.**"**_

Aeris closed the book and thought about what she'd just read. It was interesting. Alchemists where no longer allowed to learn Black Magic, but only perform the necessary skills for combinations and gathering items needed. And not many Alchemists even remembered how to, when the unwritten law came into play. Not many really studied under the Black Magics because they believed that their combinations and item gathering worked well enough and the magic wasn't needed.

In other words, the Alchemists were cocky bastards and they didn't care about the rules.

Aeris sighed quietly and looked around. She noticed that someone was walking by and jumped, stuffing the book back into her knapsack and waited. It was Cloud. He was looking around for the book still, when he noticed Aeris, though he didn't recognize her at first. She smiled.

"Hello Cloud." Her face was red, and suddenly, Cloud remembered that she was his brother's ex.

"Oh….hi." He said quietly, trying not to look at her. Aeris got up and walked over to him, leaned forward with her hands behind her back and staring at him.

"What's the matter? You look a bit shy!" She smiled happily, and Cloud found himself blushing slightly. He actually did have a bit of a crush on the girl, but that was a long time ago and he actually thought that she'd moved away years ago.

"When did you move back?" He asked. Aeris was confused.

"Huh? I never moved away…. I've always been right here." She said, confidently smiling at him. Cloud nodded, still not looking at her completely. "Are you okay?"

"I…haven't been feeling well as of late, that is all." He stated quietly, then stared at her. She was smiling so brightly now. "You…used to be with my brother, Zack. Right?" Aeris nodded and laughed quietly.

"Yep!! Almost two years."

"Why….did you two…?

"Hmm?…" Aeris blinked, curious, but Cloud shook his head.

"Never mind. I have to go. I will talk to you some other time." Cloud walked away from her, a shiver ran down his back several times, while Aeris was forced to sigh and turn away.

"Tee hee….he really does like me." She said to herself, giddy as could be. "It's all going according to plan….."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you feeling better? Selphie asked Rinoa, who was in bed with a nurse's mask covering her face. It was almost 17:30 ( 5:30, for those who don't know what the hell Military time is ), and the dark haired girl was still sick in bed. Selphie had come over after school to see if her friend was feeling better, and decided to stay for a while.

"No," the other girl replied through her coughs, staring pitifully at her friend. "I feel terrible. I can't believe that I got so sick so quickly!! This is just so wrong."

"I know, but your mom said that the doctor only thought it was a 24-hr. flu, so you'll be better by tomorrow. I just hope it's not contagious. That would suck!!" The brunette giggled happily, and Rinoa smiled.

"Well, how are you with that whole psycho-Cid freak doing? Is he still bothering you?" Selphie thought about it for a moment.

"No… He hasn't really tried to talk to me anymore. He won't even look at me! It's kind of funny, but then again it isn't. He almost looks sad all of the time, now that I think about it…" Rinoa blinked a couple times.

"Do…you like him Selphie?" Selphie gapped at her friend, and then shook her head viciously.

"No WAY!! He is so not my type!! He smokes and he swears all of the time!! He's such a terrible person too!! He's always in trouble with that stupid Reno and Rude!! He doesn't care about anyone at all, and he nearly killed me!! He would be a terrible boyfriend!!"

"….you like him!!" Rinoa said with a wicked grin, which was easily made out by the white cloth over her mouth and nose. And she was right, for seconds later, Selphie's face was red and she had turned to stare at her shoes. "I knew it!! You do like him! You always have."

"I have not!!" Selphie screeched, not meaning too, but she covered her mouth as soon as she spoke and shook her head again. "You-You're just imagining things like you always do!!"

"Yeah! And my dad and your dad are secretly gay and they meet in the park at midnight!" Rinoa retorted, her hands on her hips. Selphie smirked a bit.

"See…you just made _that_ up, didn't you?"

"I was being a smart aleck, dummy! C'mon Selphie. You've known this guy since 3rd grade and you never thought about him in _that way? _ I mean, he is a cutie, **isn't he**?"

"…yeah, I guess so." the girl admitted hesitantly, then Rinoa pointed accusingly at her and laughed, despite her coughing and pounding head.

"I knew it!! So, you do think he's cute!!"

"Hey!! You were the one who asked." Selphie yelled back, arms waving in defense.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Saturday **

It was time….

Vincent was ready, because everyone who was sentenced to Saturday Detention were the actual people for what was required in his plan:

Sephiroth-- Sentenced for trying to strangle Hojo when he gave him a D-

Cloud-- Threatening a nerd for not giving information on how to find A. Gainsborough

Aeris-- Have no idea for what's she's in there for, other than that her step-father is a prick and annoying

Zack-- An accomplice to Hojo's strangling. Technically, he was just standing there laughing while this was happening

Squall-- Well, we all know why he's there, but we don't know WHY he's in a straight jacket and an iron cast and dolly.

Cid-- He's just there for smoking like usual

Reno and Rude-- Well, they were just with Cid when this happened and helped him run from the teacher.

Vincent-- The Vice principal just doesn't like him at all.

Rufus-- He really needs to get rid of that sawed-off shot gun of his, or else he going to kill someone…

All of the ten students looked impatient. Zack, Cloud and Squall sat in the first row, Squall was in the back with Vincent, Cid, Reno, and Rude Rufus and Sephiroth were in the second row, and Aeris sat by herself, studying the book she'd gotten from the library. Reno and Rude were busy trying to figure out how to set Vincent's hair on fire, while Cid was sitting there smoking with Vincent. It was unusual for the dark teen to take a cig from his friend, unless there was reason for it. Rufus looked bored and stared back at Zack, who was trying not to look in his direction.

Suddenly, Rufus, with little effort, pulled Zack's chair over to him until they were sitting side by side, causing the teen to blush slightly. Rufus stared hard into his eyes, and growled slightly. "Why didn't you tell me about your little 'affair' with Sephiroth. And better yet, your preferences towards men?…"

"Hey!! It's not what you think it is!!" Zack argued quietly, glaring back at his friend. "And why do you care so much? It's not like that with you." Rufus blinked, curious.

"It's not what with me? What are you talking about?" Zack stared back in confusion.

"You…don't hate me, then?" Rufus rolled his eyes at him.

"No. Like I said before, you're my best friend, even if you are a gay idiot. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about this." Rufus smoothed his hair back in a very professional manner, why Zack merely scratched his black spikes.

"Eh…I don't know. I just felt embarrassed. With Cloud and all…."

"Cloud, I understand. He acts like the biggest nerd in the world, so I wasn't surprised."

"Hey…that's my brother."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Rufus gave that charm-winning smile to his friend and then a sly smirk as he leaned closer towards him, not too much to cause suspicion, however. Zack's face got redder. "However… What I want to know is what you were talking about when you including me in your words…"

"Huh?! Wh-What do you mean by that?" Rufus' smirk got wider.

"I'm starting to think…that maybe your little relationship with Aeris was nothing but a ploy for Cloud?" Zack nearly panicked and shook his furiously.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!" You're wrong!! Aeris and I--"

"Acted more like friends than lovers during those two years, and I think I know why." Rufus looked like he'd just gotten through shooting Palmer in the ass by this time, and Zack was on the verge of crying.

Vincent, however was happy that the two of them were talking their heads off. He looked over at Squall and gave a "Pss!" sound in his direction. The teen in the iron cast looked in his direction, being since he couldn't turn his head.

"Yeah?" was all he said.

"I need you to do me another favor. If you do, I can get you some explosives." Vincent whispered, and Squall scoffed at him.

"Please, explosives are for children. I prefer the heat of the flames any day of the week. That burning sensation not only coming from the fire but from your own soul that brings forth from sort of strength and courage that nothing else could replace. It is the most awesome and supernatural power that you can ever experience and no amount of explosives can ever--"

"What about Yellow Cake?" Vincent quickly spat.

"….What do you want me to do for you?" Squall said after a long silence.

Sephiroth and Cloud weren't talking at all. At first, the two were just making stupid faces at each other. Sephiroth gave him a sneering stare, while Cloud was just giving him a glare that could kill. But then, while the two were, as I like to call it, "face arguing" one of Cloud's books fell on the floor and the blonde reached down to get it. He hadn't realized that Sephiroth would reach down to grab the book either. He really didn't do it to be nice or to take the book away from Cloud, but it was out of habit, really. Cloud glared at Sephiroth, near wanted to take his head off with the actual book. But then… he realized…

Their faces were very close and almost to a point where they could--

"Give me that!!" Cloud yelled and snatched the book from Sephiroth. The silver haired teen growled and sat back in his seat. "What, you trying to do, take my book so you can use it to torture me some more?!"

"No!!"

"Then what? What were you after, huh?!"

"I was just getting your book for you!! Maybe there are some things that I miss about being with you, huh?!!" Sephiroth yelled and then they both stopped. Cloud was completely shocked, and Sephiroth was sure that he'd lost his mind for saying something like that. The two sat back in their seats, trying not to look at each other at all. After a few minutes, Sephiroth side-glanced at Cloud, and saw that Cloud had done the same.

For the next few seconds, the two of them were giving tiny, unnoticeable, cute, tentative glances at each other, like when they first started to see each other. Cloud could remember the feelings he had, and it brought back memories for Sephiroth as well. Soon after, Sephiroth gave him a very cute smile, one that wasn't cocky, but not really trying to say anything except that he still cared…well, maybe. Cloud gave him that same smile back. They both looked down at their desks and then back at each other. You could see that Cloud was blushing slightly, while Sephiroth must've been an alien cause he wasn't blushing at all, but if he was….

"I…" Cloud began to say, his smile getting bigger. Sephiroth almost looked surprised, but kept his smile as well. You could almost see tiny stars hovering above and between them. The two of them reached out their hands just so slightly, not caring if anyone even saw. They were in their own world again, like they had been three years ago….

Too bad those stars…were actually ash, and the cigarette butt that was flying in the air hit the back of Sephiroth's head. Cid started to laugh with Reno and Rude, while Sephiroth looked annoyed. Cloud could only make a silly face and try not laugh. Sephiroth glared at Cid, who really didn't give a shit cause it was too damn funny, and then at Cloud. But he looked more angry at Cloud than Cid.

"Maybe you should tell your friend he should be more careful, huh Chocobo head?!" He yelled, and Cloud glared back at him.

"Shut up!! It's not my fault, and he's not my friend, he's Zack's!!"

"Same difference. You're family, short-shit!!" The man said with a cock smile

"Just shut the shit up Sephiroth!!" Cloud shouted, turning back to his desk.

Tsh! Fine, fuck you too!" Sephiroth retorted quickly and went back to, er, whatever the hell he was doing in the first place.

(Well, that just killed the entire mood of a romantic tale, didn't it!)

"….So, you got all of that?" Vincent asked after finalizing the plan to Squall. The brunette stepped out of the iron cast and tossed the straight jacket to Vincent.

"Got it. I'll do my best." You gotta admit, Squall is a professional escape artist when it came to detention…but this is RIDICULOUS!!

"Good," said Vincent, and he went to Cid. "Hey Cid, can you do me a favor too?" Cid, who was still laughing with Reno and Rude looked over at Vincent.

"Whaddaya want?"

"I need you to go over to Aeris and make sure that Sephiroth grabs her. Put on a good show?" Cid looked slightly confused, but nodded. Vincent then looked over at Reno and Rude. "And you two make sure that Rufus or Zack doesn't get in the way. I already got Squall doing what I told him."

"What's this all about man?" Reno asked quickly, and Vincent just gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm sick and tired of Sephiroth's dumb ass…"

Squall approached Sephiroth, sitting in the seat to his right so Cloud couldn't hear them. Sephiroth looked pretty pissed off, as Squall could see, but a job was a job, and if that meant he could blow up more stuff, even better.

"What's the matter with you now?" He asked in that mundane tone of his. Sephiroth looked at him like he was ready to punch him in the face.

"What's it to you?"

"I just thought you might need someone to talk to. But if you're not in the mood…"

"No!! I don't need anyone to talk to! Especially not a fuckin' pyromaniac like you!!" Squall smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But since you're too busy fuming over your stupid ex, I'll just--" Squall got up from the chair.

"What a fucking ass!!" Sephiroth suddenly blurted, knocking the teen back into the desk. Squall didn't looked that shocked, but he was a bit surprised that Sephiroth was talking to him openly. "How can he just go and let those loser laugh at me like I'm some kind of idiot!! Fuckers…"

"Well, it isn't as bad as what that girl says…" Sephiroth looked over at him, curious with one eye squinted and the other as big as a fish bowl.

"What girl? What are you talking about?" Bingo.

"Oh, no one. Just that girl who used to date Cloud's brother. What's her name--Aeris?"

"And what does she say about me that would be so bad?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically. Squall took a silent, deep breath.

/Shit, here goes nothing…/

Cid sat next to Aeris when she looked up over at Cloud, sighing dreamily. Cid looked over at Cloud himself and shook his head. "I can't believe that you think that knucklehead is cute." Aeris smiled at him.

"I think he's a great guy. I don't see why you don't like him at all." She said and Cid scratched the back of his head.

"Cause he's a loser, and a nerd…and still gay for Sephiroth." Just as he said that, Cloud kicked Sephiroth's desk and nearly knocked him into Squall, but the brunette managed to keep the older teen away from him. Aeris blinked a couple times before looking back at Cid.

"Are you…sure about that? He looks like he doesn't even want him in the same room." Cid looked back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say Aer--" Before Cid could finish his sentence, Sephiroth let out an animalistic roar and charged at Aeris. He grabbed the girl, who was clutching the book in her arms, and ran out of the room in a mad rage, carrying her out with him. Everyone was in a bit of shock, including Vincent, but not as much as Cloud and Zack. The two of them looked at each other and nodded.

Squall just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Cloud. "Wow, who would've thought he would freak out just cause he didn't want you to get that extra credit." Cloud's eyes went huge.

"What? What are you talking about?!" he yelled and Squall shook his head.

"Sephiroth said that he was going to steal your girlfriend cause she had some book you needed for Reeve's class. Something about alchemy and making sure that you failed." Squall answered and fire grew in Cloud's heart and eyes. He took out his sword again.

"This is it!! Sephiroth!! You've gone too far this time!! First you steal my heart just to break it, and now you're trying to steal my HOMEWORK!!! **REVENGE AND FURY**!!!" Cloud ran out of the room after them and Squall coughed. Zack got up to follow, but Reno and Rude held him back.

"Hey!! Take it easy there!!" Reno said, and Zack wretched his shoulder from their grasps.

"Shut up!! My brother might need help!!"

"Please! Cloud's the toughest mother fucker we know around here! He can take care of himself." Cid said, trying to ease Zack down before the teen got too excited. "You stay here with Rufus and make sure that none of the teacher's come to inspect our asses, got it?" Zack nodded and soon, everyone was out of the room, but Vincent, Squall, Rufus and Zack. Squall walked up to Vincent, whom promptly handed him the goods and left the room to follow the others, while Squall pulled a welding helmet out of nowhere with a blowtorch and got ready for some "work" to be done.

And Zack and Rufus were left alone in the room…..

They were alone….in the room….together….

In the room….

Zack made it a point to NOT look over at Rufus, who simply had his arms crossed, annoyed that he had to stay behind to make sure the teacher's weren't coming. He took a gulp and stared at the door.

"Oh, _Zack…_" Rufus sang and the dark haired teen looked to see….

Rufus was very close to his face when he turned to face him. Zack, being Zack, laughed like an idiot and somehow magically teleported to the door and screamed, "BETTER GO CHECK TO SEE IF THE TEACHER'S COMING, RIGHT RUFUS!??" And he ran down the halls. Rufus could only shake his head.

"They **will be** because of your big mouth stupid…." he then let out a sigh. Not a sigh of annoyance or boredom. Just a regular sigh, that soon turned to a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent just made it outside, when the fight was about to start. Cloud had his sword and Sephiroth his Masamune. Squall was standing near the front and Vincent had to push his way pass everyone else to get to him. He stared at the brunette and asked, "What the hell did you say to him?" Squall gave a side glance and then lit a cigarette, brought to you by Cid Highwind.

"I told him Aeris said he's just like his father." Vincent raised a brow and turned back to the impending fight.

Cloud tried to stare down Sephiroth, but the older teen wouldn't have it. The man quickly rushed him, bring his sword to clash against Cloud's. Cloud maneuvered away flying back a few feet to skid on his toes and then ran to strike, but Sephiroth blocked his sword, and kicked him in the face. Cloud managed to grabbed Sephiroth's foot and toss him into another building. He rushed to catch the taller teen, but failed and Sephiroth quickly flew to him. They met near midway and clashed, several of the other students were knocked back by the force. Only Vincent and Squall were left standing, and everyone else was on their asses, dizzy and groaning.

Both swordsmen slid back, but ran towards each other again, this time to whap each other's heads off! They both began a flight of swordplay, striking and countering, continually moving and dodging each other's moves. Both unwilling to give or let the other get an advantage in the fight.

"Wow, Cloud **can** fight!" Reno said, awing at the moment. Rude nodded quietly. Cid laughed loudly and looked over and Vincent.

"Yeah, that numbskull is a keeper when it comes to a match. I wonder where Aeris went?" Everyone suddenly started looking around for the poor flower girl. Vincent saw her, sitting far from them, in a corner and still holding the book in her arms. She looked terrified, shaking violently.

/….Okay, maybe I went too far with this, but at least he'll leave me alone for a while!/

"AHH!!" Cloud screamed when Sephiroth knocked him back. He fell on his back, but didn't get a chance to get back on his feet. Sephiroth grabbed the younger teen by the face and began slamming his head against the nearest wall several times. He did this until he let go and Cloud started to fall, and then kneed him in the stomach and crashed him through the wall.

"CLOUD!!" Aeris called out and began to run towards him. Sephiroth turned his sights to her and growled loudly, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. He began to stalk over to her, the grip of his sword tightening and a snare on his face. He was absolutely ready to kill the girl. Aeris clutched the book even tighter and stepped back a little. "Leave me alone!! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You said that I'm just like my dad!!" Sephiroth screamed and went to strike the girl down, when Cloud came from behind and jumped on his back, dragging him down to the ground and wrestling the teen. The two of them continued their fight, punching and kicking like those fighter guys from the UFC. (I can't remember if that was actual show's name or not !)

Then, when Cloud was on top of Sephiroth, punching him and giving him several head butts, Sephiroth took his hand, placing them on the shorter teen's chest, and shoved Cloud several, several feet in the air, rolling out of the way so the blonde could fall on the concrete below. But Cloud flipped twice in the air and landed on his hands and feet, dust and rubble rising around him and spreading out everywhere and creating a loud thudding sound. The blonde slowly rose his feet and glared at ….nothing?

"Behind you!" Sephiroth said, just as he came running around and elbowed Cloud in the back, launching the teen into another wall. Cloud fell back and laid there for a moment, before stirring again, looking back to see Sephiroth's footsteps impending. "Wow, you always did look good staring up at me Cloud… I've completely forgotten." Sephiroth mewled, curling his lips into a devilish grin.

"Fuck…you." Was all Cloud managed to say without gasping for air. Sephiroth now stood over him, grin growing wider. He picked up Cloud by his shirt collar and held him close to his own face. "What, you wanna kiss before you fuck me up in my classes?" Sephiroth raised a brow.

"What are you talking about? It's not my fault your girlfriend is a slut." Sephiroth said calmly. He then gave Cloud a quick kiss before throwing the blonde behind him. He laughed menacingly as he turned to stare at his former boyfriend. Cloud struggled to get back up, but failed. He watched as Sephiroth readied his sword to stab him…

…When a bright light shone over Cloud and all of his injuries and wounds were immediately healed. Everyone was a bit shocked for a moment, especially Cloud, who looked over himself. He stared at his hands for a moment, and then over at the girl who was holding a book in one hand, and in the other was a Cure 3 materia and a small leaf. Aeris was smiling at him cheerfully, almost blushing. Cloud started to blush as well, and then went back to Sephiroth. He stood up, taking his sword again. Sephiroth groaned.

"Goddamn it!! Every fucking time--" He didn't have time to finish the sentence, when Cloud came running at him. The two began to strike with their swords and even went on to throw some punches and kicks along the way, but then Sephiroth noticed that his attacks weren't doing as much damage as they should've been. Then he saw it. A physical barrier that surrounded the Chocobo-head. "When the hell did you put that up?!" He yelled.

"He didn't! I did!! Nobody kisses my boyfriend and gets away with it!!" Aeris yelled back, anger seething in her voice. Cloud gave a quick look back at her and went back to the fight.

But when it was just getting good, Zack came running out and yelling, "Hey! The teacher's on his way!! It's Auron!!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and began running back into the school, this also included Sephiroth. (Not even Sephiroth would push his luck with a man THAT CRAZY) The only two people left were…. Cloud and Aeris.

The girl was still holding the book, but she was staring at her shoes and blushing almost as badly as Cloud. The blonde walked over to her and then stared at the book. It was the one he was looking for, but then he found that the bind and papers didn't seem to matter as much. "You…are A. Gainsborough?" Aeris looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, yeah! It always has been. You didn't know my name?" She almost looked disappointed. Cloud shook his head.

"No, I just….sorta forgot. I didn't mean to. I've…been looking everywhere for you." He said, and Aeris blushed. But then, she held out the book for him.

"You were looking for the book as well, weren't you?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I was…"

"Here." Her smile was a little less cheerful, Cloud noticed. "If you really need this book, then you should take. You can take it back to the library, or just give it back to me when you're done."

"………." Cloud just stared at the book. Aeris tilted her head in confusion.

"What's the matter? Don't you want the book? This is what you were looking for, wasn't it?" Cloud nodded again, but took his hand and lowered the book away from him.

"It was…but…." He trailed off, staring off to the side for a moment, trying to figure out what he was going to say, and then turned his eyes to Aeris and curved his mouth into a very tiny, hardly noticeable smile. "I think I found something else that I want…"

"…Something else?" Aeris asked, her own smile growing as she lowered the book to her side. "And what might that 'something else' be?"

"You…just happened to call me your boyfriend? Don't you think that it would be more proper for the boyfriend to protect his girlfriend without her help?" Cloud said, standing in a pose that resembled his brother's when Zack wasn't laughing at anyone. Aeris giggled, her arms behind her back and she leaned forward to stand closer to him. Cloud smiled more himself and reached his hand to her. "Besides, you're the only person I know who can actually take Materia magic and Alchemy skills and mix them together. You gotta show me how you did that…"

Aeris smiled and took his hand.

"Sure! I'd love to… You look like you could use a study partner."

The two of them walked in together, ready for their punishment for not being in class. It would be a good chance for them to get to know each other better in ISS….

But before they were out of sight, Sephiroth watched them walk back into the school. He stared at them for the longest time….

He stared him for the longest time before turning away….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that she's arrived yet? You know that when she finds out that Vincent is here, she will come looking for him." said Lulu as she drank something from a tea cup. Auron and Wakka were with her. Auron grunted and Wakka just stayed quiet. "I can only hope that she does not know you are here as well, Auron. If she does, she might lose her mind again."

"You know that I don't care. I will fight her, if needed. I can take care of myself." Auron replied, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yeah, but what about Vincent? Quistis says that he's learning a lot more than what he's supposed to, ya?" Wakka added, taking a gulp of his drink, and then quickly spat it out. "What the hell is this?!"

"Grassy moss from Azeroth Market." Auron said, taking another drink.

"I like it," said Lulu. She got up from her seat and looked over at an old book. "If Vincent manages to tap into his own power….well, you know what'll happen. It won't be a good thing, now will it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter 6!! Still confused, or are you managing to piece the puzzle together yet? Anyway, here's the quiz!!:

**1)** Vincent is a real problem, it seems. What the hell will happen if he does….um, whatever they were talking about ?

2) Aww…Cloud and Aeris are a couple!! How cute, but what about Rufus and Zack?!

3) What's Squall going to do with the yellowcake. Hehe….wait and find out. !

4) Yeah, Sephiroth's pissed, but what's going to happen to him now that he has no one to pick on?

5) Who the hell was that woman in the library? And what was she after when she attacked everyone?

6) Just who is Auron, Lulu, and Wakka talking about, and who is Auron ready to fight? This is all so confusing!

My little rant of the day

A little problem: For those who believed Vincent was a kid in the Turks (WTF?!!) ((Part 2))

Okay, for any of you who remember just what it was that I was fucking talking about on this last subject, please skip ahead to the next paragraph, for those who have not, please continue : Somebody posted that Vincent was sealed away at the age of six and he could easily be just a few years older than Cloud or Sephiroth….. Yeah, I was pissed reading this and I think anyone who is that stupid to believe that needs to be shot…. Seriously, they need to be fucking shot in the face.

Now, I have proof that I was pretty damn right about it all!! First of all, I HAVE played **DOC **and I STILL think that Lucrecia is a dirty, dirty whore-bitch who deserved to die. Second; In **DOC**, the book clearly states that it's been thirty years since Vincent was put away in the coffin. Vincent is only **physically **27. Cloud is 21.… This would mean that Sephiroth is actually, in the least, 30 years old in FFVII, and in AC, he would've been 32, but since he died five years ago in FFVII, he would be 25, but came back to life about five years later in the game…. And if you're able to keep up with my thinking patterns, I give you a cookie, cause this is some hard shit to follow !

Anyway, I just want this person to explain to me…how Vincent could be six years old in FFVII, but appear as a full grown man in **DOC**. I don't know if I'm just seeing things, or if Vincent comes from a family of really tall, skinny, long-legged folks. Also, if he was six, as the person who posted that shit up said, and the whole thing happened 30 years ago, and he was growing up in a coffin in adult clothes that magically fit his thin frame perfectly like he went to a fucking tailor, then how come he isn't **37** ? In the game, it clearly states that he is exactly, **physically** 27 years old. And don't say I made it up, cause I have the little book and the strategy guide, bitches!! I have looked this shit up online and I am not ashamed to let myself be known as a VII fanatic. Vincent is my favorite character, but I do look at things logically….and he's twenty-fucking-seven!!

_**WARNING WARNING: THIS PART HOLDS SPOILERS!! DO NOT LOOK IF YOU ARE WHINY AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE GAME/S THIS IS YOU'RE FINAL WARNING, SO DON'T START BITCHING AT ME CAUSE YOU FOUND OUT SOMETHING!!!**_

It's pretty obvious that, in both VII and **DOC**, Vincent wasn't just put away to sleep off some guilt that was on his mind the entire time--He was sealed away, not only by Hojo, but by that bitch Lucrecia as well. Worse, she'd already had him drugged up and ready for shipping, but her idea to put Chaos into Vincent probably gave Hojo some ideas and he put even more monsters into Vincent's DNA. This, said stuff, sucked for Vincent….

Now, I have heard of different theories about Vincent. And I do agree with a lot of them. One of which is that Hojo had a theme going on. In one of the sites that I went to (If I could remember the name of the damned site, I would give you the address. I've been looking ever since.) That Hojo decided to create monster themes for each transformation. I mean, I read and agree that Hojo might have even dressed Vincent up as a vampire.

Really, Vincent looked like the kind of guy that kept himself very well kept, he was always serious, and if he wasn't so tiny and had really well-fitted clothes, his uniform wouldn't have been all wrinkly. And I know people who hate wrinkly clothes. My father for one… Anyway, Vincent seems like one of those guys who could've been professional but nerdy at times, even geeky if he knew the right people. But he always wanted to be taken seriously by those around him and when that didn't happen the way he planned, he would end up looking like a goof ball.

Now, a good example of this was when he got to know Lucrecia. Sure, he didn't really understand her at first and just didn't try to get to know her, so he look really, really cool and badass to her, but when he started to learn more about her, he really started to look like a total nerd every time she came around. Of course, he had no idea that Hojo was going to shot him and the hooker was going to give him an idea to make Vincent a monster.

Technically, I don't think that Hojo was completely done with the whole experiment. I think Vincent woke up, spazzed out and became a monster and Lucrecia found him and knocked him out so hard that he reverted back to his human form. She must've found that Vincent's body was dying off, the tissue was failing and since he was dead and was brought back to life, but his body was rejecting the resuscitation. She figured that she would use the chaos um…thingy to bring Vincent back completely. This worked but because Chaos was a very unstable being, she used the ProtoMateria to secure that he wouldn't lose it again. After she died or whatever the hell she did, Hojo took over, adding more monsters into Vincent, dressing him up as a vampire, and then sealing him away into a coffin. Also, in BC, he was woken up, as I read somewhere else, a year before joining up with Cloud and AVALANCHE. So, it's kinda weird. And that's my thoughts of Vincent Valentine, PT. 2.….

And it's all the bitch's fault too!! Stupid whore….

Thank you

I will be expecting hate mail and flames shortly.


	7. Vincent gets a job Pt1

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains Shane Dufour and Kurt Temple (No, they are not OC, they are guys who I work/ed with and they are fucking crazy!! I've also added others including myself, so SUCK IT!!) along with other members of McDonald's that I worked with!! Vincent gets a job Yay…oh, shit. Wait, that's not good! Cid and Squall work there too!! Oh SHIT!! FIRE!! Tseng being a manager!! Quistis and Vincent talking again Yay!! Sephiroth and his "parents" have a little talk, uh oh….and Tifa feels rejected.

Note: I enjoy Tifa from AC, not Tifa from VII. Tifa from VII is a slut who used her boobies to grapple to safety when she and Cloud were in Northern crater, while Tifa from AC was cool and kicked ass like she was supposed to, so it is without saying that Tifa from AC is much cooler (And more decent) than VII's Tifa. Thank you 

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Yeah…um, that was weird. Anyway, Cloud and Sephiroth still liked each other, but Aeris got her man!! Vincent managed to get Sephiroth off of his back for a second or so, Cid managed to feel better about himself. Some weird chick kicked the shit outta the assistant, and Auron, Lulu, and Wakka know something about Vincent that's really bad. Oh, and Zack and Rufus are definitely getting weirder by the minute._

Chapter Summery: (Part I of II) _Do any of you even know what it's like to work in a fast-food restaurant? DO YOU!!!??? Stares around for any hands Nobody? Nobody? Good!! Vincent gets to learn first hand when he gets a job at McDonald's. Why am I not using a different name you ask? Cause I still work there (For now ) and if I have to suffer, then so does everyone else. And I hate that fucking job, so FUCK MCDONALD's. _! (For those of you who don't know what that means: That is my little "giving the finger" symbol that I made up a while ago, and it works !) _Yes, it will get a little s at the end cause it's that evil. I have that fucking job …._

_Anyway, Vincent gets a job there, and he won't like it… !_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girlfriend? Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/?????

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Vincent gets a job!!

Vincent stood in the Lobby with his gun aimed at a tall blond man, while a younger blonde girl was next to him, her sights on Yuffie, who was about to kill her. Several people in the back were watching, eating sandwiches and enjoying the show. One of them was Cid, who was cheering Vincent on and laughing with Reno and Rude. Several others were just workers who were excited as hell, while Squall was trying to set fire to the grill area. And Vincent could've sworn that he was going crazy right then….

/How the hell did this happen?…/were his only thoughts at the moment.

Monday, exactly two week ago.. 

Vincent, Cid, Reno and Rude were, for some reason, walking around the streets of Vincent's neighborhood. It was the only time that Vincent would actually go out, and he enjoyed his friends company the best. Strangely enough, he considered Cid, Reno, and Rude to be his only true friends. Even though he knew Cid since childhood, Reno and Rude were just like his friend, in a sense, and they all got along just fine. Vincent even cracked a smile once and a while when Reno would do something stupid or Rude would get into a fight with the blonde to his right.

That evening, they were walking around like they usually did, when Reno, the "genius" of the group, got an idea. "Wanna play baseball?" Everyone stared at him, but Cid was the one who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun!!" Vincent and Rude looked at each other.

"Are you sure it would be a good idea? It's the middle of the night," Rude said, always being the one who expressed concern. Vincent nodded in agreement.

"We don't even have a ball or bat." Vincent added in, and that's when the trouble started.

Reno looked around and found two substitute items for the game: A metal pipe and a near-perfectly round rock. The red head picked up the two items, tossing one to Cid and the other to Rude. "There!! Now, we can play. They weren't really playing for teams. They would all alternate turns; One would be pitcher, the second catcher, another would be umpire, the last was batter. Cid was up first for bat. Reno was catcher, Rude was the umpire, and Vincent was the pitcher. Turns out that Vincent was good with pitching, because none of them could hit his "ball".

Oh, and as for gloves, a helmet and face mask, they decided that Sephiroth's tribal patch beanie (Reno didn't even explain HOW he got that item) would work as a helmet. The chains and pins that were attached to Reno and Rude's pants were somehow strung together to make the umpire's face mask, and Cid just happened to have his father's work gloves and they were perfect for catching the ball and for the pitcher's gloves.

Cid managed to hit the ball once after the seventh time at bat, and it hit Rude in the head. The taller teen was knocked out cold for a few minutes, until Reno got some smelling salts (Don't know where he got those either) and revived his friend, only for their "friend" to start chasing the three of them for a period of two hours. After that, they resumed their game. Rude, of course, was wearing the "helmet" for special reason.

Finally, Vincent was up to bat, and that's when it happened.. Reno thought it would be a good idea to play a joke on poor Vincent, with the help of Rude that is… Rude just happened to have a bottle of axel grease from when he was working on his father's car with Reno (From when the two blew the transmission and the muffler) and gave the novelty of choice to Reno, who quickly spread the item all over the metal pipe, which was considered the "bat" at the time.

The weapon was given to Vincent quickly after. He steadied himself, readying for the "ball" to come his way. Cid was pitching now, and he was pretty good at it too. He threw a curve ball, and Vincent went to swing. And…that was around the time when the "bat" slipped out of the teen's hands and flew at full speed. Vincent blinked and ducked just before the "ball" went to zip past his head. The rock ended up in an abandoned house window, and the pipe ended up crashing into some house that he didn't recognize. Vincent, Cid, Reno, and Rude all stood with their mouths gapped and eyes as huge as saucers.

And then the owner of the door came out….flames raging and whirling behind them.

It was Lulu's house. The woman was burning holes through the teens and pulled out her Onion King doll. Cid, Reno, and Rude….ran like hell. While Vincent, who was completely oblivious of his friends abandoning him, could only chuckle nervously as his aunt summoned all of her magic on the lad at once.

Tuesday morning 

Vincent woke up in the hospital, with a black eye, bruised ribs, fingers were broken in places (And I don't mean his fingers were broken, I mean, each individual digit broken in several different places.) and two fractured legs. Basically, Vincent got the SHIT beat outta him. He looked around with his good eye and saw Lulu sitting in the chair adjacent to him. He flinched uncomfortable when he saw her, and accidentally caught her attention. She had been reading a book, but, now seeing that he was awake and well…awake, she closed the book and scowled at him.

"What did you think you were doing?" her voice didn't sound as angry as it did the night before. It kinda helped him relax a bit. Vincent tried to not get angry.

"I didn't know that you lived there. I thought that--"

"I was somebody you wanted to hit with a metal pipe? You have a lot of courage, however. All of your little friends left at the very sight of me." She smiled a bit. Vincent turned away for a moment, trying not to look at her.

"…it was baseball…" he murmured, and his aunt blinked.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." She was almost taunting the teen, when crimson eyes turned back with a pair of cheeks that were the same shade.

"We were playing baseball!! Okay?! Then Reno had some stupid idea to--"

"Hey… I don't care about your friends." Vincent could feel his soul being devoured by the darkness. (Whenever a parent comes out and says THAT to you, your ass is usually already mulched and dead. --See "your ass is grass" quotes for any questions ) Lulu stood up from her chair and approached Vincent until she was only a few steps away from him. "Luckily for you," she began slowly, giving him the "I may not look or sound mad, but I **AM**" stare, "I am specialized in Firaga and fixed the glass with my son's help. Which, by the way, you nearly hit my son when you and your friends were playing that little game. He could've gotten seriously hurt if he hadn't stopped it."

"……." Vincent lowered his head in shame, trying not to look at her. "…Is he alright?"

"A little shaken, but fine. However…you look like a mess." A smirk came across her face as she remembered how many times she'd casted Ultima on the boy. Vincent glared up at her.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, since I don't even remember **everything **you did to me…" Her smirk faded and her eyes glowed a dark violet color. She leaned down until the two were eye to eye. Vincent was completely entranced by the eyes. He didn't know that she could do such a thing until now, and couldn't help but stare. Lulu, however, found this unnerving. She'd never known her nephew to ever stare anyone in the face before, except for his mother. Even as a child, Vincent refused to stare into anyone's eyes unless it were necessary. And it was unnecessary at this point. And strangely, his eyes glowed brighter than his mother's or her own.

"You…will pay me back for the amount of Ether I used to fix that window. That, and a little extra. You need to learn a lesson, young man…" She finally stood straight, glaring at her nephew still. Vincent didn't say anything, but continued to stare into those glowing eyes. "I know that your mother and father left you some money before they were both…. 'taken' from you, so I suggest that you get some of that and--"

"What are you talking about money? My father never left anything to me!" Vincent retorted. Lulu's eyes flickered slightly at this, realizing what he'd just said.

"…If you don't know about the savings, then how are you living on your own? You have your own apartment, don't you?" Vincent nodded.

"I stole some money from my mo…step-mother, and went around taking odd jobs for those who needed 'special assistance.' I don't think you could understand how much I wanted to get away from them…" Lulu nodded and sat on the bed next to him. She gently took her hand and combed it through his tousled hair. The teen looked over at her…just before getting back-handed by his aunt. "GODDAMN IT!! Do you get off of hitting me or something?!!…. Oops."

Yeah, usually, he thinks that kinda stuff, but this was one of those days that Vincent's brain was working backwards !

Lulu's glare got scarier. !! (Double sweat drops, man!!) The older woman stood up from the bed and sighed, turning away from her nephew to stare out the window. "How would you like … For your uncle to deal with you, instead of me?" Her voice was almost singing with the thought, as she looked to see Vincent in trembling fear.

"NO, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No!! NNOOO!!! I-I'll do anything you want!! I promise!! Please, just don't let him get me, okay?!!" Vincent was literally begging, something that his aunt seemed very good at making people do. She smiled darkly and turned fully back to him.

"Get a job."

"…what?" Vincent wasn't sure if he were hearing her correctly, so he had to ask again. "What did you just say?" Lulu only sighed at him, placing a hand on her forehead, trying to relax the pulsing muscle and tissue that was trying to develop into a headache.

"I said get a job. If you never had knowledge of your parents' money they'd left for you, then you must've worked from a time, am I correct?"

"Yeah….but…" Vincent trailed off a little, thinking back to when he was only a few years younger. He hadn't really thought much about it, but he realized that it had been a full year since he found those clippings and picture locked away in his step-mother's attic, since he'd started searching for his true hometown. He didn't really remember Lucrecia until he saw the picture and realized who she was.

When he first entered the town, he didn't know what to think of it. It brought back memories that he didn't know he had. The school significantly.

He could only stay for half a day when he first arrived and decidedly returned back to his "home". But only a month later, he finally escaped from the place and rushed to find the first job that no one would recognize him from. He didn't want to leave so quickly, but it was necessary. It was an obligation…. In order to even leave the city, he needed lots and lots of money, and it didn't take him long to do so. Taking on odd "jobs" were only some of the hardest jobs he could ever find. But he was good at working and found that he was an even better shot than what was expected in his "line of work".

But hearing the words "Get a job" coming out of his aunt's mouth literally stunned him. He only stared at Lulu while she waited for his response to her command. She stood there for a few more minutes before realizing that he wasn't going to say ANYTHING. She quickly sighed, placing her cloth-covered hand on her temple and started to shake her head again.

"You are…just like your father when he was your age." Vincent registered the words slowly and then stared with disbelief after hearing them again in his head.

"My father?"

"He was just like this when he accidentally broke your mother's bedroom window. Our father came out and thrashed him about until he agreed to pay for the window. After a few months of working, he finally got the window replaced, and then went and broke it again."

/….My family is really fucked up./ was all Vincent could think at that moment before he heard his aunt clear her throat.

"Anyway, you'd better find a job soon, unless you want to deal with your uncle." Lulu left the room, not another word coming out of her mouth. Vincent sat in his bed, completely blank, like any guy would be, but he's actually one who thinks with the right head, so it was unusual. He laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do….

"Hello Vincent." He opened his eyes to look at the door, expecting it to be someone who was from the school and annoyed the hell out of him, but instead… It was a woman, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

/How did she get in here?/

She was a very attractive one at that. She had long brown hair and pretty blue eyes that reminded him of Squall, but… Well, she looked more sane. She was dressed in a blue vest, a long white skirt and held a huge green scarf on her arms and behind her back. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her smile was warming, almost reminding Vincent of Lu.

As she walked sat there, Vincent sat up and watched her intently, not sure what to make of her, or how she even managed to get so close to him without know.. The woman giggled softly when he made sure that his full attention was to her, and Vincent couldn't help but think he knew this woman from somewhere…. "Who are you?"

"Well, I talked to you a week ago. Don't you remember? My name is Ellone, but sometimes my friends call me 'Ellen'. You don't remember me Vincent?" the crimson eyes shot wide as he realized that this was the one who had talked to him telepathically while he was being "saved" by ….well, something. Ellone smiled at him, knowing that he recognized her finally. "Sorry to startle you, but it was necessary and a command from Xu. She ordered me to see you."

"See me? I don't understand."

"It was necessary to meet up with you as well as give you some information about your own self."

"….Go on." Vincent didn't like this at all, but if it helped him understand what was going on, all the better for her to explain herself.

"Well," Ellone sighed out, "Do you know that your mother was very powerful?" Vincent nodded.

"Lulu said that she was a Black magic user as well,. Black Mage, right?" She shook her head.

"Something even more powerful. A being born with a great magic in their blood. She was an ancient Arcane, as we once called them."

"Arcane?!" Vincent almost jumped at her words. He didn't understand what she meant by the word. He'd never heard or read of the kind and it didn't sound familiar to him, but there was something about that word that sent shivers down his back and through the rest of his body.

"Yes. It's something very ancient and deadly. Your mother was very strong, you see. She is a great Black magic user, but… sometimes power comes with a price."

"….."

"By the time your parents met, they had already been introduced through battles and fights with monsters and fiends of many kinds. It was a dangerous relationship in itself. Your mother's powers were making her unstable and she wasn't strong enough to take care of her own health. She left you and your father because she was worried about your safety and your father's life."

"And you are telling me this because…?" Ellone smiled at him sadly.

"My sister….is Sephiroth's mother. Lucrecia Crescent."

"….you are her sister?" Vincent asked quietly. He didn't mean for the question to come out, but it did. Ellone nodded at him, then turned away.

"I…don't think that your father killed her. The night that she was kil….was taken from me, your father told me something."

"….."

"He told me that…he was happy that you had found a friend in my sister. He was happy that my sister was teaching you to enjoy life. He wanted you to know that there was nothing to be afraid of." Vincent dropped his head and looked away from her. He started to think of nothing…

"I…had a little crush on her. I hadn't realized how much she meant to me until about a year ago… Didn't remember her until then. It was my fault for not realizing then…" Vincent shook his head a few times and looked up. But when he did, Ellone was nowhere to be found. He sat straight, looking around the room, but found no one but himself. "….What the hell…is she?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday, 12:30 pm 

It was just the day after he got out of the hospital, after getting a Cure All materia placed on him, but he still had that shiner his aunt gave him. He and his "friends" as he like to call them, were all sitting on the steps of his apartment after he explained the situation. Reno and Rude started to think of something, but ended up in a conversation about what size thong Shin-Ra wore to work every day. This did not help the situation at all, but it was good for laughs.

Then, Cid had an idea.

"Why don't you work for that McDonald's down the road from the school?" Vincent looked over at him with the eyes of Lucifer the prince of darkness himself.

"_NEVER…_"

"Why not?" Rude asked. "A job's a job. And you DO need to replace that window you broke right?"

"The window's already repaired," said Vincent. "She's making me do this in order to learn a lesson."

"What's the lesson?" Reno had to ask. Vincent glared at him and replied,

"Never let your friends put axel grease on a fucking pipe!!" The three jumped at the words, but still couldn't help but to snicker. Vincent sighed, shaking his head and then started to think. "The only way that I'll get that job…is if you three come with me!!"

"What?" Cid yelled, jumping to his feet. "There ain't no way I'm getting a job! I don't need one."

"Yeah, neither do me and Rude!!" Reno yelled back, with Rude nodding in agreement. So, Vincent smirked deviously.

"Selphie and Yuffie work there." At that, Cid and Rude looked at each other, then, with full excitement that was fueled with that special gas called hope, grabbed Vincent and Reno and took off to the store.

It wasn't long before they made it there. The store wasn't busy, but there were plenty of people there to make sure that the managers and crewmembers were on their toes. It wasn't big either, very well kept looking and very clean. Vincent was actually surprised that the place was nice looking, but something about it made him feel uneasy. Cid and Rude looked into the back to see if their infatuations were there.

Reno was shaking his head, wondering how he would ever get out of there.

Suddenly, a loud girlish scream could be heard, along with the sounds of somebody who was laughing maniacally with them, almost like a villain who was ready to kill. Vincent was curious as to what he hell was going on, but he didn't say anything. Cid, Reno, and Rude were exactly the same way….

Then the store manager came up to them. She was nice enough, long light red hair and large, almost bulging blue eyes. Her name was Michelle Williams. She talked to each of them individually, learning about why they were even there to apply, and miraculously, they were all hired on the spot and given uniforms to work for the next day. Vincent just couldn't believe his luck. He'd gotten his first--and legal--job, along with his friends…. But it still didn't feel right.

Little did he know….that McDonald's, though an easy job, is the most evil place in the world….

He sat in the lobby with his friends, all staring at their newly acquired items and were talking about what they would do. Cid had decided that he and Rude would do Register and "The Hole", which was another term for drive thru. Reno and Vincent, however were going to do the cooking and assembling. Amazingly, Reno had worked in this type area before, so it was suited for him.

"Why'd you quit?" Vincent asked in his usual monotone voice. Reno scoffed and slouched back in his seat, an arm hung over the back of his chair.

"Cause there are too many fucking people in the world who don't know how to make their own goddamn food. Most managers will say that it's not a hard job and we shouldn't even be complaining, but what would they know…" Vincent blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it…" Reno waved a hand, gesturing to cut off the conversation. "You'll see when you start."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Time 

Sephiroth and his parents were all sitting at the dinner table. His father and mother sat on either end and he sat in the middle. He hated being there, with them…

Hojo reached for the salt, but saw that it was too far for him to reach. He looked over at Sephiroth and cleared his throat. "Well?" He asked gruffly, though his voice was way too whiney to sound like anything threatening. Sephiroth looked over at him and shrugged.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to pass over the salt? Hadn't you learned any manners from your mother?" Hojo said, eyes on his wife Jenova, who was a stout (As in strong, not fat) woman with short brown hair and clear blue eyes. She was very prissy and as much of a bitch as you could image. She was dressed in an expensive outfit of pink and dark blue, and her shoes….let's not get into that one just yet.

"Did you ask?" Sephiroth snapped back softly, looking back at his food. Jenova glared at Sephiroth and then at Hojo.

"It seems that our son has grown up to be a very ill mannered young man." She spoke slowly, making sure that the teen heard every word she spat. Sephiroth didn't look up from his plate. She sneered at him, then threw a glass of water at his head. He quickly dodged it and the glass hit Hojo in the face and shattered. Hojo got up from his seat and wiped his face clean, then glared daggers at his adoptive son.

"You BRAT!! What do you think you were doing just then?!!"

"Me? I didn't do a goddamn thing to you!!" Sephiroth yelled back, getting out of his seat as well. He was ready to strike his old man down once and for all, but then his mother came from behind and struck him down with Demi 2. Sephiroth fell to the floor, but he wasn't immobilized. He stared up at his father and mother, who were both sneering at him with deadly intentions.

"What is the MATTER with you child. Are you not grateful that I took you in when others wouldn't, gave you clothing, food, toys, books, that stupid violin that belonged to your mother? Are you not happy that every Christmas and on your birthday you got everything that you wanted? Are you not satisfied that you have a nice bed to sleep in and a roof over your head for the cold?" Hojo asked coldly, then knelt down in front of his son and gave him a dirty smile, followed by a slap to the teen's face.

"Or are you that stupid not to realized that you are in the best home anyone could ever want?" Sephiroth growled fiercely at the man and then stood up, glaring at both of them.

"Then I guess I am stupid!!" he yelled, while grabbing a plate and chucking it at the farthest wall. He then picked up anything he could find and threw it everywhere. "I GUESS I'M THE STUPIDEST OF US ALL, BECAUSE I STAYED WITH YOU!!!" He was screaming now, tossing over the dinner table, destroying the crystal chandelier that cost a **lot** of money, throwing a 19th century Cid IV vase into the window.

Hojo and Jenova were **_pissed_** , and it wasn't long before the woman ran upstairs, grabbed all of Sephiroth's clothing, then Threw them out into the pouring rain. Hojo and Sephiroth exchanged even more words, before Jenova intervened with her Stop magic, and she and her husband threw the teen out with his clothing. A few seconds later, Sephiroth realized where he was at and growled. He went to the back of the house and pulled out a few items he hid from his parents.

Mostly it was his weapon and the picture of his mother that he'd kept since he was a child. There was also a duffle bag and his black trench coat with metal shoulders out as well. It was hidden because of the fact that he bought the item _without_ his parents' permission. He knew the tricks and trade of what Jenova liked and hated and what would happen if she found the coat: She'd keep it, saying that she bought it herself, even though it was much too big for her, and Sephiroth would get punished for "stealing" it from her collection, while she and Hojo knew all too well that it really belonged to him.

As for the violin, he'd given it to Cid so it would be kept safe. He wanted Cid to have it, also because he knew the blonde would give it to Vincent. Vincent was actually a very nice kid, and he did actually like him. So he knew that it would be safe.

With his coat on and his clothes and bag in hand, Sephiroth took off down the street, walking slowing to the rhythm of the falling rain. He stared back at his parents through their dining room window, watching them bicker and argue about whatever it was they did whenever they threw the teen out. Usually, Sephiroth would leave and not return until he saw his father at school again, who would quickly apologize and ask for him to come back home, which he always did. But every few days, the process would start all over again, and it was becoming annoying to him.

And in short, his father was nothing but someone always trying to use his kid in order to make himself look good in front of his colleagues.

After a few moments, Hojo and his wife split from the dining room, finally getting over their argument and embracing in a loving kiss and went to bed. Sephiroth shuttered at what would come next and decided to continue on. He kept going down the dark street until he came to Cid's house. He could always stay there with him.

Cid's dad, Cid VI, always liked him, even if he was always getting in trouble and he was with the Disciplinary Committee. The man had just gotten the job title of Supervisor of the new Airship Development Factory. It was a good paying job and nobody expected for him to get that high up in the job. Sephiroth knocked on the door several times, but nobody answered. After a few minutes, Cid's dad opened the door and looked him over. He could see that the boy was soaked from the rain and with his trench coat and duffle bag, it was obvious what happened.

"Parents kicked ya out again, huh?" he asked and Sephiroth nodded.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I'll find another place in the morning." Sephiroth's request was rejected as Cid's father shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but not tonight. Can't let stupid see any of his friends until he's off punishment. Got hisself in trouble with that job of his and he aint going nowhere! You know that I'd let ya stay here, but not this time. Shithead's gone and fucked himself up."

"I understand…. Thank you Sir." Sephiroth said with a bow, and then started thinking of way he would rip Cid's arms off from the sockets for doing whatever his father considered a fuck-up. Just after Sephiroth left and Cid's father closed the door, he stopped and thought. /When the hell did Cid get a job?…/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday Morning 

Cid and Rude were already at work when Vincent came in. Reno was there as well, but he wasn't as excited at the other two. It turned out Selphie and Yuffie had worked there, but Selphie quit just two days before they'd gotten their jobs. Cid began to weep to himself, while Vincent only glowered at him, rolling his eyes and proceeding to one of the registers so he could clock in. He clocked in and suddenly Michelle came from the "Hole".

"I see that your late." She said in a hurry, trying to be runner and hand-out at the same time. Vincent raised a brow.

"You said that I wasn't due in until 8." He replied and Michelle kept walking without even staring at him.

"Well, we changed the schedule."

"When?" Vincent asked, confused as to why they wouldn't mention it when he was there before. (Keep counts kids!! Vincent's going to be VERY CONFUSED in this one!!)

"Yesterday."

"…I wasn't here yesterday." He growled softly, and Michelle laughed at him.

"Well, we tried calling your phone, but all we got was some weird noises like static." She rounded the corner and continued walking until she was back around again.

"Well…my phone is…shot." He said, trying not to sound too concerned with it.

"Then, it's not my fault your late, now get in the back and hurry up!" Michelle yelled just before disappearing again. Vincent felt like leaving, but then Reno called to him from the back. The red head was already assembling and cooking. There were two grills: The meat grill and the egg grill which was used for the grill chicken later on during lunch. The two grills were old as shit, and probably the oldest models that were still being used in the store. Most of the area was dirty, since the crewmembers in the back were too busy cooking and assembling to clean and the two managers that were back there, one's name was Dom and the other was Kimi, just stood there and yelled at the crew to clean up the mess.

Note: For any who has never worked at a McDonald's, the managers don't do SHIT, while the crew always has to do all of the work. Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I left. Oh, and all of the name are of the real people. If they wanted to keep their names a secret, then they shouldn't have pissed me off Thank you 

One of the crewmembers looked over at the big one (Dom) and started shaking his head. "Man, if you want that shit done so bad, why don't you go and do it?" Dom glared at him, like a spoiled brat who was just told that she had to clean her room.

"I shouldn't have to! You're the crew person, not me."

Vincent should've known that he would get sucked into something like this, but what choice did he have…. He quickly slapped his head and walked over to Reno. The red head just cleared the screen and looked to his friend. "Ready for the bullshit to start?" He said just as another order came up. Vincent cocked his head.

"Is it really **that** bad?" Reno gave him the most serious look he had and then went back to work.

"Look, I dropped out of this shit for a reason. You see that fat bitch along with the Korean chick? That's Dominique and Kimi. They are the laziest bitches you'll ever meet. Trust me when I say that. They usually have all the crew members doing all the work, but when the owner comes in, they get all of us to do whatever they want, and then they take credit for what everyone else does. It sucks."

"I see… At least that Michelle is okay--"

"Nope." Reno interrupted quickly. "She's the worst of them all. She's the kind who will say one thing to your face, and then try and get you fired. She's the store manager, so she can basically say whatever she wants." Vincent blinked, astounded by the fact that Reno knew so much in so little time. "Now, the only manager who's actually a manager is "Mom" and she's cool as shit."

" Mom? Why do you call her that?"

"Cause she's just like the mom everyone always wanted. It's great! She the only manager who actually helps you out and works and everything. You'll meet her when she's done with the shake machine."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Vincent couldn't help but ask.

"My older brother, Tristan, used to work here, before he went to college."

"Oh…"

Vincent suddenly felt a fierce slap on his back and the wind was knocked out of him. The one on the meat grill was a regular looking guy, with short black hair and dark eyes, and his body looked as though he had been working out for a good while. But it was obvious that this person was very much insane when he started to laugh. And Vincent remembered hearing a crazed laugh the day before and shivered at the man.

"Hey there!" He said happily and loud, as if the whole world was supposed to hear him. "What's your name?"

"…Vincent." Was all he could say at that moment. The man laughed at him.

"I'm Dufer. Nice to rape your bum hole."

"Yes, the same her-- Wait, what did you say?" He didn't get his answer, but Dufer laughed and went back to his grill before Vincent could ask again. Vincent stood there, more confused than ever. His attention was taken away by Cid's cursing.

"YEAH!!! YOU CAN HAVE FRIES-WITH-THAT!! WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING ELSE ASSHOLE?!!" Reno could hear the yelling as well, and couldn't help but laugh as the blonde passed him by. Vincent only sighed as the small Kimi walked over and ordered Vincent to get some thing for drive thru. Then after he was supposed to be done with that, get the freezers stocked for lunch. And since Vincent was new, he could only stare at her and ask where he was supposed to get all those things.

"God, you are worthless!" Kimi yelled and stormed off to get the things herself. The man on the egg grill, whose name was Kurt, laughed and smiled at Vincent.

"Don't worry about her. She's stupid as shit when it comes to working. You new?" Vincent nodded to this. Kurt nodded as well and then looked over at Dufer, who was simply laughing like a high-pitched school girl for no reason.

"Don't worry Vince!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "I'll be coming over to finger your butt hole tonight. Just you and me!!" Vincent near shuttered at this, wondering just what the hell was going on with everybody.

/These people are fucking crazy!! Why did I have to get a job in the first place?…/ He then remembered his aunt telling him just what would happen if he didn't get a job, and then went back to a time where Wakka and Auron had joined teams in order to assault the gym class together and Vincent ended up breaking his leg in the class twice. /….Oh, yeah./

"S'up everyone!!" Suddenly, a girl walked into the back. She was about twenty but very young looking, about 5,4, but looked very short. She had dark black hair that barely came to her shoulders and matching eyes, and she was a bit of a full figure, but not as big as most girls her age. She was also black, but her skin was a light beige color.

Note: This is me. Thank you (I couldn't resist but add myself, DeLyse, and a few others into this as well. It brings back the good memories ) 

She approached Vincent and looked him over, one hand on her hip and smiling cheesy-like. She then waved at him and laughed. "Aww, are they already picking on the new kids?" She was joking, of course, but her attitude and strange smile made it look like she were being serious. Vincent gave a confused look, which she laughed at. "Hey!! Don't worry about me! I'm a real smart ass, so don't get offended by anything I say, okay. Don't ever take me seriously, or else you're going to get pissed off. Got that?"

"And you're supposed to be?" Vincent asked and the girl smiled happily at his question. She walked passed him, patting his shoulder when coming close enough.

"Don't worry, you'll find out." she said as she walked away. "Sides, I've been here way too long at this store, so don't worry about me." She walked into the back dress table where a taller, very skinny girl was making up prep and didn't look very happy about it. She had long brown hair and was wearing "Undead eyes" contacts. She looked over at the first girl and sighed in agitation.

Note: This is DeLyse. She doesn't like prep at all. And it pisses us both off when EVERYBODY depends on us at work. It's a responsibility that we did not enjoy and it was just plain out gay. Yeah, we were really, **really** pissed off at the end. Thank you 

"They got you on prep again?" The first girl asked, and the second nodded.

"Yeah, cause stupid Judy called off!" DeLyse yelled back, but the grill area was always loud, so it was hard to really hear her. The first girl nodded. "They said that you were supposed to take over assembly when you got here." The first girl looked over at the screen.

"Why? He's doing just fine. He's probably faster than I am."

"Like they really care… You know they're going to do it. There's too many people here today." DeLyse said, and the first girl looked over at Vincent.

"He even supposed to be scheduled today? We're getting eight people back here, and that's not including those lazy asses. She tilted her head to the managers who were doing nothing but talking about who should do what.

Suddenly, Kimi had Vincent go and get stock for the lunch freezers. The first girl raised a brow. Kimi looked over at her and scowled.

"What are you looking at?" the shorter woman asked in a cocky voice and the first girl glared.

"You're an idiot!"

"You betta watch your mouth with me today!!" Kimi's retort didn't have much of an effect on the girl.

"Why? I don't any other day, so why change what will always be? Besides, it's not even 8:30 yet! I just got in, dumbass, so why are you going to have a noob go and get all of this stuff for you?"

"He needs to learn the ropes if he's going to work here." Kimi spat, trying to look like she was doing something productive. The girl sighed and then turned to Vincent, who was basically just standing there and watching. He wasn't actually sure what he was supposed to do then. One was a manager who didn't seem to make sense, and the other made an impression that she knew more of what she was doing than the managers.

Finally, the girl sighed and shook her head. "Kimi, shut up and let me try and train him." Kimi scoffed and turned back to talking with Dom. The girl smiled at Vincent and then led him to the meat freezers. She looked inside and then looked in the two wall freezers. "Okay, follow me and I'll show you where everything in the back is." She took him to the back, to a big metal door right in front of the back exit and the stairwell. The two of them went inside and she showed him everything there was. It wasn't long before they'd gathered everything that was needed and began walking back to the grill area.

As soon as they were back in, the screen was full and Reno needed help. Dufer was already doing his part, while the managers, as usual, were doing nothing but talking. The girl held a hand to her hip and sighed. Then Dufer called her over.

"Hey, Fizzle!! Come over here and stop staring at my ass!!" Laughter could be heard from the prep table and the girl growled.

"Yeah, yeah bitches…." She secured some gloves from second table onto her hands and she smiled at Reno. "You seem to know what the fuck you're doing. Help the other noob out, will ya?" Reno nodded and went to help Vincent put the things away. As they were doing so, Vincent couldn't help but watch the girl quickly clear the screen and, one by one, the cars began to come and leave. After a few minutes of this, the screen was clear again and she was completely relaxed….

That is until Dom ordered her to stay on assembly for the rest of breakfast. To this, the girl responded, "YOU STUPID BITCHES!! GO AND DO YOUR OWN GODDAMN WORK!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday afternoon, Break 

Vincent sat alone outside, smoking a cigarette he'd gotten from Cid. He'd just gotten over the addiction, when he started working at this place and it just kicked back in. /Damn! I just quick this shit two weeks ago…/ was all he thought. He wasn't able to get something to eat. Turned out that the owner of the store was too much of a stubborn-ass bastard to even consider paying for his employee's meals. He was just fortunate that Yuffie hadn't worked for the past two or three days. He couldn't even remember when he started working there….

…All he knew was that the stress was enough.

Within those two days, he found out that managers lie and do nothing, the crew people there are all insane, and Cid really hated being in the "Hole". Worse, most of the customers were just as crazy, often yelling about how expensive three sets of hotcakes-- Note: Hotcakes are really just pancakes that stupid people at McDonalds thought would be cute. Thank you -- He was sitting there, listening to Cradle of Filth's "English Fire", when a paper bag filled with sandwiches fell into his lap.

He looked up to see the girl who'd been helping him out for the past few days. "Hey!" was all she said, then sat beside him, taking the bag herself and fetching a sandwich. It wasn't wrapped up, nor was the other one. Vincent stared at her and wondered, which caused her to look over at him, curious. "What? You aren't hungry?"

"Did you steal these?" He just came out and asked it. She nodded..

"Yep! Better hurry up and eat it, before all the flavor's gone!" She started munching on her sandwich, a piece of crispy chicken on a regular bun. Vincent looked at the food and decided with his stomach. It wasn't long before she was already finished and sucking on a cigarette. She looked over at him and then handed him one, her face wasn't serious, but it wasn't playful either. She looked back at the street and kept her mind on other things. Vincent watched her intently.

"Thinking of something?" His voice cause her to jump a little and she smiled at him quickly.

"Dude, you scared me for a minute. What was the question?"

"What are you thinking about?" She blinked a couple times before shrugging.

"Nothing in particular. Just hating this job is all… You?"

"Trying to pay my aunt back for something I did…."

"Ha!…did something stupid you weren't supposed to do. I understand. Just don't work your ass off and let them know that you're really good, okay?"

"Why is that?" Vincent asked as she stood back up.

"Cause if you let them know you're good, they'll what ya ta stay, and put up with the bullshit they throw at ya. The crewmembers here are treated like shit all of the time, and there ain't noting we can do about it. Cause nobody cares enough…"

"You seem to." Vincent's caught her off guard and she laughed.

"Me?… Nah, I don't care about anything. Too hardheaded, you know? What I care about here is everyone getting treated fairly, and if nobody in the higher ups are willing to do that, then I'm going to raise some hell. Sides, it gives me an excuse to curse at the dumbasses of this fucking job, you know?"

"You sound like Rajin…" Vincent murmured and the girl stared at him funny.

"What you call me bitch?" Vincent looked up, blinking at her and she laughed again as she walked back to the building.

Vincent decided to follow suite, entering shortly after she did, but as soon as he entered, a full pot of coffee was thrashed into the wall behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks to see a tall, skinny young man throwing a fit because he was the only one up front doing any work.

Note: This is Joey. Joey is DeLyse's boyfriend and he's normal. He has a really bad temper and almost hit me with a trash can once. ! It was so much fun!! Thank you 

Vincent simply watched as the havoc continued before the customers, who acted like they didn't notice. And poor Vincent didn't notice the long, slender hands coming around his waist and holding him close to the second's much taller body. Vincent started to struggle, until he felt the soft, warm breath of the other hitting his neck and the skin of the back of his ear. "My, you calm down quickly, don't you..?"

Sephiroth.

Vincent turned to glare at him, only to quickly be released and see Sephiroth sitting on the ground, his forehead was bleeding profusely. Apparently, Joey had thrown another coffee pot and hit Sephiroth head on. Vincent could feel some of the hot drink on his shoulder and back from where it broke and sprayed everywhere. He helped Sephiroth up to his feet and pulled him into one of the lobby booths. The two of them sat down and Vincent looked over the injury quickly.

"Don't bother, I'm fine." was all Sephiroth said. Vincent shook his head. He moved the smooth and crimson-stained patches from Sephiroth's face and forehead to look for the injury. But there was none. The injury had already healed almost immediately, and Vincent could only see a thin black line across Sephiroth's face that was also fading away. Vincent stared at him for the longest time, staring into a face that was completely cold and emotionless . And Sephiroth looked more pissed off than ever…

…and that point was noted…when he pulled out his Masamune and stood up from his seat, his eyes on the employee who hit him with the pot (of coffee, you junkies)

Joey, who was worried that he might've killed the guy, looked over to see that Sephiroth was charging right at him. And Joey…took the FUCK OFF!! Sephiroth jumped over the counter and started chasing the cashier while slashing everything that stood in his way. Cookies, the drive thru and front counter screen, one of the employees that was just randomly standing there. The two then went into the back, where there was even more destruction. Vincent sat in his seat, smirking. He couldn't help but hope that Sephiroth caused enough damage to the store to where it nobody could work.

Well, his wish came true when the grill fryers went and exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, but you knew that it wanted to be when fireballs came shooting out from the back and hitting the walls. And Vincent's smile got bigger. It wasn't long before the entire store was evacuated and the Fire Department came along. All of the employees stood away at the far wall near the southern parking lot, most of them celebrating, while others were scared and crying.

One of them was the girl. She was on the phone with the prep girl, DeLyse, telling her about the fire. "…And I was just standing there, when this dude came in the back and tried to kill Joey and it was funny!! And then a fireball nearly caught my foot on fire! It was so awesome. Maybe we'll get a week off, what do you think?…… Yeah, well I'm off now, so don't worry about me." She hung up the phone and waved at Vincent. He walked over to her, and she smiled.

"Why are you so happy for? If we can't work--"

"Then we won't have to come here for a while!! Isn't this great?!" She jumped in the air and held her hands high above her head. Suddenly, a very short woman (She's like 4,5--MAYBE) walked over to her. She was sooooo cute, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at the girl and held out a piece of paper.

Note: This is Brenda Paugh, also known as Mom to me! I used to date her son awhile ago, and she and I've been friends since before that. She is so fucking AWESOME!! She makes everyone cookies and shit, you know? She's like everyone's mom and she's the only manager that would give you information of the Proper Procedures and how to protect yourself. She hates the store too. I love my mommy! Thank you 

"Hey Faith, are you off now?" The girl nodded.

"Yep Mama! I'm so happy!! I hope this place burns down!!" The woman laughed at her.

"You and me both…" the woman looked up at Vincent. "So this is the other new kid?" Faith nodded. "Well, I'm Brenda, nice to meet you."

"Vincent Valentine…" Brenda flinched at the name and then brought back the smile. She laughed a bit, then turned to Faith.

"You ready to leave. It might be a week before they decided if they want to open the store or not. So, I guess that you'll want to go home. And make sure that you don't talk to anyone from the news, or John will have your ass." Faith threw her hands forward and made a stupid face.

"Who gives a flying fuck about that bastard!! Let the press come!! He needs to get his ass in trouble anyway cause of how he cheats the goddamn corp. all the time!"

/He cheats the corp.?" Vincent thought curiously, but his thoughts were stolen from him when Sephiroth and Joey came around the corner, Joey screaming his head off while Sephiroth kept slashing at him with his sword. Amazingly enough, Faith started to laugh at this. Her laughter was insane, strong and almost intimidating and it also echoed with a sinister tone. That's when he realized that it wasn't Dufer laughing, it was Faith.

She was the craziest of them all.

Note: No, I'm not trying to make myself sound cool. My laugh is fucking scary, believe me. I've listened to myself and got scared! Thank you 

It wasn't long before Brenda gave Faith the word to leave, and then Vincent. But something different happened that day. Vincent started to walk away, when Faith called him back over. She asked if he wanted to come over to her friend's house for a while, and since he lived so far away from his job, he agreed. They started walking, but after a few minutes, Vincent noticed that it was cold and the girl was shaking a bit.

/I guess it's a little chilly…/ He thought, and pulled his own coat off and covered Faith with it. The girl looked over at him, and smiled. "Hey, thanks a lot!" She said cheerfully and kept walking. Vincent shook his head and followed faithfully behind her. Soon they were at DeLyse's mother's house. It was a raggedly old apartment, but it would do for what it cost.

Inside were DeLyse and her younger brother. They were laughing happily about the different things that were happening to them and how much fun it was to be together. (And not in THAT WAY, you sick fucks!!) Faith soon joined her friends and they all began talking with one another. But Faith then departed to the bathroom and Vincent took her seat. DeLyse's brother smiled at him, cheerfully laughing and asked, "So, you know Cid, Right?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I do." DeLyse's brother gave him a very cute smile.

"Then…do you think you can introduce me to him? He is so HOT!!" Vincent gave the boy an odd stare and then blinked a few times. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, or if--

"Here I am!!" Faith yelled at the top of her lungs with a stupid smile. Vincent looked her way and was surprised by how she was dressed now. No longer in the McDonald's uniform, but now clad in large gothic pants with chains as the bondage straps, a tight black shirt that fit her form nicely and a pair of black gauntlets that matched with chains leading from the wrists all the way down to her elbows.

Vincent was in awe, so much so that his jaw was hung open, which DeLyse's brother carefully set back into place. He and DeLyse laughed at him and then DeLyse gave an uplifting "Ahh" sound that made the girl smile in embarrassment. "Faithanne!! You look so cute!!"

"I do not…" the girl whined and then sat in one of the sofas left vacant. Vincent stared over at DeLyse for a moment.

"Faithanne?" DeLyse nodded.

"Yeah, that's what her name is. But everyone at work keeps messing it up! Her name is Faithanne, not FAITH!" DeLyse gave him a crazy look and Faithanne and her brother laughed.

"It doesn't really matter to them anyway." Faithanne added and smiled. "Faith is my given name, but only my friends call me Faithanne, so it really doesn't include co-workers, does it? Anyway, how do you like working there Vincent?" Vincent shook his head.

"It sucks." His response made the black girl laugh (Yes, since this is me, I get to call myself the black girl!! So EAT IT you right-wing racial servicing bastards!! I get to call myself whatever I want, and you can't do anything about, or else you'll be calling yourselves racists for denying me my BLACKNESS!!…is that even a word, blackness? I don't know. Maybe I'm just hungry and stuff, you know? I don't know…

OH SHIT!! THE STORY Sorry about that !)

"No matter how many times I hear that, it's still funny to me." Faithanne replied and looked over at DeLyse. "Well, get ready for a fun filled week of us not working!!" DeLyse nodded happily.

"You know!"

Later that evening… 

Vincent sat in his apartment. He was alone, as always, and wasn't doing much of anything. He'd hoped that maybe there would be something he could do for the rest of the night, since he really wasn't going to be in school for a while. (His aunt made damn sure to give him an excuse for why he wasn't in school, so he had no penalties against him) He was tired for his long walk home, having to commute by foot instead of actually driving his mother's care when she was incapacitated was starting to take it's toll on him. He didn't really thing it was a big deal, until he found out how much the job sucked the life out of him.

He was almost in Lala-land when a knock came to his door. He immediately sat up, reached for the gun that was stashed in his night stand and crept over towards the door…. He had his back to the wall next to the door and his gun cocked and ready. "Who is it?!" He yelled out loud, waiting for a reply.

"It's me…" The familiar voice he hadn't heard in ages. He peeked twice, quickly, through the peep hole and both times saw only the blonde haired girl. He then fell to the floor and noted that only two feet were presently moving. Still, he was cautious. Like lightning, he pulled the door open, yanked the girl in, and slammed the door, bolting and locking it quickly to make sure no one else could get in without his knowing.

Now, Quistis, having no idea what the hell he was doing, just stared at him while holding a basket of food in her arms. She watched him, slightly adjusting her glasses, and then cleared her throat. "I thought you were sick…" She said quickly, eyes now narrowed at the teen. Vincent turned to reply to this but froze, seeing such a familiar stare that he'd seen only as a child. Then she started tapping her foot, which killed the entire memory and Vincent moved past her.

"How did you find me?" He asked coldly, trying not to open up to her. Quistis turned around to watch him go to the light switch, illuminating everything there.

"Cid told me where you lived." She smiled. Vincent gave her a cold stare and then went into his room to put a shirt on. All he had on was his old black/blue pants. They were so old, the straps that once hung from them were ripped and torn. He soon returned with a large shirt covering his back, and Quistis couldn't help but laugh. "Might want to fix your hair as well…"

Vincent stared up and saw his hair was a mess, quickly shaking his head until the mess was "acceptable" again.

"….." He was staring at her suspiciously. Quistis looked him over, a smile on her face and then handed over the basket.

"Your aunt said that you were sick, when I last check… But I see that you've been up to other things than school?"

"What does it matter to you?" He was cold, not really wanting her to get involved. He already got slapped in the face when Sephiroth made it look like they were making out. He didn't need another. Quistis sighed, disappointed greatly.

"Sorry… I just…I just thought it would be a nice gesture. I'll leave." She bowed humbling, a bit of sorrow in her voice, and then walked to the door. Vincent suddenly remembered how Lucrecia had left in almost the exact same way and ran to the door. He beat her to it and stared into her face. She was sad, but not enough to show it.

"….you can stay, if you want." he said, calmly and this time, more with compassion. Quistis smiled at him and then went to sit down on the small sofa, while Vincent sat on the glass table.

She looked around the small room, curious as to how he lived. It was more clean than she'd expected from a man like him. (Let's face it, men are fucking pigs when it comes to their own places, right? I don't know any guy who can keep his room clean, and let's not get into my brother's hair…) The room was well lit and it almost looked like a hotel suite than a cheap apartment. She quickly went back to Vincent, who was stuffing his face with a piece of Italian bread. "Hungry," she laughed, covering her mouth when Vincent looked up at her with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth.

"….myefh…" was all that could come out, and Quistis busted into laughter. Vincent scowled at her, but understood why. /This is embarrassing… And why is she over here so late at night anyway? Does she not have her own home to go to?…/ Vincent swallowed down his bread and stared at Quistis for the longest time. The girl looked back at him with her cute smile and blushed.

"…What? I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" her question wasn't replied. "What is it?"

"What do you want from me? Why aren't you at home Quistis?" His question brought silence. They sat there, staring at each other in perfect silence, neither moving, neither saying a word. They were quiet….

"Have you ever wondered…" Quistis said finally, looking away from Vincent. Vincent tilted his head, waiting for her to continue.

"…Wondered what?" He asked, still waiting. She looked back up at him, smiling meekly.

"…What will you do…when you finally meet your mother and father? Your _real_ mother and father… What will you do, or rather, what will they do when they see **you**, Vincent Valentine? Will they welcome you? Will they disown you, for all of the things you've done in your life, or will you never find them at all?… What if this is all some meaningless task you've given yourself, without knowing the results of your life or what it will come to…ends up becoming something you didn't think about would happen? What will you do?…"

"…." Vincent thought about the words that were just given to him. He hadn't thought about the consequences that were presented, but he didn't care either. Either way, he was going to do whatever it took to find the answers he was looking for. "She was…the reason."

"…Excuse me?"

"Lu. She was the main reason I came here. I…saw her picture one day, while cleaning out the attic for my ste…. My mother. I just happened to find her picture with several other things, including newspaper clippings, and …." Vincent stared over at Quistis momentarily, and then ducked his head again. "…And my mother with another man, one I think might be responsible for all of this…"

"……" Quistis sat in silence, almost gesturing for Vincent to continue.

"…I asked her to explain all of this to me. All I got in return was a beating from my step-father and punishment for the next two months. So, I left."

"You…left?"

Vincent nodded. "I ran away, looking for something else to find. I wanted to know what had happened to everything, the girl, why there were clippings. I just wanted to know. I managed to get the clippings for myself, but when I finally read them…"

"It wasn't what you had expected…" Vincent looked over at Quistis and nodded again.

"No…it wasn't. Everything I thought….it was a lie. My father was imprisoned, and my mother was go…ing to keep lying to me, about everything. I hated it, all of it. Soon, I started learning more about it. My mother…" He hesitated at the words, then continued, "lied to the police, so she could continue to have an affair, while my father--my real father--would rot in prison…."

"You don't blame yourself….do you?" Quistis got out of the seat and was now knelt down in front of Vincent, placing a hand on his and leaning against his waist, trying to comfort him. Vincent gave a heavy sigh.

"…When I saw her picture, I thought she was beautiful. She was gorgeous. I wanted to know more about her, because the picture was actually recent, and I wanted to meet her. She was everything that I wanted to see. She was beautiful to me…. I asked my mother, and that's when she yelled at me, and punished me. I didn't know at the time. The more I wondered about her, the more I wanted to know her…. I fell in love with the woman in that picture. And then…I found out that the woman…was dead, as soon as I found and read those clippings… It was…a disappointment. Then to find that she has a son, was more shocking than what I would've wanted to know… He looks just like her, and from what I remember, acts a little like her as well…"

"Is that why you're attracted to him…?" Vincent looked down at her and sighed.

"Perhaps…I don't know." Vincent stared out his window and watched the night sky. Quistis looked as well and then back at Vincent, who was now staring at her. They stared at each other for the longest time…

**To Be Continued… **

My rant for the day:: This is going to be a long one Folks !

Sephiroth's Personality: Who is he more likely to be?

Okay!! Here we go, what everyone's been waiting for me to get into. Sephiroth's personality is sort of complex, but it can be simplified better if you know what your talking about really. Sanguine, phlegmatic, and Melancholy are three of the four personalities that I can remember so far. I wish that I had a book for this to be easier, but I don't so I'm just going to have to do this by memory. (Ahh….) We'll call the four personality the "Protagonist trait", cause that was basically what it was, I think.

Now What does Sephiroth's personality seem most likely to possess? Sephiroth is a cold person who never really showed his emotions or what he was feeling. In the beginning of the game, when Cloud first talks about him, he describes Sephiroth as a hero of the war. At first, it sounded like Sephiroth was a bit of a Protagonist: He was the hero of the war and the leader of his troops. He was able to bring victory to those who seeked for it (Cause you know, he was basically born to do that in the first place you know :p) and even managed to take damage a lot better than a Barret on a drunken night at an ex's house.

But after you actually start seeing the flashbacks of Sephiroth, you start to see that he is quiet, very playful when he's around the right people and he is described as "cold" by several people, including Tifa when she's in the Lifestream with Cloud. It's apparent that Sephiroth was also a bit sorrowful when it came to the word "Hometown" when Cloud got excited to see Nibelheim again. The word was entirely foreign to him and he didn't really know how to react to the term at all. This was clearly demonstrated when Sephiroth kept asking questions to Cloud about how he felt.

Now, we already know that Protagonist is out of the question at this point. So the other three are left: Sanguine, Phlegmatic, and Melancholy. Sanguine sounds like it could be possible, but not with Sephiroth. Sanguine is the type of personality that revolves around cheerfulness and optimisms. Sephiroth, as we all know, is not a very cheerful person. I think he was the most cheerful when he went and killed to the entire town of Nibelheim and all those people at Shin-Ra.

And as for Melancholy and Phlegmatic, Sephiroth seems to enjoy his "occupation" as a serial killer and maniac and the son of JENOVA. And he really, really, really, really, REALLY gets into it whenever it comes to talking about his mother and their plans. I mean, that dude gets long-winded, you know? But then again, I would just love to see someone have the balls to go over and tell him to wrap up his speech cause they were in a hurry. Hehe!! Murder is so funny!!

Now, as for his speeches, Sephiroth obviously has no obligation to time either. He no longer recognizes "too late" or "too early". He knows that what will happen will happen, and thinks out every single situation out without trouble, knowing that even if something goes wrong he can easily have one of his puppets do his bidding. Phlegmatic is the known as the Follower personality, often easy going, easily amused, and meditates the problems at hand. The personality also has a bad side, being selfish, avoiding work, and very sarcastic and indecisive. This is definitely not Sephiroth.

Sephiroth is most likely Melancholic, serious and quiet, thinking deeply and intense, being very creative and holds a sweet and conscientious spirit. This is all probably before he went cookoo and that's when the bad stuff set in: Moody, always self-conscious, depressed and withdrawn, suspicious of people, revengeful, very, very critical and pretty clingy. Yes the clingy part is a stretch, but look at the way he's always talking about his mother!! As soon as he found her, he wouldn't let her go no matter what.

There's more to the whole personality of Sephiroth, the Melancholy thing is so much more than what I listed, and if I ever find that fucking paper, I swear to god I'm going to copy it to my neural data base and then burn the fucker!!.

This part of the discussion will be continued with the next chapter.

Later

"God, I'm going to make you mine you little bitch!!"


	8. Vincent gets a job Pt2

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains Shane Dufour and Kurt Temple (No, they are not OC, they are guys who I work/ed with and they are fucking crazy!! I've also added others including myself, so SUCK IT!!) along with other members of McDonald's that I worked with!! Vincent gets a job Yay…oh, shit. Wait, that's not good! Cid and Squall work there too!! Oh SHIT!! FIRE!! Tseng being a manager!! Quistis and Vincent talking again Yay!! Sephiroth and his "parents" have a little talk, uh oh….and Tifa's feels rejected.

Note: I enjoy Tifa from AC, not Tifa from VII. Tifa from VII is a slut who used her boobies to grapple to safety when she and Cloud were in Northern crater, while Tifa from AC was cool and kicked ass like she was supposed to, so it is without saying that Tifa from AC is much cooler (And more decent) than VII's Tifa. Thank you 

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! And I bet you weren't expecting me to change this, did you? DID YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!! WELL I DIDN"T!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Yeah…um, that was weird. Anyway, Cloud and Sephiroth still liked each other, but Aeris got her man!! Vincent managed to get Sephiroth off of his back for a second or so, Cid managed to feel better about himself. Some weird chick kicked the shit outta the assistant, and Auron, Lulu, and Wakka know something about Vincent that's really bad. Oh, and Zack and Rufus are definitely getting weirder by the minute._

Chapter Summery: (Part II of II) _Do any of you even know what it's like to work in a fast-food restaurant? DO YOU!!!??? Stares around for any hands Nobody? Nobody? Good!! Vincent gets to learn first hand when he gets a job at McDonald's. Why am I not using a different name you ask? Cause I still work there (For now ) and if I have to suffer, then so does everyone else. And I hate that fucking job, so FUCK MCDONALD's. _! (For those of you who don't know what that means: That is my little "giving the finger" symbol that I made up a while ago, and it works !) _Yes, it will get a little s at the end cause it's that evil. I have that fucking job …._

_Anyway, Vincent gets a job there, and he won't like it… !_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girl-slut? Didn't change this either!! Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/?????

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), nope not here either, Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Vincent gets a job!!

Vincent and Quistis couldn't stop looking at each other then…all he could see was her, and it wasn't good. He knew what might happen if he got involved with her, the dangers of living with someone who stood up for the "right thing", whatever the hell that was, anyway. And Quistis was WAY too much of a reminder of what he once wanted, a person who was now only alive through her son and a photograph. It was all too much for him to take in.

And yet, here was someone who was ready and willing to take him, to accept him…. At least, that's how it seemed.

Then a knock came at the door. Vincent looked over at the door, and then to Quistis, who obviously didn't know what was going on either. Vincent took his gun from his back pocket and aimed at the door. But before he could open it….

Cid, Reno, and Rude came waltzing in, with Dufer, Joey, Kurt and several others from the McDonalds, ready to have a date with a giant metal barrel called a keg, which they were lugging behind them. All of them were singing "Hail, Hail, the Gang's All Here" like the drunkards they were, while poor Vincent was pinned to the door. After a while, Quistis helped him up and he got to see what all of them were doing.

And he was pissed.

"HIGHWIND!!" He yelled. For some reason, Reno was playing a guitar with a mariachi band while Cid was DJing, and nobody even knew how the DJ stand got in the apartment in the first place, but all that was known was that Vincent wanted it all out. He approached his friend who, was dressed like MC Hammer, with large 80's black shades and his hair was gelled and spiked, and huge headphones were mounted on his head as well. He was scratching an old record to a thumping rap song and shaking his head violently to the beat and record's sound. Vincent fought through the crowd of McDonald workers to get to the DJ booth.

"Highwind!! TURN THIS OFF NOW!!" He yelled, reaching out for his friend. Unfortunately, the music was blaring in his headphones and Cid couldn't hear a damn word the man was saying. So, Cid did the next thing that would come with such a thing.

"MOSH PIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!" He yelled into the mega-microphone. Vincent's eyes went huge. He hadn't realized it when he first went in, but almost all of the people there were men, and when he went to look over at Quistis, the girl was already hiding behind his couch. His eyes went to the heavens and prayed that it wouldn't hurt as much as he'd knew it would.

Well, either God was on vacation or he's just plain deaf to those who don't talk to him a lot, cause the next thing Vincent know, he's getting punched in the head by Dufer and kneed in the face by Joey. All of the men there started slamming into each other, punching and decking and kicking and just plain out trying to knock the shit outta each other. Joey and another guy, named Robbie, started trading blows, a few to the gut and to the face. Then Kurt started getting into it, ramming Dufer into walls and other people, then trying to body slam the other, who was laughing hysterically.

Vincent tried to crawl out of the melee, when he was promptly kicked in the face by someone, who was being suspended in the air by any free hands available. "S'up Vince!!" It was Faith (hehe…couldn't resist). She was basically kicking and hitting anyone who she came into contact with and was having the time of her life. Vincent, when he finally managed to look up, gave her the craziest stare he could possibly conjure.

"How in the hell did you get into here?!!" He shouted over the music. Faith laughed like a maniac and stared at him when she wasn't hitting any more victims.

"I dunno! But this is funny, huh?! Hey DeLyse, you getting all of this." Vincent looked at where his door would be and saw DeLyse and her brother (Now known as Eric) filming and reporting on the current events.

"…Yeah and there's Cid. God, he is SO sexy as a DJ! I swear to God that he is a really really--"

"ERIC!! We need to focus on what is going on, remember?" DeLyse yelled over the music and Eric remembered.

"Oh yeah… Anyway, here we have a mosh pit. Yes the infamous place where people (looks behind him just to make sure and sees someone elbowing someone in the stomach) beat the shit outta each other! And over there is Vincent! Watch how he tries to escape the thralls and perils of the dangerous pit!" DeLyse and Eric start laughing and then DeLyse aims the camera at Faith. "And there's Faithy-Waithy!! Hi Faithy!!" Eric and DeLyse wave at their friend, who waves back just as she punches Dufer in the face.

"THAT WAS FOR YOU ERIC!!" Faith yelled back at her friends. DeLyse started moving the camera around the area to film everything. Just as she was doing this, a strange woman with long black hair moved in front of the camera, very quickly, to where DeLyse didn't even see. Vincent, who was still on the ground but managed to look up and see a blur of black and yellow, the woman who DeLyse had caught on camera. Vincent's eyes blinked a few times before he realized what he was doing and quickly jumped to his feet.

Vincent raced to the door and then over to Quistis, who was still behind his couch, watching everything with excitement. The two went outside quickly before things got worse and stayed there for the rest of the night. "Wow…" Quistis said, looking over at him with a smile. "That was great, meeting all of your friends and co-workers…"

"Funny. Really, you should be a comedian." Vincent spat back sarcastically, and Quistis laughed at him.

"This is probably the most you've ever talked to me before Vincent. I'm surprised…."

"Hmph… It seems like I'm full of them as of late." He turned his vision away from her for a moment to stare at the ground, noticing that his left arm was sore, possibly from the mosh pit and it hurt a lot, and then back at her. He hadn't realized that there was full moon out that night, and that they were right in the silver light's path, but at that moment, he could've sworn that Quistis was an angel. She was shimmering in that light so beautifully, her blonde hair glowing softly, as were her glasses, and those pale blue eyes….

Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He suddenly found himself stalking over towards her, and reaching out his arms to embrace her in a hug. Quistis didn't know what to think of this, but soon melted in the soothing warmth of his arms and chest. His heart was steady and his chest moved up and down, causing the girl to close her eyes and sigh contently. Her own arms came around his and the grip gently tightened on her part. She looked up at him, and him at her. The two's lips were so close now…. He could just barely taste her sweet breath.

And then he felt something. Something strange, that shouldn't be there. It was almost like a sense that picked up the oddity. His arm was hurting worse than what it was supposed to now. It felt more like a thousand needles were stabbing into his arm and was spreading. Maybe it was just all the stress. Vincent reluctantly broke his glance from her and stared around to see what it was, and then to his arm. Quistis was concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I…don't know. I just…" He dropped his head, shaking off the feeling and then releasing Quistis. "Sorry, I was out of line. Forgive me." He bowed politely and then went back inside, leaving Quistis alone to wonder.

"Vincent…." She sighed out, disappointed.

"Quistis…" A voice called from the darkness. Quistis turned around to see the woman from the library. She was staring at the girl with those glowing yellow eyes. Her smile was dark and unnatural. Quistis was taken back a bit, moving away from her and gasping. She looked at the inside of the apartment, and then again to Quistis. "That is him? The one who we are to 'Liberate?' " After a few moments, Quistis sighed, relieved and nodded.

"Yes. That is Vincent Valentine, the son of the man who killed Lucrecia Crescent."

"I see. And…he does not suspect us?" her head tilted slightly as she asked the question.

"No…he does not know of us…yet. Are you…well enough?" Quistis didn't dare approach her, know of just what the woman was capable of. The woman gave an almost sane smile, nodding in a way that wasn't human.

"Yes…" Her voice echoed with the darkness, "I think that I need more time….before I return to my normal self. Other than that, I will survive…mentally."

"…I hope so. Either way, this is done. The agent has been returned to the original specimen and now all we can do wait until it activates….. Are you sure…this is a good idea?"

"…..You…care for him, do you?" She looked over at Quistis, who dropped her head and nodded. "I see. Do not worry. It will not kill him, but remind him of what it was that caused his life to suffer… Maybe then, he will be free…." The woman disappeared and Quistis dropped something on the ground that sounded like glass…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday, Prime Time 

Vincent still felt like he had a hangover, even though the event in his house happened four days ago, and he was too busy surviving to even get a drink in edgewise. But everyone else at the job seemed just fine. Faith was on assembly and looked like she wanted to hit Michelle for even putting her there. (Earlier she'd whined about wanting to be on the grill and Michelle said that Vincent had to do it, even though he turned out to be much better at it than she was.)

And it wasn't until later that Vincent found out that Tseng was actually a manager there as well. Though the teen didn't like his job, it was a job. The taller Asian teen was in the back with Vincent and the others, making food as well, and he wasn't chatting with anyone. DeLyse and Faith couldn't stop talking about some story involving two people who didn't get along falling off an airship and falling in love as they traveled back to where they needed to be. Vincent listened to them the entire time and realized that the two girls were writers.

What luck.

As for Reno, he was on the other side of the assembly table with the fries, forced to drop all the product (Crispy chicken, strips, fish, etc.) in the fry…er, fryer thingy. In layman's terms, since the grill fryer was out, the owner didn't bother to get a new one and instead decided that they would the other fryer for the stuff.

Now, for those of you who don't understand how this process works, the fries usually have six open vats in order to make sure you don't run out of fries, and I know that Vat is probably a dirty sounding word to you, but trust me, that fryer was the cleanest thing in the goddamn store. Now, when this happened, they took four of the six vats for the grill's fryer. So that left only two vats open for the fries…. Also, this proves…that John W. Ebert is a selfish greedy-ass bastard who couldn't wait a fucking week to get new frying vats.

And so war ensues….

Reno was getting agitated by the fact that no other person was assigned to fries, making him do twice the work than what he was assigned to do. And he didn't exactly have a second to rest either (Which should be required cause you are on your feet all day and running around. 30 min. breaks don't cut it in an 8 hrs. shift!) cause as soon as he was done dropping the grill stuff, the fries would be almost empty and he would have to run and get more from the freezer. His face was actually starting to turn red from all the work and Faith made a note of this to Michelle, telling her to switch Reno with herself. Michelle argued with her again and told her to stay where she's at.

"Then just fair warning," Faith yelled back, "If anything happens to him, I'm having your ass!! Now, stop having him do all that work, or else get some one to help him out already!!" Vincent watched as Faith turned to DeLyse and started telling her something quietly, then looked to Tseng and repeated the same thing. The taller teen nodded in approval. "Don't worry," she finally said aloud, "I'll take the blame for it. After all, this is my job too. Even if you guys are the higher ups, we should be able to make those decisions ourselves, don't you think?"

"Yes… If only you would take advise on becoming a manager yourself, then maybe they would listen to you?" Tseng said this in a question on purpose, but Faith laughed at him.

"Why the hell would a slacker like me want all that fucking responsibility? It's stupid to worry about shit like that!!"

/She reminds me of Cid, only without the filter…./ Vincent thought about the time when Reno deemed that the only difference between Cid and Reno himself was the fact that Reno had a higher profanity filter than the blonde. Then he started to laugh out loud, causing Faith and Tseng to look over at him.

"Dude, you alright, or were you just sniffing the sanitizer again?" She asked sarcastically. Vincent shook his head.

"No, just thinking of something…."

"Hey!! You should come by DeLyse's house today!! She has a video tape of the entire party!! Tseng you should've come!!" Tseng didn't say anything but shook his head. Then DeLyse sighed.

"Yeah, it was funny, but there's this stupid blare at this one part and I can't get rid of it, no matter what!!" Vincent cringed at the thought of even looking at the tape, but then remembered something about that night, the strange thing that he'd seen and the feeling that he'd felt. He suddenly heard Reno snap.

"GODDAMN IT!!! Why don't you guys get the fucking fries yourselves!! I'm already doing a shitty job at this shit!!" He pointed to the vats and growled at Michelle, who was doing nothing but ignoring him, as were the rest of the managers there. Brenda, who would've gladly helped him, wasn't working that day. Faith looked over at Reno and called him over, whispering something to him and he suddenly cheered up.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. I don't like just standing around, you know that." She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Wow!! Thanks babe!! I owe ya one."

Faith suddenly ran to the back just as Reno did, and a few seconds later, they were switched. And soon everything was caught up again. Faith was able to keep up with everything while Reno was able to get the sandwiches done more quickly. A few minutes later, however, Michelle was yelling at Faith for moving from her spot.

"How many times did I tell you not to move!? I didn't give you permission to do that. I want you back there and Reno--"

"Hey!! I didn't have to ASK for your permission, cause I asked Tseng!! So knock it off! Reno's better over there, and I'm okay over here."

"Okay, well that's not the poi--"

"Are you getting your stuff faster or not?" Faith asked, voice intimidating and face twisted into a violent scowl. Michelle glared at her for a moment and then went back up front. After a few seconds, Faith sighed and looked over at Reno, who waved happily at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday afternoon, end of everyone's shift 

Vincent was walking home, when Reno, Rude, and Cid came up to him. "Hey there Vin!!" The blonde said, looking a bit tired as they all did. "Wanna come over to Barret's with us? We need to get something from the fucking bitch!!"

Vincent blinked.

"Cid?"

"Yeh?"

"….You're not…smoking." And it was true. Cid didn't have a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip and Cid could only shake his head.

"Yeah, well….I'm kinda tired, and got a bitch of a headache, you know?" The blonde gave a weak, half-hearted smile. The job was taking a toll on all of them it seemed, but it was getting to Cid most of all. This is a guy who was from a family of laborers, men who would go out in the hot sun and slave until sundown, hands calloused and eyes dark and scratchy from the dirt and sun, becoming strong and unfazed by the slightest change in temperature or season. But now, he was working in a McDonalds, and that was draining him out of energy more than labor working could ever do. It was strange.

"Anyway," Reno continued for Cid, "We're going to Barret's to help him out with something. We could use the help, you know?"

"Yeah, why not." Vincent said, feeling defeated without even arguing with his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barret was sitting at home, welding something together as an assignment for a client, when the buzzer from his front door went off. It was loud enough for him to hear from his basement, so he couldn't miss it. He shut everything down and went upstairs. He opened the door to the four friends and laughed his ass off when he saw them. "Yo!! Ya'll look like ya been through hell 'n back!! I nev'a seen such a sad bunch of chicken suck'as!!" He continued to laugh, the four boys staring at each other in defeat.

"Barret!" Rude began, "What was it that you wanted us to do for you?" Barret stopped laughing and thought for a moment why he called all of them there, then remembered shortly after.

"Ah, yeh!! I needs ya ta watch ma kid for a while, 'till I get back from dat shitty guy who stole my shit. Can ya'll do dat fo' me? I'd really 'ppreciate it."

The four stared at each other and then scowled at the black teen.

"You want us to watch your kid?" Reno asked. "No, way!! Kids are dumb as shit!! They can't even play poker right!! And what happened to Tifa? Where's she at?" Barret shook his head.

"I dunno. She hasn't called me fo' a while and I dunno what happened to her. I'm hopin' she's a'ight." Barret let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time 

Sephiroth continued down the street, wondering where he could stay, out of the rain. He was looking around when he suddenly realized that he was on Cloud's street. /Uh, oh…./ He thought and tried to figure out a way to get to a different street from there. He never was good at thinking when under a sort of pressure, and seeing his ex right now wasn't going to help. He then noticed that Cloud's light was on, and in the window, was Cloud and his new girlfriend/study partner, Aeris. Sephiroth didn't seem to notice that he was moving closer, but he did manage to stay in the shadows.

There they were. Cloud was actually laughing, which was very weird. He hadn't seen Cloud laugh like that since before they'd broken up. Aeris was laughing as well. Both were laughing and having the best time that anyone could ever have. And Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder what it could've been about….

"And I told him, 'No, it's not pi! It's supposed to be the volume!' and then he got the answer right!!" Cloud told Aeris and the two laughed at the story even more.

"Probably something really stupid, like a quiz." Sephiroth told himself, but could help but feel jealous about the whole ordeal. They were so close and yet…

sniff, sniff 

Sephiroth suddenly heard someone crying and looked to his left. In the corner of the streetlight, just barely visible, if it wasn't for the light even being there, was Tifa. She had her umbrella in hand and she was staring up at Cloud's window. She suddenly looked down and decided to leave, when she somehow spotted Sephiroth. The two of them stared at each other for the longest time and then smiled at one another.

"Hello slut." He said, and Tifa laughed.

"Hello pirate." Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at her, still smiling.

"I never understood why you always called me that, you know." Tifa shook her head.

"Well, pirates are thieves… and you stole his heart from me when you got the chance. And I missed again…."

"So what? Now you're stalking him?" Tifa looked over at Sephiroth and sighed.

"No, I was on my way over here, cause Zack invited me over to see if Cloud and I could make up, maybe even see common ground again…but it looks like he thought differently. I guess…he really is happy here…with her." She didn't bother to look up at the window again, worried that she would start crying again. Sephiroth stared at her for a long time, before contemplating that he should leave. But Tifa spotted his duffle bag and a coat she'd never seen him wear before.

"What's with the getup?"

"My parents threw me out again. What's it matter to you?" Sephiroth said back, not really sure why he even answered her. Tifa nodded and then there was silence….

"Do you…have a place to stay, or do you really think Cloud's going to let you in, while his girlfriend's there?" She was staring at him now, curious. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I came here out of habit, not because I thought he would let me in with open arms."

"So, you did want to see him?" Tifa joked. Sephiroth snorted, his eyes narrowing and his face looking annoyed.

"Don't be stupid!! Moron. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see him at all. He's a loser--"

"--Who you fell for?" Tifa interrupted quickly, smiling cheerfully at the taller teen. Sephiroth made that annoyed face of his and let his cheeks puff a little.

"Shut up!!…" He turned away from her to look back at the window. Cloud and Aeris were no longer visible, and soon the light was shut off, making it as dark as the shadows that hid away from the streetlights. Sephiroth cringed at the very thought of what might be happening and started to walk away.

"Where will you go to now?" Tifa asked quickly, causing the silver haired teen to look her way. He actually thought about what she'd said and he turned completely around.

"…Nowhere, I suppose. Cid's dad won't let me stay, and now I'm going to live in a fucking box. Happy?"

"….."

"What? What are you staring at?"

"You can stay with me and my sister for a while, if you need to." Tifa suddenly blurted out, surprising herself. Sephiroth stared at her, a bit wary of what she was doing.

"What's in it for you? You thinking that you can get a free lay or some--"

"Don't be stupid!! I'm not like that…not anymore… Besides, there's no point to it, you know."

"What, you found some sort of salvation from your whorish ways? Let me tell you something bitch: Once a slut, always a slut!! And I don't need you trying to get into my pants!" Tifa dropped her head, angry. She then glared at him.

"You're nowhere near as close to what I would ever consider decent." she stomped away, only leaving Sephiroth looked down at his feet then started chasing after Tifa.

"Hey Slut--Tifa, I mean Tifa!! Slut-- I mean, Tifa!! Wait!!" She kept walking for a few moments, but when Sephiroth kept after her, she stopped to let him catch up.

"What? What do you want?!" She glared up at him, angry and hurt. She'd really tried to change, everything about her. She didn't want to be what she was before, and wanted everyone to forget. She'd even lost her closest friends because of the entire ordeal. And she didn't like being reminded about her past either. Sephiroth stared around for a moment and decided.

"Look…I'm sorry, okay. I…I didn't mean to--"

"Call me a whore and a slut?" Tifa interrupted again, this time with a hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face.

"…Yeah. I'm sorry. And, if you're not too pissed off, I would like to stay at your house, just for a day or two, until I can find somewhere else to be at."

"…No, you're right. You can stay. I'm not sure that my sister would approve, but she'll have to deal with it. C'mon."

Tifa and Sephiroth started walking down the dark street, just as Cloud and Aeris came out of the house and laughing. Cloud suddenly stopped and looked around. Aeris caught this and wondered. "What's the matter Cloud?" She asked innocently. Cloud shook his head.

"I sort of thought… someone was waiting for me."

"Tee hee! You're just being silly! Let's go already!! I want to get that credit!!" Aeris laughed and so did Cloud and the two of them want on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the past, in Barret's House 

Only Vincent stayed behind when his friends took off cause they didn't want to baby-sit for Barret. They were getting tired anyway because of work and it wouldn't have been fair for them to stay for that long. So, Vincent volunteered to stay and watch the girl.

Her name was Marlene.

The little girl was about 7 or 8, with long dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes, with the cutest face and dimples. Her hair was tied back with a pink ribbon tying it back, and she wore a white dress and shoes. She and Vincent sat in the living room, quiet instrumental music in the background playing on the radio. Vincent stared off into nothing while the girl was staring up at him. She looked at him with curiosity, and titling her head slightly. After a few minutes of this, Vincent noticed and looked back down at her, an eyebrow quirking.

"What?"

"….Um, do you like tea parties?" She asked politely, so cute. Vincent looked confused at the question, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose."

Five minutes Later 

Vincent was now dressed in a child's Princess Barbie costume with the royal head-cone…er, thingy on his head, and makeup all over his face, sitting at a small tea table with Marlene, who was dressed up in a princess outfit as well. She was pouring imaginary tea into his cup and several others as well that were in front of her stuffed animals. "And now," Marlene continued, acting as a narrator for a little story, "The Pretty princess and her subjects sit for their royal tea party and the pretty princess looks over her subjects to see what it could be that is bothering them. Pretty princess, what's the matter?"

"….." Vincent just sat there, waiting for the nightmare to be over. He didn't know just how he got into this, by just answering a simply question. He stared at the girl with an unreadable expression, one that wasn't exactly anger or shock. He was just "blank".

"Oh, no!! Mr. Flop-flop of the bunny kingdom thinks that pretty princess' voice was stolen! Did you steal her voice, Mr. Jumpy of the frog lands?" Marlene looked over to the green and gray stuffed frog that was sitting in the second chair from Vincent. By this time, Vincent's mouth was hitting the floor. He didn't know just what to do at that moment, but he wanted to die, nevertheless.

"Now, we have to make a dance up in order to bring back pretty princess' voice and save the world!!" Marlene jumped up from her seat and started dancing and singing. The girl suddenly put in a CD and it started playing, Vincent immediately knowing the song.

/_Brass monkey/_

_/that funky monkey/_

_/Brass Monkey, Funky/_

_/That Funky Monkey/_

She pulled Vincent to dance with her and she started to jump around and swing her arms to the rhythm of the song, though she wasn't very good at that. But Vincent couldn't help but be amused by her little dance and suddenly found that he and the girl were dancing together, forgetting that he was tired completely. He and Marlene started to sing along with the song as loud as they could.

And Vincent was having fun! He really was. It was the first in a long time that he'd actually been able to have fun with another person like this. Perhaps because his childhood was killed with his father's disappearance and that of the his step-mother treated him like shit since he was a child. Perhaps because no one had ever really given him the chance to really enjoy himself with something so silly as this. Perhaps it was because there was no one around that was his age and mildly intelligent enough to understand that what he was doing was the most stupidest and childish thing he could ever be doing.

And he didn't realize that Barret was home and watching the man dancing around with daughter, eyes huge and his smile even bigger. About 15 min. later, when Marlene played through the CD towards half-way, Barret coughed loudly and Vincent and Marlene stared over that the man. The little girl immediately ran over to her father, who was picked up and placed on her father's shoulder.

Vincent stared at Barret for a moment, a bit embarrassed at what he was doing….and wearing. But Barret laughed at him, shaking his head. "She got ya doin' dat shi--(Looks at his daughter)--stuff too? Gets me all da time. T'anks fo' watch'n my kid fo' me."

"……" Vincent didn't--or couldn't--say anything, but nodded quickly. Barret laughed again and then looked up at Marlene again.

"Were ya good fo' Vincent?"

"I miss Tifa!! When is she coming back Papa?" The little girl asked, and Barret smiled at her, almost heart-broken to hear it.

"I know….I miss 'er too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning, Vincent's day off 

Vincent decided that he wanted some breakfast that day, since he had the day off and no one could say anything about cause he checked the schedule yesterday and it said so. So there shouldn't have been a problem that day at all.

Until he got inside.

Michelle was running around again and when she saw that Vincent had come in, she looked pissed and went over to him.

"You are FOUR hours late!! Do you have any idea what we've had to go through since you didn't want to show up?" VIncent was in shock.

"I don't work today. I checked yesterday!"

"That's what you say. You better get in the back and get to work!!" Now Vincent was pissed. He just checked yesterday, and then even looked over at the schedule, but as soon as he picked it up, Michelle took it away from him and ordered him, yet again, to get in the back and work.

And that's when Faith, DeLyse, and Eric came in together, saying hi to everyone and seeing Vincent. "VINCENT!!!" Faith ran over to him and laughed as she gave him a hug. And it wasn't long before there was a group hug that included her friends. "What brings you into work today? I thought that you didn't work."

"I DON'T. But Michelle insists that I work today." Vincent replied and Faith blinked. She quickly pulled out a copy of the week's schedule that Brenda had made for her and she looked it over.

"Dude, you don't work today. Hell you don't work until Sunday. What the hell?" That's when Michelle got involved.

"Faith, you should be in the back too! You work today." Michelle started to argue, but Faith was already in a bad mood, and it didn't add into her good graces when her boss started pushing her buttons.

"Well EXCUSE ME!! But I don't work today. I requested this day off to go to a funeral stupid, in case you don't remember!! Hell, we only came in to get something before we get going. If you didn't realize it, you'd see that I'm supposed to be off today and tomorrow." Faith snapped back, her temper getting ahead of her. "Now, if I remember correctly, you're the one who keeps scheduling everyone on days their off whenever they request the days they need off!!"

"So?" Michelle said in a bratty way, and that did it.

"SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KEEP IT THAT WAY!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ALRIGHT?!! Now stop being bitchy and look at the schedule again!! Vincent isn't on it, so leave him alone, okay?!!" If Faith was white, her face would be a deep red, but since she's black, she just turned a darker brown color, and stormed off to one of the registers.

Note: Remember, I am black and the author, so if the KKK want to invite me to a cookout for some barbeque or just to hang around, please feel free to e-mail me at my current address. Thank you 

Vincent and everybody else just stood there in awe of the girl. Apparently, she had no problem telling anyone and everyone just what she was think or what came to her mind. ((Go on and ask my friends if you don't believe me by the way. It'll be fun!!)) She'd simply walked off and started talking to one of the register women who worked up front, almost as if she was making it very clear that she didn't consider her co-workers friends, simply acquaintances whom she works with.

As for Michelle, she looked more pissed than anything, and stormed off into the back, giving Vincent a look that just screamed "Your ass is so mine".

"Hey, Vincent, do you know if Cid's working today?" Eric asked, there was a cute smile on his face already just from the thought of his blonde hero. Vincent would've answered if Cid hadn't been yelling obscenities in the back, now dressed in a maintenance outfit. The old maintenance man quit the job yet again cause of his slutty girlfriend, and so Cid quickly jumped to take the position for himself. He was running around in the back yelling about somebody piling the trash from the lobby in the back just after he went and cleared out all the trash in the back, along with all the boxes.

Eric was laughing as was DeLyse, then the girl came up with an idea. "Hey, Vincent do you want to come over and hang out with us today? We got some great footage of that party you had at your house."

"Yeah, you and Faithanne looked so cool out there!!" Eric added, giggling as he did. Vincent winced at the thought of ever reliving that part of his life again, and then Faith came back to them.

"Yeah, it's a good video, but did you ever get that stupid blur out of it Eric?" Eric turned to Faith and gave a sigh that was more like a growl.

"No!! The stupid thing is messed up, I swear to God." Eric actually pulled the digital camera he had that night from his side and held it up for Vincent to see. Vincent looked as Eric fast forwarded the camera and then played it. "Oh, my God oh, my God oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God!! There's Cid!! God he is so HOT!!" He got right to the part where Faith was still in the air and Cid was Djing. Cid actually didn't look too bad, now that Vincent thought about it.

"…_Yeah and there's Cid. God, he is SO sexy as a DJ! I swear to God that he is a really really--" _Said Eric on the camera and it then shifted to Cid and then to Eric, who was holding a remote control in his hand like a microphone. You could hear DeLyse sigh over all the commotion.

"_ERIC!! We need to focus on what is going on, remember?" _

"_Oh yeah… Anyway, here we have a mosh pit. Yes the infamous place where people--" _Eric looked back to see Kurt jumping off of a table to elbow Joey in the stomach "--_beat the shit outta each other! And over there is Vincent! Watch how he tries to escape the thralls and perils of the dangerous pit!" _ The two of them started laughing and then the camera shakily went to Faith and Vincent's direction. _"And there's Faithy-Waithy!! Hi Faithy!!" _DeLyse's hand came into the picture and waved at the girl who just punched Dufer in the face.

"_THAT WAS FOR YOU ERIC!!" _She yelled back just as the camera moved around the area to film everything. Then the blur appeared and the camera started to fritz out a bit, but shortly went back to normal.

"_Eric, your camera is acting gay!!"_ DeLyse yelled and Eric gave his gruff sigh again.

"_Goddamn it!! This camera is such a faggot!!"_ Note: Eric, if you didn't guess it, is gay. He doesn't act like a normal gay guy cause he can't stand being around gay people cause their so stereotypical and stuff, or at least that's what he says, and he's always calling stuff or really stupid people faggot. I don't know why, I jus think it's funny, cause he's my friend, and Eric is FUCKING hilarious. And if you're ever high with him, you're going to laugh your ass off. Thank you 

Eric stopped the camera and sighed again. "You see, my stuff is always pissing me off. Why can't my stuff ever work good. I swear to God, I'm cursed." Eric continued to rant about how cursed he was and DeLyse and Faith tried to comfort him, while Vincent was curious about what he saw. He wanted to see it again, not because it was just plain weird, but because it sent that same chilling feeling that he'd felt when he was at the…whatever the hell it was, that was in his apartment.

"Um…Eric?" He asked quietly, and that drew all of their attention.

"What is it Vincent?" the boy asked in a sultry man and, in no way provoked whatsoever, wrapped his leg around Vincent's waist and slung an arm around him. The taller teen was slightly confused and didn't know what to do, but looked over at Faith and DeLyse who were giggling. "Do you have something to tell me?" Eric tried to shift his hair back erotically, but Faith and DeLyse knew he was joking, hence neither of them were doing anything to stop it. "I know you want me Vincent!!"

"ERIC!!" Faith finally yelled, and the boy released Vincent, laughing his head off and then doing the same fashion to the girl, who looked annoyed.

"I didn't mean to make you jealous Daddy…" Eric started dancing on Faith, while the girl had a deadpan look on her face, trying not to laugh or smile while going "Eric. Eric. Eric." Over and over again. Note: This is actually what Eric and I do ALL THE TIME. Thank you until finally…

"ERIC!! STOP!!" The boy started laughing again, but didn't stop, and soon DeLyse started shaking her butt against their "daddy" and the three kept doing this until Vincent decided to get involved.

"Hey, do you suppose I could see that tape again…at your house?" All three looked at him and then at each other.

"Sure. We just invited you didn't we?" Faith said happily, then she motioned for Vincent to follow them back to North Ave., where the house was. Vincent looked back at the store and sighed quietly. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be scheduled for today. He just knew it. But why did Michelle insisted that he work on that day, anyway. It didn't make sense, but then again, adults are stupid, so there was no point in worrying about it for so long…

"Man, I can't believe that you yelled at Michelle like that Faithanne!!" Eric said happily, and DeLyse agreed.

"Yeah, and you tricked Michelle into thinking that Vincent didn't work today was funny!" She said and her brother laughed. Vincent stopped in his tracks just as they were half-way there, and blinked a few times.

"You what?" Everyone stopped after he did, and Faith laughed manically.

"Well, yeah. Don't you remember? Dufer ran up to you and asked if you would switch him so he could go to that game today. But I guess you weren't paying attention that day since that guy Squall started working there…"

Backtracking!! Tuesday afternoon. 

Squall had just started working at the McDonald's again, cause he was suspended for setting the grills on fire **again**. And nobody thought it was very funny. Vincent was about to get off of work that day, when he found out that Squall was working, so he stuck around and small talked for a bit. Mainly about if Sephiroth were going to do anything to get him back, but according to the brunette pyromaniac, Sephiroth was still pissed about Cloud and Aeris getting together.

And then he decided to show Vincent a trick.

"Watch this." He took a large spatula and placed it under the sanitizer dispenser, then squeezed a bit onto the metal plate. With his lighter, he lit the liquid and then flung it onto the girl, blue and red flames rising for a moment and then ceased immediately just as quickly as it began. Vincent actually smiled at this, thinking it was a great trick. It was an awesome trick indeed.

So, when Squall was actually surprised that he impressed someone with his maniacal ways of fire, he decided to show Vincent more things. How to set a bagel on fire with the toaster. "Just put in sideways and let the magic begin" He said just before a huge cloud of smoke spewed out and soon the flames came. Then came the muffins. "Turn the dial to 0 and then throw the muffin in three times. Tristan taught me that one." Squall exclaimed. But this time, the muffin only turned black.

And that's when frustration set in. Squall took the muffin and, really without thinking of any repercussions, squirted as much of that flammable liquid that would go on the crunchy bread and lit it on fire. The flame was huger than both expected and even startled Squall and he quickly threw it on the grill, while immediately caught on fire.

And Squall smiled.

Back to…where ever I was at 

"Yeah, you were pretty busy with that." Faith said and laughed again. "You should've seen your face!! That was the greatest look ever!!" She continued to laugh while pointing at the teen who looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, well what do you expect when his only response was 'Let it burn'?" DeLyse said in Vincent's defense, and then the four of them continued on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was working with the camera's stuff while the girl's were talking and Vincent was sitting next to him, watching the tape until he saw the blur and told him to stop. "Okay!" Eric said and managed to enhance the picture closer so they could see it better. "Now we can see if we can filter the picture to make it more detailed and then use a special resolution that will make it clear as well. God, I feel like a total professional!"

"Where in the world did you get this stuff." Vincent asked and Eric shrugged.

"I dunno. But I totally feel like an FBI person or something." Vincent felt like slapping his head, but resisted the urge and turned to the video again. Eric kept tapping on the keyboard and Vincent noticed this.

"You…are not doing anything but tapping on the keys." Eric laughed happily.

"Yeah, but it's funny and I look like I really know what I'm doing!! Now, let's make the picture look really cool!" Eric finally got to doing something and soon the blur became clear: A woman with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes, staring right at Vincent as he was trapped under the mosh pit. Vincent almost felt as if he'd been shot and knocked himself back in his seat. He stared at the captured image for an eternity, or at least it felt like it to him. He kept staring at it, fear striking him immediately, and then, as he edged closer to the screen, the woman suddenly looked back at him and he screamed, standing up quickly and looking at Eric.

But the boy didn't know what the hell Vincent was doing, nor did he see anything frightening. "What's the matter with you?" Vincent looked back over at the screen, and the image was still that of the woman. "You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you afraid of her Vincent? Maybe she's a vindictive ex?" Eric joked, giggling a little, and then Faith walked over and stared at the picture.

"Who's the hooker?" She asked plainly. She didn't actually mean hooker, but it was just one of the ways she described people. Of course, then it would end up offending people, but where the fun be in not? Vincent shook his head, and Eric laughed.

"I think she's Vincent's ex-girlfriend."

"Is she a hooker? If she is, I can kick her ass for ya."

"No…" Vincent said quietly.

"OH!" Faith whined jokingly. "Come on Vincent!! It'll be fun, I promise. I even bet that you'll enjoy it!!"

"No…She's no one I know." He finally spat out, still staring at the screen. Eric and Faith looked at each other, with the same thought in mind. 

"Eric!! We can be spies!!"

"Oh my God!! (x3) This is going to be so much fun!! I can be…the sexy spy!!" He flipped his semi-long hair back and did a dramatic pose while standing up and stomping a foot on his chair. Faith smiled excitedly and added,

"We'll have to make you a blonde, cause the leader's always blonde."

"That is so not true!" Eric exclaimed quickly, dropping his arms and letting his hair fall over his face.

"Yes it is!!" The girl yelled back. "Name one time that a leader wasn't blonde?"

"What in that movie where everybody kept dying off before you got to know them?" Eric thought quickly.

"You mean 'X'? That doesn't count! Everyone kept dying and only that dude who was holding that guy's head and crying lived. It was a gay movie anyway. What was it about anyway? I forget."

"I think they were trying to save the world or something. Oh my God, that girl with the dog were so cute. I loved her."

"Yeah, I know!! She was 15 old school girl and she was ADORABLE!!….What were we talking about Eric?"

"…I don't know… Oh, leaders!"

"Okay! Charlie's Angels?"

"Okay, okay… um…shit, I can't think of any."

"Alright then, Jay and Silent Bob." Eric scoffed at Faith.

"They don't count!!" He yelled and the girl gave him a look.

"He's the leader. Jay is so the leader!"

"No. The leader has to lead at least two other people. That are the rules, so I win."

"……" Faith just stared at him for a moment and Eric smiles.

"What? What did I do?" He couldn't stop laughing, and the girl started to laugh as well.

"You're being competitive against me again!!"

"Um…" Vincent started to talk and the two stopped. "Look, you two don't know that woman either?" Eric and Faith shook their heads.

"I ain't seen the hooker before. You never seen her?"

"No… But, I almost recognize her."

"What do you mean by almost?" Faith asked, hands on her hips and giving the dark haired teen a questionable glare. Eric decided it would be funny to try and out do her, flipping his hair back and holding a more dramatic pose while fluttering his eyes beautifully. "Eric…stop copying me!!" Faith said and Eric laughed, and then started dancing on Faith again.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Will you forgive me?…"

"….." She didn't say anything.

"Well…" Vincent said, getting his stuff together and getting ready to leave. "I'd better be heading home. I will see you again Miss Forge. Eric."

"What's with this 'Miss' shit? You know my name!! Use it." The girl yelled, moving to get out of Eric's grasp but the boy hung onto her neck and stared at Vincent with sultry eyes. Vincent nodded and then left out the door. A few minutes later, Faith and Eric went to DeLyse and sat down. "Do you really think that we should listen to this lady? I mean, she's crazy you know." Faith asked her friend and DeLyse nodded.

"Well, we are getting paid a lot of money. And that girl, what was her name again?" DeLyse looked her brother.

"Xu. It's so cute!" Eric answered, giggling a little and Faith laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well… I still think it's kinda weird, don't you? She said that Vincent's never seen her, but he recognized that chick in the video almost immediately. Eric, you saw how he reacted." Faith turned to the boy who nodded.

"Yeah, he was really scared and jumped back. Do you think this is going to get bad?" He and Faith turned to DeLyse, who was thinking.

"Well, let's look at it this way: Xu wants Vincent to know what's going on, that's what she told me, but he's not supposed to find a lot of stuff out. And that blonde Quistis is working with that woman, "E", so we have to be extra careful."

"Why?" Faith asked. "We've been hiding out in this fucking town for so long. When can we go out and start doing other assignments. I'm tired of getting these dull orders from Rufus!! Turks or not, I wanna start doing some real shit, like the good old days!! But I gotta admit though Eric, that whole leader thing really tripped up his mind." She turned to the boy, who laughed.

"I know!! If he sees what else we found….we would be in so much trouble!!"

"Yeah." DeLyse said, smiling. "Besides, I'm the leader and I don't have long, flowing blonde hair."

"You used to." Both Eric and Faith said together and laughed.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. Xu made it very clear that Quistis is now an accomplice to that woman 'E', and when we finally figure out what we're suppose to do on our next assignment, we shouldn't have any problems. Oh, and Rufus gave us another order."

"What's that?" Faith asked, throwing her arms behind her head and leaned back a little.

"Make sure that Vincent quits his job come Monday. He doesn't like the fact that Vincent is in a more open area. This wouldn't be good if his 'mother' managed to see him and take him away. We'll need him to only be in the school."

"What about his apartment? Were all them….er, what the hell do you call, recording machines? Are they still there?" She looked to Eric.

"Nope, I made sure to check. Why do you think we had that camera and stuff." The boy replied proudly, and DeLyse nodded. Then Faith looked back at her leader.

"Hey woman?"

"Yeah?"

"Just what was it that Seifer and Fujin were supposed to be looking for in that damn basement? I heard it was only a piece of paper. But when I inquired Reno and Rude and Cid, they said it was confidential. What kind of bullshit was that?"

"Where did you hear that information from?"

"….who do you think? Tseng."

"I see…. It involves Sephiroth's real father….or, to be exact, the 'other' real father." Faith crossed her arms and scoffed loudly.

"And you're not going to talk about it?" DeLyse shook her head, then looked around herself.

"They might be listening…"

"Who?" Eric asked

"…The people who've been looking for Vincent. If they find him, everything will go to hell…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, Changeover and Corporation Day 

Vincent didn't know what to think about it all. EVERYONE who worked at the McDonalds was there, trying to figure out just what they were going to do. Vincent was already on the damned grill, though it still wasn't completely working well, since Squall had already fried the damn grill again. This time, they needed the extinguisher and Tseng was yelling at Squall for doing this for the 15th time, who only response was "Whatever."

Vincent watched as they moved everything in place for lunch and kept cooking the reg meat. (Reg meat is the meat patties they use for the regular burgers, the smaller ones if you will.) Faith already looked irritated and DeLyse was in the back, looking extremely tired. He didn't know just what was pushing the girl's buttons today, but she was really pissed off.

So he decided to ask her.

"Is something wrong?" she glared at him for a moment, then calmed herself so she wouldn't accidentally blow up on him.

"Look up there!" She aimed her eyes at three people in supervisor uniforms. One of them was a short middle-aged man with balding blonde hair and clear blue eyes and several of his teeth were crooked.

Note: This is Kevin. He sexually harassed DeLyse until she finally quit. Of course, I stepped in a put him in his place and he stopped for a while, but he kept it up after a few months. He's also the reason why I quit as well, cause he's a fucking liar as well. Thank you 

The second was a very, very, very, very, **_very_** fat woman with a huge ass (I mean Jupiter has nothing on this woman) who wore here hair up in a way that made her look like a brontosaurus--or one of those dinosaurs that had the spiky fins on it's back. I don't know what the hell their called. STOP JUDGING ME DAMN IT!!! -- and was eating right in front of the register people.

Note: This is Janet Huestead. She's pretty cool, except for the fact that she takes the goddamn job way too seriously and is always making people wanting to beat the shit out of her. One time she got this dude Randy to almost knock the shit out of her and I swear to God I couldn't stop laughing…. That and I thought Randy was fucking hot, but that's besides the point…and the story. Thank you 

The third actually looked professional, with very trimmed graying black hair and blue eyes, who stood with great pride. He held a clipboard and a pen and sort of smiled, looking over all the worker. He was talking to the balding man and the fat chick about the store and stuff when Michelle walked over.

Note: He is the Corporation guy. He's cool cause he actually cares about the store and the employees. But he's also a little…::Spins finger around the side of head to show the craziness::…if you get my drift. Thank you 

"Those three are the worst. Well, except for Weigel. He's the dude with the grey hair. He's older, but he's the good guy. Janet and Kevin over there. Janet would be cool if she believed in Employee Rights."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked curiously. Faith snickered and turned to him.

"No one's getting a break today, and I'm already pissy. Don't get offended if I do something stupid or violent to ya." She said, getting back to assembling. Suddenly, Michelle walked over and sent Faith to fries, which caused the girl to get pissed off even more.

"Faith, we need a fry person, and the guy from corporation is--"

"About to witness a murder or six…" Faith interrupted grimly. "It's already 11:10 and none of the six o' clocks haven't even had their breaks yet, you know that?" She went back to work and seemed even more agitated. She then looked over at Tseng, who was staring at her, as if he were trying to tell her something. The girl nodded and then looked over at DeLyse. She was instructing the same order as well.

And that's when two girls walked into the store. One of them was slightly taller, with red hair that was dyed orange on top and her bangs were pure white, and she was dressed in very dark blue jeans and a small black jacket. The other was blonde with very long hair and strange violet eyes. She wore a large black and blue sweater with the colors fading into one another and the same with her jeans, but the letters "KMFDM" were marked into the pants. Her hair was braided and she had a strange goofy smile on her face.

The two of them looked over at Tseng, who nodded to them. The taller girl scoffed while the blonde waved at him like an idiot, which caused the first to smack her across the head.

"Lonnie!! What are you doing?"

"Ow!!" The blonde yelled. "Why do you have to hit so hard?" She rubbed the back of her head and scowled at her companion with one eye closed. "Morgan, you'd think you'd be a little nicer since I'm your sister…"

"I would be if you didn't act like such an idiot all the time!!" The older sister yelled, hands on her hips.

"I'm not an idiot!! I'm a scavenger!" Morgan stared at her with irritation.

"Don't you start that shit here now!! We gotta job to do remember? That's why Tseng called us."

"But why? We live all the way in NY."

"Apparently, that guy Vincent is our target. Are you ready?"

"Wow!! He's cute." The blonde said, making a love struck face at the dark haired teen, whom still had yet to notice them. That earned another smack.

"Stop being so damned stupid and let's get this over with!! I'm already sick of this place…And aren't you still dating that blonde guy?"

"Nevearil? …We got into another fight and he isn't talking to me, so I don't care!!" The blonde pouted and her sister gave a sweet smile.

"That's all I need to know…."

"huh?" Lonnie looked at her sister, confused.

"Forget it. Let's just get this over with. You remember what to do, right?" The girl nodded to her sister. "Good. Then get going."

As for Vincent, he was burning up. He didn't know why, but he was already sweating very badly, and he was just put on the meat grill. But then again, this would always happen to him. He stared over at Faith, who didn't seem bothered at all, even though the assembly was hotter than the grills when you think about it. He went back to what he was doing and tried to keep at it, but all that heat was bothering him badly.

Then he started to collapse, but Vincent caught himself and managed to stay on his feet. /What the hell…? What's wrong with me?/ he thought, looking around to see if anyone noticed. Then, as he looked down at his arm, he could've sworn that he'd seen very black fur starting to sprout from his skin. And it was painful. It was very painful, and he almost felt like vomiting right then. And his brain was starting to get to him, he heard different things, things that didn't make sense, like an animal was trapped within his mind, but was starting to come out using _his_ body.

/No!! what….why?!!/ He tried to say the words out loud, but he was unable to speak. The beast inside him was stealing his voice away from him!! So he reacted. He looked to the grill and slammed his arm on the seething metal, applying as much pressure as he could to tear the beast away from controlling his mind and body.

And then Vincent passed out.

When he woke up, everyone was staring at him. Faith was trying to wake him up before then, hitting or kicking him had no affect, so all that was left was her voice. DeLyse had gotten some ice for his arm, being the one who caught him trying to burn the limb off. Dufer, Tseng and Cid (Cid was in the back, talking with Dufer and DeLyse at the time.) had taken over everything so the others could look over Vincent. Reno had just walked into the back, when he saw Vincent on the ground and decided to help him as well. When DeLyse went to look at his arm, nothing was wrong and looked at Faith, who was pretty much thinking about the same thing.

Vincent sat up, even though Reno told him not to. He stared around at everything, not sure as to what was going on, not even remembering what had happened. "You okay, man? What happened to you?" Reno asked, but Vincent shook his head.

"I…am not sure. Did I…did I pass out?" Vincent looked to Faith, who didn't know what to think or say.

"Um…" DeLyse began, "You fell, and hit your head on the side of the grill. How do you feel?" Vincent had to think about that one for a minute or two. He didn't know what exactly he felt. He didn't feel pain, or anger, or even dizzy. He just stared at everyone, confused.

"I…think that I am fine?" He stood up finally, holding his head to make sure it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt, not even his arm. He stared at it, and then the grill, then remembered what he was trying to accomplish. "That…monster. It attacked me?" He was questioning himself more than the others. Everyone looked around, not sure what the hell he was saying.

"Vincent?… There was no monster. I think that you just passed out and had a bad dream. That's all. You going to be alright?" Faith replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then looking to DeLyse with question. DeLyse looked over Vincent and then at her partner.

"Maybe you should sit down or something Vincent. You don't look good at all."

_/Don't be stupid Vincent. You know what'll happen next. You'll go nuts, just like your old man…. Don't you think so?/ _the voice in his head said. "I don't know…" he said to himself. Faith stared at him carefully, and suddenly, he sprung back into reality, staring back at the girl. "Sorry to worry all of you. I am fine now.

_/Liar!/ _The voice in his mind said quickly. Vincent winced.

/Shut it!!/ He retorted back, then thought about it. He was arguing--with** himself**! Since when did he ever do that?! Something was wrong with him. And whatever he saw happening to his arm--real or not--it had started to take it's affect on the teen and he didn't know what to make of it.

But it felt so familiar…

"Why are all of you standing around?" A voice called, scratchy and very irritating to the ears. Everyone turned to see Janet, Kevin and the corp. guy standing in the back. Janet was still chewing her last bit of food, but it seems that the law of physics and the inability to talk with food in your mouth did seem to affect the fat woman. She had her face twisted disgustingly in a bad way--I mean UGLY.  Janet is not a pretty lady when she's mad, man. I swear to God.

Vincent just stared at her, still a bit fazed by the whole incident, but managed to keep himself focused on what was happening, and almost gagged at the sight of her. Janet was glaring at him especially. Then Faith stepped in.

"Sorry! Vincent here collapsed so we had all them--"

"You're supposed to be working, not napping!!" Janet shouted back, upset that all the employees weren't doing what they were supposed to. Faith, though she was visibly pissed, dropped her head and bit her tongue. "I don't care if he's having a seizure!! You should all be where you're supposed to be, while one of the managers take care of him. Why didn't any of you consider that?"

"Because we care about our co-workers a lot more that you guys do!!" Faith finally said, and Janet was a bit taken back. Then Kevin stepped in.

"Now, Faith… Do you really think it's smart to talk to your supervisors in that sort of tone of voice?" He was asking a stupid question to a smart ass. And we all knows what happens when someone does that!

"I don't know. Is it considered policy for a supervisor to sexually harass an employee who has a boyfriend who works here? Ask another question!!" She walked away and Kevin went after her, leaving only Janet, the corp. guy, and everyone else in the back.

"I'm sorry Sir." Janet began. "All of our employees are young so they think that they know everything. It really is tiresome sometimes."

"I understand. I have two teenagers myself, but I think you should take better care of your employees, Miss Huestead." The corp. guy said, his eyes narrowing a little. He then went to Vincent and extended his hand to him. "You alright son?" Vincent stared at his hand for a moment, and then took it.

"I am fine, Sir."

"Call me Weigel. All my friends do." He said cheerfully, smiling at the teen. Vincent nodded and looked over at DeLyse, who didn't look very happy about the whole situation. He kept looking at her, wondering what her problem was so suddenly.

Back up front, Lonnie and her older sister, Morgan were looking concern as well. They stared at each other for a moment and then back at the teen, and then back at each other again. "That's not good!!" Lonnie said, watching her sister think for a moment.

"No, it's not. Tseng and Rufus told me that he wouldn't start reverting until later! If this keeps up, shit's going to happen."

"So, how are WE supposed to help with all of this? What can we do?"

"Catch him and start the mission." Morgan replied, turning back to her sister again. Lonnie blinked, then suddenly pulled her arms over her head and made a strange screeching noise.

"We scavengers must stick together!!" Morgan had several veins popping out all over her head and she looked like she was ready to kill.

"LONNIE!! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that stupid shit!? KNOCK IT OFF!!"

"I cannot!! A scavenger is a scavenger for life…" Lonnie said dramatically and gave the screeching sound again.

"**THAT DOES IT!!!**"

Tseng just happened to look up front to see Morgan beating the shit out of her sister, who happened to keep making that weird sound. He almost panicked, his eyes widening, and rushed over to stop the two. While Tseng did this, Cid was just coming back to see how Vincent was doing, making sure that all the orders on screen were taken care of.

"Ya okay now Vin?" He asked concerned. Vincent gave him a tiny smile and nodded.

"I am just fine Cid. There is no need to worry about me now."

"You sure about that man? Ya took a real spill for a minute or so. If DeLyse didn't see ya…"

"I am fine. Believe me."

/_Ha!! You expect others to believe you when you don't even believe it yourself? Stop fooling yourself Valentine…/_ The voice in his head suddenly said and Vincent jumped, his own eyes snapping wide and he was almost in a panic, of course, on the outside he looked very weak and unemotional as always. He never called himself Valentine. EVER. Whoever was in his head right now…. It wasn't him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat alone in the lobby, trying not to think of what happened to him earlier. While he was there, Tseng and the others were in the back, talking. And about what, you might be asking yourself? Vincent Valentine.

"…So, that is the situation we are in at this very moment." Tseng started to explain to everyone. He didn't have to elaborate very much, but everyone got the picture. He turned to Faith and DeLyse. "And you two know what's happening to him clearly, right?" DeLyse nodded, but Faith shook her head.

"How the hell did this happen to the poor guy? _What_ the hell is happening to him, is a better question actually. What the fuck was all that about. He burned his arm and he doesn't have a scratch on him, and then he doesn't even remember?" Tseng sighed and looked at the ground for only a second, just enough time for Cid to grab the man by the collar and shove him against the freezer. Nobody else moved, not sure as to what to do in this case.

"Now, listen here porky-pants!! I wanna know what the hell is going on with him. I've followed Xu's orders long enough to know that there's always an alternative to what ever we think is going on!! Now you'd better tell me what the fuck is going on, because if anything happens to my best friend…" Tseng stared into Cid's angry eyes and sighed.

"The heat is the trigger. The beast just loves it." Cid blinked a few times and stared at him as if he were confused. Tseng cleared his throat. "You see, that woman, that ghost that haunts Vincent so much is the reason why all of this is happening today. She is the main cause of everything…"

"What do you mean?"

"She was the best student of our school, working under the Science Proficiency and Researching professor. Namely, Professor Hojo. Lucrecia Crescent was his assistant back then…"

"So, that bitch had something with what's going on with the nutcase now?" Faith asked blatantly, a hand on her hip. Cid gave her a scowl, but Reno nudged him gently with his elbow and gave a slight nod to his friend.

"So, how are we supposed to fight this for him, since he doesn't seem to know how to do it himself?" DeLyse asked, and Tseng looked over to the two girls who were waving at him. He smiled.

"First, he needs to get fired and those two are going to help us. Squall?" Tseng turned to the teen, and the brunette nodded.

"Don't worry, I got it. I'm just lucky he didn't attack me in the school when he was in those flames. That was pretty dangerous in itself. You could've warned me."

"No need. He'll get cured one way or another…."

Vincent was about to come back from his break. Faith was nice enough to let him go before her, even though he came in around 8:30. He was walking back, when Morgan and Lonnie suddenly jumped him, an arm either around his waist and on his shoulder.

"Hiya!" the blonde said with a silly smile and a sexy wink.

"What are you doing in such a dirty place?" Morgan asked in a flirty manner. She was now using her other hand to run a finger over his chest. "Are you a dirty boy?"

"Cause we just love dirty boys…" Vincent looked down at the girls and started blushing. He didn't know what to make of this and it was all so confusing. The girls began giggling and awing all over the teen, who was becoming even more disturbed by what was going on.

And that was Squall's cue.

The brunette walked into the hole, where the supervisors, Michelle, and the person he was looking for were stowed away. "Hey, did you know that Vincent's pimping some really hot girls up near the counter? Cause they're really hot." He yelled, and suddenly he could feel anger rising in the person he had found, and rushed out of the hole.

"**_WHAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!_**" Yuffie came out of the hole after nearly killing everyone else that was inside, holding her shuriken and ready to kill. "WHO ARE THE LITTLE SLUTS ALL OVER MY MAN?!!" See, nobody told Vincent that Yuffie would be working that day, since he totally forgot that the girl worked there, and that was probably because he never got to work with her. And since she was still working there…

Lonnie and Morgan stared at her, then at each other, the same look of mischief on their faces. "Wow, this is so much fun Morg!" Lonnie whispered to her sister.

"I know! Just wait for the surprise!!" Morgan whispered back, and Lonnie blinked a few times.

"Surprise?"

"HEY!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!" Yuffie yelled and the sisters stared at each other.

"Yuffie!!" Vincent yelled, still blushing. "For the last time! You are not my girlfriend!"

"And you aren't my female's boyfriend either!" A deep voice said from behind Vincent. Everyone turned to see a tall young man with long blond hair, wearing a leather jacket and black jeans and boots. He was burning a hole through Vincent and didn't look like he was there to just joke around. "Get your hands off of her--NOW!!" Lonnie blushed slightly at the other blonde's words and then scowled.

"Why do you care!? You were the one who decided to be a jerk!" she yelled and the man smacked his head.

"Maybe if you didn't act so stupid all of the time, we wouldn't be having this problem!!" He yelled back, definitely not in a good mood already. Lonnie suddenly clutched Vincent's arm tighter and growled.

"Well, at least he can appreaciate a scavenger better than you can! Jerk-off!" Morgan and Vincent looked over at the blonde man and soon Morgan crept away, smiling slyly at him

"Sorry buddy, but there is no way I'm getting in the middle of those two!"

Lonnie and the man continued to exchange looks while Yuffie was about to kill all three of them with her shuriken, and once again, Vincent was in the middle of a mess.

"Lonnie, I'm not warning you again!! Get the fuck over here now!! I didn't come all this way just so you can tell me to take a hike!!" The blonde man yelled again, but Lonnie was being stubborn

"And what did you come here for? Just to order me around again!! I don't think so! Go bother somebody else!!" She blew a raspberry at him and turned her head to nuzzle against Vincent's chest. "Sides, Vincent feels so good to cuddle with. At least he wants to cuddle with ME!!"

Vincent's eyes were huge, and he almost wanted to chuckle when the man took off his jacket, revealing that he was wearing only a black tank that hardly covered his muscular body. And it seemed that he was an element master, when lightning flashed over his body and his long hair stood straight up from it's roots.

"….Goddamn it." He quoted from Cid. Then, he pulled out his gun and aimed at the man. "I hope you know that I'm a Special Class S-10 gunslinger." Vincent warned, but the man snickered at him.

"Heh. Then I hope you know that I'm a 15th Study of Electricity. And I know how to fight pretty well too…"

"Hmm. What's your name?"

"Nevearil WillingGodd. Yours?"

"Vincent Valentine. Nice name." Nevearil smirked and then charged his hand with the lightning. Then that's when Yuffie stepped in. "Nobody hurts my Vincent!! And nobody steals him away either!!" She aimed at Lonnie, who charged with lightning as well.

"Hey, back off little girl!! Or else you're going to get hurt!!"

"Wow…this is getting interesting, isn't it?" Faith said while eating a sandwich. Cid was basically cat calling the entire seen while the supervisors and managers watched on in shock.

Present time 

/How the hell did this happen?/ were his only thoughts at the moment.

"Hey!! What do you think you're doing Vincent?!!" Michelle yelled in a panic, and Faith and Dufer started laughing their asses off.

"C'mon. Sit back, catch a sandwich, and enjoy the show." Faith said, and Michelle nearly screamed.

"Why are you eating on the clock?!!"

"Um…cause I didn't have a break?" Faith retorted coldly, and took another bite.

Vincent watched as Nevearil charged at him with great speed, shooting lightning at him, while Vincent jumped high and started shooting his gun. While the men were busy, Yuffie and Lonnie started to fight. The shinobi girl launched herself at the blonde, swinging her weapon fiercely, while the much thinner girl easily dodged all the attacks. But when Yuffie nearly struck her, Lonnie set up an electric shield from the weapon and was knocked back a little, right by Nevearil's side. The two didn't really notice each other, but shot the same electric attack at their two opponents.

"Illu flash!!" They yelled together and both Vincent and Yuffie were thrown back into one of the doors. Yuffie was knocked out immediately, while Vincent was just hurt badly. Both Nevearil and Lonnie were staring at each other, a bit ambiguous.

"When did you learn that?" Nevearil asked coldly, but giving a cocky smirk. Lonnie blushed a little, smiling brightly.

"Oh…. I always saw you doing that attack and so…well, you know….I just…well…I don't know…I -I just…yeah." She looked over at him, face completely flushed red. Nevearil was starting to blush red a little as well, but it wasn't as noticeable.

"Really? Do you watch me, Lonnie, when I am training?" He stepped closer to her, slowly and almost stalking. "I didn't think that you found watching me so entertaining."

"Well…maybe if you weren't such a jerk to me all of the time!" She said harshly, giving him a dirty face. Nevearil shook his head.

"Well, you're the one who got pissed off at me for eating the Twinkie--"

"I told you that I called dibs on the last Twinkie!! And what did you do? You ate it!! You ate the Twinkie that I clearly said was mine!! You knew that I wanted that Twinkie and you ate it on purpose!!"

"Yeh, I did…" Nevearil said sarcastically.

"I knew it!! I knew you did it deli-delib- on purpose!! You did it to just--" Nevearil had finally had enough and laid the best fucking kiss on his girl he could, bringing forth silence once and for all. Faith and DeLyse were the only ones to go "AWWW…." in the entire store.

"That is so romantic!" DeLyse said, and Faith agreed.

"Yeah, it's love stories like that that make this stupid story a little better and not as stupidly random, even though this is probably the hardest part to read cause you have no idea what the hell is going on." The black girl said, and soon everybody went back to work.

Well, except for Vincent. He got fired on the spot as soon as he was able to get back on his feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was home now, staring at the walls of his apartment. He was finally able to clean what that godforsaken party brought. It was disgusting, but a must. And now he had to figure out some way to keep from receiving a punishment from his uncle. But his thoughts came too late, for there were his aunt and uncle, with their son, at his door. And he was ready for what was coming for him….

He slowly got up and opened the door.

Ten minutes later… 

Vincent, Vivi, and Wakka were all dancing the polka while Lulu was listening to her own music and reading a book. Vincent felt like killing himself then, just as Wakka yelled, "C'mon Vince!! Just 24 more dances and then your punishment's over, ya!!" Vincent groaned and looked over at his cousin, Vivi, who was still too young to understand just how embarrassing all of this was and sighed.

_/Must suck to be you, huh Valentine?/_

/Shut up already!! And just who are you? I know that you're not me!!/ Vincent retorted back and the voice laughed.

/Good job Valentine. You're a lot smarter than you look right now, it seems. My name…is Chaos./

/Chaos? Wha… How did you get into my head?/

/I've always been here. You just never noticed. I've been sleeping, as well as our little friend…/

/Little friend? You mean the beast?/

/Yes….You can thank that bint Lucrecia for that/

/Lu? What do you know about her?/

The voice laughed menacingly. /I know EVERYTHING about your little crush!!/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for this chapter. Isn't it all so confusing? WELL TOUGH MOTHER FUCKERS!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!! Now, onto the quizzes…bitch!

**1)** OMFGWTF, man?!! What the hell is going? Vincent's going nuts!!

**2)** Just what did Lucrecia do to Vincent? Was it something bad?

**3)** Who is Chaos, and what's he doing in Vincent's head? And just what is this "beast" that he's referring to? And how much does he know about Ms. Crescent?

**4)** So, Faith, Eric and DeLyse are all spies for the Turks. But just what is it that they're supposed to be doing?

**5)** Who was the woman that Quistis was talking to, and what the hell are they planning?

**6)** Don't worry. I'm not a fan of Sephiroth/Tifa so no problems there. They don't connect well at all.

**7)** If you think I was making up all that stuff that Squall was doing with the toaster and stuff. You are so wrong. All of it is true, but wait till you see what happens next!!

Extra A/N:

Morgan, Lonnie, and Nevearil are all from the my original tale "The Story of Exile" which is part of an on-going saga that's called AS Series. Yeah, their basically the only OCs in this entire story, so don't get so damn pissy, okay?

My rant for the day:: This is going to be a long one Folks !

Sephiroth's Personality: Who is he more likely to be?

Alright, here's the continuation of Sephiroth's personality!! Now, Sephiroth is, in my opinion, a Melancholic person with a bit of a clingy twist! (SETTLE DOWN NOW KIDS!!) Now, let's dwell deep, much deeper into his whole system of thinking and emotions! Sephiroth is the kind of person who is considered "cold," as I have explained before! But does anyone really know WHY?

Well, I have a few theories. 1) Sephiroth is fucking HOT!!! If he wants to be cold, then he has every fucking right to be as cold as he wants to be! GOT IT?!! This is a guy who is part alien and he came out, not as an average dude, not as an okay looking guy, but a sex demi-god who was ready to snatch away any chick who he finds "Reasonably suitable" for his needs. And if he needs some loving, then I know just the girl for him!! And trust me, she will leave her man for Sephiroth….if her man doesn't go gay for him first. Trust me, she is his fan girl of choice. (That was for you DeLyse!! )

2) Sephiroth was never really raised to be someone who has to "feel" emotions. Hell, he was possibly the most lonely person in the SOLDIER group, though he had plenty of people to talk to, but he never really learned how to talk to anyone about his feelings. Remember, he was born possibly before the war and probably grew up while the war began and raised to learn how to be the perfect soldier for, well SOLDIER. Now, as a soldier, he was probably taught only about warfare and nothing about living as a regular human being. In fact, Hojo was his father, and Sephiroth was most likely never even told this as a child, so it isn't hard to believe that the crazed scientist never really cared enough for Sephiroth as a son rather than an excellent experiment that was used in Shin-Ra. Now, since Sephiroth was a member of SOLDIER even as a child, it could be imagined that the guy was perfect, being that he was exceptionally stronger than anyone ever listed in the military group. But now for a third reason--

3) Sephiroth never had a real parental model in his life. Sephiroth was told that his mother died at child birth and that her name was Jenova. Since Hojo wasn't the father of the year, Sephiroth was never taught how it felt to be loved by a parent, and a lot of people take that for granted, but it's very important that a child receives love from their mother and father. Since Sephiroth didn't really know who his parents were, he had no idea what it was like to even understand the word "family". He grew up alone, taught not to show emotions when it came to the enemy, and only to kill when necessary and to always achieve victory!! Since this was all that Sephiroth learned growing up, he probably took this with him for the rest of his life. He had no idea how to really deal with his emotions and that possibly made him more unstable than what people were led to believe.

Now, remember when Sephiroth told Cloud in the flashback about his father? He didn't really say the name, but he laughed. He laughed good and he laughed for a long, long time, almost as if it were funny just to think about it. Sephiroth, even if he knew who his father was (I think that he might have had an idea, but he probably didn't have any proof or even a clue that Hojo was his father.), acted as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard in the world. Most people, when they don't have a father, or know who they are and have never had a relationship with them, are usually angry and ready to knock the shit out of their parent. Sephiroth, on the other hand, found that his own knowledge was entertaining and hysterical to even thinking about the situation.

Hence, Sephiroth is crazy.

Well, that doesn't prove he's crazy, but it's a simple example. And it was enough for me to think, "…why does he think that's funny?" There was also another time in the flashback, when Cloud said something about the natural Mako, Sephiroth laughed at him and told him about how funny it was when he said the same thing and Hojo went ballistic on him. Sephiroth made it seem like the happiest moment in his life to torture Hojo with the simplest things.

Another thing to remember is the fact that Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack were all best friends, and that made perfect sense to me. The three most common personalities that usually are found in a group of three are Protagonist, Sanguine, and Phlegmatic. In a group of four, all four personalities can be shown or there can be two of the same personality which sometimes causes conflict but strengthens the relationships between the group. In this case, there was a difference: Melancholic, Sanguine and Protagonist. Sephiroth, we already know what he is, but Zack played the Sanguine, the one who played the cheerful and happy friend of the group who was always able to make both of his friends smile and laugh. As for our favorite spiky blonde hero, Cloud acted as the Protagonist, but he also acted as the Phlegmatic out of nature.

Now, with Sephiroth's relationship with his "mother" Jenova, he was completely devoted to her, believing that he was one of the ancients but not realizing that he was actually part alien. (Yeah, how do you explain that to a date?) And sadly, Sephiroth was never really told about his real mother Lucrecia or else it would help him not go as insane as he did….or maybe it would've made him a lot more crazier, if you think about it. I knew a guy who tried to bomb my high school for just getting an A- in his math class. Nowadays, people are flipping out over the simplest things in the world. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had some really fucked up issues growing up, so I can absolutely understand why he went nuts.

After all, I don't think they taught him how to handle personal problems. Sephiroth is probably the loneliest yet sociopathic villain ever. He doesn't show his loneliness and no longer needs to now that he has his mother by his side. She became his only companion and he no longer needs the company of anyone else. So, it makes sense that he listens to her and goes to destroy the world!! That's it!! Later!


	9. The Return of Yellow cake!

Chelonian

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains Chaos demonizing Vincent, who just wants a break! Sephiroth is back to torture the teen again, Squall seeks revenge on those who defy him and his hunger for the Twinkie!! TWINKIE MUST BE AVENGED!!!! Rinoa accidentally helping out, and Tifa and Barret talking.

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! And I bet you weren't expecting me to change this, did you? DID YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!! WELL I DIDN"T!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap: _Yay!! Almost over for anyone who doesn't know what the hell is going on!! Anyway, Vincent finally got fired from the job after dealing with a Keg party, a bunch of craziness, dancing the polka, and fighting off a really obsessive and protective boyfriend!! And Quistis is connected to the strange woman from the library known only as "E" for now. Also, Vincent now has a voice in his head!! Like he doesn't have enough problems : ( _

Chapter Summery: _When Somebody steals Squall's last twinkie, he goes CRAZY and has to be restrained (Now how many times has that happened?) and then seeks revenge on those who have forsaken him. And finally, Rinoa comes into the picture and doesn't help with the whole situation at all! Sephiroth tries to used Materia to capture Vincent, only to learn and inform Vincent about Chaos and the monster known as Galian Beast. And Barret and Tifa try to figure out what kind of relationship they have when Barret sees Sephiroth in her house. Can anyone say DRAMA?!! Sorry if this one seems weak. I was kinda rushed into it and didn't get to refine the actual stuff. That and I'm excited to almost finish this one, you know?!!_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girl-slut? Didn't change this either!! Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/?????

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), nope not here either, Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Return of Yellowcake!! Squall's Revenge!!

Second period. Sex ED. Scarlet was trying to teach all the kids about STDs, and how to avoid them. And I hope you keep in mind that…well, Scarlet is a bit of a whack-job. (If you don't believe me, then play the game again. Really. She starts shaking her boobies when she talks about the BFG: Big Fucking Gun, the mako cannon!!) Worse, she was wearing her favorite revealing red dress and most of the boys were only watching either leg or cleavage. Squall, on the other hand, was enjoying his delicious, fluffy Twinkie that he'd brought home. He was eating one of two when he turned around to get one of his notebooks out from his book bag, but when he went back to finish his second Twinkie….

It was gone, and Squall went mad.

"NO!!! Which one of you bastards took it?!!" He stood up, yelling these words, and everyone just stared at him. No one knew what he was talking about, but there was concerned nonetheless…for themselves, anyway. Scarlet walked up to the brunette and scowled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My Twinkie!! Somebody took my Twinkie, and when I find out who, they will die a fierce and painful death!!" Squall said in a calm tone, but you could see the anger in his eyes. Scarlet and everyone else stared at him like he was crazy, and the woman scoffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now this was uncalled for …." Squall said from the mask that was covering his face, while the rest of his body was chained to the wall of the detention room. It was actually kind of stupid. Just cause he said that he was going to cremate everyone while they were alive and breathing didn't mean that he was going to do it. That was reserved for the punk that lived next door to him. Or Cid, depending on his mood.

So, how was he going to get out of this one?…..

And that was when he saw…. Shin-Ra walking past the door, and eating something very small and yellow and delicious. And Squall's brain snapped.

"…..Whatever…..Shin-Ra will pay…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent sat in his class watching the clock after he'd finished his work. The clock was just above the window, and it helped him to stare out there for a moment or so to think. Of course, he couldn't get much thought in, now that their was a voice talking back to him all of the time.

/_What's the matter Valentine? Still thinking about that bint you like so much?_/ Chaos, the voice that now inhabited his thoughts were calling to him again. He winced unnoticeable, getting used to the interruptions now and again.

/What do you want now? Can't you see that I'm thinking?/ He snapped back, but Chaos only laughed at him.

_/Please, you are just daydreaming about everything. Don't you have a life or something?/_

/And wouldn't you like to stop bothering me already?/

_/No…this is too much fun. Besides, we aren't finished with our little talk/_

/Shut up already!! I don' t want to hear your lies. I know Lucrecia better than what you can fool me to believe demon…/

_/And just what do I want you to believe?…/_

/That she was somebody she was not. I know her--knew her…. She was a good woman. She would've never hurt me. She loved me…/

_/Have you gone daft? She was well over twice your age and she wasn't in love with you!! She loved the father of her child, that kid Sephiroth whom you so adore./_

/Fuck you!!/ Vincent quickly snapped, almost turning red. The demon laughed.

_/Just to let you know, I have no problem with your kinds' little emotional instabilities. So, no matter what you say, I won't be 'fucking off' for a good while. Not until the beast is sleeping again, you see…/_

/And what does this beast have to do with me?/

_/Why, everything Valentine. It _is _you after all./_

/What?/

_/Why do you think you're so scared of fire…?/_

Vincent growled softly, trying to ignore the demon once and for all, when he suddenly noticed Sephiroth in the window of the room, waving and trying to get his attention. /How great is this…./ His face twisted into a violent grimace and he rose from his seat.

"WILL ALL OF YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!?" He screamed, then Vincent suddenly realized that he was in the classroom again. "…oh, shit." Auron, who was his teacher, stared at him with the most unreadable expression, but he could've been surprised….

….Maybe.

"Well, Mr. Valentine, if you feel as though you don't want to work with the rest of the class….you can haul your ass to the detention hall. Get going." The older man said calmly, and even elaborated by pointing to the door. Vincent gapped his mouth, but quickly closed it, not wanting any more trouble. And he dragged himself out of the room to the detention hall. He was pissed, not even caring that he'd bumped into somebody and it made his arm sting greatly. No, he was very much pissed….

"Hey Vincent!! Vincent!!" Sephiroth called out and managed to catch up with the shorter teen, who wasn't in the mood for any of his bullshit that day. "Hey!! What the hell is with your ass toda--"

"Shut up and fuck off Sephiroth!!" Vincent shouted, pointing at the taller teen and then continued to walk. Sephiroth was completely taken back by this and could only watch as Vincent walked away….

"What…the hell was that about?"

Vincent continued to walk until he felt his entire body throbbing with pain. He felt the strength of flames consuming him, but he didn't see any fire around him. He collapsed on the ground, staring around himself to see the room spinning on it's own. He could feel it…. He could feel the beast rising again, the jet black fur rising and splintering through his tight, rough skin, and soon it began to spread through his face and chest, his canines were extended well past their limit and the fangs began stretching his face out further and more painfully altering his features.

Vincent dropped to his hands and knees and watched as his arms began to grow in length and size, his nails growing devastatingly narrow and sharp and scraping into the ground deeply. Vincent wanted to scream for help. He wanted to call out for somebody to help him, but all that came out was a deep, inhuman howl….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa was walking by the Senior Gardens, carrying several pieces of paper to the next class, but she couldn't help but notice that someone was missing from the usual crowd. Squall. He hadn't been in the halls of the school for the past three days, and it didn't make sense. So, the girl decided that she would ask around. Aeris and Selphie were in the next class, waiting for her, when Rinoa waved them back to the door.

"What's up Rinoa?" Aeris asked, and Selphie smiled cheerfully.

"Have you guys seen Squall? He's been gone for almost three days." Selphie and Aeris eyed the girl, who simply shrugged. "What?"

"Rinoa," Selphie said, "Squall is always in detention hall. When has he ever not been in trouble for what he was doing? I mean, he's a pyromaniac!! Why do you think he's so cool anyway? He's a jerk and he hangs around that creepy guy Vincent and that idiot Cid all the time!!"

"I thought you liked Cid Selphie, and I think that Vincent is a pretty cool guy!!" Rinoa argued, scowling at her friends. Aeris scoffed and turned to Selphie.

"Wow…Selphie has a crush?"

"Shut up!! I do not!!" the shorter brunette blushed slightly and pouted a little.

"And as for Vincent," Aeris continued, "I thought that he was trying to hook up with either Sephiroth or Quistis. I mean, the last I heard, he and Sephiroth were locking lips in the halls the other day! Tee hee!" The three girls laughed together and then thought about it.

"Now that I think about it, wasn't he at that Mosh pit with Quistis? I mean, isn't that like cheating with his boyfriend?" Selphie asked. Aeris cringed a little.

"Yeah, that's really dirty, isn't it? We should be the ones to do something!!"

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked. Aeris placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her chest as if she were a general in the presence of his superior.

"Look, wouldn't you want to know if your boyfriend went and cheated on you? Even though I'm not all that happy-and-joy about letting Sephiroth know that he has a cheater for a boyfriend--Even though he cheated on My Cloudy-Wouldy-- nobody deserves to have their heart broken like that…. Even though he did it to my Cloudy-poo…." Rinoa and Selphie blinked a few times before staring at each other and then nodded to Aeris.

"Okay!" Selphie said with a fist pumped into the air, and Rinoa laughed and did the same, as did Aeris.

"Yeah!! We need to protect the name of true love!!"

"That's right!! Let's stop that rat Vincent once and for all!!" Aeris was the last to say, and the girl laughed and you could almost see the three dressed in Sailor Moon outfits from the craziness of the minds of three girls… yes, they did pretend that they were the Sailor Scouts in between classes from time to time, and have argued who was Sailor Moon and who was that guy in the mask, or whatever his name was. (It's been a while, okay?!)

The three of them separated and went in different directions. Even though the three of them agreed that they would look for Sephiroth and Vincent, Rinoa decided that she would first look for Squall, seeing that he was able to get information from the both of them. So she ran to the detention halls on the first floor. She stopped near the middle of the divisions of the three forked hall, staring down each way and back, wondering which way she should go.

That's when the lights began to flicker and dim behind her, and she stared up at the ceiling. The poor girl was confused, and this caused Rinoa to look around herself again. The first floor was always the creepiest, in her opinion. Many of the creeps of the school hung out on that floor and she didn't want to get caught by herself down there. The last girl who was found down here by herself was caught in the fire and no one usually went down alone ever again….

Rinoa kept looking around herself, realizing that she could barely see where anything was, and she was starting to panic. Then, she stopped, hearing loud, deep stomping steps coming towards her. She turned in the direction, where the lights were rapidly flickering on and off over and over again. (Sorta like strobe lights in a club, you know?) She waited to see if anyone was coming…

"…Hello?" (Okay, how many horror films have you seen where some dumb chick gets killed for asking that stupid question?!!) "Is anyone there?" (….or that one?) Rinoa, not really thinking at that very moment that anything bad would happen, began to slowly walk closer to the sounds of the steps, waiting for someone to acknowledge her. The steps kept coming closer, but there was no one to answer. She stopped abruptly when she saw a strange cluster of smoke pour out from high in the air and waited. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, the fear growing in her mind.

And she felt her heart skip a beat when a monster came around the corner.

The monster was 9, 8, but came to 7,10 because it was hunched over and using it's forelegs to balance itself while walking round. It's was a mixture of a bear, and a black tiger, it's body muscular and bulking and covered completely in jet black fur. It's face was wild and several razor sharp whiskers zipped out and dangled from it's cheeks. It's neck and the back of it's head was covered with a gray and white mane flowed down it's back. It's fangs were almost ½ foot long, and it's jaw extended out to great lengths to let out a soul-shattering howl before it went running after the girl.

Rinoa screamed and started to run. She couldn't see where she was going, but she knew that there was a door somewhere that could save her….maybe. She was in the dark now, barely able to tell if the monster was behind her or not. She looked back, seeing only the silhouette of the monster behind her and gaining speed. She went to one side and tried to open the door. It was locked. Rinoa looked back to see that the monster was about to strike her down.

She screamed again and let go of the door, and fell to the ground and avoided the large yellow stained claws that ripped through the door. The girl kept going, trying now to get caught. She reached for another door and this one was open.

Rinoa jumped in and closed the door behind her, locking it quickly. She watched as the monster began to rip through the door easily, it's glowing yellow eyes peering though to glare at her as it howled again and continued to dig through. The girl looked around and saw that there was another door in the back and ran into there. She locked that door and realized that she was in the other side of the hall now, and ran to the next detention hall. She didn't want to get stopped by that monster again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….God, this sucks." Squall said, looking around and wondering where his usual companions were at. Usually, he was always entertained by Vincent and Sephiroth's little romantic escapades, but this time, he was alone. And it was all because of that stupid Twinkie thief. Oh, how the anger rised within him and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted revenge. He was sure that someone would have to pay for this….Someone would have to pay….

Suddenly, the girl with the dark hair and blonde highlights in her hair walked in, looking terrified and hiding behind a wall. She watched carefully as the lights came back on in the halls, and there was no sign of the monster that was chasing her. Squall watched her carefully and raised a brow at the girl.

"What exactly are you doing?" Rinoa looked back at Squall and immediately forgot about the monster that was after her. She smiled, blushing slightly, and approached Squall, who was watching her even more carefully. "What? You got a problem?"

"…You're Squall, right?" Rinoa asked. She was completely transfixed with him. Squall nodded, not really sure what he was supposed to do with the girl at that point.

"Why do you care?"

"I was just….curious is all. Why are you chained to the wall?" She asked. And the brainstorm came into his head.

"Listen to me….uh, what's your name?"

"Rinoa…" Rinoa said and Squall sniffled.

"Whatever!! Listen to me: I am a special member of the 'Protection Unit SeeD' organization. I have been assigned to plant seeds all over the world, and yet something terrible has happened!! The other PUS members in my organization have all lost their minds and are now using their seed-spreading capabilities to take over the world!! PUS is after the world domination and they aren't going to stop until somebody stops them!!"

"What? You're making this up!!" Rinoa said and Squall gave her the most deadpan look he could.

"Look at me Rachel. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"My name is Rinoa--"

"Rena!! There are more important things at hand than whatever the hell you're talking about!!" Squall interrupted, then looked around the room quickly. "Cut me down from here, quickly!! If I don't hurry, then the PUS is going to overrun the entire school!! Everyone you know and love will be drowned out by the PUS!! Your parents, your friends…even your stupid-ass jerk boyfriend Seifer will be one of several victims killed by the PUS. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Rinoa stared into Squall's eyes for the longest time, waiting on that dramatic music that was playing in her head to kick in and start of their romantic journey together, but since it wasn't going to, she decided to answer with a nod.

"Yes…I will."

"Good. Now, get me down and let's get out of here!"

"You got it PUS master!!" She joked and giggled cheerfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent…..Vincent…… Vincent!! Wake up Vincent!!"

One glowing crimson opened, then the other, and soon the two crimsons had focused on the figure in front of them. Vincent waited until his eyes were perfectly focused before he was able to realize that Sephiroth was now holding him in his arms. He stared up at the taller teen in silence, as Sephiroth looked down at him with the same stare. The two were so quiet, and Sephiroth seemed to get closer and closer to him.

"Are you…well?" The silver haired teen asked with concern strong in his voice. Vincent was having a hard time understanding just what Sephiroth was saying up until a few seconds ago, and tried to sit up without Sephiroth's help. He fell back into those strong arms and Sephiroth secured him in place. "Whoa!! Hey man, you'd better relax! You don't need to strain yourself, you know…" What happened to you? Did something happen? What's wrong?…" Sephiroth helped Vincent sit against the wall. It was then that Vincent regained his cognition and found that he was nowhere near where he had been walking. He could've sworn that he'd left his gym class, which was on the second floor, to get to the detention hall, but instead he ended up near the Science floor, the fifth floor, over three floors up. He didn't know why he was there, but he could see that Sephiroth was completely worried about him The man had been there by his side for the entire time, and he didn't want to leave him alone like that.

"Sephiroth….?"

"You awake now?" Sephiroth smiled a little, but soon let it fade before Vincent could see it and sat next to his friend. Yes, he considered Vincent more than just a simple acquaintance, but a friend now. Vincent leaned against the wall and looked around, noting that his hair felt a little smoother than usual. He then felt Sephiroth's hands lightly holding his face. Vincent was once again holding Sephiroth's gaze with his eyes.

"Yes…I am." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper. He couldn't take the crimson from the sea-green jewels that were taking in his own image. He couldn't help but move his own hand to touch the other's face as well…. "Why do you care?"

"Well," Sephiroth began, pulling away reluctantly from Vincent and sitting against the wall himself. He threw one arm over his knee and stared out into nothing, trying not to get angry. "You went ballistic and it worried me. I've never seen you react like that to me before. You okay?"

"….Maybe I'm just tired of your shit?" Vincent said, glaring over at Sephiroth, who gave a maniacal laugh.

"And what have I been doing?"

"Basically stalking me, you crazy fuck!! What the hell is your problem anyway?!" Vincent was almost growling out his words. He didn't like the fact that Sephiroth was right there with him **now**, but he didn't know why he was so agitated by it. Now that he thought about it, the only reason he was even in a bad mood was because of Chaos…. "Chaos…"

"Chaos?… What the hell is Chaos? You cheating on me Valentine?" Vincent's eyes turned to Sephiroth and he shuttered a little.

"Please, I'm not into men at all…"

"Really?" Sephiroth questioned curiously, then, without any reaction-time on Vincent's part, the silver haired teen climbed over Vincent's lap and started straddling his….um, er… he sat on his lap ! (Might wanna keep the kids from reading this one!!) Vincent's eyes were as huge as saucers and he looked around to find out if anyone was coming or not.

"Sephiroth!! Get the hell off of me!! Are you insane?!!"

"Aww…don't tell me that you'd rather wait until we get home this time! I thought you liked to be spontaneous and all that shit…." Sephiroth laughed, while poor Vincent was in a panic. He was about to snap and shoot the man in the face, when Chaos came into play.

/_Damn, you bett'a hit dat shit, yo!!_/ The demon yelled in his mind and Vincent was already annoyed.

/Shut the fuck up!! Go away if you aren't going to help me with this!!/

/_Please!! I wanna see you get yo freak on!! Let's get Dirty and shit, son!!/_ The demon retorted and Vincent growled.

/Shut up….! I'm not in the mood to argue--or to fuck a guy--right now!!/

Now, Sephiroth was watching Vincent while he was "talking" with the demon and every time either Vincent or Chaos spoke, Vincent would make a face that was more annoyed that the last. And Sephiroth was …well, he didn't really know what the hell was going on in his head. So, Sephiroth just watched Vincent while the dark haired teen was sitting there making conversation with the demon.

/Will you shut the hell up already? We're not going to do anything, so shut up!!/

_/Aww, did I ruin your mood Valentine? I see that you aren't the softy that you used to be….heheh…/_ Vincent glanced down at himself, as did Sephiroth at the same time, and soon there was something poking Sephiroth in the thigh. And Sephiroth smiled…. /_ Maybe not, ahahahahhaaa…/_

/Shut the hell up already!!/ Vincent growled at the demon and then looked at Sephiroth, who was just smiling down at him like a Cheshire cat stalking Alice. Vincent blushed at him, just as Sephiroth's hands came to Vincent's face again and started holding his face closer to the other's.

"Sephiroth, I…I can't--" Vincent protested softly, but he stopped as he came to touch the other's lips.

"Shh…. Just be quiet…" Sephiroth whispered back softly, and finally closed the distance between them. The kiss was very tentative at first, neither really wanting to go too far for fear of rejection, and Vincent was quite surprised at how soft Sephiroth's mouth was, how slow and sensual his lips could feel and how they made him feel so good. He could feel his eyelids close in a flutter as the kiss became deeper, he could taste and feel Sephiroth's tongue coming in contact with his own and soon he was lost in the emotion of the kiss. Vincent reached around and held Sephiroth closer to him, leaning more into the kiss and tasted more of him.

He was almost desperate for that taste, that touch….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa were sneaking down the halls of the fourth floor, the Construction, Arts and Home ec. Floor. Anything that had anything to do with giving students the ability to waste their time doing something that might actually be useful in life, that was the floor to go to. Squall went directly to one of the Home ec. Rooms and tried to pick the lock, but was unsuccessful. Then Rinoa pulled a ring with several different keys out from her purse.

"Do you need the key to this door?" She asked and unlocked the door for them. Squall stared at her, the closest thing to being impressed by anyone.

"Where did you get that key from?"

"I work with some of the teachers and on the student council committee. It's easier for us to gain access to a lot of stuff for important meetings and stuff like that, you know? Besides, I know Tifa's younger sister, so it's cool." Squall followed her into the room, curiosity took a hit.

"Tifa? You mean that goth who used to be a slut?" Rinoa laughed and nodded.

"That's her!! Her sister Lockhart gave me an extra set of keys in case of emergency. It's just too bad that Lockhart's sis is such a whore!!"

"She isn't." Squall said, almost defending the missing party. Rinoa scoffed and smiled at him.

"But she used to be, and you know why? Just so she could get into Aeris' boyfriend's pants. She said that she's changed, but I don't believe it one bit! She was only saying that because she knew that Cloud and Zack would never mess with her back then. And now that she's a 'changed woman,' she thinks that she can win over Cloud's heart? I don't think so!!"

"You really don't know her at all, do you?" Squall said. Rinoa stared at him, curious.

"What are you talking about? Everybody knows that Tifa was a slut, that's why Lockhart has such a hard time trying to get everybody to help with that whole project she's up to. She won't even tell me, and I know for a fact that she would never tell that slut of a sister of hers!!"

"Tifa was saved by Cloud and Zack and Sephiroth back when they were younger." Squall suddenly explained and Rinoa's mouth dropped.

"What?… When was this?"

"Well, over three years ago. But I'll tell you about that later, okay? Let's just get this done already!"

Squall walked over to a far off wall to switch on the lights. He went to the stove and pulled out some different things and started pull ingredients from the large refrigerator out from the other side of the room. Rinoa watched him carefully, as he took a yellow powder from his jacket pocket and poured it into a big bowl he'd laid on the table.

"What's that stuff?" Squall looked up from his bowl of yellow powder and stared at Rinoa, then went back to adding eggs, milk, and sugar and started to mix them together.

"I going to make the faculty some yellowcake…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent and Sephiroth were staring at each other now, still in the same position that they had been in before. They were staring deeply into each other's eyes and holding each other close. Vincent was running his hands on Sephiroth's back while Sephiroth ran a finger along the other teen's lips. Their eyes kept moving to stare at each other's bodies. Sephiroth gave a half-hearted smile while Vincent could only stare blankly, his mind was completely lost and without thought. And since Vincent was a thinker, it was unusual for that to happen. He couldn't even hear Chaos' voice anymore at this point.

"Feel better?" Sephiroth asked and Vincent snapped out of the trance the man had put him in. Sephiroth stood up and held his hand out to pull Vincent to his own feet. The two of them stared at each other for a few more moments before Sephiroth laughed. "Are you deaf or something? I said, are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, I am fine now. Thank you…"

"Good." Sephiroth said, his expression going back to a smug smirk as he stared at Vincent. "I see that my magic is still working just fine… You need to learn how to kiss better if you're going to be with me, lover boy!!"

"What? I never said that I would be with you in the first place…" Vincent retorted harshly and Sephiroth looked back at him in shock. And then anger.

"What the hell is your problem?!! Why are you treating me like I'm some kind of asshole who treated you like shit since you first came here? I've never treated you badly, and you act like I threw you in some dumpster!! What the fuck happened to you?"

"Your mother is what happened to me!!" Sephiroth shut up at that, that same look of shock on his face again, but now it was mixed with sadness. "Your mom did something to me as a kid and you act like you can make it all better? You're just some faggot who can't get over his ex finally finding somebody else who's better than YOU!! Why don't you get a life Sephiroth…." Vincent's eyes changed to a bright yellow and then back to red just before he walked away Sephiroth.

"….." And Sephiroth…simply smirked at this and laughed. "So…Chaos is finally taking it's toll on him at last. My mother was a nut job, but she was also a genius when it came to manipulation…." Sephiroth pulled a yellow Materia from his hat and smiled at it. Now, all I need is a little performance and then he'll be mind to deal with…. Too bad little Quistis didn't win this one…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally…" Vincent said as he entered the detention hall, but noticed that Squall was nowhere to be found at all. "He must've escaped again…" He said aloud. Vincent walked back out and decided to look around the area. He came to the three forked hall and noticed that something was wrong… He saw large claw marks all over the walls and several of the doors were shredded through and destroyed. He touched them, examined them with his hands and eyes, unable to tell what the hell made such things. He stared further down the hall and noticed that the lights were beginning to flicker and dim. He stood silent, waiting for something to happen, but then decided that he was going to go back.

And he ran. He didn't stop, he didn't know where he would go, but he just ran…

_/What's the matter Valentine? Scared?/ _Chaos teased, and Vincent growled.

/Shut up!! Just shut up!!!!/

_/Why? What have I done to you?/_

/You!! You ruined everything!! You won't leave me alone!! Sephiroth and I--/

_/--Was not my fault. I kept my mouth shut Valentine. You were the one who lashed out at the boy. You were the one who lost yourself in your little hissy fit. I've never seen a mortal who went through such a mood swing like that. He's better than that bint of a mother of his…./_

Vincent stopped and thought about what the demon just said. He realized that it was right. He was the cause of his hurting Sephiroth. He started to think of the words he'd said and knew that it was him talking and not the demon. The demon hadn't done anything to Sephiroth, it didn't cause Vincent to go on that hateful speech, it was all him….

But why did he lose it then….?

Vincent suddenly saw Sephiroth sitting there on the far off end, his head down and face covered by his angelic silver hair, and his body slackened and leaning his elbows on his knees. Vincent stared at Sephiroth for a long time, watching him carefully. He approached and stopped until he was about a few feet away. Sephiroth looked up at him, his eyes were a bit red as was his face and he was shaking a bit.

"What?!" Sephiroth's voice was cold and deadly, seething with venom as the question was directed to Vincent. Vincent took a step back but then stepped forward again. "Come back to say some more shit to my face? Go right ahead!! You have every right to…." Sephiroth turned back down to the floor and didn't say anything else to the dark haired teen. Vincent took a few more steps forward, until he stood right in front of Sephiroth. Sephiroth glared up at Vincent, until the dark haired teen knelt down in front of him and stared into his blood-shot eyes.

God, it was so hard not to laugh…

"….I am sorry. I apologize for my words. I do not know why I said the things I did…. I didn't mean what I said--No, no, I did, but I didn't. I mean…" Vincent smacked his head while Sephiroth watched him.

/He's really not good at saying sorry…./ Sephiroth thought, almost smiling.

"Look… Your mother did do something to me. I can't explain it, I don't even know what it was, but it affected me back then, and it's affecting me again. And I don't know how to handle it…. It's scary to me, and I don't know what to do now. And now…I have a demon's voice in my head… and I think I'm going to go insane…." Vincent placed a hand on his head and then ran it over his face, trying not to look nervous. Sephiroth watched him intently, and kept trying not to smile. "I know that you hate me now…. I can't change that, but please understand that I never meant to hurt you…."

/Why the hell am I apologizing for? Are you sure that this is going to work?/ Vincent said to Chaos who laughed at him.

_/Please, I have lived longer than you could ever dream. Of course this will work. If he doesn't want to speak with you again, oh well…. Just as long as he knows that your sorry, that's what's important. And if you're lucky, you'll get some./ _Chaos replied and Vincent could feel the demon's smile in his heart. Sephiroth finally smiled at him and nodded.

"I know what you're talking about…." Sephiroth finally said. Vincent looked surprised. "Chaos….it was my mother's last project before she died."

"what?… wh…Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because I just love to watch you suffer…." Sephiroth smirked dangerously and then grabbed Vincent around his waist and pulled the shorter teen closer. Vincent almost panicked again, but for some reason he felt absolutely calm.

"I-I thought you were mad at me!!" Vincent asked nervously as Sephiroth continued to edge closer to him.

"I can be a forgiving lover you know…." Sephiroth's smile got wider and he stared into Vincent's eyes deeply, as Vincent did the same…. Until the Manipulate Materia fell out of Sephiroth's hat. Vincent stared at it and the scowled at Sephiroth.

"Is that what I think it is?…" He removed Sephiroth's hands and picked up the materia.

"…..Um, no?" Sephiroth gave a cheesy grin, but Vincent was growling.

"Asshole!! What the fuck did you do to me?!!"

"Well, Manipulate Materia is used to cause somebody to do what you want….and it can also alter one's emotions?…." Sephiroth was staring up in the air while scratching at his head, then gave a side glance at Vincent who looked more annoyed than ever. There was silence for a long time.

"Okay!! Okay, I used the materia to mess with your head okay?"

"You used it so I would feel guilty?!! You tried to alter my thoughts and emotions you sick bastard!!" Vincent was about to pull his weapon out on the taller teen, who looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh at that moment.

"Well….yeah." Sephiroth replied sheepishly

"You fucker!" Vincent said plainly.

"Can you blame me though? I only wanted some of your attention, is all…"

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I get the chance!!"

"I mean you're so hot and all--"

"--I hope you fucking choke on that damned rock, you know that?--"

"--I just couldn't help myself really!! You're just so damn sexy…"

"I can't believe you would do that!! I could've gotten brain damage from that shit!!"

"I mean, you're probably so fucking hot in bed too, and it was way too fun to just resist. I wish Zack were here…He'd be laughing his ass off by now…"

"…….." Vincent was quiet which caused Sephiroth to blinked a few times at him.

"What?"

"Are you even listening to a goddamn thing that I'm saying?" Vincent finally realized that Sephiroth was off in his own world while he was trying to lecture his friend. He also realized that Sephiroth wasn't as hurt as he appeared and it was all part of the ruse… His eyes narrowed just before Sephiroth answered cheerfully:

"No."

Sephiroth smiled while Vincent looked more annoyed than ever. The dark haired teen growled and then stared carefully at the materia. "Why did you use this in order to make me hear that voice?" Sephiroth laughed suddenly and then, after he saw that Vincent wasn't joking, stopped and stared at him.

"You're not joking?"

"Of course not!! Why would I joke about that?!! Now, why did you do that?"

_/You're a dumbass, Valentine…/ _Chaos said out of nowhere and Vincent sighed.

"Sephiroth!! For the last time, knock it off. I know that you're using your materia to manipulate my thoughts. You're trying to make me think that I'm going crazy and it's not working, alright?" Sephiroth gave him a stupid stare and shook his head.

"Vincent. Who's holding the materia now?" Vincent looked down into his own hand and saw that the stone was indeed in his hand.

"I am, but that doesn't mean that the effects wear off that quickly!!" The dark haired teen retorted and Sephiroth shook his head.

"That Manipulate Materia is at the Mastered level nimrod!! As long as it's in my hands, it will do whatever I want, but as soon as it leaves my hands--"

"--The power is denied…" Vincent dropped the materia and stared at Sephiroth "You're not doing this, are you? Chaos is real…" Sephiroth shook his head at him.

"I told you earlier. Chaos was a project that was worked on by my mother, while she worked with my old man-- I mean, Hojo." Vincent stared at Sephiroth with question.

"What kind of project?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa had now snuck into the teacher's lounge and the two saw that no one was anywhere near. Luck was on their side after all… Squall was holding a delicious looking yellow cake with strawberries decorations and colored sprinkles. He and Rinoa placed the cake on the dining top and Rinoa smiled at him.

"Great!! Is this going to stop the PUS from coming out?" The girl asked and Squall sighed.

"You never know with PUS. Sometimes, you can think you've stopped the PUS from coming, thinking that it's the last of them, and then even more PUS comes out and surprises you. PUS is extremely dangerous, so you have to be careful if you're going to take initiative to get rid of it. It could be days, months, even years before the PUS has finally gone…

Note: The author absolutely love playing on words, and this is just funny to her. Thank you -V (V for Victory kids!!) 

Rinoa blushed at him slightly, smiling warmly. Squall just stared at her. /What the hell is she looking at me like that for? Do I have something on my face or some shit? I wish she'd quit smiling at me…it's annoying…./ Was all he thought.

/Wow…He's actually looking into my eyes… He's so romantic. I wonder if he likes me too./

/Maybe if I try to talk about something disgusting, she'll go away!!…/

/I want to be with him in his fight against the PUS… The PUS disgusts me and make me sick!! I'll be by your side Squall, and we'll clean up the mess the PUS made….together./

/God, where's Vincent and his damn gun when you need him?… I gotta get this brat away from me before I go nuts!!/

Suddenly, the door handle was being rotated and Rinoa "accidentally" rushed into Squall's arms. The brunette rolled his eyes and then pulled her into the closet and locked themselves in. Worse, he was _forced_ to hold onto her because of the cramped space. They watched as fat man Palmer hopped into the room and saw the cake.

"OH!! Look at that!! Perfectly good cake for the party!! Auron will be pleased !! It's his favorite kind too!!"

"Auron?" Squall whispered and his eyes got big. "Uh-oh!!" Rinoa stared up at him and then looked back out to the room. Palmer was already gone and had locked the door behind him.

"Hey, Palmer's gone!! We should get going Squall!!"

"You bet your ass we should!! If Auron gets that cake, we are screwed!!" Squall growled and tried to open the door, but as stated in the previous few paragraphs, Squall had locked the door and the two were stuck inside. Squall started slamming his weight against the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!!… Alright, let's try and catch the bottom clasp…" Squall took off his coat, revealing that he was wearing a nice, crisp-white tank over his very, very nice looking body, which Rinoa had inspected with her eyes, pressing a finger to her lower lip. Squall tried to unhook the bottom latch of the lock from the bottom of the door, but found that his arms were too big to do so. This went on for a few more minutes, while Rinoa started to unbutton her coat and hang it on one of the seven hooks in the closet, and began running her hands through her hair.

"Damn it!! This isn't going to open… Hey, you wanna try…and…open…" Squall started to trail off of his sentence when he felt nimble, light fingers touching across his back and shoulders. He looked up and just noticed that Rinoa have very long, interesting legs. He stood up and stared at her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…I'm figuring that you don't got a man, now do you?"

"Mmn-mm. Not a single guy…" She replied before she started kissing his neck. Squall gave a sly smile and chuckled.

"Eh, Auron won't die that quick…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron and several other teachers, that included Reeve, Lulu and Wakka, were gathered together in the secondary teacher's lounge. They were throwing a party for Auron for something and they were all happy for him. Auron was slouched in the only comfortable chair in the room. Reeve was in the background, reading several books about Materia concentration, while Lulu and Wakka were talking about something else. Lulu suddenly looked over at Auron, and then pointed so her husband could see.

"What is the matter Auron? You don't look like you're enjoying yourself…" Lulu joked, smiling a little. She sat on the arm of the chair, and the man only grunted.

"Hey!! C'mon broth'a!! You know that Chappu wouldn't act this way if he were still around. You know that he would'a kick ya in the leg just ta get you to do something, ya!" Wakka said happily, and Lulu shook her head.

"Wakka….shut up." Just as the words came out of her head, she'd casted silence on her husband, Wakka started to panic. Lulu turned back to Auron, who was glaring back up at her. "Auron… Don't you think that maybe you should try and live a little again? All that happened was a long time ago." Wakka started shaking anyone who was close enough, pointing to his voice and then to his wife. He was almost on the verge of tears and Lulu sighed, while Auron couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wakka is such an idiot…"

"Yes, but he is a good husband, and brother. Something not even you can deny. This also begs a question." Lulu started to think for a moment and Auron watched her.

"What's that?"

"Why did you switch your name back? It's not like you, as we know…" Auron laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Well, nobody likes dealing with the past, now do we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent and Sephiroth walked through the third floor halls, looking around and seeing what was going on with the rest of the world. That's when Vincent realized.

"School is over, isn't it?" Sephiroth gave him a look that just screamed, "You're a moron…"

"Yeah, dumbass!! It's almost 16:15 already. Haven't you been paying attention? Well…" Sephiroth stopped and thought about it. "You ran off on your own a while ago… about near the end of Second block, right? That was about 11:15. How long were you out for Vincent?"

"….It's been…that long? I didn't even realize." Vincent whispered, more to himself than Sephiroth. The taller teen tilted his head (WOW!! Three T's!! You gained two more levels!! You leaned Levitate and the famous "Bitch, I know you ain't trying to mess with my baby's daddy!!" Fighting style!!) and watched as Vincent kept trying to figure out what was happening. Vincent looked up at him and wondered….

"What now? Vincent?…. Hello? Earth to Mr. Valentine!!" Sephiroth waved a hand in front of the teen, who caught his hand in front of him. Sephiroth almost jumped at that. "Hey!! Let me go!!"

"What do you know about Chaos?" Vincent asked dully, and Sephiroth just blinked.

"Huh? Why? What do I get out of it?" The silver haired teen asked, snatching his hand back and rubbing his wrist. Vincent cringed at the thought and then decided.

"I'll….go out…on a date… with you."

"Please, you think I would give you that information just for that?--Wait, what did you say?!!" It must've taken three or four more times of Vincent telling Sephiroth about the deal in order for the other teen to actually have it register in his head. Sephiroth, of course, was completely shocked that Vincent had volunteered to go out with him. And Sephiroth was the kind of guy who just couldn't resist helping someone as attractive as Vincent.

"So… Will you tell me?" Vincent crossed his arms, and Sephiroth smiled….

"What do you want to hear? The project, the actual cause and effects, or all that and what you'll never be able to find on your own?…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaos is a demonstration of what grows in man's body and soul through the years of exposed negativity," Sephiroth told Vincent as they sat on the stairwell between the fourth and third floor. Sephiroth was leaned back on the steps while Vincent had been sitting along the steps, one arm draped over his knee while the other arm supported him upward. His other leg was stretched out and he was staring out of the window while he listened to Sephiroth.

"What kind of demonstration is that?"

"Well, shut up and let me fucking finish bitch!!" Sephiroth retorted jokingly and smiled up at Vincent. He then closed his eyes and tried to think back. "Now, let's see if I can remember all of this correctly… Chaos is one of the eight legendary guardians of myth called WEAPON. WEAPON was developed, as said in the ancient's myths, to guard and watch over the planet, to protect the planet from everything, while supporting it and helping it grow. The total of eight:

DIAMOND-- Guardian of the lands

RUBY-- The Guardian of the Desert

EMERALD-- Guardian of the Oceans

ONYX-- The God of the Skies

OMEGA-- The Reaper of Life

CHAOS-- The Bringer of Death

GALIAN BEAST-- The Monster of the Living Paradox

The Final Guardian-- Nobody knows it's true name or what it's role was in the protection and growth of the planet, but we know that it is involved with the emotion and movement of life and death…."

"Life and death?"

"Yeah, it's kinda unexplained and stuff, but that WEAPON…. It's different than the others. Some say that it's responsible for the happiness and misery of man and the planet. It brings true living to those who need it, while destroying everything else that can be found in the world…. It's hard for me to explain. It might even be responsible for a lot of the many who've become summoners and songstresses out in the world.

These eight WEAPON members are each responsible for the life of this planet and it's continuation of breath

"The Project of Chaos: Mental connection to the Galian Beast."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and stared up at Vincent, who was looking back at him.

"So, Chaos is something called a WEAPON?"

_/Stupid bint's child…/ _Chaos suddenly interjected and Vincent sighed. Sephiroth watched him carefully.

"You can hear him, can't you? You can hear Chaos?"

"He's….just started to crawl into my head… It's annoying, really…" Vincent turned away and looked to the window again.

_/Baka!! Why don't you ask that pretty boyfriend of yours why I can talk to you so well, hmm?/_

"….How is that I can talk to Chaos and he communicate with me Sephiroth?" Vincent finally asked and Sephiroth thought.

Chaos is used as the perfect conducting instrument for the task of creating a new Galian beast. You see, Chaos and the Galian Beast, in legend, were once master and servant, but they respected one another. The master was Chaos, who protected his servant. The servant was the Galian Beast, who protected his master with his life. It was said that they were once separated and forced to search for one another for the longest time. Chaos is very intelligent--"

_/--You got that right bitch boy!!--/_

"--While the Galian Beast was only somewhat intelligent, capable of having common sense and knowing just why and how to kill people. The master Chaos thought is was necessary to bring the Galian Beast into a sense of understand, it seems. But nobody really knew the relationship of the two."

"What does this have to do with me? Why can I hear this voice?"

"Well…When my mother was still alive, she was working on the project of proving that the eight WEAPON existed once long ago, and she actually received help from Hojo with the experiment. But, they needed to use a subject that was considered the possible reincarnate of the master Chaos. They sought out several people. Women, children, men, animals…. None of them were proved or deemed worthy of the test. Some of them became sick and started to go insane. Others would begin the first stages of Alzheimer and then within a matter of months or a year, go into the final stages. Then there were worse conditions…"

"Like what?…" Vincent's voice was nothing but a whisper, but Sephiroth could just barely hear it. But before Sephiroth could answer, Squall and Rinoa were running down the hall to the Secondary teacher's lounge, Squall was only in his tank and pants and holding his jacket and Rinoa had her coat back on, but her hair was a bit "messy" (Messy, I mean it looked like she really had a good lay) The two stopped when they saw Vincent and Sephiroth and Squall waved them over.

"Hey!!" Vincent and Sephiroth looked at each other and then decided to walk over and talk.

"What happened to you? Get locked in a closet?" Sephiroth questioned. Now, Squall could've easily ignore that, but Rinoa jumped and started to make nervous banter, which caused Squall to shake his head. Vincent simply rolled his eyes and kept his attention to Squall.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked and Vincent shrugged.

"Just hanging out. You?"

"Revenge…" Sephiroth, Vincent and Rinoa started a bit, staring at the calm brunette who was just standing there without trouble.

"What do you mean by revenge?" Rinoa asked and Squall raised his hand.

"The Twinkie is a treasured item. Those who are worthy to partake of this holy item are endowed with a great power, this power is known as the sugar rush. A selected few have the ability to withstand these great sugar rushes, but then there are those who are not affected by the rush. Those are called old people…."

"…So, in other words, somebody ate your Twinkie, right?" Sephiroth said and Squall nodded.

"Pretty much. So, I made a cake."

"Huh?" Vincent tilted his head. "You made a cake?

"A beautiful yellow cake with strawberries!!" Rinoa said cheerfully and Vincent and Sephiroth nodded.

"…..Wait. YOU USED THE YELLOWCAKE?!!" Vincent screamed and grabbed Squall by the straps of his tank and Squall nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I was on my way to stop Palmer from getting that cake to Auron's party."

Vincent didn't know why, but when he heard that, he automatically started to think of the older man. It wasn't like he liked Auron, or even hated him. Sure the man was a bit….um, well…. Okay, Auron is a fucking gym Nazi, but he wasn't that bad….. Right, yes, yes he is!! But still, it wouldn't be right to let the man spontaneously combust!! And Vincent kept thinking about how Auron had smiled at him. It was an unusual smile. Something that didn't make sense in his head, and he would like to know just what it was that put him on edge.

He needed to know what the hell was going on.

"Where are they now?" Vincent asked and Squall pointed the way. And Vincent ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron and the other teachers were sitting comfortably when Palmer finally hopped in with the yellowcake…cake. Auron actually looked as though he would enjoy the item greatly. He hadn't eaten anything sweet in a long time. And the cake looked especially delicious to, perfectly bright and glowing, as if it were just made that day!

And of course, Lulu was suspicious of everything.

"Palmer? Where did you find that cake?" She asked the fat man, who jumped and stared at her for a few moments.

"I-I made it!! All by my self!!"

"Please. You can't even talk without assistance, little less make a cake on your own. What kind is it?"

"Does it really matter?" Wakka asked, finally after getting his voice back. "Cake is cake, and delicious!! Let's eat it already!"

"Wakka…" Lulu warned and her husband held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa!! Sorry, sorry!! I'll keep my mouth shut!" Auron chuckled and then went over to the cake.

"None of you had to go and do this for me. It's much appreciated. I really don't know what to say about this." Auron looked over everyone, and Reeve stared away from his book to look outside for a moment. He didn't actually know why he was invited to the whole celebration, really. Whatever he did, he didn't feel as though he deserved it. After all that happened to Auron and his wife….

"I'm sorry…" Reeve suddenly said, and started to gather his books. Auron and the rest stared at him for a moment, confused. Reeve bowed quickly, apparently nervous, and smiled at everyone. "But I don't think that I quite belong here. I will see all of you at the next meeting."

"And where are you going Reeve?" Scarlet suddenly asked and Reeve blushed. He always did feel a bit scared of her, and the fact that she was calling him over right there, he just wanted to bolt. The blonde sauntered over to him, her hips juggling left to right, and she slung her arms around the man.

Reeve didn't move.

Lulu held back a snicker and then approached Reeve as well. "You can't leave yet Reeve. We're just starting to have fun. This is actually the first time that Auron has been having fun."

"Yeah!! Stay for a while and let my broth'a enjoy something cool, ya?" Wakka added and Lulu gave him that look again. "SORRY!! I'll shut up! I'll shut up!"

"I don't know…" said Reeve, shaking his head. Scarlet suddenly punched him in the stomach and scowled at him.

"Stop being such a pussy and enjoy the party!! It's not everyday that you get to relax in the luxury of such a great party. And the great part is that that fat fuck Shin-Ra can't come in and bother us now!!" Scarlet was hanging off of his neck by now and Reeve was trying to decided whether or not to run out screaming like a woman.

"If we didn't want you here Reeve, we would've told you to get lost." Auron finally spoke up and Palmer was in the back, hopping up and down like an idiot.

"That's right!! You're part of this too you know!! If it wasn't for you Reeve, we probably would have never been able to find Auron again!! What kind of friends would be if we left our leader behind?"

"Wow…I don't know what to say…" Reeve finally smiled, staring at each face that surrounded him: Palmer, Lulu, Scarlet, Auron, Wakka….Only one member of their group was missing. And it was sad. They just managed to save Auron, and luckily, they got Lulu and Wakka to come back home for this…

It was wonderful just to have the old gang back together again…

"C'mon Reeve!! Don't ditch us already broth'a! We need you for the party, ya!" Wakka said in a cheerful voice and Lulu smiled a little more.

"It wouldn't be the same without you…. You know that Reeve." She added and then gave Scarlet a strange stare when the blonde woman started nibbling on Reeve's left ear. She cleared her throat and Scarlet just looked at her.

"What? I'm just showing Reeve how much I appreciate him!" The woman in the red dress retorted and started nuzzling his neck, while Reeve was mouthing "Help me!" to anyone who would look at him. Lulu placed a hand on her head and sighed, then removed Scarlet from Reeve so they could proceed to the cake.

"Okay!! Let's get this party started, ya!!" Wakka said cheerfully and Auron turned to Reeve.

"Reeve…"

"Uh, yes?"

"Would you like the first slice?" Reeve's little smile grew bigger and it wasn't long before he had that all too familiar goofy, carefree grin back on his face.

"S-Sure! Thanks Auron…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent and the others were running down the hall, trying to find the secondary teacher's lounge, when Squall realized something very important.

"You know what? I don't think that I know where it is, now that I think about it…." Vincent and Sephiroth stopped, while Rinoa halted a bit after Squall went a few more steps and then just flat out stopped.

"You don't know?!!" Vincent asked and Squall shook his head.

"Well, the teacher's lounge is on the main floor, but the secondary lounge is somewhere else. I'm not very sure where that is, though. I think that it's somewhere on this floor. We just need to find it, that's all…"

"Okay." Vincent said and then turned to Sephiroth. "Look Squall and I can go and look for the room. Can you and …um, what's her face look on your own as well?" Sephiroth crossed his arms and gave Vincent an annoyed glare.

"You'd better not be trying to scam out of our little you-know-what…"

That's when Vincent suddenly laid a slick and quick kiss on the man and then took off. Squall and Rinoa stared at each other, the girl waiting for her kiss while the brunette just shrugged and took off after Vincent. Sephiroth smiled as he watched Vincent run then looked to Rinoa, who was just staring at him.

"What? I can stare at his ass all I want."

"But…aren't you mad?" Rinoa asked and Sephiroth thought she was stupid for a moment.

"What would I be mad about?"

"Cause Vincent's cheating on you with Quistis!!" The girl yelled finally, and then Sephiroth started laughing. He kept laughing, and he laughed some more. Then after that, he laughed. Oh yeah, he laughed, and guess what he did after that. That's right he laughed some more, and then he laughed some more. And finally….

He laughed some more, and some more after that.

"What in the world is so funny?" Rinoa had her hands on her hips and Sephiroth just shook his head.

"Are you sick in the head? The only way he could cheat on me is if we were dating. That's all…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakka cut into the cake and then smacked Palmer's hand away for the fifth time for trying to take a taste. Then, he passed the plate to Reeve. "Here you go broth'a! Enjoy!!" Reeve took the plate and smiled cheerfully at Wakka. He really was hungry and he didn't think that the cake would hurt his stomach that much. He started to cut into the cake.

Just as this was happening, Vincent and Squall just managed to find them with the door being open and looked shocked. Vincent saw that Reeve was about to eat a piece of the cake. Vincent rushed to stop this.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (In case you didn't realized this, this sentence was slowed down to enhance the drama of the pre-ass kicking of Vincent that will/will not be place in this chapter. Either way, this will be funny )

Vincent reached out his arms as he leapt into the room, trying to grab the cake. Reeve had the cake right at his mouth when he saw Vincent about to pounce on him like a puma/cougar/mountain lion/panther. (Yes, that animal has four names. Pick your favorite and go with it.) The man didn't know what to do at that time, but stare like a deer in the headlights. Unbeknownst to him, Vincent's fangs began to grow longer and his eyes had shifted to a deep, bright-glowing yellow, and his nail began to grow out almost as if they were claws. _/That's the way…/_

And that's when Lulu knocked him on the floor with her Onion King doll. Vincent fell to the floor and rubbed his head, unaware that he was back to normal. Reeve was still staring at him, while everyone else looked a bit angry. Then the boy's aunt stepped up.

"What are you doing here Vincent?" She asked in that deep, quiet voice of hers. Vincent looked up just as Squall stuck his head into the room and went to look at the cake. He raised a brow.

"We were…well…. I…" Vincent didn't really know how to explain about the yellowcake cake, but ….. "Look, that cake you were about to eat is made of yellowcake!!"

"Tsh!! No duh, dummy!!" Scarlet yelled, and near punched her fists onto her hips as she stared angrily at the teen. Vincent stood up and shook his head.

"No, no!! Yellowcake, not yellow **cake**!! There's a difference. It's an explosive and --"

"Have you lost your mind!!" Scarlet yelled and Vincent shook his head in anger.

"Will you listen to me!! You can't eat that cake, or else your stomach will erode from your own acids and you'll spontaneously combust!! Why can't you understand that?!!"

"Hey Vincent?" Squall called over from the cake and stared over at his friend, but Vincent was too busy arguing with Scarlet.

"Shut up Squall!!"

"God, you kids are such idiots!!" Scarlet yelled out of nowhere, and then turned to Squall. "And aren't you supposed to be in the damned detention hall, bitch?!!" She looked back at Vincent. "And you should be in there too!! Li'l psycho bitch boy who don't know what the hell is going on!! Just who do you think you are coming in here to ruin our celebrations?!!"

"Hey Vincent, this isn't the cake." Squall finally said, and everyone stared at him. Vincent's eyes were huge and Auron looked like he wanted to die. He stepped up to Vincent and grimaced.

"Tell me what's gong on…_Now_." Vincent felt that strangeness that Auron always brought upon whenever he was angry with Vincent. It was odd, to feel something like that whenever the man would just stare at him….just staring….

"Squall…?" Vincent called the teen over who promptly walked over to where everyone was at. He pulled out the remaining yellowcake and held it out for everyone to see.

"This is yellowcake, the explosive. This is yellowcake in your stomach." He dropped some of the powder on the floor and part of the tile exploded right in front of everyone.

"What the fuck?!!" Scarlet exclaimed and glared at the two boys.

"Now," Squall continued, "another student and I were making this cake…um, for a class… that dealt with explody…um, stuff. Anyway, that fat bitch Palmer took the cake and we were trying to stop you. But I got locked in the closet….for awhile, anyway."

"That's why we need the cake…."

"And why the hell did you make an explosive cake? Is it because you got rid of that stupid cake treat?" Scarlet screamed and Squall blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked and the blonde sighed, irritated.

"This dumbass here gave his other Twinkie to that Lockhart girl and then flipped out when he couldn't find it, so I threw him in detention!!"

Vincent gave Squall a side-glance. Squall thought about this and then realized that Scarlet was actually right. He did give the rest to Lockhart and she did **try **to tell him that he'd given to her…. So, he just shrugged. "My bad…" And then walked away, leaving Vincent all alone. /So he forgot that he gave it to Lockhart in class and tried to kill everyone for it…./

"Great… Now what am I supposed to do?…" Vincent whispered to himself. Auron suddenly walked over to stand in front of him and Vincent looked at him, his eyes shifting shortly from red to yellow and back again, and Auron winced.

"Do you…realize…?" Auron began to ask, letting his question sink into the teen's head.

"--That you have the most….beautiful face?!!" Wakka sang loudly, exuberating the lyrics by using his arms and closing his eyes as he sang. Lulu scowled at him and casted Firaga and then Silence on him. Wakka was out cold. Lulu then stared at her nephew with concern, then to Auron, and back to Vincent.

"You need to be more careful. But the cake you're looking for isn't that one. Palmer lost it…" She crossed her arms and then stared at the fat man again. "Palmer, won't you tell us why you lost the cake?"

"U-Uh, yeah!! Shin-Ra went and found me and confiscated the cake. He said that we shouldn't be wasting our time throwing a party when we have a bunch of work to do!!"

Vincent raised a brow.

"Party? What are you throwing a party for?"

"My broth'a, Auron!!" Wakka said, after Scarlet managed to pass him some Esuna pills while no one was looking, a dark grin on her face. "It's been twelve years since he finally came back and now we can--OOF!!" Auron elbowed Wakka in the stomach and then he went and sat in a chair again.

Vincent just then noticed that Auron was wearing a strange red coat, something that looked perfect on the old man, as Vincent like to call him. He was also wearing blue-tinted glasses and Vincent could see a long scar that ran over the right side of his face, and even over his right eye. /Why hadn't I noticed that before?…/ Vincent thought. Auron caught him staring at him and growled a little.

"What? Never seen an old man want to rest before?" Vincent shook his head.

"I don't really care about you." He turned to Lulu. "Do you know where Shin-Ra is now? I should stop him before he eats that cake…"

"Are you kidding me?!!" Scarlet shrilled, and Vincent was ever so tempted to cover his ears then. "After all that pig bastard did to my friends?!! Especially to Ede--" Lulu caught Scarlet's eyes and the blonde shut up suddenly, crossing her arms and pouting. Vincent raised a brow…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tifa!! Will you please just listen to me? I don't want that stupid guy over here anymore!!" Lockhart and her older sister, Tifa, were at home. Tifa was setting out a table for three and dinner was almost ready. Sephiroth had been staying with them for about two months now, and he was actually getting used to living somewhere that wasn't always violent.

Of course, he would always being arguing with Lockhart about what chore he had to do…

By this time, Lockhart was complaining, as usual, about having Sephiroth living with them, talking about how much he was a jerk and how he was too quiet and annoying and stupid and wouldn't stop touching her stuff. And Tifa knew she was making it up, because Lockhart and Sephiroth were always having intelligent conversations and talking about things that Tifa could never really understand. She supposed that her younger sister was just worried about what he would do if Tifa were to ever….er, "revert" back to the way she was…

"Are you finished with your ranting?" Tifa asked, chopping up some onions and peppers to add to the stew that was cooking now. Lockhart didn't hear her and was still ranting over and over again about the same stuff. Tifa chuckled softly to herself, and went back to chopping. Then there was knocking coming from the door and she looked to her sister. "Can you answer that Xerina?" Lockhart scowled at her.

"Tifa!! That's not my name!! Call me Lockhart for Bahamut's sake!!" The girl said a dramatically way (As most 14-year olds would.) Tifa laughed and went back to her chopping.

"Alright, alright 'Lockhart!' Just go with your drama and answer the door already!" Lockhart gave one of those scream/growl things that girls her age make when they feel that no one understands her. Tifa could only laugh at the girl, but then again, she was much better off than what she was….

And that's when Marlene ran in.

Tifa turned around immediately and held her arms out to embrace the little girl. Marlene was laughing happily, finally able to see the woman who'd become her best friend. Tifa was confused. "Marlene?"

"Tifa!! I was worried about you!!"

"Marlene… How did you get here? If Barret finds out that you're not home--"

"Papa's here! He brought me over to see you…" Tifa's eyes grew big and she looked up to see Barret standing in the doorway. He smiled warmly at her, and she nodded back to him.

"Sis, can you watch Marlene for us for a minute?"

"OOHH!! Why do I have to do everything around here?!" Lockhart yelled and then took Marlene to her room to play.

Barret and Tifa were left alone in the room. Tifa smiled warmly at Barret and then pulled out two more plates from the cabinet just above her head and brought it over to the table. She laid them in front of the empty seats and then looked to Barret. "You two should stay for dinner. I made more than enough. Of course I always do. You know that."

"Yeh, I know…" Barret said watching her place everything out.

"Of course, Sephiroth is staying here now, so I don't think that you'd want to be around for that…." She swallowed, trying not to make eye contact with her friend as he came a bit closer.

"I heard…about you an' Spiky-ass and dat whole thang with da Saturday detention." Barret said slowly. Tifa stopped for a moment, thinking about what was just said and then kept working on whatever she was doing.

"Yeah…" Tifa finally said after a long silence. " Yeah, Cloud has his girl….finally. Hopefully, he and Aeris will have a good life together, you know?" She looked up with a fake smile and laugh, and then she went back to stirring the stew. Barret took a few steps closer. And Tifa kept her back turned to him. "So…what brought you and Marlene over?"

"….What brought us over? What brought us over?! Tifa, do ya know how long it's been since ya came over to see Marlene? Do ya?! Almost three months. Ya been so obsessed wit' Cloud and Aeris, dat ya forgot all 'bout us!! What 'bout us? What 'bout Marlene?….What…" Barret took a deep sigh, but it came out as a growl and he somehow knew that this wasn't going to end well… "…What 'bout me?"

"….Is that all you can think about Barret?" Tifa threw the large spoon she'd been using down and glared at Barret with murder in mind. "You and Marlene?!! You and everybody!! Do you know what it's like to… to….to change everything about yourself just so somebody will love you. Do you know what it's like for that person to just disregard you completely because of some stupid incident that you had nothing to do with!?" Tifa suddenly grabbed a frying pan and started hitting anything that she could. Barret jumped back in shock. "That they would cut off all connections to you completely because they didn't care about your feelings?!! That you lost all your friends because you changed for the better?!! Rinoa and Selphie and Aeris all took their problems out on me and nobody else was there to take care of me and NO BODY CARED, NOBODY GAVE A FUCKING DAMN….and I….I…"

Tifa fell to the ground. She was crying, if not sobbing to the point that she couldn't talk at that moment, and Barret, carefully and quietly, took her into his arms and held her close. She pressed her head against his chest and then her arms around his neck and didn't stop crying for a long time. When she finally did, her strength seemed completely gone as she sat there in Barret's arms. Barret hadn't said a thing to her, but held her patiently.

"Ya know," he finally said to her and she looked up with sad eyes. "Did ya really think that changin' who ya are is really gonna make somebody love ya? 'Sides, dis is Cloud we talkin' 'bout Tifa…. Ya know dat boy ain't da smartest dumb fuck in da world…."

"….." She didn't say anything.

"And dos bitches… All dem can burn in hell!! They don't know ya!! They don't know how great or how wonderfo' or how pretty or--" Tifa looked up at him at this point, curious. "--or great or attractive or powerful--" Now she was staring at him carefully, listening to every word that came out of his mouth and how he stared at her. "--strong, don't fo'get how strong ya are neither!! I can't remember how many times ya kicked my ass!!"

"Barret?" Barret looked down at Tifa, who was smiling and a single tear fell down her cheek. Barret was definitely blushing now, and it seemed that Tifa was as well…

"uh…what did I do now?" The mountain asked, scratching his head. Tifa stood back up after Barret and she hugged him kindly.

"You didn't do a thing. Thank you so much…. You were always a good friend Barret." Barret sighed quietly and then put his arms around Tifa.

"Yeah… You deserve one, and well…….. …… …..why not me?" Tifa backed away a little and looked into those brown spheres that were capturing her own. She smiled, knowing that he was thinking the same thing. "I…" Barret began, stepping away from the woman and smiling bashfully, "bett'a get Marlene n' we'll get going. I don't wanna ruin your ev'ning."

"Barret….you can stay." Tifa said cheerfully, smiling again with that happiness that she seemed to have lost so long ago. Barret was blushing even more.

"Are….you sure?" Tifa nodded, about ready to laugh. Then Barret gave one of those ogre laughs and then had his fists to his hips, still laughing with that defiant tooth grin on his face. "A' course yer sure!! Why, I'm da best house guest ya e'er knew!!" Tifa laughed finally and then, for some strange reason, something that she couldn't quite explain to herself or anything like that…. She could feel her heart warming gently and she knew that it was … And she knew that she wouldn't be thinking of Cloud for a long, long time….

Barret helped set out the silverware for everyone and then dinner began as soon as Sephiroth came home, which also started an argument about Barret not letting Sephiroth pull any moves on Tifa, and Sephiroth sneering at Barret and retorting viciously that he would never even think of dealing with the girl since she has somebody else in mind, which caused Barret to shut up and eat his food and Tifa to start blushing again….just a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES!! Almost done with this one and now we can go onto Chapter 10. I think that's where it starts getting really serious, so serious that it's still funny. I've also been thinking about making a sequel to this fic and also one about Rufus and the Turks. The sequel will be almost an entirety of songs, so it'll basically be a giant songfic, and as for the Turks fic, I once found this awesome site that inspired me so much!! I'm thinking about naming it after the site, but only after I gain permission from the owner. Proper procedure, kids!!….fucking McDonalds… Anyway, you should check out the site: "Oh No, Not Me I Never Lose Control…" it's fucking great.

_**QUIZZES!!!!!**_

**1)** So Squall wasn't that wacked out, but still, he started to tell stories about the Twinkie like it was "LODR" or something… That's Lord of the Ring, dumbasses… Learn how to decoded!!!

**2)** Vincent and Sephiroth made out!! YAY!! Oh, wait, but what about Quistis? Oh damn…

**3)** Aww…Barret and Tifa!! They always did look cute together, if you ask me anyway. Now, let's see what happens next!!

**4)** Apparently, Auron and the rest of the teachers that were in the lounge knew each other way, way, **way** before they were even teachers. Just how did they know each other, and why was it so important to have them all gathered to celebrate for Auron? And just who is Auron's ex-wife? Is she that much on his thoughts that he actually will go and look for her?

**5)** What the fuck was going on with Vincent? Yellow eyes, fangs and claws. That's some scary shit!! And what's he going to do about learning that Chaos is actually a living being that's in his head? How the hell is he going to deal with this? Ah, most teens go through that, so I wouldn't worry to much--

**6)** I'm pretty sure that most of you who are reading this (Which so far isn't very many, but it's cool) probably realize….that that monster that chased Rinoa wasn't very friendly. And if you think you know what that beast is, let me know so that I can give you a very special cookie!!

My rant for the day

Tifa, Aeris, and Cloud: OOC or IC?!

For those of you who are unfamiliar with Otaku-language or even 733T code, OOC: Out of Character; IC: In Character. OOC is not to be confused with OC, which is Original Character…. I think.

Now, onto the rant.

Tifa and Aeris both have strong feelings for Cloud. Cloud has been Tifa's friend since childhood, and Cloud does love Aeris…even if he got her killed, she still didn't hate him, and you Miss Gainsborough, have great NY boobs!! Oo? Back to the subject. Now, there have been some people who have said that the way that I portray both girls are absolutely OOC, while Cloud was WAY too IC. This is what I get when I let people who've only played the game a few times decided what's good and what's not in my stories.

Course, that's also why I don't listen to people anyway!

Now, as for Aeris: Aeris is one of those girls who are so happy that the only thing that could cut through her happiness is….well, Sephiroth's sword. (Laughing sound effects) She's bubbly and happy and never really gets gloomy. Basically, she's a hybrid of a cool hippie and a prep. No, really, she's a prep, but she's cute, loves everyone--well, maybe Vincent. The reason why?: If you had Aeris in your group when you get Vincent (I always went in the order of where they're at so I could make the story more ….story-ish), she starts asking him really smartass questions and Vincent just ignores her the entire time. It seems like Vincent was almost always insulted by the girl whenever she talked to him or about him. I swear to God, if she just once used the word stupid when she talked to Vincent, I would've had Cloud going for Tifa, Yuffie or Barret. Nobody talks trash about my man!! Yes, I'm a Vinny-fan girl, but you know what, I look at stuff more logically than the rest of those hookers out there!! Plus, Vincent's not a vampire, so I'm not that crazy about him if he was…

As to Tifa: Now, it was actually hard for me to get a hold of her personality, cause 1) She dressed like a really preppy slut, and I do not like preps or sluts, so I tried not to pay much attention to her. 2) I thought that Tifa was trying to be a fucking hooker when Aeris died and when she helped Cloud out in Mideel, and I was pissed. So, I hated her. 3) All I wanted to do was get Cloud, that goddamn golden chocobo, and see Vincent fight and turn into monsters cause he's good like that!! But when I started to play the game again after a while and used my brother's cause he doesn't have a PS 1 or 2, I discovered that Tifa…is a very strange person. She's happy. I mean, she's always H-A-P-P-Y. I didn't know that characters like that existed in the gaming world at all anyway. While everyone was sad and worrying about what was going to happen to the planet, she was there to make sure that everyone kept their minds clear and tried to cheer everyone up.

The reason I made her take a jab at her own former self (Let's face it. Tifa from FFVII and Tifa from AC are two complete different people, though they are the same….and one is fully clothed) was because she has this really scary ability to take whatever life throws at her and still enjoy what's going on and get past her problems. She called herself a slut in order to tell Zack and herself that she was no longer the troubled teen that she believed she was! So, I like Tifa from AC, not Tifa FFVII. Why do I hate the latter?

Do you know how hard it was to find decent pics of that slut? DO YOU? There were so many boobies….so many…. God, I hated it….The horror, the horror…

Oh, and as for Cloud, he's still pissed about the whole breaking up with Sephiroth thing. But do not fret, cause I have something special for everyone in this fic!! Also, KH and KH2 did a terrible job. They'll be the next rant V

Later!!


	10. Some things are better left untouched

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains…. Um, well more stranger and serious stuff. Vincent's "mother" comes to town and shit hits the fan!! The Superintendent comes in and everybody is SCREW--ED!! Vincent gets hazed. Well not really and stuff and stuff and ….um, stuff… PAY ATTENTION, DAMN IT!!

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! And I bet you weren't expecting me to change this, did you? DID YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!! WELL I DIDN"T!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap:_ Wow, that was some trippy shit, eh? Now it gets interesting. Something's happening to Vincent, Sephiroth tried to manipulate Vincent, and Squall and Rinoa were in the closet! Anyway, Squall went nuts over his Twinkie and Auron and the teachers had a party!! Now, it looks like Barret and Tifa might just become more than friends!! Aww…._

Chapter Summery: _ When Shin-Ra has to go to the hospital for a while, that's the time when Vincent's step-mother comes into play and she is-- Vincent's step mother in the background HAHAHAHAH WWWWHOOOO!!!!!! YYEEEEEAAAAHHH!!!--a bit out of her head at the moment. Anyway, Rufus and Zack finally have their moment. Cid is mopping again --#… Reno tries to stop Rude from dating Yuffie, when Something familiar comes to find the two of them... Tifa tells Sephiroth something really, really bad, and Quistis and the mysterious woman finally come out and reveal themselves!! Such excitement. Such drama!! Here we go!! Oh, and Auron's ex comes in as well and they both share a strange secret that involves what happened eleven years ago?….Huh?_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girl-slut? Didn't change this either!! Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/Tifa (Yay!! Now she has a name up there!!)

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Auron/?????? (GODDAMN IT!!! Can I never win?!!)

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), nope not here either, Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Some things are better left untouched…others should keep their goddamn hands to themselves!

"Hm? What?…" Sephiroth suddenly found himself somewhere dark, quiet…. "So…I fell asleep again, huh?" His voice echoed everywhere, but he was used to these dreams by now. They were always dark and quiet such as this. And these were also his nightmares. Sephiroth didn't really care about anything that happened in the dreams, because he knew that they weren't real. That nothing in a dream was just an illusion and that they didn't mean anything at all…Well, until he asked the right questions, anyway…

And then he saw her…showing herself again in his dreams…

Lucrecia…

Sephiroth stared at the image of his mother, but tried to shake off the feeling. It was sickening, to see her, to know that his thoughts were still focused on her even after all these years. Despite his wanting to walk away, Sephiroth stared at his mother's image. Then he found that he had to continue. To walk over and touch her face. She felt real, and that smile that she gave--no, _it _gave him….

"…Hi Mom." He said, his voice no longer echoing. "What brings you around this time.?"

"Hello little boy! Did you miss me?" The voice was distorted, faded and almost distant. She was smiling at him, then looked away for a moment, and then back at Sephiroth. "My, you are growing so big!! I can't believe what a handsome young man you've become, Sephiroth. I'm so proud of you, my son…."

"…Mom, what do you want? You don't show up in my dreams like this for nothing. At least tell me what it was that you were doing to me….to him…"

"I wonder what your father would think if he saw you now…?" Lucrecia walked around him, staring at him all over. Sephiroth sighed heavily and stared up.

"Don't make me do this Mom… I don't want to make you do this…" Sephiroth turned around to face the image and it laughed at him.

"Make me do what? Would you like to paint a picture Sephiroth?"

"……………'_And so they created WEAPON to protect, and now they wish to kill'_… Does that sound familiar to you Mom?"

Lucrecia's smile disappeared and she stood straight, her head down and eyes focused on either the floor or her hands. Whatever one, Sephiroth didn't know.

"….What do you want to know?"

"What exactly were you doing with the Chaos Project subject # 17008917-3B// #46: Grimoire Vincent Valentine."

"…..I don't….I don't know." Sephiroth began to circle her, slowly and staring her down.

"You didn't lie to me back then Mom, don't you start doing it now… Believe me, I will hurt you, Mother, image or not… What did you do with the final experiment of the Chaos Project? How did you find him, and what was your purpose in finding it?…"

"…Since we had no true exception to the experiment, we needed a very pure subject to complete the DNA altering. The Professor had the idea of using a child as the best substitute….but we weren't sure about what we could do about this. As for finding this subject, the professor instructed me in searching for a child whom fit the necessary qualities we needed for the experiment. The child had to be mentally withdrawn from the world, from the people close to them….

"I found the child through a post for a tutor during one of my classes. The bulletin seemed simple enough. They needed somebody to watch their child while teaching him certain things for the classes he was failing. I realized then that his mother was of the prestige Zetsunozuken family, know for their great powers in magic and also materia use. The professor seemed pleased with this and gave me permission to do this and I began working with the child…"

"So, you were used to deal with child at first and then inject the agent?" Sephiroth stopped in front of her and she nodded, still staring down.

"After the first three months, I was to gain a relationship with him, and then I started to give him the agent. There were no changes at first. But after the second alternation injection was introduced, his hair and eyes changed almost immediately. His hair was originally brown and eyes were a grayish blue, but right after, the eyes changed to a strange blood red and his hair became completely black. It was scary."

"Didn't his parents notice?"

"That night, they had taken him out in a storm. It was dark, though his eyes had a strange glow. He was on his father's shoulders when he was electrocuted. They thought that was what changed him. His father, however, gained a terrible scar and was slightly blind from then on. He could no longer see certain colors of blue…."

"….I see. What happened after that?"

"And then…. Then, something went wrong…"

"What?"

"I…" The image began to cry. It was sobbing terribly and couldn't move or speak. Sephiroth was starting to feel moved, but kept his emotions to himself. "The professor wanted another experiment subject….he wanted **more** to experiment on. We kept gathering children, saying that they needed to be checked for disease…. We kept this going on and on… The subjects mother….when she became ill, she was replaced by another woman, who aided the professor… she even opened a children's daycare…. So many were pulled into this. Most of them were….were completely untainted by the effects, but others…." The image suddenly stopped crying and recollected herself.

"…. I am sorry. I didn't mean to….lose my composure."

"…You have no composure. You are an image of my mother. You're not real." Sephiroth said coldly, and the image nodded in understanding.

"….Yes. The original subject was still resisting the full effects of the DNA agent, so the professor decided to launch the secondary experiment then…."

"And what was that?" She stared at him, more tears ready to fall.

"….You. The catalyst of the WEAPON activation project… The WEAPON REVISION PROJECT was then brought into play…. And so, you were given all the DNA of the WEAPON, and the subject was to take another into itself."

"And which one is that?" Sephiroth's voice was full of anger and she stared hard at him.

"The Servant of the Master…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the kitchen, just waking up to see the girl, Marlene, walking in to get a drink of milk. She stood there, watching Sephiroth, who happened to be watching him.

"Hi…" AWW!! She was so cute. Oh, sorry. The very cute little girl said and Sephiroth simply waved, not trying to talk to any kid. He hated children with a passion. Marlene, though she wasn't sleepy at all, walked over and sat next to him after she got her milk and stared at him for a long time. And Sephiroth… He was trying so hard to space out and/or ignore the girl completely, but so far it wasn't working. He stared at the girl and sighed harshly.

"Is there something you want, little girl?" He asked coldly, giving her a glare that was frightening.

"….No." she replied politely, not even fazed by the stare.

"Then why don't you go back to bed?"

"Because I haven't drank my milk yet." She said so adorably and began drinking the glass, a tiny sip and then sat it down and wiped away the mustache she had. She stared at him again and he was annoyed.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"You remind me my new friend."

"Oh, and why don't you go play with your new friend then and leave me alone?" Sephiroth was almost mocking her.

"Because I can't. Vincent has to go to school."

"Vincent has to go to school…" He murmured and then slammed his head on the table….. Then he looked up at the girl and stared, a slight smile on his face. "Did… you say Vincent? A tall guy with long dark hair and red eyes?"

"Yep! He's my bestest friend."

Note: Bestest is not a real word. The only reason people even use that word is because their either too young to really know about proper English and those who are stupid and watched the RugRats way too many times to realized that they are **BABIES**!!! Thank you 

Sephiroth let a small grin come onto his face and he sat closer to the girl. "And just what do you and Vinny do together that makes him your best friend, huh?…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent didn't know what was going to happen now. Shin-Ra was found in his office, half-dead and vomiting blood. He was going to be in the hospital for the next three months and this worried the teen. What if somebody linked him to the cake. Well, technically, he had nothing to do with the cake, but he was looking for it and that was bad enough. Worse, Auron and several other teacher knew about it. And that bitch Scarlet couldn't keep her mouth shut about the whole incident either…

_/A bit of trouble Valentine?… Wish for some help?/ _Chaos asked him and the teen shook his head.

"…No, I don't want your help now…" He said aloud, not caring if anyone heard him. He leaned forward on his bed, his elbows on his knees and trying not to care that he couldn't see in front of him because of the dark curtain of hair. "Just leave me alone?"

_**/…..You shouldn't worry about this. All of this will pass… You're acting too much of a wussy./**_

"Excuse me? I'm being a what?"

_/Wussy!! Grow up and deal with your problems like a real man… Like your daddy would…/_

"And why are you so caring about me?" Vincent asked in a cold tone.

_/Because…you are part of me, as I am of you…/ _The demon spoke sincerely, almost trying to comfort Vincent with his words and the teen relaxed a little._/Look, if something happens to you, then I'm a goner as well, so shut the hell up and deal with this shit already!!/_

"Fine….I will."

_/Not will…. Do IT!/_

Vincent began walking downstairs of his apartment to clear his head… or what of it he could, and kept walking until he heard somebody crying… He looked around to see Quistis sitting on his downstairs steps. He would've approached her, but she wasn't alone. A woman with long, shimmering black hair was standing in front of her, her face was hidden away by a strange looking helmet that covered her face. No…. it wasn't a helmet, it was more a like something that kept the woman focused on her thoughts.

Vincent knew this, he didn't know how though…

"….Why are you crying?" The woman asked, her voice echoing darkly. Quistis looked up at her and then back down at the ground.

"How could any of that be true?!! I can't believe she would do that…. And why to him?! He didn't do anything wrong!! What did he do to deserve things to happen like this?…"

"Life is anything but fair… We should know that better than anyone, shouldn't we?…" The woman replied strangely. Vincent watched them for a little longer before going back inside and locking his door. He went to his CD player and popped in his KMFDM CD and played the first song that came up on the digital clock.

1

_/**Ladies and Gentlemen--Hau Ruck**/_

The song kicked in quickly, the beat and bass thumping tightly into his ear and he could feel the power of the music relax him and he laid back on his bed as he listened to the lyrics…

_/Silence is Golden/_

_/Ignorance bliss/_

_/Better off not asking/_

_/What you'd rather forget/--_

He suddenly switched the song, deciding that there would be something else that would get him into an even better mood…

And the song started out with the clash of a whip…

10

Female singing

_/I….can hardly breathe/_

_/Lost, and hope is down/_

_/So low…/_

_**/Something died inside/**_

_**/I just can't believe it!!/**_

_/Violent tendencies/_

_/Murder men/_

_/And dead combat/_

_**/Try to talk about it/**_

_**/Nobody believes me!!/**_

_Male voice_

_**/Static in my head/**_

_**/And lines gone red/**_

_**/Got my mind made up/**_

_**/And my trigger finger ready to go!/**_

_/Finger on the trigger of the barrel as I go/_

_**/Ready to go/**_

_/Finger on the trigger on the barrel as I blow/_

_**/I'm ready to blow!!/**_

_/Finger on the trigger of the barrel as I go/_

_/Finger on the trigger on the barrel as I blow/_

_Female singing_

_/Life spills out of me…/_

_/Split and broken/_

_/All… mixed out/_

_**/Crying out in Vain/**_

_**/Somebody release me!!/**_

_/Evil…speaks to me/_

_/Constant rage living hell/_

_**/Please make this/**_

_**/Quick and easy!!/**_

_Male voice_

_**/Static in my head/**_

_**/And lines gone red/**_

_**/Got my mind made up/**_

_**/And my trigger finger ready to go!/**_

_/Finger on the trigger of the barrel as I go/_

_**/Ready to go/**_

_/Finger on the trigger on the barrel as I blow/_

_**/I'm ready to blow!!/**_

_/Finger on the trigger of the barrel as I go/_

_/Finger on the trigger on the barrel as I blow/_

Vincent didn't know that he would be focusing more on words than anything else of the song. It was kind of strange for him to hear such things. It was almost, to him, like the song was reflecting his own life's events. And it scared him. It was all too real. And he didn't know why it was that he didn't try and find out what was gong to happen next, but he found that there was no point. Maybe that was his excuse. He didn't want anymore trouble, any more danger.

_/What a bullshit answer Valentine!!/ _Chaos laughed and Vincent laid down completely and closed his eyes, a dark red glow that colored the dark lashes was apparent.

/Yeah, well…… How old are you Chaos?/ Chaos seemed taken back.

_/What? Much older than you can conceive, mortal!!/ _The demon snapped back. Vincent rolled onto his side and sighed.

/Then…you could never understand why mortals sometimes need to bullshit themselves…. It helps to let us cope with what's fucking up our lives…. So let me bullshit myself for a while, alright?/

_/…as you wish, mortal./_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school was the worst day Vincent could've possibly had, but that part of the day wouldn't come until later. Since Shin-Ra was out for a while, it was declared that the students could do whatever they desired, and so… The school went insane. Most of the students were on the man hunt, shooting each other with paintball guns and trying to shoot spears and crossbows. Other students were hiding and trying not to get shot. Several others were just studying like they usually did (Cloud!!) or goofing off.

Vincent was in the Senior garden, reading a book and enjoying his own person time alone. Reno, Rude and Cid were hanging out on the roof again, throwing paint and water balloons down at the neighboring middle school just down the hill from them. They had stolen the tennis team's tennis ball shooter thingy and was firing the balloon balls with the machine and it was the best time they'd had since the last time they'd taken the machine. Quistis, for some reason, was nowhere to be found on the school grounds. Squall wasn't in detention for once, but actually talking with someone else. Rinoa, surprisingly!! Everyone else was dong something that brought this story to the climax--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:45

Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin were together in the lunch room. They were just hanging out, thinking about what to do for the day. All three looked more bored than anything. Seifer looked over at Fujin and ran his eyes up and down her body. And he smiled at her deviously. Fujin looked over with her one eye and gave back the same smile. Rajin, was already asleep and pretty much gone when the two were looking over each other.

"Hey there hottie." The blonde said with a shark's smile and Fujin looked like she was ready to climb over to him via the table. But instead, she kicked off whatever was on there and strutted over to his feet and Seifer smiled up at her.

"….Hi." Fujin said quietly just before Seifer grabbed her arm and yanked the girl down onto his lap. "Hey!! Careful!!" Fujin and Seifer looked over at Rajin, and the tanned teen just snored even louder and Seifer laughed.

"How can you be worried about that babe? 'Sides, getting caught is always the best turn-on!" Then he got smacked.

"Dumbass…"

"Okay, okay!! So, where do you want to go?"

"….Thinking…" Fujin looked around and then had an idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:10

Sephiroth had been walking around the school, looking for something to do other than what he had in mind. His father wouldn't be leaving until 11:30 that day… That was when he found Rufus standing in the hall. He stared around, trying to make sure that no one else would be around, and then made his move. The tall teen was still angered about Cloud--I mean he'd already destroyed about 15-20 buildings, he wasn't really counting, but he was still pretty pissed. And he decided to go and do something that would probably cause him to feel a lot better afterwards, and well….it was Cloud's twin brother after all…

"Hello Rufus…" Sephiroth said feigning a cheerful smile and Rufus was well aware of this, crossing his arms and glaring at the silver haired teen. "How are you today? Would you like to join me for a special day of absolutely nothing?"

"What do you want Sephiroth? Come to ask me for a favor, I presume?"

"Just one. It's more of a question, actually. You see, I noticed that Cloud's brother, Zack, and you are in a bit of a relationship as of late. And I find it annoying. Just what are your intentions with my associate Rufus?" Rufus quirked a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"Why is it any concern of yours?"

"Because he is in my gang, not yours. And he is also a close friend of mine. I'd rather not have him deal with you, for his own good anyway." Sephiroth said with a fierce growl, but Rufus laughed.

"Why, does somebody have feelings for an ex's brother? My, are you jealous of our friendship." Rufus took a step closer to Sephiroth, no fear in his eyes at all as those few strands of sunlight fell before his eyes. He slicked his hair back, but the strands came down again, and he gave that devilish smile back to the other. "Why don't you go and fuck him yourself. I don't want him…."

"Maybe I will… After all, it's not like he would ever have a chance with such a daddy's boy like you. It's not like he means anything to you… You're just a _friend_. Just stay away from Zack, understand. You'd better learn that you don't mess with my members. Got it? Have a nice day Rufus Shin-Ra…" Sephiroth smiled and walked away, knowing that what he'd said would work sooner or later. Rufus started to think about what Sephiroth had said and started to wonder….

"….I should find him." Rufus whispered and suddenly took off, not even realizing that Sephiroth had been watching him, smiling at what he'd done. After all, next to Sephiroth, Cloud couldn't stand Rufus at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:36

Zack sat in the locker room, the same one he'd sat in time after time, wondering just what he was going to do. He really did have feelings for Rufus. And it was scary to think that he would be rejected for such things. But it did seem like Rufus was curious as well. And he started to think of his twin, Cloud. Cloud, by chance and completely astonishing Zack, was actually interested in a girl. He was usually the type who just kept away from them, but Cloud was actually really close to Aeris.

"Wow…. I wonder if…I'll ever be as lucky as you Cloud…" Zack looked up at one of the lights and sighed, dropping his head shortly after. He went and sat down on one of the benches and then laid down, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He looked back on all the incidents that caused him to think that Rufus was trying to hint at him.

/Maybe I was just making it all up in my head?…. Maybe it was just me and my wishful thinking?…../

He pulled an arm over his eyes and sighed heavily

/Maybe I'm just being an idiot after all…/

"Hello Zack." Zack, when he first heard this thought that he'd had finally lost his mind, but then, when he'd moved his arm away and looked up, he saw Rufus staring back down at him, a very angry look on his face. Zack, being Zack, screamed and stood up immediately, but Rufus had quickly sat down, reached up, and yanked Zack back down the bench next to him almost immediately. Zack's eyes were wide and he was confused, while Rufus was his calm usual self, but as he turned to Zack, he wasn't smiling. "So…" the calmer one began, "How long were you going to wait and tell me that you and Sephiroth were an item again?" His eyes narrowed as Zack stared at him with even more confusion.

"Huh? What the hell are you--" A fist punched into the bench between them.

"Don't you dare lie to me!!" Rufus suddenly snapped, growling and twisting his face in anger. Zack stared at Rufus for the longest time, and he could've sworn that the other was….jealous.

"But-But I'm not lying to you."

"Please!! Sephiroth practically came to me and bragged and warned me to stay away from you, like he was too excited to just come out and tell me that you're going and fucking him again!! If you want him that bad, then go for it, but don't you **_EVER lead me the fuck on AGAIN_**!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!! I ain't with Sephiroth, and I was never leading you on!! I don't care about Sephiroth, I care about you!! You dumb fuck!!" Zack covered his mouth almost immediately, and Rufus was….blank. He didn't look mad, he didn't look shocked, and he definitely didn't look completely confused about the whole thing. He was just blank. Zack removed his hands from his mouth and moved them in front of the other, wondering if his brain was still working. So, being Zack, he started knocking his knuckles lightly on Rufus' forehead.

That's when Zack got distracted by the fact that when he hit Rufus' head, it made a strange knocking noise and began using both his hands and drumming on Rufus' forehead. And he was so distracted by this, that he didn't see Rufus' getting agitated by this. So, it completely surprised him when Rufus caught both of his wrists and growled fiercely at the teen. "….Hehe…sorry?"

"Zack…." Rufus' voice was threatening and Zack was sure that he was going to get it now.

"Look!! I wasn't trying to be annoying, but your head is a great drum…thingy?" Rufus chuckled nervously, just before Rufus captured him in a hot kiss. Zack blinked twice before he tried to squirm and kick and swing his way out of Rufus' grasp and the kiss. He did this for the next ten seconds, before going completely limp, and Rufus quickly put his arms around the other and leaned in closer for a more passionate and sensual kiss. And it wasn't long before he separated Zack's mouth with his tongue and soon felt Zack's tongue touching and massaging his own. And Zack finally managed to gain control of his body again after a few more moments and wrapped his arms around Rufus, embracing him even tighter than the other could've thought he would.

"Dude, Where the hell did I put that shit?! I can't remember!!" Reno and Rude suddenly walked into the locker room. Reno was complaining about his electro-rod, because he wasn't wearing his bangle cuff and so he lost the damned stick. Rude was just with him, helping him out because it was better than being around Cid at the moment. (The blonde had just happened to see Selphie in school that day and he started crying again) Reno was too busy complaining to see Rude's face, the pure shock of seeing the two teens entangled in that passionate kiss, and his glasses falling half way off of his face and hanging on his left ear. And Reno started poking his shoulder.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"…." Rude didn't speak but pointed to the two and Reno's mouth dropped to the floor.

"OMFGWTF, man!!" The reddy said and looked to his friend, who was still pointing. "Dude!!" Reno smacked Rude on the back of his head and caught his glasses, then quickly gave them back. "Didn't your mother never tell you not to point? C'mon, and let's leave before we get our pay docked again…" Reno ran out of the room, and Rude did shortly after.

Rufus slowly pulled away from Zack, the other still dizzy from the kiss opened his eyes to see him, and a bit more of those sunshine strands fell before Rufus' face as he smiled at him. Zack was in another world now, lost in Rufus' eyes and trying to get back to earth. "Well," Rufus began, "I can see that you're not that bad of a kiss after all Zack…"

"Uh….Yeah!! You two!" Zack said cheerfully and gave a cheesy smile. And it was probably the first time that Rufus gave the same smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:45

"Damn!! That was creepy man!" Reno said right after he and Rude made it to the main floor. Reno was still a bit weirded out by it all, while Rude looked like he no longer cared. He was too hyped up anyway. "Well, we better keep looking for that damned stick!!"

"Sorry, but I gotta get going soon. Got a date with that foxy firecracker Miss Yuffie." Rude adjusted his glasses and chuckled to himself, and Reno gasped.

"You never laugh!!" Rude shrugged at this and then he turned his head to the other side of the hall. Halfway down, the lights were flickering off and on and dimming. Reno stared down that way as well and laughed. "Hehehehe….. Looks like those little freshmen decided to have some fun with the lights again."

"……….." Rude pointed to the wall to the right, showing Reno that the switch was on and that no one was touching it.

"Hmm…. Okay, so the janitor is a lazy bum, eh?" Reno laughed a bit to himself, and then stopped. For some reason, the two could smell something, something that didn't exactly stink, but it caused them both to shake back and look around themselves. And their side of the hall started to flicker on and off as well. Reno and Rude stood back to back. The two of them were ready for anything, Reno punching his fists together and Rude pulling on his gloves.

They didn't know it was coming down from the ceiling.

It was the monster, the same monster that had gone after Rinoa. Reno and Rude watched as it stood tall as could be on it's hind legs and roared, shaking the entire building. "…..EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!" Reno screamed like a girl and the two friends ran in _totally _different directions. Reno ran west and Rude east, but since Reno was the one who screams like a bitch, that bothered the monster and so it watched him as he ran like an idiot down the long stretch. The monster fell back on it's forelegs and ran, it's stride going almost ten feet and quickly catching up with Reno.

The teen looked back and then turned around, seeing that the monster was about to eat him alive. So, being the quick thinker that nobody thinks that he is, Reno stopped and ducked under the monster just as it leaped again, and bolted back the other way to catch up with Rude. The monster crashed itself into the wall and some doors, roaring viciously at him and started to take off again.

"Rude!!! RUDE, WAIT THE FUCK UP!!!" Reno screamed, just as he could see his friend. Rude looked back to see Reno, and the monster right behind him. Reno had this big smile on his face and was waving his arms, when the monster jumped over both of them and landed in front of Rude. The two stopped, Rude backing up more as to not get closer to the monster. Reno, of course, knocked into Rude, and the two of them were just standing there in fear. That was the smell that was…. "Rude, I have something to tell you man…."

"And what's that? You love me?" Rude said sarcastically and Reno blinked.

"Holy shit!! You can read minds?!! God, this kinda shit must only happen whenever you're about to face death, huh?" Reno said and Rude shook his head, which Reno promptly smacked. "Dummy!! I was being stupid!!"

"Well, you're a great actor. I'm gonna miss ya Partner."

The two of them got ready to get eaten/killed/maimed/shredded/destroyed/vaporized--Okay, maybe that last one is really stupid, cause I don't know any monster with a--

"EEERRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRLLLLLLL!!!!" The monster roared and suddenly shot something that was bright and resembled a mix between a laser blast and a meteorite at the ceiling and jumped up and disappeared. Reno and Rude fell on the ground, Reno laughing hysterically with Rude joining him shortly after. And soon….the two of them started crying….

Note: Okay!! So the monster **CAN **shot laser stuff that can vaporize you. I'm sorry!! Bitches. Thank you 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:15

"……..Hmm?" Vincent suddenly woke up in the garden, the book laid open on his chest and his head resting on Quistis' lap. The girl smiled down at him as he jolted up and stared at her. And she giggled.

"Morning Vincent! You must've been really tired, huh?" She said, a hand to her mouth as she laughed at him. Vincent's hair was a bit messy and looked bigger than what it was supposedly was. Vincent rubbed his head and relaxed.

"Where did you come from?"

"Boston, Massachusetts."

"Hmm? Where the hell is that?" Again, Quistis laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Besides, I thought that you read that book too?"

"What book is that?"

"It's called, '**The Ancients of the High Wind**', it was a great fiction, you know. It was based in the fictional place called Boston, and it was about this man whom was taken into a war for two years. He sees suffering and dying all around him, and when he finally returns home to his family, his only brother has killed everyone. So…. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give too much away!!" Quistis smiled embarrassingly, and suddenly realized that she'd been pacing as she talked about the story. Vincent gave a very small smile back to her.

"I was talking about when you got here. I didn't even…"

"Oh, you don't remember? I walked in and we started talking for a while and then you felt sleepy. I'm surprised that you don't know that…" Quistis spoke a little nervously, but Vincent didn't pay it much mind as he thought about and remembered that she did come into the garden and he suddenly felt sleepy. But he knew that he wasn't tired when she got there….

"I…was tired?"

"Yeah, I mean, you fell asleep Vincent…. Don't you remember? Well, I suppose that I wouldn't remember either if I were to ever become the Galian Beast like you do…."

"Yeah…Whoa, what?!" Vincent stared up at her, bewilderment in his eyes. Quistis smiled at him and then repeated herself.

"I said, that you have become the Galian Beast…. Grimoire Vincent Valentine, the man who killed Lucrecia Crescent, sound familiar now?!" Her voice was dark near the end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:17

Sephiroth sat in his adoptive father's classroom, staring at ever piece of paper he could find. He needed to find more information about the project, but it was harder than it looked. Hojo was good at hiding stuff in places that no one would normally look, like taking his money and stuffing them into old receipts, or when Jenova wrote a check for something, he would take it and stuff it into a book as a bookmark.

So, Sephiroth was searching every slot, since his father wasn't going to be in that day. He knew this after talking with Steiner for a few minutes and listening to him complain about his stupid daughter. He pretty much tore up the entire desk and went to his stash cabinet. It was full of nothing but books and papers. Sephiroth pulled them all out and then went to the hidden shelf that was in the back. The slot of the shelf opened and a single file holder was there. He pulled out the file and opened it.

_THE WEAPON REVISION PROJECT--_

_OMEGA, DIAMOND, RUBY, ONYX, EMERALD, CHAOS, GALIAN BEAST were all distinctive that all of the subjects of myth were actually true beings. Their placements in legend are factual as stated in the ancient books of the Cetra. The two most dangerous of the mythological creatures were the Master Chaos and the Servant Galian Beast. Chaos commands the Beast, and the Beast protects it's Master._

_73 subjects were tested and only one passed with successful results: #46--Valentine, G Vincent. Subject has high ethereal sustenance and magic resistance and powers that possibly surpass the Zetsunozuken family. Also, my assistants son, Sephiroth Lynet Crescent was the best subject to introduce the 5 main WEAPON into his own DNA, which altered the specimen completely…._

Sephiroth stared at the file and growled to himself. He glared at all of this and then decided to look for more information.

_THE CHAOS PROJECT--_

_Bringing Chaos together in this world and making sure that it would be perfect for control the Galian Beast that had been brought into play and--_

Sephiroth continued reading until he saw something he hadn't expected. "What?!! What the fuck?…. Vincent… Looks like you were right after all… your dad ain't a murderer.." He then ran out of the room with the file and went down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:27

"Just…what are you talking about Quistis?" Vincent stood up, but felt woozy, knowing that something was definitely wrong. Quistis sighed, tears in her eyes and she showed him the syringe that she'd been hiding behind her back. Vincent stared at it and glared at her. "What the hell did you do to me?!!"

"Grimoire Vincent Valentine….Specimen #17008917-3B// #46.…"

"I…I knew that I should never have trusted you."

"Did you know that the Galian Beast….is something that could not be controlled by anyone but Chaos…. And Chaos….is you."

"What are you…talking about." Vincent fell on one knee, feeling very strange and tired. "Just what did you do to me you bitch?!!" Quistis started to cry then, staring into Vincent's eyes and knowing that he was angered at her, but she had to continue.

"Do you know…that you could've killed your friends back there, just like you did Ms. Crescent?!" Vincent's eyes shot open and the girl knelt down in front of him, still crying. "I don't want you to go away Vincent…. I don't want you to become the beast again…" Vincent watched her and she held the syringe to his face. "This is…the anti-gent to reinstate Chaos back into your bloodstream. I've been putting this back into your body ever since you first were taken into those flames by Squall. Riku found you after you tried to attack Squall, and I used whatever I could find to help you…. Your father left everything I needed to know just for you…"

"My…My father? My father…left you instructions?" Vincent stared into her eyes. She was still crying as she looked down and then back up at him. He was starting to feel better, the drug must've been wearing off now…

"Your father…he escaped shortly after he was sentenced. No one has seen him since. We don't know what happened, and the media won't risk a panic by looking for him… I'm so sorry… I should've told you this before…"

"Why didn't you?" Vincent was fairly better. He was focused again and staring at the crying girl before him.

"I was told not to until I was able to inject the final agent in order to help you control the Galian Beast before it was too late. You were about to kill Reno and Rude, if she hadn't had called you back to here…."

"She? Who's 'she'?"

"…..I…can't tell you that. All I know is that, she's a lot more dangerous than you could ever be. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Vincent. I never meant to hurt you or betray you or--" She gasped when Vincent touched her face and stared at her with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"….You are alright. But you will still have to explain some things to me later, understand?"

"You trust me?" She said meekly, and Vincent nodded, pulling up his sleeve, exposing his arm to her.

"As long as you tell me everything and don't lie to me…. I do." Quistis smiled and injected the strange purple substance into Vincent's arm. Vincent jerked a little, feeling strangely better and much more aware of what was going on. He looked around him, seeing that every color, hearing that ever sound, knowing that everything was more stronger than before. It was almost like he was part of everything around him….

"….Whoa." was all he could say. Quistis smiled at him. He looked much more better than what he had been. Vincent suddenly looked to her again and touched her face and hair. Even that felt more aware to him. Her face was almost glowing and every feature was distinct and stronger. So he wondered….

"How do you feel?" Quistis asked, wiping her face of the streams that had once been pouring down her face. And Vincent pulled her closer.

"What do you think?…" And he kissed her gently at that point….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:44

"Great!! Now, where did that loser go to now?!!" Sephiroth asked himself, looking everywhere for Vincent. He searched almost every floor, but couldn't find the teen anywhere. And he was getting bored. It was annoying. He kept going down the Senior hallway until he heard arguing and stopped. Just around the corner, Tifa and Aeris were in a heated argument.

"Did I just tell you to keep your mouth shut, you stupid hoe!!" Aeris shouted at the brunette, who glared back at her. Aeris had her fists to her hips and walked slowly around her. "It's not my fault that you became such a bad taste in everyone's mouth, Tifa. But you have to remember that you owe me--A lot!!"

"I don't owe you shit, and you know it. It was your fault that all of this happened. You just couldn't wait until they broke up and that's why you had Rufus and Tseng to help you out…. If Cloud ever finds out that you did this--" Aeris laughed at this and then stopped, and slapped the other girl. Tifa looked as though she was about to beat the hell out of Aeris, but the other was already laughing and glaring back at her, holding a dark green materia with lightning bolts zipping everywhere inside.

"If? IF?? Look: Once a slut, always a slut! And if you think that Cloud will listen to a single word you say, you're insane. Cloud doesn't want to talk to you, and he never will. I'll be damned if you do, so you'd better shut your damn mouth and keep away from my man!! This is your final warning. Unless you want to get zapped to death…. Later bitch!!" Aeris walked away and Tifa punched a giant dent in the locker.

Sephiroth came around the corner and Tifa saw him. She stared at him for the longest time and Sephiroth quirked a brow. "So…. What are you doing tonight, babe?" He joked and Tifa finally smiled.

"Hehe…. Hey. You…didn't hear that, did you?" the girl asked, and he kinda didn't know how to answer. Tifa sighed and then shook her head. She paused for a moment, turning her back to him and started to think. "I'm so sorry Sephiroth. If I had known that she would've done that to you and Cloud…. And Zack… He didn't do anything at all… I'm so sorry…"

"Whoa, what are you talking about? What happened between Zack, Cloud, and me--"

"Was all set up by Aeris and the Turks leaders." Tifa interjected quickly, looking back at Sephiroth who was a bit stunned.

"Huh?" Tifa took a few steps closer to him, making sure that what she said was true and completely sincere.

"You and Zack don't remember what had happened, but she did. Aeris…. She told me a few days ago…that if I throw you out, she would except me back into the group of friends I once had. She had Rufus and Tseng do things. They didn't know that she wanted you two drugged and together…. I………" Tifa leaned against the locker she'd just punched in. And Sephiroth….was just in awe. Sure, he didn't remember just what happened that night, he didn't even remember go at it with Zack that night, but neither did Zack and he thought that Cloud would find that funny. But he had no idea that he'd been set up….by the bitch that had said he was just like his dad.

"So… What you're saying is, Aeris set me up? She set everything up…."

"Just so she could get Cloud, yeah. If I had known she'd done that…. I'm sorry."

"……" Sephiroth looked at the file in his hand that then looked over Tifa. Her head was down and looked as though she were about to cry, if he could see her face. "Well…. I'll just have to win him back, won't I?" Sephiroth patted Tifa on her shoulder and then took off again.

"Sure, you're better win him back…" Tifa said long after he was gone, raising her head again with a dirty smile. She held up a strange looking yellow materia. Suddenly, a copy of Aeris appeared before her. "Mimic is such a great materia… All it takes is a very sweet memory of me and that bitch, and I have Sephiroth going to ruin that relationship for me in no time." She cuddled the materia to her neck and the copy Aeris disappeared. "Why should I let that bitch be with Cloud, if I can't be?…."

And she walked off to another place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12: 33--13:45

"So…. The reason Chaos has been able to talk to me was because you had put back the anti-gent that had control of the Galian Beast?" Vincent asked her, and she nodded.

"That's right. You don't understand it now, but it's true. The Galian Beast is a crazed monster. It only obeys either the monster, or one stronger than the Galian Beast itself. It's dangerous, as I've already seen. You chased that poor girl Rinoa for so long. It was terrible. If my accomplice hadn't found you…"

"Your accomplice?" Vincent asked and Quistis nodded.

"The one who stopped you before. She is much stronger than what you could think. Xu said that I shouldn't ally myself with someone so unstable, and yet she works with Seifer and Rufus…. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Better than fine…. I've never felt this way before…." Vincent looked down at his hands as stared at them for the longest time.

"Can you still communicate with Chaos now, or have you completely lost him?" Vincent looked up from his hands to her, and then looked to the sky and closed his eyes….

/Chaos?…. Chaos….can you hear me?/

_/Just…enough…/ _The demon responded, his voice sounding as if it had melded with Vincent's own and was echoing softly.

/We…thought you had gone….disappeared…/

_/No…We are now one being. We are now belonging to the same being…. You have my abilities… I have your humanity…. We are the same…/_

Vincent opened his eyes and looked back at Quistis. "I…just barely hear it now. Chaos sounds more like me…as if he's dying or--"

"Becoming you? That was the point…" She leaned against him and Vincent wrapped his arms around her, still enjoying the strange newness of everything. "As long as you and Chaos can co-exist as the same being, the Galian Beast will not hurt other at random. You now control him…"

"I…control the Galian Beast?…" Vincent asked himself more that Quistis. He suddenly felt something. It was wrong, like that terrible feeling was all around him. He stood up and looked around, Quistis following suite.

"What's the matter?"

"I…don't know, but…. SHIT!! C'mon!!" He grabbed Quistis' wrist and the two began running into the hall and downstairs, where a lot of the students were at. They happened to pass Seifer and Fujin, who had hid themselves in the Teacher's Lounge, and Rajin, who was looking for them. Sephiroth was in the hall as well, and tried to get Vincent to stop. Instead, Vincent grabbed him and started to drag him along as well. Reno and Rude were walking through when they saw Cid still crying and tried to comfort him, but when the three saw Vincent, Quistis, Sephiroth, Seifer, Rajin and Fujin, they decided to follow as well.

Vincent ran all the way (Along with his crack squad entourage) to the entrance of the school, where Cloud, Aeris, Zack and the other members of the Turks had been at, with Rufus included as well. They all watched as Vincent stopped near the bus room/cafeteria and waited. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. So, he pulled out his weapon. "What's going on with me…?" He whispered so no one else but the air. He cautiously walked forward, while everyone else was wondering what was going on, all of them gossiping on whether Vincent can fight or not.

Just as this was happening, Auron, Lulu and Wakka, Reeve, Palmer and Scarlet had come into the school from the other side of the building and were checking the grounds to make sure that the Superintendent wouldn't go the ballistic and kicked their asses, when they saw Vincent with his gun out and everyone else out to find out what was going on. Auron almost looked as if he were concerned for the teen, and Lulu and Wakka were both mentally smacking their foreheads at their nephew.

"What the hell is that moron doing?! Has he lost his mind?!" Scarlet asked Auron, who was shaking his head. 

"He's just like his mother…. Just jumping into things without thinking…"

Suddenly, the doors opened and two figures walked in. One of them was a small woman with cheerful smile on her face and the other was a large cat-like man that was blue and his horn was broken off. Vincent's face and heart sank and you could clearly see that he wanted to shoot himself in the face.

"God have mercy…." He murmured as the woman and the Ronso approached him.

"Vincent!! I can't believe you would do this to me and your father!!" The woman said.

"….Hi mom…" Vincent said, irritation stinging in his voice. His left eye was twitching terribly and he looked like he was about to shoot the woman.

"Now, you'd better get your stuff together Vincent, because it's time for you to come home!!" Vincent's mother said, and then turned to the Ronso. "Kimarhi, get Vincent and let's go home!!"

"Kimarhi get Vincent for Shalenda." The Ronso said and quickly went to grab Vincent, but the teen shot a bullet at Kimarhi, as a warning….maybe.

"Back off kitty-man. I'm not going anywhere with you two. Especially you, Shalenda…"

"Vincent!! How could you say something like that to me?!!" Shalenda questioned in that cute, yet annoying voice of hers, gasping dramatically and Vincent had to resist the urge of rolling his eyes at her. "Vincent!! You put that gun away right now!! You will listen to me!! I am your mother!!"

"…..No…you're not." He cocked the gun. "And if you know what's good for you two, you might wanna leave….before you get shot by my boom stick."

"Um, what's a boom stick?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically, and Vincent sighed.

"A boom stick is an old country term for a rifle."

"But that's a Magnum .45 That's not a rifle." Quistis said and Vincent growled.

"I know that!!"

"You know, you could've easily said Dirty Harry." Reno said quickly, not seeing that Vincent was getting annoyed.

"Or my magnum. Either way, it's better than boom stick." said Rude.

"Yeah, but then he would have to say that stupid line from the movie." said Reno. Zack laughed and then quoted:

"Do you feel lucky, Punk?"

"Yeah, that's the one!!" Aeris said happily.

"HEY!!! SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS ALREADY!!!" Vincent snapped quickly and went back to Shalenda and Kimarhi. Shalenda smiled happily at Vincent, then suddenly, she was behind him.

"Bad boy…" He looked behind him too late

"Wha--" Before Vincent could finish, he was knocked into the far off wall and fell almost ten feet to the ground, perhaps one of his ribs bruised. He stared over to see Shalenda laughing at him.

"Now, now Vincent!! You should be more respectful of your mother, you know that. I've always tried to be a good mother to you, and this is how you treat your loving mother…. My, my… How you forget that you are the dog and I am the master!! Now, I'm going to have to punish you for that!!" Shalenda said giggling, and Vincent's left eye kept twitching.

Note: Shalenda's insane. Thank you 

Vincent tried to get back up, but it was hard enough to do that with his ribs hurting him, the fact that he'd placed Slow on his ass wasn't helping either. Vincent could only watch her look to the other students who were a bit taken back by her cheerful psychotic mentality and they all backed up a bit. Aeris suddenly realized that Shalenda wasn't using anything attributed with magic or ether. And the fact that she used a strange looking potion made the girl remember something.

_--Now, many know Alchemy/Alchemists as those who combine several potions or different items together in order to create something different or new. But in the Marabou years, Almost seven years ago, Alchemist were those who worked with Sorcerers and Black Mages to discover what could exactly could come of combining all of their magic and skills together.**--**_

"She's an alchemist…that uses magic? But it's illegal!!" Aeris whispered and hide herself behind Cloud. Vincent got to his knees as Kimarhi started to walk over to him. He growled fiercely at the Ronso, until Auron suddenly walked before him, a strangely familiar sword in his right hand and hanging over his shoulder. He had pressed his blue-lens glasses all the way up and he removed his left arm from his coat's shoulder, exposing his arm and a strange scar that looked as though it were created by a burn.

Auron…..looked like a true badass… And that made the Ronso stop and roar at him. Shalenda gasped, actually surprised to see the man and finally scowled.

"Wow…. You actually did make it to see the little brat, didn't you Auron?!" she took a few steps forward and Auron chuckled darkly.

"What is it to you… You're only my second…" He suddenly looked down back at Vincent and chuckled again. "You'll be leaving now. Valentine's staying here."

"And who are you to decide that?!" Shalenda asked in an angered voice.

"You don't have the right to take him out the school. You're not listed as a parental guardian, so you are in violation of the rules. Leave now." Shalenda laughed at him and then looked to Vincent.

"Do you teally thing that you're in the position to tell me what to do?!! After all, you are a murderer, Auron. Look at what happened to your first wife? What ever happened to her? You killed her!! Just like you did that--"

"What….is going on around here?" A dark, very surly woman asked.

Everyone looked up the steps to see a tall pale woman standing at the top, Quistis on her right side and little Lockhart on her left. The woman was the same as the one who was with Quistis when she was crying the other night, the strange mask was over her face and long black hair that draped down to her knees. But her hair began to move by itself, floating and then wrapping onto the back of the woman's head, and the mask disappeared from her face as a simple hair pin. Her eyes were a brilliant, glowing yellow and the blue veins were pulsing lightly, and her dark smile was intriguing. She was dressed in a elegant and modest black dress that faded to a deep violet near the edge of the seam and jet black feathers that covered her shoulders. The dress also stretched over her arms and hands, carefully covering over her beautifully long, long black nails, and the dress's front was made into a long V cut from her breasts down to just above her navel.

She and the two girls began to walked down, Quistis and Lockhart waiting back for a moment to take each other's hand and walk down together behind the woman. And everyone else was frozen, well except for Vincent. He had no idea who the woman was, but he was getting that terrifying feeling he'd had at that Mosh pit party….

"Wow….Who is that?" He asked quietly, and Auron grunted.

"That is Superintendent Edea, the most powerful and destructive Sorceress ever know to our world. And…she's, uh…well…" Auron was messing up on his words?!! Vincent was shocked. Edea was definitely a terrifying woman if she could make everyone, including Auron, nervous.

"Everyone, everyone!!" Lockhart announced, raising her free hand in the air. "May we present to you--"

"--The Superintendent of the schools in the Tri-state county!!" Quistis finished, she and Lockhart smiling at one another. "Well, shall we go ahead and do this…"

"Sure!!" Lockhart said happily and then the two girls rushed forward to catch up with Sorceress Edea.

Edea stared at every person in the cafeteria and glared at Shalenda. She pressed her lips together, and then smiled at Vincent and Auron, and finally looked to Reeve. "So…. Are you going to stand there the entire time, or are you simply going to gawk at me like a fool?" Reeve started a moment and then shook his head.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you Madam." Reeve bowed graciously to her, and then looked to Shalenda and Kimarhi. "You see, This woman and her….um, Ronso have come to take away this student. Vincent Valentine. You see, they're not registered as his parental guardians and so, we don't know what to do with this, really."

"And…you have no secure evidence that you are Mr. Valentine's parents?" Edea asked, the words rolling perfectly off of her tongue. She looked over to Vincent, her eyes piercing into Vincent. Vincent stared back at her and almost felt as if he knew the woman from somewhere… "Auron…. I see…that you are well." Edea looked to Auron now, and all Auron could do was nod once to her.

"…Edea. You look good as well." Edea smiled a little more after Auron said this, and that was when Vincent found that strong, electrical connection that was between the two of the adults in front of him. Then, the distraction known as Barret ran in with Tifa's hand in his.

"Barret?!! What the hell are we running from?!!" Tifa yelled at the burly black man

"Shut up bitch!!" Barret yelled, not even bothering to look back. They finally stopped behind everyone and both were looking around. "Hey!!" Barret yelled to anyone who would listen. "Whadda hell we runnin' from?!"

"Um…nobody." Reno just happened to yell back. "We were just following Dirty Harry over there."

"Goddamn you crackers!! Don't you know dat whene'er ya'll start runnin', we gotta run too?!! We ain't gonna die cause ya'll wanna stand around and find out what e'eryone's running from!! You run, we run!! You run, we run!!"

"My side, your side!! My side, your side!! My side, your side!! My side, your side!!!" Reno, Zack, and Rajin said together. Vincent started wondering how many bullets it would take to kill everyone and himself in the fucking school.

"….What the hell are you doing here Edea?!" Shalenda asked viciously, and Edea glared at her with wide, dangerous eyes. "I thought that you were going to an institute. Aren't you unstable?"

"You are one to speak on such a matter. Alchemist are not permitted to use Black Magic. What are you doing creating such chaos within my school, better yet, why have you been using such things on my student? Have you lost your mind?" Edea walked over to Reeve and whispered something into his ear. He stared at her, confused completely, but then nodded and walked over to Shalenda and Kimarhi.

"You two will have to leave immediately, or else the police with be brought into this."

"Yeah!! You tell that bitch baby!!" Scarlet shouted, causing Reeve to wince. Shalenda scowled at all of them, especially in Vincent's direction.

"Who are you to tell me to leave my son?!! My son is here, and I will be take him home!! Understand?!!"

"Actually," Lulu and Wakka stepped forward then, both defiant, but Wakka looked a little ridiculous, really. "Wakka and I are Vincent's blood relatives, we have more jurisdiction than you do when it comes to Vincent's wellbeing. You are only related to him because you were once married to Vincent's father."

"Yeah!! You ain't got nothing on us, ya!!" Wakka yelled and Lulu sighed.

"Thank you Wakka….for your support. Now, leave the school grounds and don't come back to this place, unless you are accompanied by some legal aid. Understand?"

"Ho!!" Scarlet yelled in the background.

Shalenda growled and looked over at Vincent. "Vincent…" She said with a sweet smile, staring over at the teen, who was now on his feet and glaring back at her. "You know that I kept you save, I fed you, I kept you warm, I gave you a place to sleep and to call home!! How can you abandon me like this….?"

"Because parents who think that they have done everything and all they could do for their children usually don't realize that they treat them like the scum of the Earth…" Sephiroth suddenly spoke up and Vincent stared at him, just as everyone else did as well. Sephiroth walked over to Vincent, passing Auron without even looking at him, and gave the file to the shorter teen. "That's the file that will tell you everything you need to know about the project. It will also give you some clues to your parents."

"…..Why are you giving me this? What do you want?" Vincent glared at Sephiroth, who gave him a maddening smile.

"…_Revenge_…"

And Sephiroth walked away. Shalenda soon left as well with Kimarhi, when they were paralyzed by a lightning bolt (Thank you Scarlet!!) Vincent was taken to the nurse's office to have his injuries looked at. Since the injuries were made by not only magic, but with different potions and combinations. So, it was required to have the proper curatives potions and high Cure materias could be brought to them in order to heal the wounds properly. Everyone else had gone their own way, while Edea and the teacher's staff took to their own privacy to talk about the very important situation.

Vincent laid in his bed and sighed, an ice pack on his face and a headache that was more powerful than any long-ranged attack. He was spacing out a little, his body finally feeling more normal after the injection, though his body wasn't exactly healed from his step-mother's attack.

"VIN!!" His headache got worse. Cid, Reno, and Rude walked into the room with a fruit basket just for their favorite angst boy!! "How ya doing boy? You feeling better?"

"……I was staring to feel better, before you came in…" Vincent murmured quietly, but even if the three had heard him, they wouldn't have been bothered.

"Dat's good to hear!! At least you know that you're still alive and well, right?!" Reno said and Vincent wondered if his gun was anywhere near by.

"….Did you do it?" Vincent suddenly asked. "Did you three give the serial number to the Superintendent and my mother? My mother wouldn't have found me unless somebody gave her the numbers. The gun is custom made, so it's one of a kind."

"……Yeah, Xu ordered it." Cid finally admitted. Vincent gave a soft growl and shook his head.

"It's alright…. It was better this way, better than what I would thought it would be, anyway."

"So, you're not mad?" Cid and Reno asked optimistically. Vincent looked at Reno and Rude, and thought about what Quistis had said about him. He'd become the Galian Beast and nearly killed people. It was terrible. And it would've been even worse if he'd caught them….

"No…. We're even now." Vincent rolled onto his side and fell to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah, I know!! That was a pretty random kinda thing going on, but I was sorta in a hurry, though. Anyway, this isn't over, so try and be understanding!! Well, not really, but whatever. Anyway, don't worry much, I'll be clearing some stuff shortly. NOW TO THE QUIZ!!

**1)** Vincent got an upgrade!! YES!!!…

**2)** Okay, so Vincent's made out with Quistis and Sephiroth, but who is he going to chose?

**3)** How is Vincent going to control the Galian Beast? And just what else does the file contain other than what Sephiroth has already read?

**4)** Sephiroth seeks revenge, but against who?!

**5) ** What is Tifa planning by lying to Sephiroth? And is this going to affect Aeris and Cloud?

**6)** Yay!!! Zack and Rufus!!

**7)** Edea has finally been revealed. What will she do now? And she's connected to the teachers there as well?! WTF?!

My rant for the Day:

Observation Of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children--Voices and Such

Okay, I finally watched the English Version of FFVII:AC, and once again, the Americans fucked up another translated Japanese movie. In the Japanese version, everyone's voices fit the character perfectly. The personality, the look--Everything was right!! Sure, you needed to learn to read really fucking fast, but it was WORTH IT!! But, when I finally saw the English version….

OMFGWTF!!! Goddamn, it was terrible. Most of the voices were sucky, a few were tolerable, and there are those who are never to be changed, cause they are so sexy!!

Good Voices:

Tifa--She sounded so much like she was supposed to

Loz -- Could've been better, but it was okay for that

Aerith--Awesome voice. It fit her personality perfectly--Americans also spelled her name Aeris, not the right way!! Now, I only spell her way Aeris cause it's out of habit, which I'm still trying to break. But someday…..

Reno--It was a good voice, but it sounded a lot like Axel from KH2.

Yuffie--So fucking cute. It fit her wonderfully

RED XIII--Wish he would've talked some more

Reeve--He didn't have an accent, so it kinda confused me a little, but Cait is a mechanical cat…

Bad Voices:

Cloud--it was tolerable, but it really brought the emo out of him

Rufus--God, it didn't fit him at all!! Rufus is a cool, deep guy who isn't afraid of anyone. It was a weak attempt.

Barret--They could've done better. It was tolerable, anyway.

Best Voices

Yazoo--His voice truly made him the best villian of the movie. His character is so spirited-away and made him seem like he was always in another world all of the time. It really brought forth his character's personality in the best.

Cid--Funny as he was in the game. I always thought he was irish, but he's country, my favorite quote is: "Shut up! You want off, then jump. Get off my back!!" Cid is great.

Vincent--SEXY!! They gave him Roger Smith's Voice, the character from "Big O" And he did a beautiful job on it. Cudos!!

Sephiroth--Sexy as hell as well. He was probably the best out of all of them.

Cait Sith--Scottish. And it was fun.

Denzel--Just because he cursed differently. "You…sonofabitch!!"

Marlene--She is so adorable!! I mean, I think that they even used a child to play her, the voice was so convincing.

Worst Voice

Rude--What the hell? They used a black guy to play Barret, but they couldn't do the same for Rude, who's blacker than Barret, in my opinion

Kadaj--The WORST in the entire movie!! In Japanese, his voice is cool, playfully dangerous and held a sinister calmness that was out of this world. He was completely dangerous and one not to be trifled with…

And they fucked him up!!

Kadaj sounded wimpy, the voice was completely wrong and he couldn't even scream with fury or despair because the voice was terrible!! It sucked like hell!!

Anyway, some of the translation didn't even matched what they really wanted. They only spoke with words that matched the characters mouth. Worse, the Americans didn't even try to work on the voice to make them fit the situations and scenes of the movie---Example: When Cloud first fought Sephiroth's thoughts, AkA, Loz and Yazoo, the voices weren't distant and meshed in with the scene. The voices were too strong and sounded like they just put the voices together in the scene and didn't try to edit it to make sound authentic.

Annoying.

Well, this is pissing me off, so I'm shutting up now. Later!

erghiez

pwms


	11. Snow for my Birthday PT 1

Nena--99 luft balloons

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains Vincent getting stuck in the snow. A little cat that's more than just playful, and it starts following Vincent home!! TORTURE!! LOTS OF TORTURE ON SEPHIROTH'S PART. RIPPING OF FLESH!! Xu is exposed!! Yay!! Reeve wondering just what's right and what's wrong….WTF? Wakka trying to tell a story and Lulu getting pissed at him. Selphie and Rinoa find that their friend is a liar. You know, the usual. Chaos reveals what happened eleven years ago and why Vincent is to blame.

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap:_ Yeah…That was confusing. Vincent gets an upgrade from Quistis, Sephiroth learns that he was experimented on too, and then finds something out about Vincent in the same day!! Tifa's up to something and definitely looking to hurt somebody, Zack and Rufus made out and that was just odd. Turns out that Vincent was the one who was the Galian Beast!! Shalenda and Kimarhi showed up to take Vincent, Auron stopped them, and Edea threw them out!!_

Chapter Summery: _ Yay!! Today is Vincent's birthday!! And all he wants is to be left alone. All he wants to do is have a day where he can just concentrate on what needs to be done. All he wants…is to get away from his friends and that's when it started to snow--**BAD!!! **Worse, everyone's set up a special birthday party for Vincent. Sephiroth decides to go visit his family for a few "questions". Vincent learns more about his father from Wakka and Lulu and discovers just what his name really means. Some birthday present, huh?_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girl-slut? Didn't change this either!! Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/Tifa (Yay!! Now she has a name up there!!)

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Auron/?????? (GODDAMN IT!!! Can I never win?!!)

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), nope not here either, Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Snow for my birthday… Part 1

Vincent woke up.

Not from a dream, or simply his own silly thoughts that had nothing to do with anything at all. It was…..

He'd been walking. Not as though he was going anywhere. He didn't even know that he HAD been walking, at that point. It was strange. Worse, he woke up at a terrible, terrible time: Snow. It was snowing, almost two feet of snow, and he was in only his pajama pants, and he was almost five or six blocks away from his apartment or the school. He was standing in the middle of the street of an old neighborhood, where many of the houses and buildings were torn down and/or condemned. The house he stood in front of, staring into the many broken windows, was burnt only partially. The first half of the home was torn out and near destroyed, looking more like a cannon was shot inside, instead of collapsing. The rest of the home was destroyed by the fire. Vincent watched the house carefully, not knowing just what drew him there, or why the building was so intriguing to him.

"….Vincent?" The teen turned around to see Lockhart standing behind him, holding several bags of groceries in her tiny arms and staring at him. She was wearing her school uniform coat and a red scarf, tan furry boots, and black gloves and earmuffs. The scarf covered up her face a bit, but he could still see her eyes. "What in the world are you doing out here dressed like that?!! You're going to catch a cold!!" She was scolding him?

Vincent smiled at the thought. He hadn't been yelled at for a good reason since his father…. His father…. He didn't even remember what the reason was anymore. His smile disappeared and he looked to the girl, shaking his head. "I…I'm not exactly sure."

"C'mon!! You can come to my house for a while, okay!? I don't think that Edea or Ms. Trepe would like it if you were to collapse from frost bite!" The girl handed Vincent the groceries and then wrapped her scarf around his neck, trying to help with warming him up. But Vincent didn't feel any warmer. He didn't even feel cold at that moment. He didn't feel cold at all…. He didn't feel anything…

….He didn't feel?

And it was then that Vincent found out that Lockhart and her sister Tifa lived in that old neighborhood. He hadn't realized that they were from that particular area, but by the way they dressed…. Sure, Tifa had some nice clothes, but Lockhart was dressing in her older sister's hand-me-downs. Most of her uniforms were from when Tifa's parents sent her to private schools, ones where she was thrown out of almost immediately, if not a week later. And it was funny to Tifa, but it always embarrassed Lockhart--A lot!!

Vincent stared over the home, noticing that it was furnished with very much damaged chairs, sofas, tabletops and other things. Tifa was in the kitchen, working on something while Barret had his arms around his woman, whispering things into her ear and making the two of them giggle. Marlene was at the table, coloring a cute picture, trying to stay in the lines. And then she noticed Vincent.

"Vincent!! You're here!!" She jumped from the seat and rushed to give the teen a hug. Tifa and Barret looked at him and Barret suddenly got jealous. Marlene was laughing, happy to see her friend again. And Vincent was just there. He didn't feel embarrassed or anything. He didn't feel a damn thing at all…

It was too weird….something was wrong.

"Whaddaya doin' 'ere all naked-like?!! Tryin' ta steal my bitch?!!"

"Barret!!" Tifa shouted, fists on her hips. Marlene and Lockhart both slapped their palms to their foreheads in frustration.

"Not really. I was just…walking." Vincent replied and looked around. He noticed that most of the things in the house were pretty much beat up, even the walls. Most of the walls had graffiti all over. "How long have you lived here?" He asked, but the question didn't even sound like a question, but more like a demand to gather information. Tifa and Lockhart started and then looked at each other.

"Three years. This was the house that my parents owned when I was younger, but we moved when you--Well, I mean, most of the houses, including this neighborhood, are doomed for reconstruction. The only reason they don't come and condemn our home is because I work and watch Marlene for Barret. I… We were lucky. Weren't we sis?" Tifa looked to her sister, who nodded. Then Lockhart took Vincent's arm and pulled him away to another room.

"C'mon!! Let's get you into some clothes so you don't freeze to death!!" And they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So….Grimoire Vincent Valentine…. The great-great-great-great grandson of someone who was originally considered dangerous, yes?" Edea sat with the teachers of the school. Well only those who she wished to speak with, anyway: Reeve, Lulu, Wakka, Scarlet, Palmer, and Auron. Auron didn't try to make eye contact with her, feeling that there was nothing he could do as of then. Scarlet, strangely enough, was keeping her mouth shut. Palmer didn't bounce once, and Wakka, Lulu, and Reeve were simply silent, not trying to make an impression at all. Edea was standing in front of the window of Shin-Ra's office, watching the snow fall gently.

"Yes, he is…." Auron said suspiciously. He wasn't sure if she actually remembered or not. She was always so cold and distant… "Does this bother you?"

"….No. As long as we keep him away from that mess of a con Shalenda…" Edea didn't turn around to look at anyone, keeping her eyes on the falling snow. "Vincent Valentine…. I wonder…."

"GOD!!" Scarlet stood up, slamming her hands on the table and glaring at Edea. Lulu was staring back at her in shock, Wakka was shaking his head and hands, knowing that it was going to end badly, Reeve looked scared out of his mind, looking between Edea and the blonde, and Auron crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying not to even pay attention. "You stupid bitch!!" Wow, that got her attention! Edea turned and glared at Scarlet, her eyes glowing even more and the veins becoming more apparent, and her lips got a little darker than usual.

"What?" She asked calmly and Scarlet gulped. But remember, this is Scarlet and technically, she has more balls than Cid, so it only takes her a second to get her nerve back. Scarlet may be a chick who dresses slutty at times, but she knows how to back her shit up. Scarlet glared even more at the Sorceress, who wasn't impressed at all. Edea's the kind of refined chick who, well….you could have been lvl. 9999 and she'd still whip your ass with a smile. ! Yeah, I tried.

"How could you forget about us?!! We've been searching all this goddamn time, and what do you do, act like we don't know each other at all?!! I mean, have you forgotten that you and Auron were married?! He's been looking for this whole time, and then he ended up hooking up with that bitch and you know what you do?! You go fucking crazy on all of us?!! Reeve and me nearly got killed because we had to save you and him, and how do you repay us all back, after all these years of searching for you, for saving your ex? You fucking forget us, you selfish cunt!!"

Oh…..shit, she did **_not _**just use that word on a fucking Sorceress….

Edea stared at Scarlet with immovable eyes, not glaring or anything. And Scarlet started to tweak out. She didn't know what Edea was thinking, or what she was thinking about doing… Then, Edea held a finger to her lips. "I'm not entirely gone from the mind, from this is no time for you to yell about this, you know, Marie…" Scarlet and everyone blinked, and Auron looked up and stared at Edea.

The Sorceress smiled, blinking her eyes for a moment to turn her eyes a beautiful dull blue. "Did you guys really think that I forgot about you?" She closed her eyes again and she was suddenly changed into a different woman. A woman with long black hair and glasses, in a white shirt with an ascot, a red vest and skirt and high heel shoes. She adjust her glasses and gave everyone a meek, and very adorable bow. "Sorry about that you guys!! I'm still not used to being myself anymore."

"EDEA!!" Scarlet rushed up and hugged the woman, who laughed shyly as she kept adjusting her glasses. Lulu smiled at this and Wakka looked as though he wanted to start dancing and singing. Palmer was bouncing up and down and Reeve was nodding happily. As for Auron, he was standing and watching as the rest started to join Scarlet as she was bouncing up and down on Edea. He didn't dare come closer. Not now, anyway. It'd been too long, after all. Edea was happy, but she looked over at Auron and smiled, then approached the man. He stared down at her and wondered.

"Hello Auron…."

"….Edea." Auron's voice was distant, and he didn't look like he was upset with seeing her at all. He was almost….happy.

"I…. How have you been?" She suddenly stopped and started to think, a finger to her chin and she stared at the floor. "Oh…wait, stupid question, I know…. Terrible, angry, resentful…."

"…Lonely." Auron suddenly answered and Edea looked up at him from her own thoughts. She smiled at him again and tilted her head a little.

"So…are you mad? I know that this is all my fault, after all."

"No…" Auron took her hand and stared into her eyes, smiling at her. "I could never hate you, only miss you." Edea laughed at him and then they found themselves in that familiar gaze they once had long ago…

"Yo, broth'a!!" Wakka yelled. He and the rest were watching them happily. Wakka had his arm around Lulu, while Scarlet was trying to get into Reeve's arms, who was trying to get the hell away. "So, when are you going to get married again, ya?"

"Wakka…." Auron warned, but Edea giggled at this.

"I think that would be a great idea, but then again… we have other thing we have to do, you know that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we doing this, man?" Reno asked Cid, who was setting up some balloons in the room. The Turks, the Disciplinary Committee, and many others were there, helping to set up the decorations. Rude was busy blowing up the balloons, Selphie, Rinoa, and Rajin were making up several paper things that really didn't give you any reason other than they were cute for the party. And poor Cid. He was trying so hard not to concentrate on the girl across the room from him. He'd finally decided to give up on her. It was absolutely clear that she didn't care about him, so what was the point. Quistis was with helping as well, but not many were talking to her. Rinoa, Aeris, and Selphie were all giving her dirty looks, but it wasn't like she cared about them anyway.

"Cause this is fun. Besides, don't you remember what fucking day it is? Vincent's birthday!! This is the first time he's had a birthday back here since he was moved away!! Why not give him something to remember?!" Reno stared over at Rude, and the two shrugged. Cid sighed and suddenly looked over to see Quistis checking on several things. He smiled and whistled, the girl reacting and smiling at him.

"Hey!!" Cid called her over and she quickly stopped what she was doing and walked over. "How you doing, huh?"

"Couldn't be better." Quistis said, then sighed. "Hard enough having the bitch squad staring down my back all the time, though."

"They still down your fucking back? I thought they were sick of that shit."

"What do you think Cid? Aeris has changed a lot. Ever since she became the "group leader" of everyone… She treats everyone like shit….. I need to stop hanging out with you so much!!" Quistis dropped her arms and the two laughed. Cid suddenly looked over and Selphie was glaring at him. She wasn't jealous, was she?

"Hey, Quisty?" Cid suddenly said and Quistis looked at him strangely.

"Hey, you haven't called me that since we were kids." she laughed, and Cid scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?…Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about!" She waved a hand and Cid continued.

"Do you ever miss those days? When we were just kids and everyone got along just cause? Back in those days, Selphie and me would play all the time. And she still has that cute haircut…. When you and Tifa were always making sure that no one got hurt…."

"It's different. I know… Everyone's grown up to be either assholes, or they just forgotten about the past. At least, Vincent has an excuse now… She surprised me, though…."

"Hmm?" Reno asked, curious and Rude looked up with curious eyes under those shades.

"…When Xu found out that I was working with Edea, she was happy. She didn't get mad or disappointed…"

"You still should've told someone Quistis. That's not like you…" Cid replied and She sighed again.

"I know, But Edea restricted me from telling anyone. She was afraid that Vincent or somebody else would find out about her presence."

"Man, that sucks." Reno said, hands behind his head and whistling. Quistis smiled and then looked to Rude.

"Hey, I heard that you're going on another date with Yuffie!! Congratulations, Rude."

"Yeh…" Was all the teen said and his friends gawked at him. Quistis laughed again and then looked back at Cid. He was more sad than usual.

"Sorry Cid."

"hmm? Fer what? What the fuck did ya do now?"

"Hehehehe…. Selphie. I know how much you really liked her." Cid gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Quisty. If that bitch don't notice me now, then what's the point of me trying for another six-nine years, right? It's over now…."

"I can't believe that slut Quistis!!" Selphie suddenly whispered to Rinoa after she finally stopped watching Quistis and the boys talking. She was red with fury and she was definitely jealous. Aeris wasn't close enough to hear the two girls as they talked.

"What's the matter Selphie?"

"She's over there trying to get with Cid after she went and tried to steal Vincent from Sephiroth!! Can you believe this?!" Rinoa stared over at the small group and then looked back at Selphie.

"Um… They're just talking Selphie. And I thought that you didn't like Cid. Remember?"

"Well….I-I don't!! But it's not fair to Vincent or Cid!! What a slut!!" Selphie crossed her arms and then stared at Quistis.

"But they've been friends since first grade Selphie…. Now that I think about it, we were all friends when we were little kids. I sort of wish we were all friends again you know?"

"Why? After what she and Tifa did? They're both not our friends. You know that Rinoa!! They both lied!!" Rinoa shook her head and leaned closer to Selphie.

"But we never knew what they did, other than what Aeris told us. You know that…. Don't you remember? Aeris said that Tifa and Quistis were going around and calling us stuff, but we never heard anything. And we gossip all of the time. Don't you think that it's kinda funny that the same year Tifa's parents died, she AND Quistis both went and decided that they didn't' want anything to do with us?" She'd whispered and Selphie thought about this.

"….I guess so… But she still shouldn't be flirting with Cid!!" She shrugged, and Rinoa couldn't help but sigh.

"So…you do like him, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent now wore a black coat and a scarf around his neck. He was also given some snow boots, which fit him nicely. His hair had to be tucked into the coat so he wouldn't look so silly. Now, Lockhart was basking in the victory of her assemblage of Vincent's clothing. And Vincent felt more embarrassed than when he was watching Marlene. Lockhart took out a small music box and placed it onto the table in her room. Vincent was staring around the room, taking in everything he could about the place. Lockhart noticed this and smiled.

"Do you…remember?" She asked shyly, and Vincent just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Vincent's voice was completely monotone, no trace of humanity in it at all. Lockhart raised a brow.

"Um… My room. It used to be Tifa's, back before we moved. I can't believe you don't remember. You used to come here all the time." Vincent looked back at her and didn't feel at all fazed.

"Oh…"

/So…Quistis _did_ use the anti-gent after all…./ Lockhart thought to herself as she watched Vincent. He was acting as though he were a robot, which was probably for the best. This way, he wouldn't remember, and even if he did remember, it would mean nothing at all. "Yeah, this was the neighborhood you grew and lived in. Everyone used to live here…until the fire. Your house, then Cid's and Reno's….and soon…. Everyone's home was destroyed, only a few remaining here now. Tifa and me had to move back here after almost seven years. Of course, I was still a baby when the fires broke out….

"They said that… A monster that rises from the heat of the flames to take the lives of those around it… Do you know what I'm talking about Vincent?"

"No…I don't." Vincent replied dryly. His voice was completely gone, void of all. He was empty and uncaring, like he wasn't even alive or had a soul anymore.

"Eleven years ago… A fire broke out while a child's parents were being taken away… Nobody knew this at the time, but the person who had the parents taken away was using the children to create something that was no longer meant to be in this world anymore. It was terrible, really. All of the innocents stolen from several children. Eleven children, to be exact, were used in these experiments and were successfully made over as the copies of the creations the person wanted. It was a terrible time. And worse… A monster was found to be killing people. One of them was a young woman, one who people cared very much about…. And now… You were the last of those who were used in that project.

"It seems that Professor Hojo and your step-mother, Shalenda were using the Daycare she and your father had established to run an underground project in order to gather all of the innocent souls needed. The only way the project would work was on innocent souls, and children are the most innocent of them all. You, however, were a great exception, giving Hojo a reason to complete his works."

"…." Vincent was just about gone, if he wasn't standing there. Lockhart walked around him and smiled.

"Turns out your blood carries something very particular, something that makes you different from the rest of us…. The blood of the Ancient Dark mages, those who could use magic without the use of Ether or Materia, something that we though was impossible. The blood of a Zetsunozuken is very dangerous if the wrong hands get to it. If you get my drift….. Stay away from your step-mother Vincent Valentine…. She'll try and use you again."

She suddenly pulled a small syringe of her own from one of her dresser drawers and walked behind Vincent. The teen looked completely frozen, almost like a statue and gone. He wasn't even in the same room as her now, his mind was shut off. She pulled up the back of his shirt and injected a green serum into his back, making sure that he didn't wake up at that time. "You'll be back to normal after this runs through your bloodstream. Quistis only gave you the first Anti-gent for Chaos. You'll need the second for the beast that you've been carrying around all day long, you know…" She moved away and hide the syringe back in the dresser and then watched Vincent.

"Galian Beast," She began, "is the servant, and it is also what you've become, by accident it seems. Yes, you contain the control that Chaos once had, but your body is becoming the host for the body of the Galian Beast as well. Hojo really wanted to make a weapon out of you it seems. Well, with this, you should be able to control Galian Beast with no problems…..

"You have another ten seconds now until you're back to normal. Let's see if you remember anything…"

"…..Uh?" Vincent took a few steps back, balancing himself against the bedpost and holding his forehead. He stared around the room, as it felt like he were just sucked into a roller coaster that just did 87 flips and rolls. He finally released his head and stared at Lockhart, who was giving him a feigned look of concern.

"Vincent? Are you alright? You look like you need to take a nap…"

"I…am fine? Where am I?" Vincent looked around, wondering exactly how he got to the place.

"Um…you walked all the way over here…in your pajamas." Lockhart said, and Vincent suddenly remembered and shrugged.

"Yes, I remember now. Thank you for the clothing."

"No problem. So?"

"Huh?"

"Do you miss it. Your old neighborhood?" Vincent thought about Lockhart's words and slowly nodded.

"I think so." He walked over to the window and stared out of it for the longest time. The snow looked beautiful for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but it was the best feeling he could ever have, watching those strange white petals of frost falling to the ground. "I didn't really recognize it when I first saw it, but I knew….in a way, I knew…"

"……Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? Tifa is really good at making spaghetti, you know."

"Yeah…. She used to make it out of play-do when we were children…."

"So…you remember me as well Vincent?" Lockhart suddenly asked and Vincent turned around to her and nodded slowly again.

"Of course, how could I forget about you….Xu."

Xu laughed at him and then nodded. It was true. The girl's full name was Xu Lerina Lockhart, Lerina after her mother and Xu after her cousin who went to one of the gardens out near Galdian Heights. The girl was responsible for the principal's job in the school, as she was assigned to do this via the Superintendent's orders, since the actual principal Shin-Ra was absolutely useless when it came to this stuff. She had been watching over the school ever since she graduated to the eighth grade and had been doing so ever since. Now, she and her equal/opposite associate were working together to make sure that the school was working properly.

At the moment, however, her associate and equal in power, Quistis Trepe, had been working alone with the Superintendent, without Xu's knowledge.

Vincent, by this time, was almost completely oblivious to what he'd just said, almost as if he'd known all the strange information all along, which wasn't the case at all. He had no idea that Lockhart was Xu or that he was even in his old neighborhood. And let's just say it: Vincent was acting weirder than anyone else in this damned story!!

"Let's go ahead and get some dinner Vincent."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHHHHH!! Jenova screamed before trying to cast another Gravity spell, then Sephiroth knocked her into a wall and turned to Hojo, who was laying on the floor, bleeding badly. Sephiroth had his Masamune in his hand, and a dark countenance that showed that he wasn't in the best of moods at that moment. Hojo looked up at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"What's the matter? Can't even kill your old man? If you were going to do this, why are you wasting your time now? Stop being a coward and finish the job!!" The man howled and Sephiroth cackled.

"What?… Just like you? How you used me and all of the other kids to bring back some false gods?!! You're an idiot, _Father_, and you need to be punished. If Mother hadn't been involved with your little experiments….she'd still be alive, and now….we both want the same thing."

"And that Cough, cough would be?" Blood spilled from Hojo's lips and Sephiroth cackled again. He raised his sword as if to strike, but instead, grabbed Hojo by the collar and pulled him into a seat, then grabbed a chair himself and stared menacingly at the man. Sephiroth was curious, of course, about how long it would take for him to make his father start pleading for his life, but he wanted to know just how manipulative he could be….without any help from materia.

"What was the project you subjected me and six others to? All I know is that it was to return the last of the old WEAPON race. And if I remember correctly, there were only seven of the WEAPON left on the planet. So, you wanna tell me what it was that possessed you to experiment on children?!!"

"AHEHEHEHEHEhehehehehe…..hehehehe…..heh…heh…" Hojo's laugh was ugly, blatantly showing that he didn't care and wasn't willing to give out anything to do with what the boy wanted. And Sephiroth knew that, indeed. The teen took Hojo by the hair and slammed his head on the counter top next to where were sitting, then, after Hojo was done screaming his head off from the pain, Sephiroth took him again and sat him in the chair.

"Apparently, somebody didn't understand the question they were given to ask. I specifically said that--without hesitation, mind you--I needed some information. I came to you as your child, the child you took in when my mother had died and you had taken the responsibility that came with taking in a child, and what do you do? Why, you deny that child the right to ask a question. Now--" Sephiroth suddenly reached over and broke his adoptive father's arm in three spots.

Hojo started to screaming bloody murder while Sephiroth simply watched him writhe on the floor in agony. He didn't feel anything, since the man wasn't really his father. Of course, it's hard to tell with Sephiroth. Hojo could actually be his father and he still wouldn't give a damn that he'd broken the man's arm, so what did it matter. After hearing this for a long while, Jenova finally woke up to see her husband's arm, between his wrist and his elbow, bent in three different direction . She screamed and Sephiroth glared at her wildly.

Jenova raised her hand, preparing to cast another spell, when she found Sephiroth standing right in front of her, seamlessly moving before her unnoticed. She also didn't see his arm coming down and striking her unconscious again, blood dripping from her forehead. Hojo stared over at Jenova and screamed again, but it wasn't a terrified or pained scream, but a scream of anger and impatience.

Hojo was mad at his wife.

"You stupid whore!! You're just as worthless as that other girl!! How hard is it to kill this bastard?!!" Sephiroth looked back at Hojo and glared.

"What did you say…._daddy_?" He walked back over to Hojo and crouched down in front of the man, who was trying to crawl away until Sephiroth caught his leg and yanked him back. "I asked you…." He trailed off just before he placed the tip of his sword atop Hojo's leg. "..a **_question_**!!" Sephiroth shoved his sword into Hojo's leg, the man releasing a well suppressed howl that could rival Vincent's beast, until he heard it click against the tiled floor. Sephiroth smiled cheerfully at him. "What's the matter Father?"

"You're crazy!! YOU'RE CRAZY!!" Hojo shouted and Sephiroth sighed disappointedly.

"Father, Father, Father…. Every time you don't answer a question…" He pulled the sword, that was still lodged in Hojo's leg mind you, down and cutting more deeper inside. Hojo kept screaming as his blood spilled on the floor. "….I'll have to cut the flesh off of your bone…. And believe me: I WILL ENJOY DOING IT VERY MUCH!! TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!… Unless you really do want to be just flesh and bones like everyone says that you are--with the exception of flesh…." Sephiroth laughed again, and this time it was genuine. Hojo growled at his adoptive son and looked over at Jenova.

"Alright….What do you want from me?!"

"Didn't you hear the first time, old man? Answers…. Sephiroth smiled again and pulled the sword a little out. Hojo growled loudly and glared at his Sephiroth again. "What was the project….and who is this girl you were talking about? What does she have to do with Jenova? And what about that boy's parents? The ones you set up to take the murder."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Hojo said quickly, mostly towards the last question. So the sword was pushed back down and further between the flesh and bone of the leg. "AAAAHHHH!!! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! The project was to prove that the monster that the planet created called WEAPON did not exist, but it turned out that it did indeed exist and we needed to show that they could be recreated within humans so that they could become…."

"…Become what Father..?" Sephiroth's voice was dull and monotone. Hojo looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. Sephiroth did the same back. "I don't care if you're not a liberty to speak of it. I want answers and I want them now." he laughed and dragged the sword further down the man's leg. "And if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to have to start torturing you, and believe me…this isn't even the worst I can do to you. I'm actually being nice. Tell me what I need to know Father."

"An experiment military group. They were supposed to be used as the first generation of a new army called SOLDIER. We were supposed to use the WEAPON DNA as an asset and enhancer for the SOLDIER members as they were in their infancy, as children, so that way, when the time came, they would have no objection being taken into the government. But the WEAPON DNA was unstable in many of the children. And it turned out that only those who use that ridiculous magic or own the magic in their blood can actually be conduits for the evolutionary change."

"They have to be the protective covers for cable wires?" Sephiroth asked, obviously not one to read the dictionary.

"Conveyors of information, nimrod. They held the data inside them needed to create more SOLDIER armies, but unfortunately, that whore of a mother of yours reported me and my experiments before the WRO council. Luckily, she was already dead before they could get anymore information from her. I saw to that…."

"What the hell is the WRO?"

"The World Regenesis Organization. It's the name of that miserable group who's tried to destroy my work and that of my colleagues. They go and destroy whatever **_they_** deem dangerous to the planet like the psychopaths have any right to tell me what to do with my experiments!! I am the genius!! I am the one who decides what is best for this planet…. So, I had to make them pay for their interference, by getting rid of their evidence…."

"And how did you do that?"

"…By injecting the needed evidence into ten perfect specimens. One of them included you, that boy and his sister." Sephiroth stared at Hojo with confusion.

"Whose sister?"

"Ehehehehehe…. N.Y.O.B. That is only meant for me and me alone, and nothing you can do can make me tell…."

So, Sephiroth pulled his sword all the way through Hojo's leg until his flesh was completely ripped and hanging off the bone of his leg. And Then he went to his right arm and started to do the same process again, only more slowly. Hojo screamed and screamed, flailing his remaining leg and broken arm until Sephiroth knocked in back against the counter.

"Shut up!! Didn't I tell you that I would get what I want from you one way or another? Either you tell me, or I'll find all of your work and destroy it right in front of your miserable body. Believe me when I say that you are nothing compared to me. Do you really think that your stupid wife will save you now?… But let's make this easier for you _Father_: What did you do to Grimoire Vincent Valentine? I know that there's something very strange about him. I can feel it. It's threatening me in everyway, and I find that very attractive, you know Father. Care to explain?"

"Hehe… Valentine? You mean that boy who carries the singular genes of two master WEAPON."

"The master WEAPON? What are they?"

"They are the threat of the other five WEAPON, But the WEAPON were separated into seven different catalysts. You just happen to be the trigger for all of them. And just wait…. Soon, they will all return and kill everyone… Just as I designed it--AHH!"

"I didn't ask you about me, so please stay on subject. Why is the master WEAPON the threat of the others?"

"It can kill without mercy…. It's power comes from the fact that it was born from the very planets core and use any spell it pleases. Only Chaos the Master can control the Servant Galian Beast. And that boy has no idea what will happen when WEAPON is reunited once again……"

"…..What else aren't you telling me about Father?"

"Hehehe….How stupid are you?! Stop asking so many questions and figure all of this out for yourself!! You're irritating me to tears."

"And you are going to cause me to kill you, and I'm not going to let that happen unless I have some more questions."

"Je-Jenova…. She is modeled after your mother."

"What ?!!" Sephiroth stared at Hojo in disbelief and then looked to Jenova, and back. It was almost enough to shatter Sephiroth's mind at that point, that Jenova was, in basic terms, a clone of his own mother, though she didn't really look like her at all. "Have you lost your mind?!! Why should I believe you?!!"

Hojo smiled evilly…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent started to walk back home alone, after he politely declined from Tifa's dinner. He didn't particularly want to be a bother to anyone at that point and he'd rather stay at home anyway. He was only half-way home when he realized--Today was his birthday. And he hadn't realized that he it was already October.

"….October 13, XX34.… Who would've thought…" Vincent referred to his own date of birth. It was hard for him to believe that he was already seventeen now. It had been eleven years after all….even more, but still…. It felt like the world had stopped during those years, that time had completely halted so that he could suffer for so long, to keep those memories for so long. "….Huh. Just what do I remember from that time? I can't remember my mother an father's faces… My step-mother and father both beat the shit out of me at any given point… I just now found my old neighborhood…. Wait…" Vincent looked around him and bolted down the street, back down the same street that his house was on.

He stopped in front of the house and stared at it for the longest time. "How did I know that this house was here? I didn't know anything about this city except for the school…." Vincent asked himself.

/_Why don't you go in and find out for yourself Valentine?/_ It was Chaos, his voice was still echoing, but it was more human and deeper than Vincent's. Vincent couldn't believe that he was hearing the voice. He sighed gently and then stared around to see if anyone else was in the area.

"Chaos….Where have you been? I haven't heard your voice in almost a month."

/_Aw…you aren't growing attached to me now, are you?/_

"…No, I was just curious. And what happened to your voice? You sound like….like…"

"Like you?" Vincent stared straight ahead for a moment, not sure if that was in his voice was still in his head or behind him. But the footsteps confirmed what the latter brought and he looked back to see a tall man with pitch-black skin, glowing yellow eyes, and waist-length white hair. The demon was dressed in elegant crimson and onyx armor and sharp claws that glistened in the dull snowy light. It stepped over to Vincent and smiled evilly at the teen. "Hello Vincent…"

"….Chaos? You're Chaos?" Vincent asked in a monotone voice. The demon before him smirked, revealing his deadly fangs to the youth. Vincent wasn't intimidated, but did back away from Chaos as it took a few steps closer to him. Chaos stared at Vincent carefully, taking note of the youth and making sure that he wasn't mistaken.

"I am…the Master WEAPON, known as Chaos to you mortals…. So, you are the third in line? Interesting that you look like your predecessor before you my master."

"What are you talking about? I'm third in line? What the hell does that mean?" Chaos crossed his arms, and Vincent suddenly realized that there was a large red cape that was draped down Chaos' back, a cape that was decorated with rigid, dark black stripes that fell all the way down and were capped by very realistic-looking talons. Vincent could've sworn that those were the devil's own wings if he were close enough to actually see them. Chaos, however wasn't about to let the teen see just what exactly he was and looked at the old home that had burned down long ago.

"This…This was your home? Do you even remember?"

"…..No. Just barely. I remember that…the walls were a very light blue, and that my mother loved that color. I think it was because she didn't have blue eyes, but my father and I did….. I was born…with blue eyes…."

"You're starting to remember, then? Good. It's about time. I was starting to worry about you, Valentine. It's been over 120 years since we last met like this…"

"What? What are you talking about? I only knew about you a month ago, and you were only a voice in my head!!" Vincent pointed at his head to elaborate his meaning. " You're nothing but a mental delusion!! I don't even know why I'm talking to you now…"

"Your full name…. Grimoire Vincent Valentine… Tell me, how long have you known that your name has a real meaning? How long has it been since you're power has returned to you Grimoire? Your child is losing his mind and you are just one step closer to sealing his fate… Or is your fate already sealed that you wish to destroy this one's life as well?" Chaos stopped and glared at Vincent carefully, making sure to take great care of what he was telling the teen.

"Are you…. Who are you talking to? My name is _Vincent _Valentine!! Why is everyone calling me Grimoire?!!"

"Vincent?…"

Vincent turned around to see Lulu and Wakka with their son. Wakka was wearing his winter coat, as was his son, while Lulu wore her usual black dress, since she was born in a region of an everlasting winter. Wakka also had Vivi on his back and was smiling at his nephew. Lulu was smiling as well, but still looked a bit suspicious. Vincent looked back to where Chaos _was_ standing, but the demon wasn't there any longer. He went back to his relatives and walked over to them. Lulu immediately crossed her arms and stared at the boy carefully, while Wakka laughed.

"Hey there nephew!! What you doing here….in pajama pants?" Everyone stared down at Vincent's pants and blue bunny slippers that were dangling from the catch attached to his coat, and the teen shook his head.

"I have no idea at this point." He suddenly looked back at the ruined house and felt the need to ask. "I used to live here…didn't I? That's what they told me." Wakka and Lulu stared at each other, a little taken back.

"Who told you that?" Wakka asked. Vincent didn't look back.

"The Lockhart girls. They remember me as one of their next door neighbors… I can remember them coming over to Barret's house or Cloud's. They would never play with me, though. Everyone thought that I was weird. And Cid… He was my only friend….. How can I remember all of this, but I don't even know about my own fucking name!!?" He turned back around, only to get slapped by his aunt.

"Do not…curse like that in front of my son like that…" Vincent rubbed his face and wished he could mutter something, had it not been for the fact that his aunt had excellent hearing. Lulu suddenly straightened herself and looked to her young son. "Vivi, you remember your older cousin Vincent, don't you?" The little black mage stared at Vincent for a moment and then shook his had and hid his face against his father's shoulder. Lulu laughed. "I'm sorry. Vivi's a bit shy, it seems. I didn't think he would be this way with you. He's usually good with people."

"It doesn't matter…." Vincent stared at Vivi and then looked to Wakka. "Wakka, I have a question to ask."

"Ya? And what's that?"

"Was my father anything like you?" That was probably the first time anyone heard Lulu laugh so heartily like that EVER…. Vincent, Vivi, and Wakka stared at her and then each other, wondering if they would have to run at anytime. When she finally stopped, Wakka had already whispered to Vivi to try and set his mother on fire.

"…I'm sorry. I found that entirely amusing."

"As we saw…" Vincent said, still looking over at Wakka, who looked a little nervous as well.

"You don't honestly think that Wakka and your father were the same, do you?" Vincent shrugged.

"They're brothers. Shouldn't they act the same way in some cases?" Lulu shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was now in the family care, he in the back Vivi, while Wakka was driving. He sat there quietly, thinking about what Lulu had said about his father, trying to figure out just what she meant. Sure, she had mentioned that Wakka and his father weren't exactly alike, but he really didn't know what the hell caused her to laugh like that.

"So…What was my father like?" He asked, this time a different way. Lulu glanced back and smiled at him.

"Well, he was a completely gentlemen, quiet, always working hard to become something stronger that anything else. He was a graceful fighter…"

"My father was a fighter?" Vincent's eyes lit up and his curiosity was revived suddenly.

"Yes… He'd been a fighter ever since he was twelve… I even remember that day when I met him….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback--Twenty-four years earlier

_Your father was only eight when he came to our village. He was young, handsome….you look a lot like him, really._

_Wait, my father wasn't from the area?_

_No, he was born on Besaid Island, where Wakka was from. Your father just happened to be fishing outside the shores of his island when a storm hit and he was thrown all the way to the higher mainland. He was brought all the way to the other side of the world…. It was amazing that he even survived._

A young boy of twelve stood at the cliff's edge, holding a mage's staff and staring off at the distant ocean. He was dressed in a red vest and very dull red shirt, with brown pants and black boots. He watched the waves crash into one another as the sun was setting. His black hair had a few hints of white and grey, and his blue eyes were moving rapidly everywhere.

"Grimoire!!" A young girl with long black hair and dark violet eyes ran up to him, along with her sister, a girl with black hair and blue eyes. They were both dressed in brown and grey dresses, but the first girl had dyed parts of her outfit black. The older sister approached him slowly and smiled. "Grimoire!! What are you doing out here? Father said that it was going to start raining soon."

"Sorry… I was just wondering if… My family would find me or not." Grimoire looked back out at the ocean and became lost in his thoughts.

_Wait a minute. My father's name is… is Grimoire?_

_The Second Grimoire in his family. He was named after his father, but you were actually named after your great-grandfather, Vincent Grimoire Valentine. Your mother rearranged your name, however, so you wouldn't forget where you came from. Your mother was always thinking about you…_

"So, will you join us for dinner?" The second girl asked. Her hair had recently been cut short, to her ears and neck, and she smiled brightly at the other child. Grimoire smiled back.

"Aye, I will…."

"Did you hear that Lulu? He's going to join us!!" The girl said and the other girl, Lulu, nodded.

"This is good. We always love to have you for dinner Grimoire! Let's go and get ready."

"Alright." Grimoire said and the three children quickly ran back to the two sister's houses.

The girls went inside while Grimoire waited outside….

_So, my father waited for you two?_

_That's right, but that was when he was confronted by Wakka. It turned out that his family had been looking for your father after all. Wakka was from Besaid, but your grandfather had gone and moved to a more populated mainland area so Wakka could get used to being around strangers and making friends. I believe that he also wanted to continue his search for your father as well…_

_Ya!! We were just stating to think that your dad was a goner, ya._

_Be quiet Wakka…._

_Yes dear._

A boy with orange hair and wearing yellow overalls walked in to the small wintery village, shivering to death because he wasn't used to the cold weather. "Aw….why did pa have to move us so further up north?! It's too cold to be out here!!"

"Who are you?" Grimoire was suddenly standing behind the boy, his mage staff in hand. Lulu and her younger sister were standing behind him, watching carefully as to what would happen. The boy turned around and laughed.

"The name's Wakka. Nice to meet ya!!"

"This is Lulu and her little sister, Eddie. My name is Grimoire." Wakka gasped dramatically and stared carefully at the boy.

"No way!! Grimoire Valentine?!!"

"How… do you know my name?" Grimoire asked and Lulu and Eddie stared at each other.

"Wow!!… We've been looking for you for so long.. You're my broth'a…."

"Your brother….? So…I really do have a family?"

"This is great!!" Eddie shouted happily, hopping up and down in the air as she celebrated for Grimoire. Wakka quickly rushed over and gave his brother a hug, whom was quick to try and tell his brother that he wanted air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, that sounds way too easy for it to happen like that!!" Vincent yelled and Lulu looked back at him.

"What ever do you mean by that?"

"Wakka and my father just happened to see each other in your home village and then they automatically knew that they were brothers? And my father was there since he was eight, so there was no way for anyone to tell that he was indeed from the Besaid islands because he most likely lost his accent by that time. After all, he wasn't found until he was twelve, right?" Vincent crossed his arms and waited.

"Not exactly Vince." Wakka said. "See, our dad wasn't all that happy to see that your dad was actually alive. Yeah, he and I had been looking for him for all those years, but dad…. He never really wanted to find your dad at all. He kinda blamed him for what happened to our younger broth'a Chappu."

"Chappu? I have another uncle?"

"Well, you would've if he hadn't died. He went out on his own in a boat cause he wanted to go fishing and no one would go with him. At first, he was okay, but it started to get hot. So, he decided to go for a swim…….."

"……"

"He didn't…. He didn't know about the undertow….." Wakka's voice was dark and quiet. Lulu stared out the window while Vincent kept his eyes on the back of Wakka's head. Vivi was sleeping by now, so it was possibly better to get the story more elaborated. "….Grimoire's only two years older than me, but dad thought that since he was only one home other than our mom, he should've been more responsible for what happened to Chappu. That was also the same day that your dad went and drifted off to sea. He used to tell me that he didn't belong somewhere that nobody cared about.

"So… he thought that he was at fault for his younger brother's death?" Vincent asked, and Wakka nodded.

"And man, oh man!! Dad was really ready to kill him when he found out that your dad was still alive after all of that!! I couldn't believe it really. Dad still blamed him for everything… Even tried to have somebody go out and kill the man… It got really bad when your mother got involved too."

"My mother?"

"….She was already powerful, and she was teaching your father how to use magic. But he rejected the art of magic in order to become a warrior, a swordsman…. He was very strong at that. It's hard to believe that he could ever lift that sword, better yet that he was able to protect her…" Lulu said suddenly, smiling at her nephew. She turned back to the front and stared out the window. "Of course, you probably wouldn't know this, but your grandfather was a sorcerer. He was powerful as well…but I didn't think that my sister would be able to stop him from trying to kill your father…."

"….My grandfather… He was that angry?"

"Of course he was!!" Chaos was sitting next to Vincent, who jumped at the sight of the demon. And yes, those were wings on his back, not a cape as the teen originally thought. Lulu glanced back at Vincent, who was staring at….absolutely nothing. Now, Chaos was drinking some scolding hot tea as he sat near Vincent, who was panicked and wondering why his aunt hadn't tried to kill the demon yet. "If you think that your aunty can see me, your wrong."

"What are you--" Chaos raised a talon to his mouth.

"Shh! Remember: I am only in your mind. The second Anti-gent has begun it's work."

/The second Anti-gent? What the fuck?!!/ Vincent thought. Chaos smiled at him.

"Smart boy. Now, make sure not to look too obvious, or else you'll make yourself look even more crazier than ever."

/What do you want with me now?/

"Well…You can't seem to remember anything about your past at all, so I suppose that I'll have to help you out with that."

/And how are you going to do that?/

"For the past two generations before you, I have been the faithful alter-ego of your father and grandfather. Of course, your father was the only one who was ever able to keep his sanity."

/What do you mean by that? You mean that my family has a case of insanity in it?/ Vincent asked sarcastically and the demon cackled at him.

"Silly boy. The insanity is from the resistance of submission. If you refuse to submit to me, the Master, then you shall have nothing but suffering for the rest of your life."

/Is that a threat?…./

"Not at all. It gets boring to rule over every being that comes unto my lands. You see, your father and brother both share the same mother, a child of the Besaid islands, but the father of your father is not of Wakka's or that of your late uncle. Of course, nobody knows about that, now do they?"

/…..Wakka and my father are half-brothers?/

"Very good. You see, your grandfather, The original Vincent Valentine was the son of one Grimoire Valentine, hence your full name. Now, your grandfather was insanely stubborn when it came to obeying me, his father did a very good job at defying my word, but your grandfather had a will like no other. You look just like him too…. Which brings out forth another dilemma which I will express much later. Now, Vincent Valentine, he was something…. He fought me for so long, he didn't want to submit, fearing that I would do the same to his only son."

/My father?/

"Exactly…. Now, what happened was this: Because he did not submit, Chaos was brought out of him and tore him to shreds. His only child and widow were left all alone in the world. And what were they to do? They were alone on the island, no one to help them at all….until Wakka's father came into the picture. He was a strange man indeed, but he worked. Now, I didn't like the man, so I made a deal with your father after your uncle Chappu died."

/And that was?/ Chaos smiled at him darkly.

"Your father was obsessed with the sea, but he wished to venture it without concern that anyone would look for him in the end if he never returned. I made promise that he would be able to travels the seas all he wanted….he just needed to forget, is all…" Chaos stared over at Wakka and grinned darkly at him. "Wakka was the only memory I allowed for him to have retained over the years. That was all that was required."

/But why?… Why did you do this to my family?/

"…..I wanted revenge…."

/Revenge?/ The demon smiled wildly and stared at Wakka and Lulu.

"Yes….you see? These two were just the part of it. And that man was the only reason why I even chose them."

"I don't understand…." Vincent said out loud. Lulu looked back at him through the rear-view mirror, a bit concerned.

"Well…Who do you think sent the man to kill your father in the first place? Hojo, of course."

"….Hojo?" Vincent whispered, when he caught his aunt's eyes in the mirror. She'd looked away swiftly before any more attention could be drawn.

"Hojo had been looking for evidence of us--WEAPON, as you mortals have called us. After he'd killed his partner, Professor Gast, he decided to find the former locations of our kind. He found in his partner's reports that I had descendants that resided within the mortals of the island your father was from. Now, I don't know where they got that from, I think they that man was on some sort of delusional drugs or something like that, but--"

/Hojo sent a man to go and kill my father?/

"No, no, no!! See, now, you're getting too far ahead of yourself. Now listen: Hojo sent an agent to go and find out any information about the strange tribe of the Besaid island, but the agent didn't find anything at all. Hojo was so angered by that, he abandoned his agent there and left him stranded on the island, making sure that he couldn't make the trip back to the mainlands of course. After all, nobody wants a snitch to ruin their experiments."

/……/

"He stayed there, with your grandmother. Your grandfather died long after your father was born, but it wasn't long that the man took over as his father-figure. And….well, after the other two were born shortly after, the man started to lose his mind in a way…."

/….what did you do?/

"Not I… Hojo." Chaos' smile had disappeared, his actions and tone complete somber. "Hojo wasn't a fool. He knew that there would be a chance that the man would come in contact with one of those who just happened to carry some kind of my traits. That was the plan all along, but he'd never dreamed of actually entering and expanding into the only family that actually carried and utilized 28 of, what Hojo liked to call, Chaos' Stain."

/And why is that?/

"Who knows…. Hojo is insane, but he's not stupid. This man, once completely secured in that family, well…. Hojo made contact with him again, threatening to kill everyone on the island, including his little family, if he didn't hand over the purebred Chaos' Stain. The purebred just happened to be your father, little Valentine…."

/…../

"He refused…. So he was punished, by the death of his youngest child."

/Hojo killed him….?/

"Oh, yes… But it wasn't by Hojo himself, but that strange wife of his….Jenova. Of course, back then, she didn't look as she did now."

/What do you mean by that?/

"Well….She's not exactly human…a creation, a failure in recreating on of the WEAPON, but kept around as it held an intellect that showed common sense and human thinking patterns. She was perfect…."

/…..So then…what happened?/

"It was a simple warning, in Hojo's eyes anyway. Not like life ever mattered to that mortal, anyway. How strange it is for one of your own kind to act in such a way. Such an antagonism…."

"And that man?" Vincent, again, wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the vehicle and spoke out loud. And Lulu looked back at him with concern, then back to the road. Chaos caught her eyes and smiled.

"Well… Hojo was going to make the threats real, so he had to make sure that the boy would indeed make it to the mainlands. So, the threat of death proved to be a great motivation for any child… Your father ran, out on the ocean, and actually managed to survive. He arrived to your mother and aunt's village, only to be assaulted by the man who went to kill him in the first place."

/….So, Hojo wanted my father that badly, but the man who adopted my father as his own wanted his blood./

"That's right…. You see, humans are so foolish that they believe that placing blame on the innocent will bring them satisfaction. And yet, it never shall. Revenge is only meant for the strong and without a conscience. Anyone else who attempts this….well, they feel the after-effects of this shortly after. But, onward to the story… Your father, he was strong, as is that one Wakka, even though he's a moron. And their poor mother…. How sad it was that she was kill at his hands, without either of her sons knowing it…. And they'd been searching for her for so long as well…."

/…..What …happened to me? My family, my mother and father? What did Hojo do to us?/

"Ahh… the question I had been waiting for. Well…at the time, I was sealed away from your family's bloodline, as it was much stronger to resistance with the Zetsunozuken's magic in the way. When Hojo found out about your little family, he decided to send that bint you love so much to inject the proper chemical agents to help increase the magic use within your body, hoping that it would cause me to return back to this realm of mentality.

The experiment was going along perfectly, nothing was amiss at all. But it was soon noticed by your own mother that your physical features were changing drastically, and you were acting much more mature than you'd once been. Believe me, you were a nasty little bastard up until your fifth birthday. Did you ever wonder why all of those children would beat up on a very timid child without particular reason? After all, even I would want you dead! Of course, as soon as the Second Agent was injected, you began to become my original partner in crime: The true Vincent Valentine. Hehehehe…. What they didn't know was that I wasn't the only one that woke up…." Chaos gave a toothy grin, one that was vile, evil…revealing.

"My faithful servant, the Galian Beast has always been by my side at all times. And it just so happened that he resided within the family as well, but he was **not** to be awaken at any cost…. And that fool Hojo really thought that he could control that woman, hehehehe….."

/What do you mean?/

"Sabotage." Vincent's eyes widened a little when he heard this, and leaned closer to hear more of this. Chaos smirked at this and he cleared his throat. "That bint you love so much…. She was much smarter than what others could think. She was actually the one who searched for information of my greatness." Chaos' voice sounded smug and Vincent almost wanted to scoff, but held back the urge and continued to listen. "See, she thought that it would only be research, and Hojo had carefully explained to her that the injections she was giving would help you grow more and more…. Too bad that they were actually laced with tiny particles of Manipulate materia, which his wife could easily use to control you when you came of age. He wanted power, and his Jenova was a perfect remote control for this.

"When that bint found this out, she became enraged and decided that she would do something to destroy his work. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She felt betrayed and angered, that she could be used to control an innocent child, so she started adding things to the agents…. What she added was something that wasn't supposed to be used--Galia Materia, something that was forbidden even in my reign. It's very few in the world and used like many of the Aeon summon stones that you mortals use. It summons my servant to destroy all in sight.

"On the first night of this use, your eyes and hair changed, permanently. But after the second dose, that was when it happened."

/What happened?/

"The fire that sent your father away. You were studying and she injected you again….when Hojo came to take you away. He felt that the experiment was complete and it was time to end everything and collect his sweet treasure, but that bint stopped him…. She injected her own agent: Galia materia, 1/5 percent complete. That was the completion trigger to bring my servant back into this world, but unlike me…he came become a physical being. You became my servant and began to decimate the entire house, setting it on fire, and it wasn't the only one…."

/The other houses of that neighborhood…. I did that?/

"Technically, yes, but my servant was the majoring factor in the decimation of everything. You just happened to be the body he needed to do this. Too bad your father arrived back at that time."

/What happened to him, Chaos?/

"He came in, trying to find you, and found the beast about to kill that bint. He actually managed to rescue her and knock you out. He found out that you were indeed my servant and saved you afterwards. How unfortunate that Hojo was there…." Vincent's eyes suddenly because dull and he remembered something that he'd forgotten long ago.

"Vincent!!"

His father called as he laid the little boy on the ground. He stared at him for the longest time as the flaming houses around them rose higher and higher. Vincent was staring up at his father, staring into those strangely darker eyes, then he looked over at Lucrecia, who was in shock of what had happened. She was looking down at him and then at everything else. The destruction was great and fierce….and she was smiling.

"I….I can't believe this!!" She exclaimed, almost laughing. Vincent's father shot a violent glare at her as she continued. "Look at all of this!! This is all….from my own genius!! I'm so great… If not for me, this subject would never have gained such power!! This is my greatest work yet. Not even Hojo could bring such awesomeness to me…. And my son… What will he be capable of when I inject this same serum into his own veins…. He'll be the strongest ever…. My own son…."

"You!!?" Vincent's father stood up and glared at the girl, who suddenly shook off her amazement and took a step back. "You did this to my son? My **_son_**?!! How could you? We trusted you!! And you go and do this to us?!!"

"This is what Hojo wanted, and then it became my experiment!! Your son is more powerful because of me. He'll be a legend, and now…. Hojo will never have any chance of stealing Chaos from you."

"Chaos? What are you talking about? What is Chaos, and what does it have to do with my son?!"

"….You…have no idea about…Chaos?" Lucrecia gasped. She stared down at Vincent, who looked half dead and his breaths were shallow. "But….but Hojo said that… he was only after your family so that he could extract Chaos and use it as his own weapon… Are you saying that….Chaos does not exist within your family? No, he must!!"

"Even if whoever or whatever you're talking about does exist, look at what you've done to my son…. He's dying because of your stupid idea to experiment on my child!! Who else have you done this to? Who?!!"

"…..Chaos does exist….I know it. It has to…."

"Lucrecia… And you would do this to your own son? What happens if your son becomes like this?"

Lucrecia looked down at Vincent, who looked as if he were about to die, and felt for the child as he laid there. She looked at Vincent's father and nodded.

"I….I'm so sorry…. I am so, so sorry……….. Sephiroth! I have to get Sephiroth!! I have to---" A shot rang out and Lucrecia lunged forward, as the bullet went through her chest and into Vincent's father's right shoulder. She fell to the ground and the man fell to his knees, not seeing Hojo walk over and take Vincent into his arms.

"Stupid fool… Did she really think that she could ruin my experiment so easily?" Hojo laughed maniacally and then turned his attention to the man on the ground. He threw the gun down next to him and smiled. "Now, wouldn't be a shame if your son didn't live to see his next birthday? After all, most children are so easily adapted to having only one parent, even when that parent is in prison….Ehehehehehe….. Now, be a good mongrel and take that gun. Make sure all your prints are all over it and stay right there, next to the body…. I'll make sure that your little mutt stays alive….for now anyway, Ehehehehehehehe….!"

And Hojo walked away with Vincent, the boy looking back at his father with sad eyes….

Vincent gasped and looked around, to see that Chaos was no longer there, nor was he in the car with Lulu and Wakka. He was outside on his old street, staring at the street. He looked around and realized that he was right in front of his burned down home again. "Was….was it all a dream?"

"….Meeeeeoooowwww….."

"….What the…." Vincent looked down and saw a strange looking kitten. It was black, but it's paws, face, tummy and the tip of it's long, long tail were as white as the fallen snow. Vincent blinked a few times, swearing that this was the kitten he's had when he was a little boy. It looked exactly like it. The only difference was the fact that the kitten's eyes were closed, as if it were blind, but he knew that it was looking up at him. He was sure of it.

Vincent picked up the kitten and held it close, almost feeling nostalgia setting in his heart and he smiled at the feline. "Hello there…." The kitten mewled again and began purring loudly. "Wow….just like him…." Vincent searched his body, making sure that the kitten didn't have any identification on it. "Nope, you're homeless….just like me. Would you like to stay with me until you get your own place?" And Vincent began walking, the kitten in arms, back to his apartment….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people clad in black, spy-like outfits were trying to climb down the roof window of a large house, namely Hojo's, when the taller one fell right on top of the shorter and the two of them fell on the ground hard. "Goddamn it Eric!!" the shorter one whispered and scampered to get out from underneath of her partner. The taller one shushed his partner.

"Faithanne!! This is a private and very sensitive operation!! You're not supposed to be using our real names.

"Eric, we could've just walked through the front door since his car isn't here, and neither is his wife's!! And this was your idea, remember? Why are we going through the roof anyway?"

"I dunno, cause it's so exciting!!" He laughed and so did the shorter one. "Okay, so, um….what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"DeLyse said--"

"Bloodhound."

"What?" The shorter one, Faithanne, asked. Eric took off his mask and shushed her again.

"We all have code names now. DeLyse is Bloodhound, I'm Sexy-spy, and you're the Black Ninja."

"….Why am I the Black Ninja? Why can't I be the Sexy-Spy?"

"Because I bring all the sexy boys to the yard!!" the two laughed their heads off for a few minutes and then went back to being serious. Eric and Faithanne began to tiptoe through Hojo's attic, searching for something that would prove useful for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent poured a dish of milk, and sat it on the floor for the little kitten. He watched the tiny animal meow happily and quickly lapped up the white liquid. The teen found himself smiling at the animal, remembering his own kitten doing the very same thing as it was rewarded with milk. His kitten disappeared long before the fire and he never really knew what'd happened to the poor thing. He really did miss the thing a lot. After the kitten had finished, it turned around and stared up at Vincent, mewling sweetly at him. Vincent ran two fingers across the kitten's head back and forth, listening to it purr quietly.

"So… just where did you come from? Hm?" Vincent tilted his head and watched the kitten rub it's face against his hand. "And what should I call you?…" Vincent stared around the apartment, wondering just what he should say now. After all, he wasn't used to having very favorable company--particularly ones that didn't talk-- and he wasn't sure what he should do now that he had a cat in his home. Luckily, his landlord didn't mind having pets.

Convenience.

Vincent closed his eyes and started to let his mind wonder, as he always did. It was almost a way of letting his brain relax from all the work it really did. Vincent always thought about everything, and sometimes he would get a headache from it. So, if he didn't do this, he'd probably have a migraine. But his wondering was interrupted by a very furry substance in his face, particularly rubbing against his nose. When he opened his eyes, he'd thought it was the cat's face, but instead, it was the cat's ass right on his nose.

"AHH!!" Vincent shot up, which scared the kitten off of his bed, and the animal stared up at him with the most innocent eyes. "Huh….nothing but a Catuoru Sitoh…. Vincent said in a strange tongue. He'd grown up remembering the language as his father's, but had to keep talking to himself in the tongue or he would forget. The kitten stared up at him with almost a questionable stare (Even though it's eyes were closed) Vincent stared back at it and then smiled. "Maybe that should be your name, hmm?" He leaned down and patted the kitten again, then thought about it.

"…..Catuoru Sitoh….Mischievous cat…" He stared up for a moment and then back to his kitten. "I should shorten it, huh?…. Let's see…. …. …… …….. ……. ……Cait. Cait….Sith. That's a good name for you. What do you think?" The kitten mewled and reached to catch Vincent's hair, that dangled loosely. "Okay then…. Cait Sith it is…" Vincent hopped off of his bed and took the cat into the dark kitchen, where he switched on the lights….

…And everybody came out of their hiding spot, screaming "SURPRISE!!!!"

Vincent looked like a deer that got shot in the ass with a BB gun (Don't ask how I know that) Apparently, while Vincent was gone, everyone had broken in and decorated his apartment for his own birthday. Vincent stared around, wondering just what the hell was going on. Quistis walked up to Vincent, a small present in hand, and smiled warmly.

"Happy birthday Vincent…" She held the present out for him, and, with his free hand, Vincent took the item and stared at everyone. Strangely enough, Tifa and Xu, Auron, Wakka, Lulu and Vivi were there as well. In fact, almost everyone he'd met when he moved here was at the party, all celebrating and waiting for him to arrive home so he could join them.

"……"

"What?" Quistis blinked a few times as she asked.

"How…did you guys get into my apartment?" Everyone stared at each other, not really wanting to take responsibility.

7 hours earlier….

Cid, Rude, and Zack were using a battering ram to get into Vincent's apartment, with Reno as the battering ram. "THAT'S RIGHT GUYS!!! YOU RAM THAT DOOR!! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME!!!" Reno screamed, encouraging his friends. Quistis and some of the other girls couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Back to the present

"Um….you don't wanna know." Rude suggested before clearing his throat.

"Sorry. It was my idea to get in." It was DeLyse, dressed in a sexy black dress and corset, a sleek fur coat and a long black cane in her right hand. She walked up to the teen, smiling cutely. "It was my idea to have your birthday in your apartment. It would be more appreciated this way, don't you think so?"

"I…I suppose. How long have all of you been in here? I've only been gone for a few hours…" Vincent asked, then suddenly looked over at Lulu and Wakka. "And why didn't you two drop me off here? Why did you leave me at that place?"

Lulu and Wakka stared at him strangely, but before anything could be said, Reno, who was already drunk, ran up to Vincent and slung an arm around him quickly. "HEY!!! LET'S ALL GET NAKED!!!" He howled loudly and took another swig of his drink. Vincent was blushing just from the smell of the alcohol on his breath and it was making him sick.

Vincent wasn't much of a drinker.

Soon the party started and everyone was mingling and talking with themselves. Whoever weren't there to decorate was there now. Cloud and Aeris were talking as usual, possibly about math equations. Lulu and Wakka and Vivi were together and the child was eating some of the birthday cake. Auron and the rest of the small faculty were together, including Edea, and they were talking quietly amongst themselves. Vincent, Reno, Rude, and Cid were all together, Reno and Rude were already drunk, Cid was on his eighteenth beer and still didn't feel buzzed, and Vincent simply drank some wine. Rinoa and Selphie were laughing as they gossiped when Yuffie, who was dressed in a cute little French maid outfit walked over and smiled.

"Hiya!!" The sixteen year old said and the other two just stared at her.

"Um…what do you want?" Rinoa asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"I just came over to say hi. That's all. Are you enjoying my boyfriend's party?"

"Well, we wouldn't be here if we weren't enjoying ourselves." Selphie said in a snotty way, but since this is Yuffie and she isn't the most er… it's Yuffie, she didn't get what the girl's were trying to tell her. The girl laughed and then nodded.

"I'm glad. If you need anything just let me and my Vinny know!!"

"Wow, I thought that Vincent was going out with Sephiroth AND Quistis." Rinoa said in a dull voice, not really trying to sound like a bitch, but she was just saying--

"**_WHAT?!!!!_**" Oh….shit. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE'S CHEATING ON ME?!! WHERE IS THE LITTLE BASTARD AND BITCH!?? I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MEANT FOR MY VINNY!!!!" She had her conformer out and looked around for her two victims.

Now, Vincent heard this yelling and looked over at Rude. "Rude! Look there's Yuffie!! You should go ask her to dance." he pointed over to where the girl was, and the taller teen's shades barely covered the blush that covered his face just then. And then Rude made his way. Yuffie started walking towards where Quistis had been sitting, when Rude grabbed her and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"HEY!! LET ME GO!!"

"C'mon baby!" Rude said quickly. Why don't you give a brother a chance…"

"Huh?" Yuffie stared at Rude for a moment before recognizing him. "Hey, You're Vinny's friend, right? Don't you think that it's wrong to try and get with your friend's girlfriend?" She said, hands on her hips.

"Baby… I will let you know, that I would get you all the materia in the world if it meant that I could spend five minutes with you."

"….Wow, that was so romantic…" The girl said with stars in her eyes, and soon the two of them started dancing. Reno had been watching and looked over at Vincent.

"You know what? I fucking **hate** you." He said and Vincent couldn't help but give a faint smile. Vincent looked over at Cid, who was staring over at Selphie and sighed. Reno caught him staring at the girl as well and he and Vincent could only shake their heads. "Cid… C'mon man, you gotta let this go already. The bitch doesn't dig ya. Just get over it."

"I can't…" Cid admitted, taking another swig. "I've liked this girl forever and now I just got to forget about her? It's harder than you could ever think."

"You could always go back out with Quistis." Reno suggested, and Vincent winced, glaring slightly at the red head, who started at this. "Whoa! Sorry, I forgot you gotta thing with her….and Sephiroth. Just what are you going to do with those two, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Vincent asked quietly, almost curious.

"Dude, you got a hot chick and …. Well, Sephiroth, who, you know, is a hot guy, but don't get me wrong. I'm not gay or nothing like that." Reno was quick to defend his sexuality, which Vincent shrugged too. "I mean, you got two people ready to jump you at a second's notice, and you can't choose who you want?"

"I'd like to see you go through the same thing."

"Man, my choice would be easy. If I had two fine-ass, sweet looking chicks after me, there would be only one choice. The best choice!" Reno looked very cocky with that smile and Vincent couldn't help but look condescending of his friend.

"And that would be?" Reno grinned stupidly at Cid and Vincent.

"Threesome." Cid and Vincent just stared at Reno, who was smiling like an idiot.

Zack and Rufus were in a corner together, mainly keeping to themselves, while their two gangs mingled and caused a bit of trouble. Rufus was sipping a bit of wine while Zack only had some punch. The dark haired teen was still a bit nervous about being in public with his new boyfriend, but it didn't seem to bother Rufus at all. The bright haired Turks leader stared over at Zack with a gentle smile and gave a tiny laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked, almost pouting. Rufus shook his head.

"Oh…nothing. Nothing at all… I just enjoy looking at you, that is all." Rufus took another sip of his drink and stared back out at the small crowd. He suddenly noticed that Cloud and Aeris were there as well. Cloud was talking to Aeris, while getting something to eat and not exactly facing her, while the girl made a very annoyed looking face as she listened to him. And Rufus found this completely odd. "What's with the prep?" Zack looked back at Rufus and then over at Aeris. The girl's attitude suddenly changed when Cloud turned back to her, appearing cheerful as before, but when his back was turned to get her punch, she looked as if she wanted to knock him in the head.

Zack blinked a few times and shrugged. "That what I told her, too." Rufus gave a side glance to his boyfriend while sipping his drink.

"What do you mean?" Zack shook his head.

"Well… Aeris is the kind of girl who really is nice, but sometimes she gets way in over her head. I mean, she likes my brother, but… she and him have nothing in common, really. Remember that whole book incident, when Sephiroth nearly killed her?"

"Yes." Rufus looked at him fully, and Zack turned away for a moment to stare at Aeris and Cloud.

"Well, she's in the same class as Cloud, so she knew about the extra credit for the class, and since my brother's such a book worm…"

"She, technically, planned the whole thing." Rufus finished, and Zack nodded. And then Rufus smiled. "And you helped her out, didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't really think about it, but…well, yeah. She always wanted to date my brother, I thought that she was being sincere. Of course, I keep forgetting how she acts. She always looks so cute, like a really moderate hippie you know? All she needs is a flower in her hair and--BOOM! Hippie. You know what I mean?" Zack looked down at Rufus, who had that familiar smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah…. And just listening to you talk is making my mouth water…" Zack's eyes were huge, but he managed to look nervous enough to have Rufus back off a little. "Alright, alright…. I can get the picture now. You don't want my taco-flavored kisses…."

"That's not it. I'm still just not used to all of….well, _this_ yet, you know? I've never really had an actual 'public' boyfriend. And Sephiroth really is the first and only guy I was ever--Wait. What did you just say?"

"You heard me, bitch." Rufus said quickly, trying to figure out where the hell he'd heard that from. His turquoise eyes turned back to Aeris and he sighed when he saw Cloud's face. The blonde looked a bit depressed at the whole situation, but other than that… "I wonder how Cloud will react to all of this when he realizes how badly his angel has actually fallen… Or maybe he's just too stupid to see that she's way to much of a lively person to actually understand him."

"I told her… I told her not to try and hook up with him. Of course… She's stubborn, strong…preppy. You know, the girl who always gets what she wants. For some reason, she thinks she can change people and make everyone happy, and if people don't like it….well, look what happened to Quistis and Tifa. They used to be the best of friends before Aeris came into the picture."

"So, she used you to make Cloud jealous, not knowing that he was attracted to Sephiroth." Rufus almost laughed, finding this all amusing. Zack nodded, looking back at his boyfriend.

"Well, yeah! The only problem was that she didn't know that he was a TOTAL bookworm. Cloud is a nerd through and through, and an emo too. I mean, he's emo **bad**…. And actually, Sephiroth was shy when it came to asking Cloud out. I thought it was kind of funny, really."

Rufus smiled and then went back to drinking his wine. "This is quite entertaining, indeed…."

"Lulu…" Vincent had walked up to his aunt, while she, Wakka and Vivi were eating some food. The teen looked serious, but not too much of a threat. "Why did you take me back to the house?"

"…." Lulu just stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The burnt down house. You left me there, when you picked me up, remember?" Wakka shook his head.

"Uh, we haven't see ya all day Vince. When did you go to the burnt down house? It wasn't today, was it?" Vincent stared at each of their faces, noting that none of them were lying.

Wait…. When was he able to actually _know_ when people weren't lying? Usually, it would take a few more questions, but Vincent knew, he **_knew_** that they weren't lying. He knew… /Is this something else I have to get used to Chaos?…/ Vincent looked back at his relatives and then walked away, going to somewhere that he could be left alone. So, he walked to his balcony.

As he entered the next room, the quietest room in the entire apartment and away from everyone, he suddenly noticed something strange. The balcony door was wide open, something that he never did. He also noticed strange stains all over the banister and his floor. It was blood. Vincent looked out at his balcony and walked towards it, Atomsk in his hand. He crept over and waited for something to happen. All he could hear was the faint party going on, but he still tried to keep his ears open. So, he closed his eyes.

/…Chaos…can you separate the sounds for me? I don't want to be caught off guard…/ Chaos said nothing to this, but obliged to the request and silenced everything for him--all but the sound of a person's heartbeat. Vincent could hear the sound, and followed it, slowly, quietly moving closer and closer. And then he came to his closet. The sound was coming from there. He aimed his gun and opened the door….

And Sephiroth leapt into his arms.

"Sorry, I would've hid in a cake, but I wanted to save that for later…" Sephiroth said in a very sensual way. Vincent quickly dropped Sephiroth and turned on his lights to stare at the teen. Sephiroth was covered in blood. Lots and lots of dried blood. The only thing that possibly wasn't tainted by the crimson was his eyes.

"Sephiroth….what happened?" Vincent asked, knowing that it wasn't Sephiroth's blood. He knew first hand that Sephiroth healed way too quickly for that much to spill. So, his grip tightened around the handle and trigger. Sephiroth smiled slightly, and then shook his head. "Who was it?" Vincent asked and Sephiroth glared at him, and turned away.

"Hojo…. I…only went over to ask just what it was they did to me… And… I lost it. I don't remember what happened exactly. I only remember walking down the street, when I realized that I was covered in blood…. So, I ran here…as fast as I could." Vincent growled softly and placed his gun on safety lock and back in his holster.

"Sephiroth….what were you thinking? What if somebody were to have seen you?! It that would've happened--"

"Nobody did, okay!! So, I'm safe. As long as nobody knows where I'm at for a while….I'm safe…" Sephiroth stared at Vincent with the most sincere eyes, eyes that showed that he was not only angry, but afraid…. "Please?" Vincent stared at him for a bit long, and then sighed.

"Go take a shower and then come join the party, alright? I don't want you to get in trouble, but I don't want to be known for having a murderer in my house trying to make up an alibi." Vincent walked away, but Sephiroth's question stopped him.

"Sounds like you've killed someone in your life…." Vincent turned back at Sephiroth , only for a moment, just long enough for his eyes to turn yellow and back to crimson again.

"Yeah… I did murder someone…." Vincent walked back to the party and waited for Sephiroth to return….

** To Be Continued **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, what an enigmatic chapter. And it's the first of the very last that will end this story. Yes, I know, the end is coming and the end is usually not so cool. But don't worry, it won't be that bad….least I hope not…. QUIZ!!

**1)** So…Vincent wasn't in the car with Lulu and Wakka? But what about all that stuff Chaos told him? Was that real, or all in his imagination?

**2) **So, Lockhart is really Xu. And what was it that she put into Vincent exactly? What will the second part of the Anti-gent do to the Galian Beast?

**3)** What the hell is Hojo ranting about? And what did he do to Vincent, Sephiroth and the other eight specimen of his projects? And who is this sister Hojo spoke of? And what did he mean about Jenova modeled after Sephiroth's mother?

**4) **Um….did Sephiroth just commit murder? Oh shit!

**5)** So…Aeris is very preppy and Zack even tried to tell her not to go with Cloud. And since Sephiroth's at the party, what the hell's going to happen now?

**6)** Poor Cid, he's still reeling over the rejection of Selphie… how sad, but it looks like Rude is getting some action! V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Rant For The Day

Here We GO!!: Kingdom Hearts I and II Reviews--The Final Fantasy Characters and such!!

Okay… WTF?!! Every one of the FF characters that are on that game are just ::Makes whooshing noise and has her hand flying over her head:: You know? I was not expecting that. Sure, the game, the fighting style. Cool. I even understand that the game could be considered a kiddie game, since there is Disney characters in it, but you had to ruin the FF gang?!!

**Review of Kingdom Hearts**

Cloud-- Sounds dark, cool, and unbeknownst to us that in the next game….he would become emo… Fight it Cloud….fight it! Aerith isn't dead!! Wait, why isn't Aerith dead?

Aerith-- Cute and petite as always! But where was her jacket? I miss her jacket, but she was okay.

Squall/Leon--Why the hell did you change your name to Leon? What the hell kind of sense is that? And you're talking too damn much!!

Yuffie-- Hooker R Us. PERIOD. She didn't have her shuriken in the game, which pissed me off, really!

Sephiroth-- Lance Basset…Bass Lancet… Whatever the fuck his name is--uh, the guy who just said he was gay, that one!! HE played Sephiroth's voice…. What the Fuck, man? That is not right at all…

Cid-- I have no problem with this one, cause as far as I know from playing the game, he don't say a damn thing, he just looks a little older. That's it.

Moogles-- They are the only ones who didn't piss me off. Congrats Moogles, you win!!

**Review of Kingdom Hearts II**

Cloud-- He finally reveals how emo Emos can be…

Tifa-- Why does she have a country accent?

Aerith-- Okay…. Aerith from VII was a fast talker and quick to say things. This girl annoyed the hell outta me! Speak faster bitch!!

Cid-- He sounds and looks old. What the hell is going on?!

Yuffie-- Well…they fixed her up a bit, so I'm not so bad

Squall/Leon-- Okay, his hair isn't wild, he doesn't look gay, and he goes insane when he's fighting--but he talks to much. Squall isn't the talkative type. FIX IT!!-- #

Sephiroth-- This doesn't help either… Maybe the break-up really was that bad?… At least he sounds like an adult, though.

Moogles-- Once again, the Moogles were done perfectly. They even got the honky sound right :D

I hope that you understand that I take many things very seriously. I don't like it when people mess up a lot of things, you know? And Americans don't really get the drift when it comes to personalities. Whenever FF X came out, Everyone saw Tidus' full profile photo and his full body pic. He looked fucking cool. The same with Yuna as well, she looked cute. But when those voices came into play…. Now, when Tidus was narrating, he sounded calm, cool and understanding. But after that, it was completely stupid. And that whole scene with him and Yuna practicing their laugh was just nuts.

I was scared. But I'm slightly happy/pissed off that they didn't put Vincent into the KH series. 1: Vincent rocks, and 2: Vincent would probably be made emo if he wasn't already really Angst-Goth. I mean, he really has a reason to be depressed.

Now, I hope that there is no one out there that thinks that I'm crazy. Hell, if you want, you can even give me your opinions. I wouldn't mind listen to what other people say. Just give me a wing and I'll post ASAP

Later!!

PS:

I'm going to do something that is rare in the fanfic industry (If you can call it that?) and it involves Aeris. So, I will explain what I am doing in the next chapter, so you can't get pissed cause I already gave preemptive warning. OKAY!? Later!!


	12. Snow for my Birthday PT 2

Title: Class is Now In Session!! (Changed cause of the name!)

Author: CerebusFire17

Warning: Contains Vincent getting stuck in the snow. A little cat that's more than just playful, and it starts following Vincent home!! Yay!! Reeve wondering just what's right and what's wrong….WTF? Selphie and Rinoa find that their friend is a liar. Sephiroth and Cloud in the shower?! Oo??? Edea getting into a fight with Shalenda, Auron wants to kill Hojo. You know, the usual. Aeris tries to get into Vincent's pants and Quistis goes to kick some ass! FINALLY!! Hey that last bit rhymed!!

**Extra Warning!!!--** This can be considered so really graphic Yaoi stuff in this part so, if you don't like Yaoi, then you don't wanna read this part. I'll try and write up a separate section and add it in for those of you who really don't wanna know the extent of, well, certain people's relationship. Yeah, that's right. !

Story Summery: _Yeah, I know I know!! There's been a ton of FFHSs coming out, but I've really wanted to do something like this for a long time, and none of you bastards can say a damn thing about it!!! It's pretty much about the characters of VII, along with a few from VIII (I couldn't resist!!) going to the same high school and Vincent coming back home to seek the life he left behind and even more._

Recap:_ Here's the recap kids!! Vincent was a zombie until Lockhart, whose real name is Xu, injected something that was called the secondary Anti-gent. Vincent finally came to and started walking back home, when Wakka and Lulu picked him up. Then Chaos explained to Vincent what had happened to his family, and he suddenly remembered that Hojo killed that bitch--I mean, Lucrecia!!….who's a bitch!! Now, Vincent suddenly woke up again and realized that he wasn't in the car and he found Cait Sith. YAY. He went home and found that everyone was there waiting to start the party….and Lulu and Wakka never gave him a ride anywhere…. Yeah, that confused me too!_

Chapter Summery: _Sephiroth comes into the picture, covered in his father's bed, and now he has to take a shower!! Yeah…. Aeris complains and she goes to hit on Vincent. Cloud sees her doing this, so he goes to take a break and heads for the…bathroom….where he sees Sephiroth. (Can anyone say sexy get-together?!) Quistis gets pissed and Shalenda and Kimarhi crash the party with Hojo Son of a bitch!! And, Vincent finally learns the identity of his father and mother!! Fuck yeah!! I wonder if YOU'VE been able to figure it out yet? Have you?_

Most likely pairings_: (Do you remember back in the days of school, how everyone liked each other, or got jealous cause their friend was spending way too much time with their boy/girl-slut? Didn't change this either!! Yeah, here's a flash back for ya!! ) _

Vincent/Quistis/Sephiroth

Cloud/Aeris

Cid/Selphie/Rajin

Tseng/Elena

Yuffie/Rude/Reno

Barret/Tifa (Yay!! Now she has a name up there!!)

Seifer/Fujin

Squall/Rinoa

Zack/Rufus _get the picture now!?_

Auron/?????? (GODDAMN IT!!! Can I never win?!!)

Special Guests: Cecil (II or IV), President Shin-Ra (VII), Miss Scarlet (VII), Watts and Zone (VIII), Vivi (IX), Steiner (IX), Doctor Tot (IX), Lulu (X), nope not here either, Rikku (X), and Auron (X)

Please Review:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Snow for my birthday… Part 2

"Yeah… I did murder someone…." Vincent walked back to the party, where everyone was already starting to look a bit inebriated. Vincent could only sigh as he faintly heard the shower start to pour down. The teen looked back at everyone, noticing that Scarlet, Palmer and Reeve were talking with Auron and Edea. And strangely enough, Auron was smiling at Edea…. His left arm nervously rested over her shoulders, the woman looking up and smiling nervously back at the man. And Vincent just cocked a brow and decided to ignore the entire thing, deciding that it would be rude to stare.

And then came Barret, Tifa and the kids. Marlene and Xu ran into the room together, even though Xu is older, whenever she's with Marlene, the two of them just start playing around like kids. Barret was holding a bunch of presents for Vincent while Tifa couldn't stop laughing at her boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. She finally made it official the week before. She was holding a few presents as well, but not as much as Barret. "Barret, why did you get all this stuff for Vincent? I mean, that's a lot."

"Well, Marlene went n' picked out most a da stuff. I jus' bought it!!" Barret answered loudly. Tifa suddenly spotted Aeris, Rinoa, and Selphie and growled. She then saw Quistis and waved to her. Quistis timidly waved back, almost gesturing her to come over.

"I'm going to go chat a bit, babe."

"Don't get int'a any trouble!" Barret said, and Tifa placed her hands on her hips and held a strange stare

"You're one to talk!!" the girl said and waltzed over to the blonde girl across the room. Aeris and her friends suddenly spotted the brunette and the girl in pink scoffed. Rinoa and Selphie stared at Aeris and then at Tifa, and then at each other.

"Hey." Quistis said as Tifa approached. The dark haired girl nodded and then looked around. "I didn't think that you'd ever come back to the public eye…"

"…I didn't think I would have anyone left." Tifa said quietly. "You…are you still mad at me?" Quistis smiled kindly and shook her head.

"I never hated you Tifa. Just… Just the situation, that's all. But of course, you never did let me explain that to you. I tried to tell you that it wasn't your fault, but as always… you had to go and listen to Aeris… And then what happened…is history. Huh." Quistis had to adjust her glasses for a moment before she continued. "So, I see that you finally forgot about Cloud?" Tifa looked back to see Barret still holding all those gifts, trying to set there on a table somewhere, when the children ran by him and knocked him to his back, all of the gifts falling back down on his face. Tifa couldn't help but smile even more as she turned back to Quistis.

"Looks like it, yeah. Barret has really been helping me out, and we just became closer and closer… I'm happy with him. But…" Tifa looked over at Cloud and sighed. "…I feel so sorry for Cloud. I can't believe that Aeris managed to get him to date her. This is so crazy…"

"Tell me about it… I didn't think that Cloud was into her type." Quistis said, and Tifa shook her head.

"I don't think he really knows." Tifa decided to change the subject right then as she stared at Vincent. "So…what about you and Tall-Dark-and Handsome? You two seem like you would make a good couple."

"I would like that….but he doesn't seem to really want me, you know? I mean, we've had moments, but that's all they are. He doesn't trust me at all."

"That's cause you're so sweet and honest!! C'mon Quistis. You've gotta admit: You a sweetheart."

"Am I really that bad?" The blonde asked shyly.

"You know how people say there's no such thing as a stupid question? That was one. You basically asked yourself. Quistis, if you like him, go for him….or, you can always go back to Cid…." Quistis' left eye twitched slightly and she looked to the smoking blonde near the other side of the room. He was on his twenty-seventh beer.

"No way. Cid and I were only friends. Besides, he's in love with Selphie."

"I'm still in love with Cloud, but you can't wait for somebody forever. And if they don't want you….." Tifa glanced back over at Cloud again and shook her head. "That's just how life goes. But, if you think you can get your hands on him, I'm always here to help you out."

"Wow, thank you Tifa. I can't believe that you would do that for me…"

"It's no problem, really. If only Rinoa and Selphie weren't as blind…" The two girls glanced over at the threesome, and quickly turned back, leaving only Aeris to see them while Rinoa and Selphie were talking between themselves.

Now, while Aeris was almost on the verge of walking (if she could) over there and pulling the two girls' hairs out of their scalps, she decided to do something even more better. Aeris suddenly walked away from Rinoa and Selphie and strutted (Well, technically, she was stumbling cause she was completely one over the eight by now.((That means she's drunk)) So it was funny to watch.) over to the birthday boy, right in front of everyone, including Cloud (Which she didn't realize at the time). Vincent was pretty much with Cid and his friends when the girl walked up and fluttered her brilliant green eyes. "Hey there Vincent the vampire…" Her words were pretty much slurred as hell, and Vincent could only roll his eyes.

"For the last time, I am not a vam--"

"Will you bite my neck?…" The girl asked almost seductively, tilting her head and exposing her neck to the teen a bit. Vincent didn't understand what was going on and only blink and looked to his friends. So, Cid and Reno had to step in.

"Yo, Aeris! Maybe you've had too much to drink, huh?" Reno asked, most likely drank himself sober. The girl glared at him and scoffed.

"And who are you to say anything to me!! You've been drinking the entire time you've been here!! That and what you did to the bathroom!" Vincent glared at Reno.

"What did you do to my bathroom Reno?"

When Sephiroth walked into the bathroom

"What the FUCK?!!!" Sephiroth screamed in utter horror of the sight before him.

Back to the party

"…Um…….. ….. ….. You don't want to know. I've been having stomach troubles as of late!" Reno gave a cheesy smile to his friend and then Cid decided to laugh. He still wasn't anywhere near drunk yet.

"Hey, Aeris, just go back to your boyfriend okay? We don't want any trouble today." Aeris growled and glared at Vincent's friends quickly and then looked back at Vincent.

"Now, now, do you really want to listen to your stupid friends and not want to hang around me for a little bit?" She wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck, almost ready to dance ON him.

Elena and Tseng were with Rajin, Fujin, and Seifer, the light haired girl was sitting on a high table they'd brought in while drinking a glass of champagne with Tseng, when she saw Aeris and Vincent together. "Um, Sir--I mean, honey?" She was still getting used to saying that. "Isn't that Cloud's girlfriend?"

Tseng and the Disciplinary Committee's elders looked over and nodded.

"Yep! Vincent really is a pimp, huh Tseng?" Seifer said before taking a swig of champagne and then snapping his fingers, ordering Fujin to pour more for him immediately.

"CHEATER…." She said, and Seifer laughed.

"Don't you know it, babe?!"

"Vincent's gonna get his ass kicked bad, ya' know!" Rajin added shortly after and Seifer laughed again. Tseng quietly sipped his champagne and sighed.

"This is all way too self-indulgent, really. After all, we could easily be undertaking other occurrences to make sure that we get the aforementioned over with once and for all… After all, this is very tedious."

"I did not understand a single word you just said. But it sounded cool!! Maybe when we get that done, we'll try to get all this shit with Valentine done! It's boring as hell, you know?" Seifer said, taking another swig and snapping for a refill, which Fujin fulfilled.

"Déjà vu…" She murmured under her breath to her brother and he nodded in agreement.

"Just like with Zack, ya know!" Tseng and Elena stared at the two and then at each other.

"What do you mean by that?" The light haired blonde asked and Seifer laughed.

"Once a prep, always a prep…." The scar-face boy explained, voice somber. "They can be the nicest, sweetest people in the world, but if they want something….well, you'd better either stay out of their way, or you better make sure that you wont get run over…." Tseng and Elena stared at each other again and then went back to the preemptive show coming ahead.

Now, Cloud had been sitting by his lonesome, (After his girlfriend went to talk to her friends) wondering why he'd been so depressed for the past few weeks. He had a girl, he'd been nominated for Valedictorian for his graduating class, his relationship with his brother was better than ever-- but his mind kept wondering and he was feeling depressed about something. He looked over and saw Tifa and Quistis. And he was shocked. He hadn't seen Tifa for almost three years now. He'd wondered if she'd moved away, and it was weird.

So, he walked over to say hi. "Tifa!" He said, his depression suddenly gone. Tifa stared at Cloud like a deer in the headlights. He hadn't thought she would react that badly to him. "Did…I say something weird? Is there something in my teeth?"

"NO….no, I just…" Tifa started, smiling cheerfully. "I thought you hated me or something."

"Why would I hate you?" Cloud asked, his head tilting to the side a little.

"Cloud…. You haven't spoken to me in almost three years. It was like you never wanted to see me again…. Did you hate me that much that….you actually believed me dead?"

"…..Tifa…What are--"

"What's the matter with you?!!" the three suddenly heard Aeris yell. The girl was screaming at Vincent, who was just standing there. "I mean, look: I am the most popular girl in school and you don't even want anything to do with me? What, you going to hang out with that loser Quistis and that stupid bitch Tifa--"

"--Who are both standing right here listening to your every word whilst talking to your boyfriend?" Tifa questioned, waving her hand a little at the girl, smiling. Aeris looked over at Tifa and swished her hair back and glared at the other girl, not even noticing Cloud.

"And what are you doing here slut? Trying to find a quick date. Shouldn't take you longer than ten minutes." Tifa laughed at this and shook her head, her hands on her hips.

"And I'm glad that you're so stuck on Cloud that you never look at another man. But I guess Vincent must be an exception for you, huh?" Aeris laughed at her.

"Well, yeah! Like Cloud isn't chicken enough to go anywhere. All he ever does is want to study and read books all day, or tell retarded jokes. It _was_ cute, but now it's just plain annoying."

"Well, then…." Cloud finally said, catching Aeris' attention finally.

"Cloud?!!"

"…If you really feel that way, maybe we shouldn't be together…" And he walked over to Vincent and whispered something into his ear. Vincent nodded slowly, and Cloud was soon gone in the crowd. Aeris on the other hand, was PISSED OFF….

She looked over at Tifa and Quistis and growled. Rinoa and Selphie were watching this as well, and they were just as confused. Rinoa stared at Selphie and whispered, "I thought that Aeris was practically in love with Cloud."

"That's what I thought too… I guess she just wanted to get with somebody, huh?" Selphie whispered back. "Hey… So, Aeris lied to us, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, didn't she say that Quistis and Tifa hated each other cause of that whole incident? The one from three years back? She said that Tifa slept with Cid, and that's why Quistis hated her. So, why are they talking with each other?…."

"I don't know. Maybe they made up?"

"Rinoa, how many girls do you know that would just go and be friends with the chick that slept with their boyfriend?" Selphie asked quietly with the most scrutinizing face. Rinoa thought for a moment and then looked back at her friend.

"None, I supposed…. But then again, there's only been what--how many….11 or 12 girls even mentioned in this fanfic, so that's not a lot of girls, basically saying since our school is so huge."

"I agree. I thought that women outnumbered men anyway…"

"Who knows what the author is thinking, you know?"

"Yeah… and I think that four of them are either real-life people or from an original story she wrote so that leaves even less! God, this author sucks with counting too, you know?" Selphie finished as she turned back, drinking her punch.

Aeris and Tifa were still arguing at this point, Tifa not even getting fazed by what the girl was saying, while Aeris wasn't backing down that easily either. The two seemed to be equaled out. This is, ladies and gentlemen, what is called a "Ladies' Edition Yo' Mamma Contest," Where in this round, each participant must come up with something that is out of this world and ridiculous to the listener's ears. Please enjoy!

"You're so loose, the golden gate bridge can fit inside you!" Aeris said, and the entire crowd "Ooh"ed at that.

"Your mother's so ugly, I wouldn't fuck her, and _I'm_ supposed to be the ho!!" Tifa retorted and everyone started to laugh. Seems like a lot of people forgot that Tifa was good at making up things as she went along, but then again, so could Aeris.

"You are so skanky, you just go to the strip clubs to dance on the pole cause they let you take your clothes off for free!"

"Oh, yeah, well at least men want to see me naked!!"

"Yeah, but nobody wants to touch your crust-ass panties!!" Tifa laughed at this and then crossed her arms.

"When somebody goes into the Nasty Fried Chicken and ask for extra fried thighs, they call your mama!!"

"Oh, yeah, well--" Aeris' phone rang and she answered it. Shortly after, she hung up the phone and stared at Tifa. "Pamela Anderson called; She wants her breast back."

"Well, Aeris, congratulations. You just won the Bitch With The Most Back-Fat award!! Ain't you proud?!" Aeris stared back at her self, and then growled fiercely.

"At least I don't dress in huge clothes to cover up any cellulite!!"

"You dressed up all in that pink outfit and stuff, thinking you're in that movie "Pretty in Pink". Tell me, when was the last time your grandma felt your boobies, cause I know that nobody else wants to touch 'em!!"

"That was "Sixteen Candles", dumbass, but nice try! Nice try…"

"I'm the dumbass, but you're the one who thought she could get away with trying to make out with another guy while your boyfriend's right across the room…" Tifa finally released the coup de grace of the argument. Everyone in the room went silent, until Aeris placed an arm around Vincent and stuck her tongue out at Quistis and Tifa.

"It's not my fault you two can't keep your men around for long!"

"Aeris?…" Rinoa called, but the girl ignored her.

"You might want to let go of Vincent…before you get hurt…." Quistis stepped forward after passing her glasses to Tifa and was now gripping her whip very tightly in her left hand. "Now, get your hands off of him or I swear to Shiva--"

"You'll do what--Hit Vincent too? If I move, you'll most likely miss him and I'll be the one to get hit, and nobody wants somebody as dainty as I am to get hurt, and I know that Vincent doesn't want to get hurt either, do you?" Quistis growled, and Vincent just now realized what Aeris had been doing the entire time.

"You've been using me, haven't you, from the very beginning." Vincent said suddenly, and Quistis, Tifa, Aeris, Rinoa and Selphie were the only ones that heard this. All eyes turned to the scene and Vincent couldn't help but feel like the he was on the spot.

"What do you mean, she was using you?" Selphie asked at that point, and Rinoa scoffed.

"Aeris has been trying to date Cloud for years, remember. Ever since she broke up with Zack, but I always thought that it was weird that Quistis would be mad at us for what Tifa did." Rinoa had her fists to her hips, and was glaring over at Quistis. Now, the blonde and Tifa stared at each other and then at Rinoa.

"What are you talking about? What did Tifa do to me that would make me hate you guys?"

"When she slept with Cid and that's why you guys broke up!" Selphie said quickly.

"WHAT?!!" Both girls yelled and then glared at Aeris. While the girls were glaring at the fifth drunken one still hanging from Vincent neck, the dark haired teen suddenly remembered something important. Cloud had come over and asked if he could go and use Vincent's bathroom. And Vincent smacked his forehead with a great strength.

"Goddamn it!! I forgot!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man…I can't believe this… Aeris…. I thought that you really cared about me…." Cloud said as he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He suddenly cocked a brow when he saw that Vincent's entire bathroom had been painted a very bright pink decorated with silly lacy frills everywhere.

"So….is this what Reno did when he spent two hours in the bathroom?" Cloud shook his head, suppressing a wild cackle to a tiny laugh. But his mind quickly went back to earlier and he could stop his depression from coming back to him again. "Maybe I was wrong… I don't want to even go back out…. This is too embarrassing…" He didn't mean to_ not _pay attention to his surroundings, but he didn't hear the shower running at all. He stepped up to the toilet and stared around, realizing that it was so foggy in the bathroom. Once again, men are so great with noticing things.

He stared around and soon you could hear tiny sounds of tinkling filling the room. And then, Cloud zipped up and got ready to leave. "Shit! Forgot to shake again. ((Don't ask me why I put that in. All I know is that a lot of guy say silly stuff like that, so I thought this was funny . That, and one of my ex-boyfriends used to scream that every time he got killed at Ever Quest)) That was when Cloud heard the water running. Now, Vincent's shower was the kind with the messed-up glass doors, you know the one's that make everything look distorted and weird-looking when you try to look through it.

Cloud couldn't really see the person was in the shower, but he did recognize the long sliver stream that hung behind the tall figure. For a moment, Cloud remembered that it belonged to Sephiroth, and that he should leave as soon as possible… But for one moment, that singular second that drew out such forgotten memories in the back of his tiny, useless man's brain, he decided that he was going to ignore that side of his brain that was telling him to leave. The first thing he took off was his gloves and earring.

"At least I finally got the that blood off…" Sephiroth murmured and then ran his hands through his hair, letting he water hit his face in full. He then reached to turn off the nozzle, when a smaller hand reached down and stopped him. His reaction was to go and elbow whoever in the face, but the person expecting this and he was thrown back into a wall. Sephiroth was surprised that someone would go and attack him in the **shower**. He was even more surprised to see who it was. "Cloud? What the fuck are you--?" His question was cut off with a strong, passionate kiss by the shorter teen, but he couldn't help but wonder. When his mouth was finally free, he stared at Cloud. "I thought you were with that chick? Or maybe I'm just too much of a beast that you--"

"Don't start, okay!" Cloud interrupted again. "No questions, no bullshit. Just this for a while, alright?" Sephiroth, strangely enough, agreed to this, giving the second genuine smile to his former flame before resuming the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great….First my balcony, and now my shower…. I have to thank him for making such a mess later…" Vincent said to himself, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Aeris.

"Hey!! Are you paying attention to me? I said, where is Cloud?! I know he didn't leave the party, so where is he?" She….was definitely drunk off her ass, and getting louder than what she was before. And now Vincent was wondering just how long she'd had those two cups in her right hand, holding them at the rims with her fingers.

"HEY!!" Quistis suddenly shouted, cracking her whip at Aeris, who barely acknowledged her. Yeah, her patience was practically gone by this point, you know? "I said, get your hands **_off of him_**!!"

"And who's going to make me, you? I'm a specialized healer, who can use all mastered materia. And what are you? A dominatrix, or a girl who just turns tricks with her slutty friend?"

"Aeris!!" Selphie called. "C'mon, that's enough. People are going to start staring if you keep this up. Let's just go to my house and--"

"Shut up!! All you want to do is talk about how much you hate Cid, and you're always talking about him and then there's this bitch--" She pointed to Rinoa "--who can't get laid no matter what she does! At least, I can get a hint of ass, maybe not from Cloud, but I could if I wanted to…." She started laughing and drank out of the two cups at the same time.

That was when Quistis slung out the whip and wrapped around the girl's wrist and bringing her crashing down atop on of the free tables, bringing everyone's attention to them. Aeris quickly stood up and healed herself, also casting M-Barrier and Reflection on herself.

"Let's see you try something now!!" Aeris wasn't completely drunk and on ass-fuel yet, so Quistis had to be careful. She suddenly shot a Bolt 3 towards Quistis, but when the blonde got hit, it didn't seem to affect her very much at all. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter? Never dealt Bolt before?"

"How the hell did that not hurt?"

"Serves you right bitch! I got connections…. My uniform is certified by an enchanter, 99.98 resistance against Earth, Fire, Ice, Water, and Thunder based mana attacks."

"Uh, what the hell is mana?" Reno asked, raising a hand. Quistis smiled at him

"Sorry Reno, you guys are old school. Mana didn't come out in 1997. This stuff was special deliver from my Aunt Chamberlin in World Of Warcraft!!"

"I… I still don't get what mana is." Reno said, shrugging.

"Shut _UP_ Reno!!" Aeris yelled and zapped the hell out of the teen. "I don't care about all that resistance and stuff. I'm still going to kick your ass! Just you wait and see."

"Please. Mana is so much more stronger than the ether you're using!! God, even Wakka over there can use Mana better than you ever could and he's a moron--No offense Wakka."

"No problem there, Ya!!….wait?" Wakka suddenly thought about what she was saying, but it didn't matter.

"Is it just me, or does it always seem like in the entire Final Fantasy series, somewhere in just one of the battles, everybody's talking instead of throwing insults and knocking the crap out of each other, and they're too busy explaining what the fuck their doing instead of doing it? Like, they stopped using a tutorial and stuff and they decided to just tell you what to do during the fight, like it's going to make the information less irritating to learn?" Zack suddenly said, and Rufus agreed.

"Well…games are getting more complicated, and people are getting more stupid. So, one way or another…. Somebody's going to kill something, with or without the tutorials…. That's why I always make sure to save after I do that shit so I won't have to do it again…." Rufus took another sip of his wine and sighed. "By the way…. Where's Vincent's closet at?"

"I don't know. Why?" Zack was so innocent to Rufus' intentions. So cute

Okay, back to the action!!

Cloud and Sephiroth were---

NO!! NO, NO, NO!!!

THE OTHER ACTION!!! PERVERTS!!

"Alright, let's go bitch!!" Aeris yelled, and started to gather ether for a powerful Fire attack. Quistis held her whip and then smiled.

"I can't wait…."

"Neither can we!!" Selphie yelled from behind Aeris. The girl looked back to see Rinoa with her pinwheel, and Selphie was jumping up and down with her Nunchaku. Aeris couldn't believe her eyes.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" Rinoa smiled over at Quistis and Tifa.

"So, what exactly was it that you did that caused us to quit being friends again? I was told that you slept with Quistis' boyfriend and you were going to blame it on me and Selphie. "

"I was told that you were going to try to sleep with Cloud while he was still with Sephiroth. I went to stop you and well…." Tifa said to Selphie and turned away for a moment, but then looked to Quistis. "You?"

"Oh! She told me that Tifa had attacked her. She happened to be laying on the ground with extensive injuries, and yet she didn't heal herself at all. This was on the same night, too. She told me that Tifa was going to go after you two as well, something about witnesses…."

"She told me that there was a cowboy showdown and only Rinoa and Aeris were able to save the Martians from dying, while you two tried to kill them!!" Selphie yelled. And she couldn't help but wonder why the hell everyone was staring at her funny. "What….the bunnies started the war." Tifa just cocked an eyebrow and Quistis simply held her head as if she had a headache.

"Selphie, what in the world possessed you to believe something like that?" Rinoa asked her friend and Selphie shrugged, not entirely sure why her friend would question her faith.

"Cause my friend in Sunny dale, Anya, says that bunnies are evil and scary!!"

"You were watching Tuffy the Vampire Stabber again, weren't you?" Tifa asked and Selphie shook her head violently.

"N-N-No!! No, I wasn't!!………………Well, maybe one episode."

"Whatever!! You guys are just making stuff up!!" Aeris said. She somehow managed to wrap herself around Vincent again, who didn't look like he was enjoying any of this. All he could think was how great it would be if he could have Squall set the place on fire and kill everyone but him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

Auron's voice cut through the entire apartment and everyone was silent. Edea was with him as well, her arm into his and staring at Vincent up and down carefully. She had the strangest stare of nostalgia in her unusual blue eyes. They were staring over Vincent so carefully, particularly the left side of his face. Vincent looked over at her and watched her carefully. She noticed him staring at her and then smiled gently at him. She approached him and bowed.

"Hello Vincent Valentine…."

"E-Edea?" Vincent asked, not even recognizing her at all. She laughed, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Valentine. Did I startle you at all?"

"No…you just-- Why….do I know you from somewhere?…."

"What do you mean? Vincent?"

"VINCENT!!"

Vincent suddenly felt as though he'd been shot in the face with his own gun, which technically made sense, cause he could've sworn that he heard a gun go off just then... The voice he heard wasn't one he was expecting to hear that night….or at least that soon, anyway.

Shalenda and Kimarhi walked past everyone in the apartment. She stared at everything, taking in the contents and the people, she then looked at her step-son. And surprisingly enough, Hojo was with her. Vincent glared at his mother and….whatever the hell Kimarhi was, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Get out of my home…" Vincent said, not yet pulling out his weapon. /Why am I holding back?/

"This place is disgusting! I thought that I taught you better. You are definitely not ready to live on your own Vincent. It's time for you to come home….with me and your father. Even the doctor agrees with me. He and I met up and we decided that you need some therapy and he is willing to give that to you."

"……" Vincent's eyes were huge. "Have you lost your fucking mind?!!"

"Vincent, what do you mean by that, and watch your language in front of guests, especially me and your father and the professor." Shalenda shouted at the dark haired teen, who groaned with annoyance.

"And when did whatever the hell I say suddenly become so fucking important Shalenda? You don't listen to anything I do say in the first place." That when Hojo butted in, coming quite close to Vincent's face and staring at the boy carefully. After a few minutes of this, he stepped back, coughing into his hand and eyes closed as he spoke.

"It seems that your son has a serious case of Manic-Depressive and some kind of sever Bi-Polar disorder. He'll need to be examined and tested immediately…." Hojo said, trying to keep from smiling.

"Well, let's get going Vincent!!" Shalenda yelled and tried to grab at the teen, but Vincent smacked her hand away and growled fiercely. "VINCENT?!!"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!!" Vincent shouted and glared at Shalenda. "First of all, the only thing that's wrong with me is what that psycho doctor did to me all those other kids!! Second: That"--Points to Kimarhi-- "is NOT my father!! That is….something you married, which I still don't know if that's legal or not!!"

"Kimarhi beat Vincent's ass. Kimarhi teach Vincent a lesson." The Ronso said, cracking it's knuckles. Vincent glared right back at him, knowing that just one hit would knock him out very quickly. He would have to move fast in order to avoid a strike from the Ronso. It would be bad to suffer something like that so soon. And surely, nobody would help him--At least, none of these weirdos would…. And, as always, Zack is the one to speak upon the obvious.

"Dude, how did your horn break?" He pointed and Rufus couldn't help but snicker at him. Vincent looked over at the other teen, who was winking at Vincent and smiling, then looking back at the Ronso. "Did Vincent break it along with your English, or is that a representation of just what is _really_ broken, if you get my drift…." Everyone laughed and Vincent suddenly noticed that everyone was looking very ready to get involved in a fight right then.

"Oh, I am so raping you in the closet." Zack looked down at his boyfriend with a bit of fear and shock.

"Kimarhi has nothing to say to the likes of punks…." The Ronso replied, and Reno started to laugh.

"You probably broke it off yourself and shoved it up your ass!!" The redhead said and Vincent stared at him, and his friend gave him a thumbs up. "You know I'm right, right?!!" Reno gave a cheesy smile and Vincent shook his head.

"Reno…you really don't want to know."

And Everything stopped.

"…..Holy shit. I was right?" Reno asked, looking over at Rude and Cid, who only shrugged at him. "Ha-Ha!! You're step-dad is gayer than Rude pole-dancing in a pink thong!!" Rude stared at the redhead and then punched the kid in the face. "OW!!"

"……Shut up Reno. If I remember correctly, you're the one wearing a pair of blue "Hello Bunny" boxers, special collectors addition."

"…….you betrayed me?" Reno said with tears in his eyes. Rude sighed and held his arm out to the other, who began to cry on his shoulder.

"…….Vincent, your friends are fucking stupid." Shalenda said, and Vincent glared at her.

"Yeah, well tell me something I don't already know and I give you a bullet to the head."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shower was finally shut off, and the two teens emerged, shivering terribly since the water went cold near 30 minutes ago. Cloud quickly grabbed a towel and started to dry off, when Sephiroth took it and wrapped it around Cloud's and his own waist, pulling the other into a deep, long kiss. He quickly made his way to the hollow of his neck, Cloud moaning softly at the touch.

"So…what made you decide to come back to me?" Sephiroth couldn't help but ask, his heart giddy with the entire situation. Cloud's eyes opened half way and he thought.

"I wanted to know what it was like…."

"What? Pure ecstasy? Believe me, we haven't gotten there, yet! Let's make our way to the bedroom, and when everyone's gone, the kitchen, the living room, and then--Oh, the roof _was_ always our favorite place to fu--"

"No….Sephiroth…" Cloud pulled away slightly from the other, just to stare into his eyes. Sephiroth looked greatly confused at Cloud, but listened. "I wanted to know…what it's like to cheat on somebody, just like you…" Sephiroth stared at Cloud blankly. He wasn't sure if he'd just heard right or his brain was playing chess with the World's Greatest Liar.

"…You what?" He didn't mean for the words to come out as viciously as they did, but he was getting there. !

"…..Sephiroth--"

"What do you mean, you wanted to know what it was like to cheat? Have you lost your fucking mind? What were you thinking Cloud?!"

"Sephiroth, I--"

"You're so much smarter than that, than **_me_**, and you go and pull this shit?!! What did you used to say, right after we broke up, huh?! You would **never** be what I was: A CHEATER!! And you go and do this?!"

"I thought you wanted me back…." Cloud said. It almost sounded like a lie, but it wasn't. Sephiroth was glaring, but the glare softened to something more sad, something disappointing.

"…..I…. Cloud, you know I do… But this was stupid. What if that little-- Wait, I thought that you liked her. What the hell happened?"

"She's drunk and hanging all over Vincent, so I got pissed. And I didn't know that you were in the shower, but it's not like I was going to--"

"Repeat that…" Sephiroth had a half-crazed look on his face, almost a stare of disbelief as his eyes narrowed even more. Cloud scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"I didn't know you were in the shower. I wasn't going to get in with you, it was just an impulsive thing, you know? I mean, I sort of missed everything that we used to do when we wer--"

"No, no, no…. What you first said, before all that. What did you say?" Sephiroth was looking a bit pissed, and he wasn't in a joking mood at all. Cloud blinked and wondered.

"What I said before?"

"That's right….." Sephiroth's voice was seething…

"Well, I was alone?"

"What else?"

"……Um, The next thing I know, she's gone…."

"What happened next?"

"I couldn't find her and…."

"And what Cloudy-poo?"

"She's drunk?"

"And…?"

"She's hanging….?"

"Keep going, you're doing good."

"….all over Vincent."

"….. …… ……. That cunt's gonna die. Let's go!" Sephiroth grabbed his pants, coat and boots and quickly dressed, Cloud doing the same. The blonde almost looked disappointed to leave as he stared over at the silver haired teen.

"Sephiroth? Um, do you…have a thing with him after all?" Sephiroth didn't even look at him as he buckled his coat.

"What's it matter to you? You're straight now. You shouldn't even be worrying about who I'm playing pitcher with!!" Sephiroth threw on his coat, not even bothering with his shirt at that point.

"And what do you call what we were doing in the shower?" Sephiroth suddenly tossed Cloud his shirt and smiled.

"And bit of swordplay is only natural in puberty. Now, get dressed. I don't wanna knock you out before I start whipping your girlfriend's ass already."

"Dude, you can't hit a girl. And it's Aeris!!--You'll kill her!!"

"Sure I can! I'm a faggot, remember? Gay guys hit like pussies, don't you read the fucking papers?" That's when he heard a loud gunshot coming from the other room. Cloud and Sephiroth stared at the door and then at each other. "….Vincent….? C'mon!! We gotta see what's going on." And Sephiroth was out of the room, dragging Cloud with him to the scene.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent, I'm tired of living in the hick town, waiting for you to get ready to come home now!! Let's get going. Kimarhi!" Shalenda said a flurry of words, and before he knew it, Vincent was grabbed by the Ronso and was heading for the door.

"HEY!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!" Vincent yelled, and didn't see the sword strike the Ronso's arms. Kimarhi let out a loud roar and glared back as Vincent ran away from the two. Auron held his sword and a look of distaste was present. Hojo couldn't help but laugh at the attempt.

"It's nice to see that you're finally back Auron." The man said in an insulting way. Auron could only smile back.

"Well, if it gets me the chance to kill you, so be it. You ruined my family, and now…. It's time I make up for it…"

"Hojo fucked up your life too?" Vincent asked the older man, and Auron stared down at him. The man was quiet, his eyes seemed more darker than anything. Then, he nodded.

"You could say that…. My brother, and parents are dead because of this man…. I think he needs to die…"

"Agreed…" Vincent replied, now holding his gun, Atomsk, at his own step-mother's head. And Auron was ready to strike anyone who would get in their way.

/….Chaos? Are you still there? I can barely hear your voice…/

_/What do you want now, Mortal? I tire of this game…./_

/What? What are you talking about? What game? Why is your voice so….so faded?/

/_There is nothing wrong with my voice…. It is you who is distant from me. You are pushing me away, along with the Galian Beast. You are the one who has decided that we should fade away, that you want that life that lingered so long ago. Take whatever you wish to have, we will leave you shortly./_

/Whatever it is you think that I want….you are wrong. Strangely enough, the visions of you that I see and you being the voice in my head…. You're the most company that I shall ever know in my life. You kept me in knowledge that I was not alone all my life, you gave me the courage to find out more things about myself than I ever could alone…. For that I thank you, and beckon for you to remain by my side forever and ever. You and the Beast within me…./

/……../ Vincent smiled.

/Well. Have I caught you off guard, suddenly become heartened with my words./

/_Actually, I was thinking….. You're not trying to get into my pants, are you?/_

/….What? Where the fuck--/

/_Because, I'm not a first-date kinda girl _and_ I expect you to jack **me** off on the first night we decide that we're going to do it. But if it means anything, I do expect to have several children, but only after we get married…./_

_/……./_

_/What?/_

/You sick fuck…. Why is everyone such a smartass…? Seriously, why?/

/_Well, that's what you get, you little brat!….and….I accede to your invitation to stay./_

/….Glad to know that I'm not alone…/

"Hey! Did you hear me?" It was Scarlet. She was yelling at Vincent, who was finally listening.

"Huh?"

"OHH!! I **_SAID _**that you'd better get out of the way, unless you want Edea to kill you!!" Vincent suddenly looked ahead of him and saw that Edea was right there, glaring at Shalenda and Hojo. Kimarhi was on the ground, unconscious and glowing a slight green. Edea closed her eyes, and she was soon shifted back into her darker self, the sultry sorceress in black. She took a step forward, eyes turning towards Vincent's direction.

"Step away Mr. Valentine….unless you want to get some serious injuries…" Edea said smoothly and Vincent swiftly jumped away. Shalenda laughed at this and pointed to Edea.

"Do you really think that you can beat me now? I'm so much stronger and there's nothing you can do about it!!"

"And you are a silly fool for thinking that your power is unlimited as mine." She raised her hands and snapped her fingers, several ice spikes rising above her head and shot to strike the other woman, but Shalenda raised her own hand and held back the onslaught. The two women glared at one another and soon began the most awesome game of Push/Pull ever.--Brought to you by VH1. Shalenda wasn't showing any signs of a struggle, but Edea was already becoming weak. Her medication caused her powers very limited so that she wont go crazy again.

"Give it up Edea…. You're getting too old for this, aren't you? You'd better let go, or I'll have to stab that pathetic cur you call a husband." And those words pushed the sorceress. Edea's eyes flushed fully with a citrine glow, something that spilled down her cheeks and ignited her entire body. Her power surged through the room with a great green aura and knocked everyone else back, with the ice spikes getting thrown everywhere but at the intended targets. Edea nearly lost her balance, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Who…..is weak…..now….Servant?!!" She stood strong and determined, even in her weakened state and glared down at the other, who was completely shocked to what she'd seen.

Yeah, you don't screw with Edea without knowing what she _can and will do_ if you piss her off enough….

As this was going on, Reeve stared over at Auron and Vincent. The two were side by side, though Vincent was indeed 6,0, Auron was much taller. He couldn't help but think of things, of how they were going. What it took to bring all of these elements together after all these years….

/Auron….do you remember why you're here again. It's been so many years and you've finally found yourself back here….back home. And it was all because of that boy…. I wonder what will happen when the others return shortly after this…. And when they do, will they be willing to kill Valentine when they realized just who he is?…. Just what did Hojo do to Valentine that caused him to transcend him into the two Mastery WEAPON?/

"Meow!!" Reeve looked down and saw Cait Sith at his feet. It was holding a small file in it's jaw and Reeve couldn't help but wonder just what it was that would catch his tiny feline's very short attention. He picked up the file and looked to see just what it was inside. And his eyes went huge when he saw.

"Wow…. This isn't good at all."

"What is it?" Scarlet asked, just before she wrapped her leg around his waist again. Reeve gave her a look, and she quickly retracted….her leg.

"It's Valentine's personal file. And there's the proof we need for him."

"But….who are those other kids?" Scarlet pointed out each picture underneath Vincent's, all forming into a picture. All going down into rows until it reached the ten. "Valentine is at the very top, but who are all these little brats? Hirokiuo and Crescent (Sephiroth), Rhinnu, Rhinnu, and Rhinnu, Jouli, Nelia, Valentine, and B.?! Who the hell is this kid named Valentine too?!"

"Shut up!!" Reeve hushed the woman, and she glared back at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up!! What the hell is the --Mmh!!" Reeve quickly covered her mouth and stared around to see if anyone heard her mouth. And no one did. They were too preoccupied with the strange fight that was going on.

"Scarlet, you have to keep this quiet."

"Why is that? And who are they?"

"Vincent's enemies…. We should probably watch out for them, as they will come looking for him, after all…." Reeve looked up at the teen from the files and shoved the papers into his coat. "…We are the reason why he's going to go through so many tribulations that are to come…"

"What about this?" Scarlet found another piece of paper that had fallen to the ground just as he stuffed the papers into his coat and now she was facing his …..er? "Hm…..I wonder what's under--"

"Scarlet!!"

"Oh, fine!!" She stood up and handed he paper to Reeve, who turned away momentarily.

"…….Oh my Kjada….."

"what's the matter?"

"It looks like…..Quistis is going to become more of an enemy than anyone else….. We should have killed her, like you said all those years ago…." He looked at Edea and then sighed. "There was no way to save him after all, was there Tomas?"

"Tomas?!! Tomas was involved with this shit the entire--" Reeve covered her mouth and looked around, then held a finger to his mouth, making sure that she understood.

Vincent watched Edea carefully, noting how calm she was and how she stood with such a strength and poise…. he couldn't help but wonder just what it was that kept her from just relinquishing Vincent into Shalenda's custody. He'd been to over 27 schools and every one of them always returned him back to Shalenda, but this time, he was on his own, nobody was telling him what he expected him to hear. All he heard was what he wanted to hear: "Leave him alone…."

"….What the fuck is going on here?" Auron glanced down at him just as the teen looked over at him. "Auron….why aren't you returning me to the rightful…. 'guardians'? Why are you letting me free of them? I don't understand…" Auron looked forward again, staying on Edea and then Hojo, his eyes narrowing a bit. He glanced back down at Vincent and sighed.

"….Your father and mother wouldn't have wanted that…. They loved you too much to just throw you back into the lion's den like other's have."

"My parents…. You knew them?" Auron nodded.

"That I did…. But what does it matter now. You can take care of yourself. You don't need them…."

"And how do you know?!!" Vincent shouted. Well, it wasn't really shouting, it was more like he raised his voice, a lot louder than what he usually talked. Nobody had every heard him talk that loud, to where you can at least hear him from across the room anyway. "Do you even know what it's like to grow up alone--And listening to those two in the next room doing God knows what ?!! It's disgusting and I really don't need it!"

"Hey!! At least I have sex, unlike you, you little virgin!!" Shalenda shouted, and everyone stared at Vincent. All he could do was slap his forehead.

"Oh, man!! I gotta tell Sephiroth this one!!" Zack said, laughing, while Rufus was eyeing the room, still looking for a closet.

"Dude, we need to find you a bitch….or Tifa can do it!" Reno said, just before he got high-kicked in the head by the raven haired girl.

"RENO!!!"

"Sorry!!….ow."

"I don't know….Vincent smokes a lot of cigs when I'm around…." Cid interjected, and then Yuffie got into it.

"NO!! You're all wrong!! Vincent is great at love-making!!" She instinctively grabbed him by the neck, an annoyed look on his face while Auron and Edea could help but smiled a little.

"And how would you know?!" Rinoa asked.

"Puh-lease, Vincent and I have spent many a night of passion together." The girl said proudly, and Selphie looked skeptical.

"Um…. I don't think so… You still look a little young for that."

"I'm only a year younger than you Selphie!!"

"Yeah!! Way to go Vincent!! Spank that bitch!!" Reno shouted, and then Cid got into it.

"Vin got some ass!! WOOOOHHH!!!"

"He's….deflowered my flower…." Rude said to himself, almost in tears.

"Maybe we should get a camera next time?" Tseng joked and Rajin laughed.

"Dat be great to watch on the weekend, ya know?" He asked his sister, who gave him the hardest bitch-slap he'd ever have.

"**HENTAI!!!!**" Seifer laughed while Rajin began to rub his very sore face.

"………And people say that we use too much drugs already…" Vincent said, his left eye was twitching terribly as he resisted yelling at everyone to shut up, knowing that nobody would listen at all... "These people have more ADD than a ten year old going on his fifth Red Bull…. How in the hell the parent put up with this…." Vincent heard Auron laugh and looked over at him. He actually laughed at him? "What's so funny?"

"You sound like me."

"Please, I'm not insane like you are…. You're a crazed maniac who hate all of us…"

"Perhaps, yes…." Auron said quietly, not realizing that Vincent heard him.

/Perhaps, yes?….. What does he mean by that? It was an insult, why would he take that in stride?/

"I will not tell you again Shalenda, get out of here this instant. That goes for you as well Hojo. I will speak to you in private when this party is over…." Edea yelled to the two of them. She glared mostly at Hojo, but kept her eyes on Shalenda, knowing that the Alchemist was full of trickery.

"And who says that I was taking orders from you?!" Hojo growled and gave a sneering grin….

Just before pulling out his gun and shooting. Everyone screamed and fell to the ground. Sephiroth and Cloud came out of the bathroom together, Cloud seeing that Aeris was on the ground, unconscious and not moving. And Sephiroth saw Hojo. "YOU!!" Hojo suddenly looked more angered when he saw his son, and then at Auron, who was standing before Edea with a gunshot to his shoulder.

Vincent had been knocked down and was staring up at Auron and Edea. The woman looked shocked, even in that state and she gently placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Why…..Why did you protect me?"

"I…didn't want you to get hurt. You're delicate, you know…. If anything wrong happens, I could never forgive myself." Auron stared at Edea with his dark eyes, searching her pale face for some sort of emotion, though he knew there would be none. But the Sorceress smiled at him as best she could.

"Grimoire…." She placed a hand on Auron's face and then looked to Hojo, moving past the man and making sure that he wouldn't get attacked again. Edea glared at Hojo with daggers, citrine pools glowing brighter than ever. This was also around the time when Sephiroth and Cloud decided to get involved. Both had their swords out and together, moving in front of Edea to stop what was happening. And Hojo looked surprised to see Sephiroth.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of the way."

"Goddamn it!!" Sephiroth yelled with a smile. "How come every time I leave you for dead in our house, you manage to get back on your feet like nothing happened?" Hojo shrugged.

"The hell am I supposed to know? I'm only a genius…." Hojo laughed at the teen and aimed his gun again, this time at Auron. The bullet passed between Sephiroth, Cloud and the Sorceress, ready to strike the man, when another bullet, shooting both projectiles into different walls and missing every person in the apartment.

"GODDAMN!!" Fujin said as she had in the beginning of all this madness, with everyone nodding in agreement. Vincent still had his gun aimed where the bullet had been coming, and he could see Chaos' hand over his, holding the weapon steady as he had shot. Then the teen and the demon turned their attention to the madman and his step-mother. Hojo was completely surprised by this, while Shalenda and Kimarhi looked more angry than impressed.

"Vincent!! Put that gun down NOW!!" The woman ordered and the teen and demon only chuckled and glared, he could suddenly feel Chaos becoming one with him again. His tangled black hair suddenly shifted to a very translucent white, something very similar to Chaos, and his ears became slightly elongated as well.

"And why should we listen to you? You're not even our real mother…"

"Vincent!! How can you say that?! I've raised you for nearly two decades, making sure that you have a roof over your head and food on the table, and you go and pull this?! How dare you--"

"Shut up!! Just cut the crap and tell the fucking truth already!! You only kept us so that whack job of a doctor bastard could keep experimenting with us!… and who knows what he's done to the other nine of us?"

"Us?….. Vincent…..are you Vincent, or…..or are you Chaos?" Hojo asked, and he got his answer when Vincent smiled with long, dangerous pearly-white fangs.

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know?"

Now, DeLyse was still at the party. She'd had been in a corner keeping to herself, and suddenly picked up her phone. "Eric, are you guys almost do-- What?…. Okay, Sexy-spy, are you and Faithanne almost-- What?…. Alright, alright! Are you and Black ninja almost done in Hojo's-- What?… ….. ……. ………………. …. Are you two almost done in searching the Lvl. 56 Dungeon of the Emperor Kalaza so that we can stop the dimensional portal from bringing forth even more savage Orcs and other such things that would destroy Azeroth and Kalimode and gathered the loot of Golden Pegasus Wings that can be worn for lvl 59-69, and was once distributed to the Blood Elves that could fly in the Out Lands?…. Well, hurry up and get over to Vincent's-- What?. … Sorry, the Great Guardian of Gothic wearing suspenders and the Sexy Cid who could so pass as the Phantom of the Opera's domain…." DeLyse was laughing at this point, but it never bothered her, cause Faith was helping with giving different codenames for everything. "Just hurry up and get over here…. Okay, over and out."

"Vincent, I am not telling you again!! You are coming home with me and your father!!" Shalenda shouted. "Just what are you thinking anyway? There's nothing here for you. Nobody wants you here, and you definitely aren't going to find what you're looking for! You're not going to find an innocent person to pin on the death of that little slut and try to save your father!! There's no one else. You're father is the killer and everyone here knows it!! So, why don't you just come home and deal with your own problems. I'm your solution my son. Come home, and let's get these fantasies out of your head and get you back to reality…."

Shalenda reached out her hand, and Vincent stared at her for the longest time and then at Hojo. He suddenly noticed that someone was standing behind him. Ellone. She had just walked in and was staring right at Vincent, he couldn't believe it. /What is she doing here? I don't understa-- Wait…../ Vincent looked back at Auron and stared at his face again. The man was wearing dark blue-shaded glasses and there was a long scar that ran down his face from his forehead to his neck.

Auron wasn't as old as one would say he was. At the most, Auron had to be 47 years old, which was quite young for a man like him. He was strong, unmoved by words alone but by actions, perhaps even the knowledge that someone would do something stupid or irrational. He was staring back at Vincent, while making sure that Hojo and Shalenda wouldn't do anything stupid while he was looking down at the boy. His eyes….they were softened as he stared at Vincent. Ever since Vincent met Auron, there was always that strange feeling that Auron was just fucking insane…. It wasn't that he was insane. It was the fact that he knew Auron all his life.

"It seems that your mother is indeed a crazed bitch. Perhaps I should change her mind?" Auron stepped up and held his sword on his back. "Here…. Let me try."

/Those words…./ Vincent's eyes shot open and he stared at the man and then at Edea, who was becoming a more and more weak from her over use of her magic. He quickly went over to her and helped her lean against a wall. She stared at him, unemotional in this state, and tried to smile. "Thank you, Mr. Valentine. You are a good boy…."

"Thank you…. mumble, mumble " And he went towards the impending fight. Lulu approached Edea, who was confused.

"What's the matter? You looked troubled." Edea sighed and stared at Lulu with a strangeness the woman had never seen.

"I…could've sworn that…..I heard him say it…"

"Say what?"

"He said--"

"YAY!! WE'RE HERE!!!" Faithanne and Eric both shouted and as soon as they saw what was going on, looked at each other and then laughed. "And we're gone!!" Eric yelled.

"Yeah, we don't want to interrupt your--AAHHH!!" Faithanne screamed when Hojo shot a bullet over her head and the two dropped like everyone else did. "Or, we could just shoot the breeze."

"Well, you're black so you'd just be hanging around." Eric added.

"Or at a barbeque." Faithanne added and the two went "Ahh." together.

"Be quiet or else I'll kill you myself!!" Shalenda shouted and then turned around, only to receive a bullet in her neck, as did Kimarhi. The two fell down together, though Kimarhi wasn't dead yet. The Ronso looked up at him and growled.

"Tr-Traitor! Ki-Kimarhi will-will get yo--"

And Hojo shot another bullet.

"SHUT UP!! God, what is the matter with all you people wanting to talk so much!? What do you think this is, Gilmore Girls?!!"

"Shut the hell up old man!!" Sephiroth yelled, then looked to Cloud. The blonde stared over at Aeris, who was still unconscious, but unharmed and still drunk. Apparently, she'd just passed out. So, Sephiroth pushed Cloud towards the girl and the blonde gave him a dirty look.

"Sephiroth? What the hell--?"

"What's the matter Chocobo head? Too good enough to go and see if your woman's alright? Go and check on her you moron!!!" Cloud stared at Sephiroth, not knowing what to say, but quickly rushed to Aeris' side and pulling her into his arms. Sephiroth quickly went back to his father, growling at the man and wondering why Vincent hasn't shot him down. Vincent, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why Hojo was actually standing. Sephiroth was covered in blood when he came in, and somehow, possibly through Chaos and the Galian Beast, he could smell Hojo all over the teen. And Sephiroth wasn't known to lie to anyone. At least, that's as far at Vincent knew.

"So….how'd you do it?" Vincent asked, his voice calm again and his attention was turned to the mad scientist.

"What are you talking about? How did I do what? Become such a amazing scientist?"

"Heal?" Everyone was looking at Vincent and then at Hojo. "Sephiroth said that he didn't know _what_ he did to you, but it was enough that you should be dead. He came here covered in your blood. So, how did you survive? There would be no way that any normal human could go about and survive what has happened to you. There's only one person in this place that is even remotely capable of doing this. And that's Sephiroth. I remember. He had a pot thrown at his head and he was bleeding, but it was only seconds later when it healed completely."

"Perposterous!! Who are you to think that you can question me?!! I am the one who has every right to--"

"And Chaos has told me…."

"What? Chaos?!!" Hojo's eyes became huge when he heard this, staring at Vincent carefully. "You mean, you can interact with the WEAPON Master, Chaos. You truly are the end result of the Chaos' stain!! I must study you immediately!!"

"Chaos has told me…that no WEAPON he knows of holds that ability." Vincent was unfazed by Hojo's words and Sephiroth was starting to listen more carefully than anyone else. "He told me…my original name was Vincent Valentine…. Vincent Valentine was my oldest known ancistor, and Grimoire was his father…. Those names were passed down in each generation. My name is Grimoire Vincent Valentine. Grimoire is the oldest name in my family, and my father…. He was named after him. But I never knew you would be the one who would destroy my family's life…."

"Vincent? What the fuck are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked. Vincent looked over at him and almost looked crushed. He didn't want to do this, but it was necessary.

"Did you really know what your mother was doing? What she was doing to all of us?"

"She injected something to do with Hojo's experiments. I know that!"

"Sabotage…. I was used as the main, but you…. You were the one who initiated it all." Sephiroth had a blank stare in his face but soon looked annoyed.

"yeah, you wanna try me one more time cause that didn't make shitload of sense at all, dip shit."

"I was making sense!!" Vincent argued.

"Yeah, sure, did anyone else understand that? Or am I just fucking stupid?" Sephiroth scoffed.

"I got it." Seifer yelled.

"REPLAY!" Fujin said and Rajin laughed.

"I'm still confused by the whole thing with the guns!!" Reno said and Cid smacked the back of his head.

"I understand everything you said Vinny-poo!" Yuffie said, hopping up and down over and over.

Vincent wanted to smack Sephiroth in the head just then. "Look: Sephiroth, you were supposed to be the main experiment, but Hojo and your mother decided that they wanted to second the WEAPON experiment by using nine others, and I was the first. Your mother…..she did something to you and me…. I was given a split personality, but you--You got your father's ability, a copy of what was really something far more powerful. You're able to heal without problems, and time….."

"……." Sephiroth looked over at Hojo, eyes wide and mouth gapped open. He couldn't believe it. "No….it's impossible…. It was you?!"

"What are you talking about?! Speak to where people will understand you fool!!" Hojo shouted at the teen but it didn't faze Sephiroth.

"All this time, all the lies…. She never gave me your abilities to heal, because it wasn't passed down, was it? It was part of your heritage. You never made up the cellular programming that would have given yourself that ability. None of what you said was true…. I have your abilities because…you're my father? So tell me, what's it like to be a murderer….**Father**?" The way Sephiroth said this, the words that were delivered, Hojo lowered his weapon and stared at Sephiroth with sad eyes, but soon arrogance and disappointment set in once again and the weapon was aimed at Sephiroth.

"Be QUIET!!" And a bullet went through Sephiroth's chest. The teen fell backward and landed on the ground, convulsing and vomiting his own blood as he was dying.

"NO!!" Cloud yelled and Vincent pulled the trigger of his own gun and shot Hojo in the face. (Ouch…yeah, the face….) Quistis screamed (Since she was the closest to any of them and Sephiroth's body landed right by her damn feet….. I'd be screaming too.) and looked over at the teen and then at Vincent again. She didn't know what to do, so she stood there, waiting. Vincent was a killer, Hojo was a killer. All we need is a hostage to finish this off--- And Hojo got up and grabbed the girl before she could move again.

…..Goddamn it, me and my damn typing….

Vincent growled and aimed at Hojo again. He didn't know how the man moved that quickly and managed to grab hold of the girl, but it really didn't matter at this point. All he wanted was Hojo dead. Hojo pressed the gun to Quistis' head, making the girl whimper, and had a demented smirk on his face. "What's the matter? Does this girl make you hinder in your attacks? Stupid fool…. It's emotions like that that make you such a failure in experimenting…." Vincent looked back to see Edea and Auron ready to kill the man after all. Edea, probably cause she wanted to be the one who killed Shalenda, while Auron just wanted to do away with Hojo once and for all.

Vincent looked back to Hojo and sighed. "So…why did you do it? Why did you set up my parents? My mother was already insane, and my father only wanted to save me…."

"Heh….maybe you aren't as stupid as you appear? They were interrupting my experiments. They deserved what they got. All three of them.

/Three? Never mind that for now…./ "And do you really think that I'm going to let you live after what you've done to my family….? Have you any idea what you've done to so many lives?…"

"And what does it matter? You're the only one who's here to say this."

"So be it………….." Vincent closed his eyes for a moment and then opened then again with a deep sigh "Auron!! Wasn't it you who said it? You were the one who said, 'Fear is something that is natural, but unnecessary when it comes to such things as this. Remember this, and you will have nothing to fear forever.' Remember?…. Father…." Auron's eyes remained the same, but the man looked a bit unnerved by this.

"How….. How did he know that I…. It's been so many years, and he remembers those words…." Auron spoke very low, yet didn't bother to say anything loud enough for anyone. He simply nodded and then turned to Edea, who was now consciences. "It looks like he remembers us now." Edea closed her eyes and became her more meeker form, falling asleep with a smile on her face. It was almost as if she were waiting, staying conscious long enough for her own child to finally know who she was…. Auron held her until she was sitting against the wall comfortable, then looked back up at Hojo and Vincent….

….his son.

"Let Quistis go!"

"Make me." Hojo responded, staring over at Sephiroth to see the teen completely still and no longer breathing. "Now, look what you've made me do!! My son is dead because of you!! So, I suppose since you took something of mine away…. I should take away something of yours!!" Hojo pushed Quistis forward and aimed his weapon to her back, and Vincent could feel that this resembled the flashback that he dreaded so. And he aimed his gun as well.

"DON'T!!!" The shot rang out and Quistis fell to the floor. Hojo and Vincent didn't move at all. Blood was dripping from Vincent's lip and the girl on the ground was motionless. The entire room was silent and nobody dared to move at all…. Then, Quistis moaned, opening one eye, and then the other, rising up onto her elbows and staring up at Vincent. His shoulder and neck had been wounded by a gunshot. His eyes were fixated on Hojo, who was letting his blood flow over and out of his mouth and onto the floor. No, he wasn't shot. He was stabbed in the heart, by his son's sword.

Sephiroth held his father in place, making sure that he couldn't move, couldn't heal. He was staring back at Vincent as the dark haired teen lowered his gun. The two continued to stare at one another as Hojo began to die off. Apparently, Sephiroth had watched enough of those movies where if you stab someone, they'll just come back cause someone decided that they were going to take the weapon of choice out, so he left the sword in Hojo's chest, even while the man struggled.

"Get me something!! Anything to keep him place!!" Sephiroth yelled. Just then, somebody casted Seal Evil on the man and Hojo fell on the ground, stiff as a board. It wasn't Aeris, but it was DeLyse. She retracted her arm from the air and simply walked over to where her friends once were. Vincent ran over to check on Quistis. She was shaking, but she was alright. She stared at Vincent with tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you really don't want me dead!" Vincent gave a slight smile and sighed.

"I could never want that of you…." Quistis' smile became even wider and then she looked to Auron and Edea. The two were staring at Hojo, talking with themselves about what must be done. She looked back at Vincent and sighed.

"Go on…. You'd better do this now, before they decide to disappear again…." Vincent looked over at them himself and sighed.

"Yes…. That's true."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what? This whole thing is over right?" Zack asked, and Tseng laughed at this.

"Don't be so silly. This is far from being over. The other eight must return. That is what the sequel is for after all…..

"Ohh….." everyone around him said and Tseng simply continued to drink his champagne.

"Ohh….indeed." He said, just as Reno suddenly walked over and smiled at his boss. "What is it?"

"Aw…. Do you really have to sound that depressed whenever ya see me boss?"

"Yes. What do you want Reno?" The red head laughed and then thumbed over to DeLyse and her crew.

"Hottie over there says that she has the information that was recorded on the other eight subjects. And Xu needs to have a meeting….with everyone."

"And Valentine?"

"Consider to be wanted and in danger as of now…."

"I understand…. We will meet in the usual place."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vincent!!" Cid rushed over and checked on his friend, placing a hand on the teen and smiling. "Yer alright, right? You ain't hurt?" Vincent stared at his friend and shook his head.

"No…I am fine Highwind…. And that's a first." Cid blinked as Vincent helped Quistis back to her feet. A true smile came across his face as he looked at his friend.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You've never called me 'Vincent' before. You must really be worried…." Cid looked a little dazed by the fact that he did indeed call Vincent by his full name and laughed at him.

"Yeah, well… I would feel guilty if something did happen to ya, ya know…. You're my best friend and all."

"Thank you Highwind. I truly do appreciate it. Now, if you will excuse me…." Vincent walked away, leaving Quistis and Cid alone for a moment. Cid stared down at Quistis for a moment and she at him and the two laughed.

"Well, that sucked." Cid said, still laughing a little. "I mean, you needed that experience like another hole in your….. Yeah, that's inappropriate."

"Yes, it is…" Quistis responded, laughing a little more. "But it's so funny…. Thank you Cid."

"Fer what? What I do, cause I swear to Bahamut, I had nothing to do with it, Somebody was trying to pin it on my ass."

"Making me feel a little better…. Oh, my Goddess!! Sephiroth!" Quistis and Cid rushed over to see how Sephiroth was doing. Zack was already over there with his brother, waiting. Sephiroth was completely still, not moving at all. Possibly dead now. He'd fallen back to the ground after he'd released his father and hadn't gotten back up since.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edea was finally awake again, staring up at Auron and smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use so much in such little of time I had. I was just trying to--" Auron pulled her up and the man shook his head, smiling a little.

"It is all well, Edea. Don't worry about. As long as you are safe…"

"Auron?" The man turned around to see Vincent standing there, watching them carefully. Auron glared a bit, but then approached the teen, studying him as he watched them.

"You have a problem?"

"You could've told me." was Vincent's only responds to that. Auron gave a dark chuckle and then slapped the boy's shoulder.

"If I did that, then I wouldn't have gotten to hit you as hard as I did. You're a little bastard when it comes to rules. It's easier for a teacher to teach discipline the hard way, rather than a parent. You kids have a stupid excuse of that parents are too hard on their children."

"You sent me to the infirmary 15 times you sick bastard! Do you have any idea what Rikku does to people?!"

"Don't talk to your father with that tone of voice Grimoire." Edea said in a very dull tone and Vincent's left eyes was twitching. She suddenly walked over, still looking a bit weak but managed, and planted a small kiss on his face. "Welcome home, my son…."

"You…? You're my mother?" Vincent sounded shocked, and Edea couldn't help but giggle.

"You couldn't tell?" Auron asked, wondering just how stupid his son really was. No, really. He thought Vincent was the stupidest child ever. Isn't father/son relationships wonderful?!!

"I noticed that you two were…..well, friendly, but…"

"Wow…. You're son's just as oblivious to detail and observation as you are Auron!" Edea said, a hand to her chin and Auron gave her a crazed glare.

"You've got to be kidding…. This brat acts nothing like me. He's arrogant, brash, has no respect for anyone, does whatever he wants, always on the run from something, he can't even decide who he wants to be with…." Auron explained and Edea smiled even more.

"Funny…. If I remember correctly, there was a young boy who was always getting in trouble. He arrived in my village and stirred up so much trouble that all four of us were kicked out for two weeks until we could get him to calm down…. Also, wasn't there that whole thing where you were dating me _and_ my sister at the same time?"

"………..What?" Vincent's eye was twitching again, the teen not really needing to hear what he was hearing. "You dated Lulu….?"

"It was just a little thing…." Auron said, and Lulu coughed loudly, letting them know that she wasn't far enough not to hear. Auron and Vincent both had sweat drops coming down their heads. Auron, of course, wasn't as visibly shaken as his son was. And Vincent suddenly remembered.

"Sephiroth…. I have to go check on him. I'll be back quickly. I promise."

"We understand."

"Do what you must."

"Thank you….Father." And Vincent trotted off again to the other side of the apartment.

"So Auron?……" Lulu suddenly said and then glared at a now gawking Auron and a smiling Edea. "What about that little thing you call our relationship?" Edea giggled a little, while Auron shook

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent looked over Sephiroth's body, seeing that the man was cold, paler than usual. Zack and Cloud were kneeling over him, both knowing that the worst had happened. Vincent looked over to see Quistis and Cid standing off in a distance, and soon Vincent kneeled down as well, knowing that Sephiroth was indeed dead. "We already checked him." Cloud said and Zack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…. He only had 12 gil on him, stingy son of a bitch!" the twin said, holding Sephiroth's wallet and taking the money out. "I swear to Shiva, you'd think he'd have a little more for a case or some shit--"

"Zack!!" Cloud yelled, and the other threw the money and wallet back on top of the body.

"Okay! Okay!! Jeez. It's not like he's going to miss any of it, he's fucking dead. Sides, 12 gil is only like a dollar when your dead. A fucking dollar. What are you going to do with a fucking dollar. You can make a phone call, you can buy a Little Slutty cake, but that's it. So, I think it's my duty, to make sure that my dead friend's money is invested carefully….into buying me liquor so I can get drunk tonight with everyone else cause I really need to get fucked up bad."

"Zack, what the hell? Are you stoned right now? Seriously. What the fuck did you do to make you come up with that?" Cloud asked, but Zack just stared at Cloud like he was stupid.

"Oh, my weak-minded brother…. My other half and yet nothing at all bi-sexual kind. Sephiroth is my friend. He's always been my friend. And because Sephiroth is my friend, he-he would-- What? Why are you staring at me like that? My friend would want me to get drunk….and then fuck my boyfriend in Vincent's closet!!"

"What the hell?" Vincent asked, trying to figure out what Zack was saying.

"No, do not weep for me Argentina. It's not like I want to get drunk and screw my boyfriend in _your_ closet, for the _sixth_ time. No, no, no!! Sephiroth would want me to do that, cause it was Sephiroth. He was my friend. And he loved to know that I went and had sex in very odd and inappropriate places. We all know this, so why do--why do we fight this, what do you call it, intensity to be random and so great to be so rand--"

"Zack!!…. Take the fucking 12 gil, okay."

"YAY!! Awesome, I got 12 gil!!" Zack had a stupid childish smile on his face, but then he looked at Vincent. "Sorry Vincent."

"Why?"

"Rufus and me are about to make love stains all over your closet."

"Zack!! I really don't need to hear this right now, okay. Go do whatever you're going to do and don't let me know, okay?!" Vincent said, covering his head with his hand, and Cloud was shaking his head. As soon as Zack was gone, Cloud was looking at Vincent. He smirked a little and then looked back down at Sephiroth

"You know…. Sephiroth isn't dead, he's just out of it for a minute."

"He's not?"

"No…. I think his mother did something, put something into his body, just like Hojo did to himself. No matter what, he can endure any wound, but Sephiroth cannot die of unnatural wounds. You know how Hojo was able to spring back up like he did? Sephiroth used to tell me about how Hojo would always be trying to find way to make everything change. He wanted to see how much damage he could inflict on him before he faced death. But, no matter how many times Hojo thought he'd killed Sephiroth, Sephiroth was found that….he was still alive, only sleeping in a catatonic state. I think he's immortal in this way…. It'll just take him a few minutes to get adjusted.

Cloud couldn't help but stare at Vincent for the longest time before smiling again. He could see why Sephiroth would chose Vincent….and he found himself doing the same, though he shook off the idea quickly. "By the way, the name is Cloud Strife. We've never been properly introduced." Cloud reached out his hand and Vincent nodded.

"Vincent Valentine. You already know me."

"Everybody does, now anyway. I didn't think that …. Sephiroth saw anything in you. But now…. I can see why he was so attracted to you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh…. You're just his type. Strong, quiet, deadly with your weapon. You definitely deserve him…." Cloud stared back down at Sephiroth, those eyes full of longing that Vincent recognized so well. Cloud was still in love.

"Why don't you stay with him, since you know him so well?"

"Because…..because we know each other way too well, that's why…."

"Hmph, what does that mean?"

"….. Forget it. It's nothing for you to worry about…."

Suddenly, Sephiroth jolted up, looking dazed and confused as hell. "I….need a haircut!" He sang and looked around to see Vincent and Cloud. Sephiroth didn't know what to think, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, two sexy bitches looking down on me? I must be in heaven. Thank you Kjada…."

"Actually Sephiroth, you just--" Before Vincent could finish, Sephiroth yanked him down and pinned him down on the floor.

"Now, are you the first little virgin that I get to pop or the second? After all, there's enough love for everyone in this room." Cloud suddenly stood up, crossing his arms and sighing.

"Sephiroth, you know you're not dead. Now get up and stop harassing everyone in the party." Sephiroth laughed and then stood up, pulling Vincent up with him into a very close hold.

"Can you blame me for being such a sexy god?"

"Shut up and get to your feet jackass…." Cloud said and Sephiroth laughed. The two smiled at each other, but soon Sephiroth looked away to stare at Aeris, who was looking a bit more sober….and then she threw up on Vincent's floor. Vincent couldn't help but slap his forehead and groan. Sephiroth turned back to Cloud and sighed.

"You should…. No, you need to go tend to your dumbass girlfriend, Chocobo head…. Don't you think?" Sephiroth stared at Cloud with the same look and the two diverted eyes, and Cloud walked away… Sephiroth gave another long sigh, but then turned his sights to Vincent. "So…. When are we going to get together?" He quickly grabbed

"H-Hey!! Let go!!"

"C'mon Vincent….Let's not be shy now, don't you know that public affection is the just the best, even when you--" Sephiroth stopped, staring at the ground and sneering. Vincent looked down as well and found Sephiroth's wallet. The taller teen took the item and searched inside. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY!??" Vincent pointed over to his left.

"Your best friend decided that he was going to do what you wanted and get drunk and have sex in my closet, because that's what you would've wanted since you were dead." Sephiroth blinked a few times, and then took off in a rage.

"WHAT?!!! THAT LITTLE FUCKER!! ZACK!!!!" Sephiroth ran elsewhere to find his stupid friend, while Vincent was finally free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno, Rude, and Cid sat together again. The three were drinking a bottle of gin and juice and talking. They were laughing as well, when Yuffie walked over to Rude. The teen looked up at her, his shades falling down a little. "Hey there!" The cheerful girl said. "Hey, I don't have a ride home and I was wondering if you could give me a hitch?" She was smiling in a cute way, a hand close to her short hair and twisting what strands she touched. Reno growled and Rude stood up.

"Sure baby. I'd be honored."

"Yay!! Thanks!"

"Oh, no!! I'm going with you two!! Nothing's going to happen to my best friend as long as I'm around!" Reno said and placed an arm around the two, and they left Cid alone, completely forgetting about him. Cid just shrugged and took a long swig of the drink.

"Oh, go on Selphie!! This might be your only chance!!" Rinoa encouraged her friend, and the other girl sighed.

"No way!! He hates me. After all I did to him, after everything I said…."

"Come ON!! Just go over and talk to him. Explain to him what's going on. Maybe you two can still be friends?" Rinoa smiled in a cute way and her friend shook her pretty head as a sign of surrender.

"Okay!! Okay…. I will, already." Selphie took a deep breath and walked over to Cid. The blonde didn't bother to look up and didn't even notice that it was her. Selphie found this interesting. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah!! My life's just fucking peachy!!" Cid yelled, not realizing who it was. "My friends' lives are just fine, my best friend is going through so much shit, and I can't even forget about the girl I've been dreaming about since 3rd grade!! I mean, I love this girl and she hates my fucking guts. All I wanted to do was make her like me and instead she never wants to see me again. I just wanted to make her like me, and now I can't even drink until I fall on my ass cause I have such a fucking tolerance to the shit!!!"

"You know, you just can't, like, make somebody like you." Selphie said and Cid laughed at her.

"Yeah….well, somebody could've let me know about dat shit…. And I didn't know that she was allergic to cigarettes…. If I had known dat…." She was actually starting to feel bad now.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on yourself? I mean, if you really didn't mean to do anything to hurt her…." Selphie began, but Cid scoffed.

"Please. She's scared of me… She hates me, and she loves Rajin, that lucky, dumb fuck…."

"Why do you think she likes Rajin? They're just friends, you know?" Selphie said, but Cid shook his head.

"That ain't the truth. I've loved this girl since the first day I met her, and I can't even make her like me. She has that guy and he can make her happy. And I can't get over her, no matter how hard I try…. I can never stop loving her….. She deserves the best. I can't say anything bad about her at all….She's beautiful."

Selphie suddenly knelt down in front of Cid and smiled. Cid stared at her for a long time before saying anything else again.

"…..Shit."

"Tee hee hee! Nervous?" She asked playfully. Cid scratched the back of his head and looked over to where Rajin was at.

"Shouldn't you be with yer boyfriend over there?" he was blushing, but then noticed that Selphie wasn't taking her eyes off of him.

"Now, how could I be with my boyfriend, if I go over there, when he's right here in front of me?"

"Eh?!! What's that?!" Cid was sure that he was finally drunk off his ass, cause he was hearing things he would never hear when he was sober. And Selphie couldn't stop laughing because of the face he was making.

"Well, what do you say? I mean, I know that I wasn't the best person in the world, but I can do better. Can you forgive me Cid?" Selphie gave Cid that cute little smile and dimply dimples that he loved so much, and soon Cid was smiling as well.

"Fuck yeah!! What do you want to do first? I mean--Well, it's late, so do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, that'd be great!!"

"Oh….I forgot."

"What?"

"Squall wanted me to give everyone a message…. I wonder what it was?" Selphie tried to think of what it was, when there was a huge explosion very close by….

"Oh yeah……" She said after every looked from the window to her. "Squall said that his favorite singer was Alice Cooper and everyone should skip school tomorrow."

"Jesus Christ!!" Scarlet shouted from the background and slapped her forehead. "I'm going to kill that little &#()!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds ago

"…..Whatever. I didn't want to go to that party anyway…." Squall said. He was dressed like a fireman and connected the last fuse to the dynamite he had placed in every locker of the school." Besides, now I get a chance to kill the school." The teen lit the fuse and within minutes the school was on fire. Squall immediately turned on a CD with the song "School's Out for SUMMER!!!" playing, and he began running around in circles with his hands in the air, that stoic glare on his face as always. Then Steiner came running and tackled the teen. "What?! I didn't do it this time!! I was just standing here!!"

"Shut up!! I don't want to hear it!!"

_**The End**_

The Final Rant--Anticipation of the sequel!!

Explain some shit bitch!! Why is Aeris a baddy?! WTF?!!!

Okay, okay!! I know that a lot of you people are pissed at me, but it was, in my head anyway, necessary. Why? Cause a lot of people think the same thing: Aeris is a sweetheart, she can't be bad. She loves everyone. YAY AERIS!!!

No. No, no, no….

Everyone seems to forget one single thing that is important about the healer: She's a PREP!! I know that this is hard to understand, but a prep is a prep, like a slut is a slut. (Sorry Tifa) They never change--EVER!!! Most people would never get this, cause a lot of people believe that humans can change, like women think they can change their men.

I laugh at this.

People don't change because they want to or decide it's for the best, they change because something so traumatic and upsetting happened in their lives, it completely shakes their minds and souls, causing them to becoming someone completely different. It's scary to think that and a lot of people don't want to believe that it's true, but humans are stupid and retarded in nature alone, so it's not hard to understand that they don't want to listen to truth or try to hide it away.

This also involves characters from the games. Aeris is a prep, who lies, makes sneaky plans, and is always good when it comes to insulting somebody. Don't believe me? Okay then, it's time for the examples.

Lies: Aeris has no problems with lying. What makes me say this? When Cloud goes insane (For a minute), Aeris lied and said that there was nothing wrong. Now, if you had Vincent with you in the Temple of the Ancients, you'd notice that Vincent kept his mouth shut and crossed his arms. I don't think that Vincent is much of a liar and doesn't enjoy hiding the truth from anyone. So, when Aeris did this, she insulted Vincent a little more, maybe even Cloud as well.

Sneaky plans: Aeris is good, I mean, really good and finding ways to be around to trap Cloud into spending time with her. The first time, she met up with Cloud, he told her that he was going alone back to SECTOR 7 Slums. And she magically managed to meet him at the traveling path before he even got out of bed. Second, she wanted to go on a date with him, so she waited until everyone was asleep to actually go and take him out. I mean, she was literally planning the whole thing so that she could spend some time alone with him, but of course, if you piss her off just enough, she'll start yelling at you and it's funny as hell. I mean, she really gets mad and knocks the shit out of Cloud.

Insulting and ignoring others: Like I had once stated before, Aeris is good at insulting and pissing people off. I mean, she's good at it. When she first meets Vincent, she just goes on and on about how silly it was that he should stay in a coffin to redeem himself for the sins he committed. Then, it just gets funnier and funnier. I mean, she somewhat keeps going, but you know, it's not as noticeable. She doesn't really talk to anyone very much after the group joins together, all except for Cloud or Tifa. But that's pretty much it. Other than that, Aeris didn't talk to anyone else. Of course, I honestly don't think that she'd tried to do it on purpose, but she did.

My theory on the girl? I think that Aeris really was a true prep, but she was a lot nicer than most. Hell, she didn't even really get mad when Cloud had that "talk" with that dude over getting some stuff from that inn in SECTOR 6. And then there was that whole thing with the brothel and Don Cornero…Shudders terribly Yeah, that was disturbing.

But truthfully, nobody really wants to make Aeris a bad person, and that is disappointing, really. I mean, Cloud can be a baddy, Vincent can be a baddy, Yuffie can be a baddy, but Aeris can't? Honestly, each and every character of FF VII can be considered a duel personality, as I like to make up and call it. Technically, anyone who wanted to be, on the game anyway, had the opportunity and motive to become something that redefined their personality. When people say OOC, they're basically saying that you're changing the character's thinking and you're manipulating how they would take on the situation. But with the game, every character could've changed sides at anytime and changed the course of the game and the ending. Yeah, you might think that I'm bullshitting, but I'm not. Really, most of the characters had chances to turn on the people they worked with, but in the end decided not to. If you don't believe me, then play the game again. Everyone had the opportunity to go on and do something that could've jeopardized the entire storyline.

So, I don't think it's completely out of character for Aeris to become a preppy bitch. Aeris is, after all, a prep, but a very nice one, which is rare in a world where people are more focused on making sure they become number one in the world, or in their own little group.

ADDITIONAL SHIT FOR THE SEQUEL!!!  


Yes, I've made it very clear to those who were looking forward to it that there will be a sequel to this story, but it's more like a giant songfic than just a story, you know? Mostly cause it's dealing with a lot more characters, more fucked up stuff that should never even be touched, like Selphie on her sugar rush, and even more, we'll be exploring just who is after Vincent--particularly, the remaining eight children who were part of the WEAPON experiments. And just wait until you see what I do now. Reno finally gets the band he wants, a certain murderer finally manages to find friends and love! And Vincent gets into more trouble when another suitor comes along, and this one isn't the kind to take no for an answer.

And here is a list of the Artists that I plan on using for inspiration for the songs of the sequel!!:

DogfightVelvet Revolver(Just one song, though)A Perfect Circle

Static XPlaceboNERD

Shine DownLost ProphetsNIN

The VinesCuRVeKorn

Julian KPortishedAurora (Don't ask)

The Von BondiesFear FactoryCoheed and Cambria

The MisfitsTaprootClutch

A Japanese rap group?Depeche Mode (Maybe)Cradle of Filth

Seven DustThe Moony Suzuki30 Seconds to Mars

AutoPilot OffAdemaTool (Yes, they are gods)

KMFDM (Just Godlike)

It that is not all, then ….. Well, that's a lot of songs, but I have good reason. Happy reading bitches!!!

Later!! And Peace, Love and Pocky all you Otakus out there!

Faithanne Forge

AKA: CerebusFire17


End file.
